Charlotte: The Origins (Abandoned)
by Izayoi-Zenpai
Summary: Yu had done it. He had successfully managed to loot all the abilities in the world. But is it already finished? He who had fought against the world finally have some rest with his loved ones... of course not. He will face the consequences of having supreme power. But he would also protect the loved ones he cares about... and also find out about the origin of Charlotte.
1. Operation: Return

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

 **This is my take on what will happen after the events of Charlotte. It may become too farfetched and the explanations may bore you the hell out (correction! the whole story may bore you) but this is my first try on making my own story on Fanfiction so I had to work on it for about a month for my first chapter (which is very, very long I know).**

 **I was very unsatisfied by the way I write so I revised and revised it, and suffice to say I guess you can call me being a perfectionist about all this which I really don't mind being called seeing how I live my life that way (which mostly failed at times even though I was being way too careful and wary but you get the point!). And even though I revised it a couple of times it may suck (so this story may suck to, just saying). So ultimately prepare for very slow updates! (I will make it sure to be fast though)**

 **Now about the characters, I will try to imitate the behavior of each character portrayed in the anime the best I can and they're interactions. Which I will warn you right now that some of the characters (seeing that I was the one who wrote my story probably all the characters, so forgive me) may become OOC or I may not include certain characters (lesser side characters) in the anime.**

 **Yu will become OP (who will be able to do almost anything) in this story as it progresses and the explanation about how he is, will be explained in the story (which will probably and makes no sense to most of you), they may become repetitive, and mostly all of them will be according to my wonderful and over-exaggerated imagination and some grammar errors as well (English is not my native language).**

 **The first part will be more of a slice of life story but as the story goes it will become more action and adventure-oriented. I have a lot of plans with this story, some crossovers here and there from novels and other anime alike so watch out for the randomness!**

 **The plot may become too obvious and easy to guess what happens next, which I hope you will forgive me for and some plot holes as well. And also Yu will not lose his memories! (YAY!) but will suffer from some certain consequence that will make you think if his sane or not (HAHAHAHA!), that was an exaggeration I will not make him evil but will be... how can you say this? Um... "Violently Calm" in times of situat- is that even a word? But! Anyway... he will be more cruel but controlled in engaging combat (to truly evil people mostly), and his comedic personality will not wane. Though Takajo is a different sto- oops! Spoilers! But anyway, without anymore interruptions let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charlotte, and its characters belong to their respective owners.**

Special Abilities... are one of the unknown that exists on this world even a long time ago. They mean what they sound like, powers that are supernatural in nature that is accessed by specific humans and is freely used to perform actions that are impossible in human nature and perform those so called miracles.

Those holders of those said abilities are what people called **{Ability Wielders}.**

These **{Ability Wielders}** can manipulate their powers that ranges to the simplest ability to jump higher, control objects, and to the more complicated time travels and many more abilities that are seemingly impossible to believe in.

It started from a comet called **{Charlotte}** that have a 75 year cycle until it spreads unknown particles on the surface of the Earth that gives people or more accurately adolescents the ability generate these kinds of powers. It is unknown where this comet originated because of the lack of information.

Those unknown particles are scattered in the atmosphere, when inhaled by these adolescents, who are more effective where they currently feel at most sensitive due to their emotions, directly affects a sector of the brain that is supposed to be dormant. The ability acquired varies from people to people depending on their emotion last experienced and will develop in time, for example a person who wants to isolate himself or herself can potentially develop an ability to become invisible whereas a person who genuinely wants to change destiny can acquire time travelling abilities they are what they called as **{Carriers}** who are people that have yet to develop their powers.

Now how do these abilities differ from those so called magic that people made up for entertainment purposes?

There a number of reasons why they are different from those of other supernatural-related abilities that came from story books or made up stories.

One primary example is that they are imperfect one way or another, meaning they are incomplete or maybe even spliced from another ability in order to be created making it somewhat hard to use or downright useless or can be called fragments of an original ability.

Second is that it's only temporary, meaning that it disappears in reaching adulthood like it never existed in the first place.

Another one is that **{Ability Wielders}** can easily activate them with the simple swipe of the hand, body gestures or instantaneous use, and it can mostly lead to exhaustion while a few others are near-death experiences, if overused or continually used. It can be compared to how a person moves his body; example is a wielder can easily activate an ability anytime that he wants like how you perform casual body movements whilst thinking of said ability.

And maybe one of the important reasons is that **{Ability Wielders}** are not praised or trained in using their abilities like those characters in fictional novels that used their powers for greatness...

...but they are mercilessly experimented on.

You must be asking "Why is that the case?" "Why them?" "Isn't it way too cruel?

It stems from those people that want to discover the unknown, understand strange occurrences, and downright be remembered as one of those people who made a mark on history gaining fame and wealth.

They treat those **{Ability Wielders}** as lab rats or guinea pigs that they cruelly experiment on no matter how inhumane the experimentation is...

...and once they lost their uses in the scientists' eyes they are expendable or like batteries that can be thrown away before buying new ones to be experimented again. While those that have proven their uses, are dissected and then disposed of.

Instead of the happy, fantasy-like experience that they were expecting...

...it turned to a dark, cold-blooded truth that they are willing to do nothing of.

But alas most of them are unaware of the dark side of humanity, and continue to abuse those powers which lead them to being captured once found out.

This is considered as a sickness to those eyes of **{Ability Wielders}.**

But one individual or you could say a seemingly normal teenager with a seemingly normal life who was gifted by the comet called **{Charlotte},** a power or the ability that can steal the abilities of those **{Ability Wielders}** relieving them of their sufferings, he who stood up against the cruel system of the world and vowed to save those like himself that carries the similar sickness which he ultimately succeeded thus choosing to carry the burdens of the world on his shoulders because of a promise with a loved one that started his resolve in the first place.

That individual is recognized in the world as **{The One-Eyed Grim Reaper}...**

...and recognized by his friends as Yu Otosaka.

Watch him as he fearlessly face the result of carrying the burdens of those people. Saving the world was only the beginning;

With his new found abilities will he fall to greater enemies?

Will he use them wisely to triumph against the impossible odds alongside the dangerous path he will be forced into?

Can he protect those that he cares about especially the one who gave him the resolve to fight?

Will he find out more answers regarding the mysteries around **{Charlotte}?**

It's time for the journey of happiness, sacrifices and hardships that is about to unfold...

Operation Begin: **"Charlotte: The Origins"**

 **Operation: [Return]**

 **Beijing, China**

It was a calm night, people sleeping while the others were busy with their works the darkness encompasses the city which only gave out light from buildings as a light source...

Yu was standing on top of a building with a plain mask with one hole on the upper left section showing only his remaining left eye on his face while hiding his now noticeable matured look compared to one year ago due to time and exposure to different experiences, he was wearing a black coat with a hoodie covering his dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a rolled up sleeve, a red undershirt, blue pants and black boots and wearing a black watch on his left wrist, he was over viewing the city trying to figure out what to do next since he successfully plundered all of the abilities in the world except Japan being the last ability he got called **{Courage}** from a girl who suddenly tried to protect him from a man wielding a crossbow.

He was in his thoughts while looking at a map of Japan in his hands.

Yu was still surprised that there were many **{Ability Wielders}** that stayed there, in his travels around the world he thought that this place has one of the highest number of people here that have abilities, easily dominating the numbers of **{Ability Wielders}** he saw present in most research facilities and crime syndicates. Probably because that Japan was the most safest place based on what he knows for **{Ability Wielders}** to stay on, it was because of his brother's good leadership and management that many children were safe from being turned to soldiers or recruits for crime syndicates which had a high risk of death when they were put in the field and also they were safe from being captured by scientists to be experimented on thus turning it into a low-death rate environment for those wielders. Then suddenly remembering what those said **{Ability Wielders}** experience…

...it brought an emotion of dread inside him to think that there were many young children and teens that had cruel and brutal way of living because they unluckily possess such abilities...

...yells of young children begging for their release while they suffered the 'experiments' of those so called professional scientists…

...while some he saved, there are also others who didn't make it…extreme trauma and death was only their fate.

There are also those young ones got taken away from their parents because they possess abilities which were trained into fighters and soldiers, which also were forced to join crime syndicates…

And possibly the worst of all…people who killed their own kind performing witch hunts being only the reason they were "monsters", "freaks" and "abominations" because of their abilities…even young children wasn't spared by them…

Yu can only blame himself for not being there on time so that he can save them and regretted that while in the process of saving those **{Ability Wielders}** he had directly and indirectly killed some people with his own hands resulting in almost losing his sanity but luckily recovering because of some certain abilities he looted from others to make himself remember that he was still human but still that doesn't mean he didn't regret his actions.

" _Nii-san please save us!" "Help!" "Anyone!" a group of children running towards his direction as he was about to leap towards them, debris started to fall from the wrecked ceiling, burying th-_

Yu shook his head dissolving that particular memory then sighed heavily forgetting about the past and knew that he could only look towards the future to save more children and teens from suffering further and also if possible to atone for his sins.

He proceeded continuing to observe the map in his hands before remembering the certain encounter he had earlier that completed his mission... _his promise._

 **Earlier**

Yu was now close to finishing his task, he only needs to find that last one {Ability Wielder}.

He was walking quietly when a figure was quietly running towards his direction. Leaning his head slightly to the side, he dodged a projectile that could pierce his skull if he wasn't paying attention... if he was a normal human that is. His reaction time when it comes to dodging attacks has now surpassed human limits; he had sensed that figure ages ago and was just waiting for him to appear.

A haggard man with a crossbow was running towards him keeping his distance while aiming his weapon to Yu.

"You little shit! I finally found you!" the man proceeded to laugh unaware what danger he had presented himself in. "If I turn you to the government I will be rich" the man cackled.

The Government he said, Yu chuckled. That was one of the few things in the world that Yu absolutely hated. Those corrupted fuckers were the reason why experimentations of {Ability Wielders} kept ongoing!

The government was mostly full of corrupted individuals while the good ones were few and mostly all of them are eventually tempted to greed. From his travels he observed the weak getting preyed by the strong, that was the system of most Governments. If one had higher wealth and more connections, they can trample the weak even if they're so called "justice" was truly fucked up.

This also applies to those scientists that experiments on **{Ability Wielders},** interpreting them that they are in the "right" because they could discover and create new inventions fueled by using inhumane experiments.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a figure suddenly got in front of him. From what he could see it was a girl his violet colored hair kept on twin buns that proceeded to face the haggard man.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted by the girl with violet hair bravely while stretching out her arms shielding Yu from the dangerous man in front of her.

"Step out of the way! You don't know who that is!" yelled by the man who tightly gripped a crossbow but shaking uncontrollably aiming it at the girl.

"It still doesn't explain why you are picking on the weak!"

"There's a large bounty on that monster's head! And I'll be straight to becoming a millionaire if I turn him in!" yelled by the man shamelessly.

"That is still wrong!" the girl countered. Yu looked on with curiosity watching the brave girl in front of him, didn't she know that-, oh...

This was the power of the ability called **{Courage}.** A unique yet ordinary ability that a person already had inside, just waiting for them to use it. But in terms of abilities it was the product of {Charlotte} that turns any person to a brave unyielding individual with moral codes that he/she uses as a source of braveness. It isn't just being brave or being fearless...

... **{Courage}** was a trait that all humanity possesses that feeds on their values and ethics to show how committed they are, thus allowing them to not feel fear against a challenge that they are currently experiencing knowing that it was the right thing to do which in turn people can be happy for. The more they believe in the right the stronger their **{Courage}** was.

"I warned you! Don't blame me for this!" shouted by the man before releasing the arrow which was propelled while the girl just closed her eyes preparing for the pain that was about to come while her arms was still stretched.

As the arrow travel at a fast speed, Yu quickly spun to the side before getting in front of the girl then held out his hand calmly forward catching the arrow with two fingers until he burned it from existence.

The man and the girl just stood wide eyed in surprise from the sudden action when the man suddenly felt some weight from the crossbow his carrying. Looking down he saw that the weapon his carrying was turning to the color of gold which also gained an incredible increase in weight which he suddenly let go because of the heaviness.

The man was scared out of his wits from what was happening which only added when he felt a stare, glancing at Yu, which was a bad idea, his eyes suddenly turned to the color of white before returning to the same color afterwards.

He looked around confused to only see nothing around him.

Yu who had erased the man's memory of the earlier event and the information of the **{One Eyed Grim Reaper}** was totally erased from his mind.

He had used an ability that can erase specific parts of memories of the target, unlike Maedomari's ability which needs direct contact and a time-consuming process; he only needed to look directly at a subjects eyes and search its memory before purging it from existence.

He had used this method as a counter to backlashes if some of the organizations that survived from his attacks decide to target him. His continuous use allowed him to adapt to its complicated process allowing him to quickly search for the specific memories he wanted efficiently.

Yu then turned around to face the girl which looked relatively calm but still cautious from his display earlier. It was understandable... no one would expect to see a human move that fast and teleport too, so her wariness is justified, Yu proceeded to approach her with a soft tone.

"You alright there?" asked Yu carefully.

The girl just nodded.

"I can't believe I get to see an ability called **{Courage},** what an ironic ability that exists in this cruel and inhumane world, but..." Yu said amused.

"...you're power is a sickness that needs to be removed" said by Yu in a monotone almost as if he was used to saying these words in the process of stealing abilities before his left eye glowed lime green making the girl's eyes turned to the same color. After about 5 seconds the girl's eyes turned back into its original color.

It was his original power called **{Plunder}** named by Kumagami, which at first can possess someone controlling his/her own body for 5 seconds but the user also loses consciousness in those 5 seconds while he uses this ability, making it a somewhat useless ability and at first he only uses it for cheating on tests and exams. But further than that, it had the capability to steal a person's ability making it his own regarding it as the most powerful ability known. With that kind of power Yu who had been travelling the world and had been given a task of looting all the abilities to prevent scientists from claiming teens that were captured due to having abilities so that they can be experimented.

"Go now… you should leave this place" suggested by Yu.

"H-how about you?" said by the girl for the first time stuttering in her words.

"I'll be alright… you should go now" urged by Yu again.

"I-I'll call some people to let them know about you're condition okay?" said by the girl with a concerned voice despite what happened earlier before running.

Yu just looked at the disappearing figure of the girl revealing a soft smile underneath his mask before teleporting...

 **Present**

Yu who was casually sitting on the edge of the building prepared himself for another high speed travel going to Japan. He stood up and stretched his body ready to depart but suddenly stopped when he heard a noise from the sky.

*Helicopter Noises*

 **{The One Eyed Grim Reaper}** looked calmly towards the sky preparing for a fight and waited for the helicopter to descend if they were enemies or not. This was not the first time he had encountered this kind of occurrence. To him it was now normal seeing that some of those organizations that he crushed may have brought some of their men to target him, though the ending remains the same...

...they were completely and utterly defeated.

He always thought of why they would always use such a means for attacking. Knowing that a sufficient amount of power to pierce or impact a helicopter's defenses can always leave the helicopter crashing whilst the people in them as well, which was the same for other vehicles that holds a lot of people. Probably human persistence he concluded.

But eventually he relaxed and smiled when he recognized the young man waving towards him despite how his eyes were pale and had no light in them.

"Yu!"

 **Hoshinoumi Academy (Japan)**

 **Student Council Room**

Hoshinoumi Academy was a huge school that covers middle to high school education of students. A relatively normal school when you look at it in the surface, but the truth was...

...it was a place where **{Ability Wielders}** were found. The place acts as a refuge for these students so that they can be protected from getting captured by scientists and other crime syndicates. This was also where a group of students had been given a special mission of observing and threatening {Ability Wielders} that were abusing their powers and ones that was outside the school's protection.

Those three students were busily doing Student Council work. They were working in peace trying to finish today's task.

"Stamp...Stamp...Stamp...Stamp" the girl with white hair said whilst stamping some documents.

"Class 1-3 requests for a room to be used" said by a boy with glasses was reading a document.

"Denied" the girl promptly said shaking her head. "Tell them that unoccupied rooms are not to be used this week because of maintenance" she added while the boy just nodded before continuing on his work.

This teenager was named Takajo, a boy who has blue-gray hair with matching eyes and was wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses. A hardcore otaku fan for a certain idol. The best way to describe him was that he was a very dangerous guy despite his appearance. Dangerous, meaning can survive an onslaught of punishment because of his sturdy body that was hidden inside his clothes and mostly naive and carefree. His former ability was called **{Fast Movement}.**

"The Computer Club is requesting some funds to fix some broken equipment" a girl with a side ponytail inquired.

"Acknowledged" Tomori nodded "Just tell them to use the funds wisely" she added making the girl nod in acceptance.

The doll-like youth was Yusa Kurobane, her idol name was Yusa Nishimori nicknamed Yusarin, a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair that is tied up on the left side. She was an idol and creator of the album called "How-Low-Hello" and was often called for showbiz to work and made a name for herself in Japan. She was on the naive and curious side of the spectrum while mostly relying on her friends to guide her. Her former ability was called **{Channeling}.**

The white haired girl suddenly stretched her slim arms upward whilst yawning, indicating stiffness and mild exhaustion from the work.

"Well this is about done anyway, let's ditch this joint" the girl said with a straight face while her other companions just sweatdropped from the blunt statement.

This was Nao Tomori the current student council president. She was a girl with blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair that is tied in small twin-tails. Despite her current behavior the people around her knew she was of a somewhat asocial teenager that mostly shows a blank and cold facade in public, but when it comes to her friends she shows the fairly eccentric personality when it comes to food and her favorite band "ZHIEND". Her former ability was called **{Imperfect Invisibility}.**

"Now now Tomori-san, we have to finish this reports" Takajo urged.

"Too tired!" Tomori said while her head was sprawling on her desk.

"Yusa is tired too!" Nishimori agreed copying the white head.

""We'll leave it to you!"" both said giving a tired thumbs up.

Takajo who was shell-shocked from his friends passing all the work to him could only hang his head in defeat before fire emerged from his eyes.

"Let's do this!" Takajo said with a determined face rapidly organizing and stamping the remaining documents while Tomori and Nishimori just looked on in awe.

"Takajo, you can do it!" cheered Nishimori which only made Takajo to work harder.

"I can't let Yusa-san down! Yusarin! Yusarin! Yusarin! Yusarin! Yusarin!" Takajo chanted enhancing his body with fanboy power(?) which was going so so well until...

"Such a turn-off!" came Tomori's retort making Takajo flinched in surprise.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

The documents were neatly place on the side of the desk indicating that they (mostly Takajo) were done for the day. Now they were just spending their time inside the clubroom leisurely.

"Don't be a lazy-ass Takajo" Tomori nonchalantly said.

"Excuse me! Those paperworks were tiring!" said by Takajo lying on the couch panting heavily while Nishimori with a smile was fanning him.

"You're a man right? So start acting like one"

"I don't think this has to do whether you're a man or not" muttered Nishimori with a wry smile observing the argument.

When the black haired teen had started his mission, they started doing normal student council activities since then. Tomori was the who encouraged her two friends to do normal activities contrary to what they had been doing a long time ago. It was a nice change of pace just doing the standard work of the Student Council... where quarrel was constantly present (mostly Tomori and Takajo).

They were interrupted when the door of the student council room was opened.

"Ayu is here!" energetically shouted by a girl with long black hair.

This was Ayumi Otosaka, a girl with dark brown hair reaching to her waist, with most of her bangs pinned on both sides, leaving some loose hair. She was the younger sister of a certain black haired male. She was the cheerful and outgoing kind that made you smile from just seeing her. She also was a very good cook though she likes to add her certain favorite ingredient to make her dishes sweet... too sweet. She was also a former **{Ability Wielder}** , her former ability was called **{Collapse}.**

"Hello Ayumi-chan! What brings you here?" asked by Nishimori with a smile.

"Ayu thought you could use her help in your wor- wait you're already done?" wondered by Ayumi.

"Yep we all finished it" said by the platinum blonde with a warm smile seeing a certain someone's younger sister.

"You made me d-" retorted Takajo but was cut-off.

"Huh? Are you saying something?!" Tomori with a fierce glare making Takajo clamp his mouth

"I didn't even get to help you guys!" Ayumi said with a pout.

"Maybe next time Ayumi-chan" Tomori apologetically said making Ayumi nod in acceptance.

"Oh yes I have something for you guys to try!" Ayumi said enthusiastically.

"What is it Ayumi-chan?" Nishimori wondered while Tomori and Takajo were curious as well.

"Glad that you ask!" Ayumi suddenly said with a loud tone surprising the occupants in the room before she suddenly placed her backpack in the table and proceeded to get something.

The others looked curiously wondering what the certain younger sister of someone getting from her bag. Now it seems that she got a plastic rectangular shaped container and proceeded to place it on the table to show it to everyone accompanied with few spoons. Once seeing it they got pale recognizing the "substance" that was currently inside the container.

You guessed it right! It is the infamous dish that was especially made by yours truly Ayumi Otosaka! An omelette that was filled with the magnificent recipe she dubbed as the secret recipe of the Otosaka Household –the pizza sauce!

Now don't get them wrong, they loved whatever the younger sister of a certain someone made for them seeing that they had to go through many lunches eating those dishes that the sister prepared every day... since that time and the last thing they would do were to criticize her from making this type of food with the cursed secret recipe.

But they're taste buds were at stake if they can't think of something to encourage the younger sister to make something edible without that pizza sauce.

"Behold! The improved version of the Otosaka Household Omelet Rice!" Ayumi proudly said referring to the dish she prepared for the unfortunate teens.

"Um... Ayu-chan? Yusa is just curious about something..." Nishimori asked while Ayumi glance at her direction with a tilt of her head. "W-what do y-you mean by improved version?" Nishimori stuttered with slight fear in her voice.

"Oh! It just that the teacher in our Home Economic Class said that to further make a dish more delicious we needed to add something sweet to make the one who eats it come craving for more!" Ayumi said happily before continuing. "Ayu sneaked some of my secret recipe in class and added sugar, honey and some crushed bits of candy!" Ayumi said with a smile making others sweat.

"Don't you think that has too many, um... sweets?" wondered Takajo but couldn't hide the nervousness in his tone.

"Ayu thinks there is no such thing as there is too much when it comes to sweetness!" Ayumi shouted others can't help but sweatdropped thinking that those words were for something else.

"So who wants to try some of Ayu's cooking?" Ayumi said with an innocent smile but when it came to the other teens in the room they saw it as a sadistic's smile.

But not everyone had their taste buds at stake and the only one who was not scared and truly loved Ayumi's cooking and always willing to try was...

"Let me try some!" said by Tomori with delight before getting the spoon and trying some omelet happily. "This is so good~"

When Tomori tried Ayumi's special dishes mixed with the pizza sauce for the first time, suffice to say she had made it one of her favorite food in the world.

"Of course you love it" muttered Takajo but unfortunately Tomori heard it.

"You try too Takajo" Tomori said with a smirk getting the other spoon scooping some of the omelet.

"W-why me?!" Takajo retorted.

"Well, you need some sugar to fill your brain from the work you have done earlier" excused Tomori while Nishimori just wryly smiled.

"And now you admit that I did the wo-!" Takajo retorted but was cut-off again when Tomori proceeded to forcefully insert the spoon into his mouth.

When the omelet touched his tongue he crashed with an audible thud on the table muttering _'too sweet'_

"So? So? So? How is it?!" Ayumi excitedly waiting for a response while Takajo just raised his hand for at thumbs up making Ayumi squeal in delight.

Time passed as they (mostly Tomori) ate the meal that Ayumi given them. Ayumi was happily watching them (mostly Tomori) with a smile on her face, until they (mostly Tomori... again) finished the meal.

"Thanks for the food" Tomori said with gratitude whilst wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"How is it Tomori-neechan?" Ayumi inquired.

"It's as delicious as ever Ayumi-chan" Tomori said with a smile that made Ayumi happy.

"Now I can cook something better for Yu-niichan when he comes home!" Ayumi enthusiastically said making a sudden change of mood inside the Student Council Room.

 _[Play: Kokuhaku (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Talks about Yu Otosaka had been somewhat awkward when brought up; they just mostly keep it to themselves seeing a certain president was bothered slightly when someone talks about him, though she tried not to show and reply about it. And since that time Yu had started his mission, Tomori had been keeping the relationship in the Student Council stable despite some thoughts that were nagging her mind.

"Y-yeah, when he comes back" Tomori said shifting her look towards her desk making sure to not show her frown and sad expression to her self-proclaimed younger sister while Nishimori and the now standing Takajo with a solemn expression before changing it to a smile for Ayumi's sake.

"I-I'm sorry" Ayumi now noticing the mood suddenly apologized and looked towards the ground.

"It's okay Ayumi-chan, Yusa definitely thinks he will come back" Nishimori with a cheerful smile trying to change the mood while Takajo vehemently nodded his head.

Even though she said that, the others in the room knew that it was only more than a hopeful wish because it was a huge world out there and judging from those laboratories that Yu was infiltrating there could be dangerous people who guarded those kinds of place with dangerous weapons in their possession. And with all those looted power/abilities from **{Ability Wielders}** he took, even if he didn't get harmed or killed by scientist or other terrorists through his journey, and based from Shunsuke's scientist there was a big chance that his own powers would ultimately strain his mind from stress in carrying those abilities resulting from mental disorders or worse death.

So even if he managed to loot all the abilities in the world, his said abilities would make the chance for his arrival to drop significantly.

Shunsuke the older brother of Yu wanted to stop his younger brother from progressing through his journey to keep him safe even if he failed but whenever they try to pin point the location of the teen he just seemingly moves on to a different country or misses his arrival.

Yu had thought of a solution to keep him from being harmed by his own abilities but they didn't know that yet... but that explanation was for another time.

Ayumi who was feeling the sadden moods of the Student Council Members while her hair shadowing her eyes suddenly look to them.

"You're... not believing that he will come back right?" Ayumi said.

"No, Ayumi-chan I-" Tomori immediately countered but Ayumi continued.

"You didn't know I could see the mood until now? All of your fake expressions on display? And how all of you try to avoid discussions about my Yu-niichan?" she continued making the other members quiet. "How could you? You were his friends, didn't you even care for him..."

She was about to continue when Tomori got up from her desk and proceeded to walk towards Ayumi who could only look at her with a sadden face.

Takajo and Nishimori prepared themselves if something was going to happen but that was stopped when they saw Tomori embraced her self-proclaimed imouto. Sighing to themselves before they saw a figure leaning on the door with a grin on his face, upon looking closer and longer eventually it made them their jaws drop from shock and eyes wide in disbelief. They were about to scream, shout or anything to quell them of their surprise when the figure suddenly placed a finger on his lips indicating them to be quiet which they immediately followed.

The figure then looked towards the two that were embracing and decided to listen.

"Ayumi-chan... say everything, everything at all but..." Tomori said while her head was on Ayumi's chest. "Please don't ever say I and the others didn't care for him..." she added.

Ayumi who was wide eyed from her self-proclaimed elder sister's declaration suddenly felt shame and self-blame from the things that she said earlier without thinking.

"You know, I always think about him every time right- no, we all do. Remembering those days in the Student Council, We and specially I cherish those memories, our jokes, arguments and serious moments" she said while her face was on Ayumi's chest which made the others unable to see what her expression was. "The feeling that I had been searching for, feeling of security, bonds and connection..."

"... it was all possible because of him, that I was able to feel all of those and... the feeling of love" she said. "There's no way I'm not going to care about someone that did all those things for me" she stated. "So please, don't ever say we didn't even care for him..."

Ayumi who was now at tears cried loudly and embraced Tomori tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just being selfish and-" Ayumi cried but was silenced when she felt a touch on her lips.

Tomori who had tears as well in her eyes albeit lesser had her finger on Ayumi's lips silencing her before giving out a warm smile that made the young girl calm and rub her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"And what you said about not believing that he will come back..." Tomori said with a warm tone then smiled. "I'll only believe it when he can return no matter how long it takes"

This was her reasoning, there was a slight difference. If Yu was on his mission not here, nowhere in her side she believed that it was merely waiting. But on the other way around, she would believe her waiting was not all for naught seeing that he had done what he needed to do.

To her, it was pointless believing on someone that had a possibility of not returning... and to her, it was meaningful to believe on someone that had done everything he promised and return with a smile on his face.

Such was the reasoning she had believed. Simply put, if Yu hasn't return she would wait no matter how painful it is, but if he did return, she would believe that all those painful waiting were worth it.

And now she was never going to wait any longer and those painful waiting was going to be destroyed like an illusion.

 **A Certain Universe**

"*Achooooo!*" a certain misfortunate boy in another universe sneezed whilst facing thugs shooting energy-based attacks in front of him while his right hand nullified them while a nun was biting his head.

"Such Misfortune!"

 **Original Universe**

"Then I guess now you can believe in it" the figure said with a grin making Tomori and Ayumi face his direction. There they saw a boy who was sitting on the map table probably listening on their discussion.

 _[Play: Yake Ochinai Tsubasa (Aoi Tada) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

If it was anyone Tomori would harshly beat them up for interrupting to their heartfelt discussion. But in Tomori's mind it was all blank and unlike Ayumi who was calling out the figure's name, she was simply frozen from her tracks.

She had been waiting for the arrival of a certain browned hair male. Due to a promise between them, he was dedicated to leave and travel throughout the world to save all the **{Ability Wielders}.**

When they first met, he was just only a student that relied on his ability to cheat in school and they always fought over everything. But after time passed she started seeing him more of a companion and a friend during their missions in saving **{Ability Wielders}.**

Just a year ago she was kidnapped by crime syndicates and tried to threaten Shunsuke to give his younger brother because of his abilities. Fortunately she was saved but in exchanged for the life of Kumagami. When she heard that Yu saved him regardless of the situation, she couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside her chest, knowing that was the first time someone cared for her that much and was willing to bet his life for someone like her, thus making her feelings for him truly genuine and more than an interest.

In his visit in her assigned room, it took all of her willpower to keep a calm face and urges to just hug him then and there while also thanking him a lot of times for caring. But when he confessed to her about how he felt, she didn't know how happy she was hearing those words from him but struggled to keep a stoic face and just replied weirdly and harshly about the confession making her cringe on the inside, then it lead to her suggesting to save all of the **{Ability Wielders}** by stealing all of the abilities present in the world.

She was just giving him a choice based on her understanding but was surprised that he agreed without hesitation; of course this worried her but that feeling disappeared when she saw the determination in his face. They made a promise when he looted all of the abilities in the world he would return to her not just an acquaintance, colleague or friend but as a lover which she was glad and happy to accept.

She patiently waited for his arrival, for his presence and warmth she felt when he was beside him that day. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel a sense of worry or if her idea that day would lead to his harm or worse death especially when she got word from his brother that he was unable to communicate with him. But when she heard of news that a masked individual named **{The One Eyed Grim Reaper}** was raiding research facilities and stealing the patients' abilities, she didn't know if she felt delighted that he was alive and well or feel worry that he was a target by crime syndicates.

She still regretted the fact that she was unable to say her true feelings for him back then when he left because of the fear of the possible chance that he may not come back.

Now those feelings of uncertainty and anxiousness when she thought he may never come back disintegrated from her mind seeing him here...

...because now the teen that she was waiting for... was just in front of her.

Yu who had a grin on her face was waving towards his dumbstruck lover

Even though his clothes were tattered and his hair was longer or messier than what they last saw it. It was her lover who had been in a dangerous mission all this time.

Tomori proceeded to do what her mind could only think of... getting in front of the smiling teen she held her fist back before...

"PUNCH!" Tomori said launching a punch towards his face making him stumble and fell on his butt.

"Hey watch it!" Yu retorted surprised from her reaction.

"Straight act" Tomori said with her arms on her back accompanied with a smile

"What the hell are you straightening?!" Yu shouted back reflexively.

"Your funny act" Tomori answered whilst looking at Yu.

"But I'm not acting funny!" Yu replied loudly before blinking then realizing that this scene was very very familiar if Tomori's thoughtful face was any indication.

Snapping from his thoughts with a sigh he proceeded to get up to only be sent down again, now lying on his back.

"*Oooof!*"

He groaned not expecting the sudden action and looked whoever was lying above him. But was surprised when it was Tomori who held him in a tight embrace. Yu was expecting that Ayumi was the one who would first embrace him due to her personality, but never expected the platinum blonde head to show such affections…not that he hated it.

Yu just lay there quietly before sitting up not separating from the girl who was now on his lap while Tomori buried her face on his chest proceeding to lightly punch his stomach with her hands now turned fists.

Until the punches became stronger and quicker making him grunt in pain from the sudden assaults.

"T-Tomori I know you *Ow!* miss me and all *Ow!* but can you-" tried to reason out Yu but was stopped when Tomori lifted her face from her chest showing her glare that made Yu shut up before proceeding punch his stomach even harder.

Yu was now reduced to a punching bag receiving punches from a girl that was forgetting to maintain her cool, throwing it out of the window.

Until it stopped before she placed her head again on his chest not allowing to show her current expression. While Yu who was glad that Tomori stopped he just sighed before a sudden force from his back made him lean forward and feel something soft on his lips.

Upon looking further Yu was surprised to see Tomori with her eyes closed while her arms was around his neck locking her lips awkwardly with his own showing that it was her first time doing such an act. The same thing can be said for Yu who just froze there not expecting such an action coming from the girl that would prefer using her fists to reason with others.

Yu had never thought that Tomori's lips were so soft contrary to what he remembered from her behavior.

The exchange lasted for about a minute until both lovers separated their lips, looking at each other.

Until both of them smiled and Yu concluded that it was the most beautiful thing that he saw. While each of them took this the chance to observe the changes that befell the black haired/white haired teen.

His black hair was slightly longer, his face has now a look of maturity present in them while his scarred eye remained untouched and of course she could feel the slightly toned muscles that were pressing against her from the embrace guessing that it was from workouts that he had done.

Her long platinum flowing blond hair was kept in short twin pig tails just as he remembered, her slim body size was well maintained (knowing that she could get too excited when it comes to food) and he could feel that her bust size increased as well that he was currently feeling which he tried to ignore for the time being.

"Hey there…" said by Yu smiling whilst blushing from the awkward kiss earlier while Tomori was in her embrace.

"Hey…" said by Tomori smiling also equally blushing before resting her head in his comfortable chest.

Yu then lifted both of them up using **{Telekinesis}** and was now standing once again but Tomori was still hugging him tightly as if afraid of letting him go in a journey again.

Seeing them stand up the spectators who were still startled snapped out of their stunned state and approached the couple.

""Welcome back Otosaka/Otosaka-san!"" greeted Takajo and Nishimori with bright smiles on their faces glad that their friend was alive and well.

"Yu-niichan! Ayu is glad that you're back!" greeted by Ayumi was immensely happy to see her elder brother well who hugged him as well but not to the point of making his back meet the floor.

Tomori reluctantly let go of the embrace to give a chance for Ayumi to embrace his brother then suddenly realized what she has done due to not keeping her emotions in check before blushing madly and putting both of her hands in her cheek due to embarrassment and turning her face away from Yu.

Yu who've seen this gave out a chuckle before getting out of his younger sister's embrace albeit difficultly.

"So how have you all been?" Yu said with a grin making the other occupants smile he was about to add something but was interrupted when...

"PUNCH!"

 **And punch... I mean cut!**

 **Hmmm... that was horr- *Ahem* I'll let you guys decide what you think in the reviews!**

 **(Edit: I edited some stuff, just so you know)**

 **I only did this story to satisfy my desire to see what could have happen after the events of Charlotte based on my imagination because I felt it was kinda, um... unsatisfying to me. So I do not care if you flame me as I update my story here or even give harsh commentary your call and I will not reply to your questions because... just because.**

 **I merely have done it for my own will, and finding out about fanfiction made that urge to grow. Seeing users write their own story made my interest piqued. And suffice to say, when I started writing (typing)... it allowed me to bring out stress and help me relax a bit. I have other stories that I have created and will be posting them as well (Though I will fix them a wee bit). So you can call me an asshole or something from what you think about my inner thoughts your call.**

 **And that's it I guess! And wait for the next chapter of Charlotte The Origins!**


	2. Operation: Consequences

**Operation: [Consequences]**

Yu who had returned from his mission, had decided to spend his time in the Student Council for the whole day alongside with the others. After the event earlier or you could say Tomori's welcome and ending punch, it was now relatively peaceful and Yu and the others were talking animatedly.

It may have been comfortable and the fact that everyone was participating in the discussion was pretty nice and comforting, if it was not for a certain member of the group who was acting a bit... uncharacteristic to say the least.

Yu had believed anyone can show care and love in their own special way. Be it secretive in nature or directly show it in the open with the correct and sufficient motivation allowing for them to do. It was human nature to do so but...

"Um, Tomori?" Yu asked looking at Tomori who seemed to be pretty satisfied by what she's doing.

"Call me by my first name from now on" she stated while looking at him with a smile.

"Okay then, N-Nao what are you doing?" Yu asked while using her first name. He was taken aback by that sudden request but seeing Tomori's smile brighten, he just let it go.

"Hugging you what else?" Tomori bluntly said making Yu look at her with wide-eyes from the frank statement.

"Wha- *sigh*" Yu sighed rubbing his temples; he couldn't understand the strange action of the girl beside him.

...he could never expect that a girl with a passive and cold exterior whose voice was always blunt when speaking with others and seemingly only cared about a select amount of people, her favorite band and of course food in general that was somewhat eccentric on some occasions albeit with the right trigger, would...

Tomori continued smiling towards him that made him feel nervous for a reason.

...no, he could not believe that Tomori of all people would just march to him directly before abruptly latching on his arm burying it on her-um, developed mounds of flesh that have gotten bigger since he last saw th-*ahem*, like nobody's business and keep up a smile on her face while doing so.

It was very different to what he had expected from her! It was so-, but upon feeling such comfortable pair of orbs on his arm, his thoughts simply disintegrated and indulged in the feeling of her so-

Yu shook his head vehemently trying to get rid of such thoughts.

"Anything troubling you?" Tomori asked leaning her head on his shoulder but Yu ignored her question just turning to the others to find some help, to why she was acting like this.

To Tomori, she had done it because... well she wanted to. She could not explain the exact reason why she had done this kind of act that was very unlikely based on her personality. Yes she felt a feeling of embarrassment from the act but it slowly diminished leaving only a feeling of... contentment whilst hugging Yu's arm despite where it was placed but she ignored that particular bit. Her own heart proceeded to tell her to act this way seeing him here safe and well by her side after a long time of waiting. Like some of her urges had jus-

Her internal monologue was interrupted when someone from the three suddenly toughened up and asked a question but...

"W-" Takajo opened his mouth to only get a intimidating glare that came from Tomori which he immediately shut his mouth closed.

"If you continue your question I will beat you up" Tomori stated simply with a glare facing him.

"But you always beat m-" Takajo whined but was interrupted when Tomori spoked.

"Zip it" Tomori growled venomously that made Takajo flinched in surprise.

The others were taken aback from the words of Tomori except Ayumi who could only tilt her head in confusion. They never thought that she could mix her words with so... very poisonous venom.

"Nao, why are you acting like this?" Yu who was really unnerved had finally asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I don't know, you tell me" Tomori returning her view towards Yu's face while smiling, playing hard to get, before she continued to hug his arm tighter that made Yu's arm feel those protruding objects from her chest more clearly.

"You're acting weird" Yu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I?" Tomori countered which made Yu sigh from her vague answer.

Well not that Yu hated it, how could anyone hate this kind of treatment if it was a girl who was a bit eccentric but cute nonetheless, with white long hair with blue eyes that really brings out her charm, overall she was-

"Yu, you're staring" Tomori stated seeing that Yu was staring at her for a while now, which the latter quickly recomposed from.

"Well... you know the reason why right?" Yu asked raising an eyebrow indicating to her weird behavior.

"What?" Tomori tilted her head cutely which he tried to ignore. "You don't like it?" she added while he kept ignoring.

"Do you want to do more?" now that made Yu halt from his thoughts.

"..."

' _W-what did she say?!'_ Yu thought with an incredulous and shock expression with his mouth agape and the others who had the same expression while Ayumi was growing more confused.

Tomori seeing Yu's reaction became confused, she blinked before smirking secretly, understanding his current shocked expression, this was a new experience for her and was just following what was on her mind, and now her mind was telling her ... to embarrass the black haired teen even more.

Tomori proceeded to kiss Yu on the cheek with her soft lips...

...and unlike earlier when she got really embarrassed during their first kiss session albeit with awkwardness, she suddenly felt confidence in doing something similar for the second time... such was how quickly Tomori adapt to any situation... including this one apparently.

Yu who had received the soft and sweet treatment grew redness in his cheeks while Tomori just smiled oh so innocently.

"Did you remember our promise?" Tomori suddenly brought up with a smile before moving her lips towards the blushing male's ear to not let the others hear what she had to say. "Since you returned... I. Am. Now. Yours, correct?" she whispered somewhat seductively (that Yu had a hard time comprehending if it sounded truly like that) in his ear while Yu who felt her hot breathe hit his skin whilst she was talking that way, sent shivers from his spine and the redness from his cheek grew more vivid.

"I-I'm going to change uniforms!" Yu who couldn't take it anymore hurriedly said releasing Tomori on his arm, before quickly making his way to the door... he was unable to see Tomori's sly smirk from his reaction.

Tomori who was smirking was truly enjoying Yu's reaction to all of this and she seems to be enjoying the role of a teaser when it comes to him. It looks like she had a new interest to tease... him that is.

"What happened?" Ayumi asked innocently not understanding what happened.

"You're brother is just being shy Ayumi-chan" Tomori said with a smile while Ayumi nodded her head in understanding which made Takajo and Nishimori sweatdrop.

While Yu who had retreated because of Tomori's... aggressive behavior.

"What the hell?" Yu stated.

Upon closing the doors he sighed before getting rid of the healthy blush that was adorning his face.

Tomori was acting weird and he doesn't know what the cause was-, well he could guess what, but...

...he could not believe that Tomori had extracted such an expression out of him. In his mission he had to show an unbending cold exterior to fight against enemies and save his fellow **{Ability Wielders}.** He was used to showing such expression but also keeping in mind to express emotions that will balance out his cold expression all the time, so he would not turn into an expressionless doll when he finally returned to his home. Even though he used that way of thinking, he found himself reacting only slightly to those sudden emotions showing only calmness in return.

This means that certain emotions such as embarrassment or nervousness (though the future will prove him wrong), should have never elicit this extent of a reaction out of him from earlier... until realizing something.

"Well, if anyone could, she absolutely could do it I guess" Yu said with a smile.

Thinking further he concluded that it was pretty normal seeing who it was that had elicited such a reaction towards him and the fact that her whole sudden change in personality caught him off-guard to make a calm judgment only added fuel to the flame and the fact that-, his thoughts was interrupted remembering that he had to change his uniform quickly. So with that in mind he used **{Teleportation}** before his figure flickered in existence disappearing from sight...

A few minutes passed, Yu arrived by opening the door. He was wearing the standard Hoshinoumi Academy Uniform making the others look at him in surprise for the quick change while Tomori had a smirk on her face which he tried to ignore for the time being.

Sighing he took a seat on the edge of the map table while Tomori immediately move to him to latched on his arm once again.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Yu inquired sighing dejectedly making Tomori look at him.

"Hey, it's not bad once in a while right?" Tomori asked back making Yu reluctantly nod in uncertainty before proceeding to cough taking notice of the looks that the others were giving him.

"Anyways... do you have any questions about my mission?" Yu said facing the others.

The three people in front of him glance at each other. They were waiting for an opportunity to ask him some questions regarding about his mission, but taking note of the outfit he was wearing earlier and seeing how torn up it was indicating that he probably met some... unpleasant experiences along the way and would somehow made him uncomfortable.

"But is it alright?" Takajo asked.

"W-we don't want you to recall some b-bad stuff Otosaka-san" Nishimori stuttered whilst shaking her head.

"Yeah, Yu-niichan might be uncomfortable" Ayumi said.

But Yu and Tomori was having none of it.

"You don't have to be so reserved around me, all of you have a right to know such details... if you want to of course" Yu said with a smile making them turn towards him with confirming stares which he replied with a nod in exchange.

The former did not mind discussing this kind of topic with his friends that changed him for the better, in his mind they all had the right to know what happened on his journey and he would answer all their questions with his utmost honesty no matter how uncomfortable it was for him.

While the latter was simply interested and disregarded the fact that he would get uncomfortable knowing that somehow he would never mind at all, but she could not tell how she felt that way. So being the more eager one to hear the detail she asked first.

"Then if you're here... you managed to loot all the abilities in the world?!" Tomori with sparkling eyes said truly interested while she was pointing her camcorder directly on Yu's face (too close in fact), that she had gotten on the small bag on her waist, making said male and the others sweatdrop from her enthusiastic demeanor... except Ayumi of course!

Yu remembered the same question his brother asked albeit less enthusiastically.

 **Flashback**

 **Secret Research Facility**

"Then if you're here... you managed to loot all the abilities in the world?" Shunsuke while standing asked Yu who was sitting on a couch while three people were accompanying him.

When information about Yu's sightings on China had been sent to the Secret Research Facility, Shunsuke and the others immediately head out themselves instead of assigning anyone in their group to get Yu.

By using a helicopter they managed to get to China quickly. They spent two days acquiring information despite Shunsuke's blindness being adamant to learn the location of his younger brother. When they heard that a male with a mask had been seen in the areas around Beijing, they didn't waste time and immediately travelled there even if the information was false or someone similar was mistaken.

Their guesses were correct when nightfall arrived. They managed to see Yu overlooking the city on top of a building who was about to travel, Shunsuke leaned on the helicopter's door to promptly called out to Yu despite the others holding him in place making sure he would not fall, but was rewarded when he had managed to get the teens attention.

The events continued, the group had managed to leave China with Yu alongside them for the ride. Shunsuke being a loving and worried brother had cried and hugged the teen seeing that Yu had been alright. Yu accepted the elder brother's reaction seeing that he had been gone on a very dangerous mission.

When they got to the Secret Research Facility, Shunsuke asked Yu to rest for the day which Yu immediately declined saying that they should ask questions lingering on their minds for the time being. Shunsuke protested at first, but hearing Yu's reason, being that they should know about certain information regarding his journey right away where they have nothing to do instead of something interrupting their discussions, he eventually accepted.

So here they are now in the living room waiting for Yu to answer their questions.

"Well except Japan that is, but yeah I successfully looted all of them" Yu answered while they sighed in relief and happiness about the news.

"So the world is free of sickness huh?" Shunsuke said before remembering something crucial. "But what about you Yu those abilities should have affected you... seeing those abilities you looted can amount to serious numbers" Shunsuke added.

"You don't have to worry about me nii-san... I managed to find a method to protect my mind from the strain" he said but looking at their faces filled with doubt, uncertainty and confusion, Yu sighed before he started explaining.

In his travels when he suddenly felt his mind was going on an overload that could affect his body, he had been rummaging around the abilities that he looted. Seeing that he had many abilities that he could work on, he started fortifying his mind and body right away.

This was where he found out that his abilities could merge together. Explaining further the abilities that he found were mostly incomplete, for example is an ability that could mend cuts, bruises or wounds but the ability can't heal fatigue and he also had an ability that can reduce the pain of a wound but the said ability can't heal that open cut, but by using this method he can use both of them at the same time to avoid where it would become mostly time-consuming if he had use it separately.

"I found a method where I can use those abilities by combining them, thus I was able to get rid of possible mind strains and other similar problems" Yu explained which made everyone listen closely.

Now this is where he found out about the method he called **{Merging}.**

One day he had met some people who were very injured who was close to dying and decided to help them whilst he needed to be quick to save them, upon serious occasions he had concentrated hard enough to see that he was using two abilities reflexively by only activating one process.

Indicating that if he could concentrate by using two or more abilities at once that needed to use multiple turns one after the other, he would only need to use one process to activate multiple abilities thus reducing the time consumption.

"Did your method work with your other abilities?" Shunsuke asked.

"It works on most abilities that were compatible with each other" Yu stated.

Seeing that it was very helpful and can immensely help him at times of trouble, he tried using **{Merging}** with his other abilities to see if it could happen again. But had found out that only abilities that were compatible or doesn't directly affect each other's processes can only merge together. The method had given a hard time in getting used to, but with enough practice he can easily perform it. Currently he can use **{Merging}** easily with simultaneously using less than ten abilities in his arsenal.

But it isn't the same as activating two abilities at the same time. It's like where the abilities that he merged combined its process, allowing him to focus on using one ability rather than focusing on using two abilities at once, kind of like the abilities were meant to be combined.

Abilities were like jigsaw puzzles where it can temporarily be separated but are originally one big picture. Where one flawed ability was a part of a complete ability, kind of like fragments that were once part of a whole.

It was a very helpful method that helped him in fortifying his mind to stress and strain seeing that he can do all the necessary things to completely heal the potential backlashes in one go. While he can use the method efficiently, if he uses more than the number limit that he can manage, it can make him experience headaches that was very painful to bear.

But overall it was one of the very over-powered possibilities that he discovered... yes one of them.

And judging from the amazed look of the others, he was right in that regard.

"Hmmm... I never thought that was possible, any thoughts?" Maedomari asked with finger on his chin glancing at Shunsuke.

"Never thought that abilities can be merge or whatever your saying" Shinchino said as well.

"Though, I think it is only possible for Yu-kun here" Medoki stated while Shinchino looked at him curiously.

"How?"

"Well for starters, he has the ability to steal other abilities right?" Medoki inquired which everyone gave a nod to. "Then when he started looting abilities until it became a high number on its own, I think those abilities may be able to connect with each other because it is genetically acquired or anything similar to that" Medoki continued. "So with that, like how we grow continuously, our muscles, bones or tissues connect to adapt to our growth as well, simply put with how many abilities Yu-kun here looted, the abilities must have connected to somehow adapt in a single body but the difference is that they can be separated in the start to begin with" Medoki concluded making the others shocked in her very plausible deduction.

"Your deduction abilities are always perfect Medoki, good job" Shunsuke praised with a warm smile making Medoki blush from his complement, but Yu could see that it was far from surprise and embarrassment... if Shinchino's smirk is any indication.

Yu turned to Shinchino with a raised eyebrow as if asking why. Shinchino merely grinned before turning to Maedomari who simply nodded and smiled to Yu which the latter understood quickly.

His elder brother had a (not so) secret admirer.

Well that had a high possibility of happening since that Medoki was the only female in the main group of this secret syndicate for the protection of **{Ability Wielders},** she had been in this group for a very long time alongside with Kumagami, Shinchino and Maedomari since it started.

And maybe seeing how Shunsuke was very obstinate and determined in his work primarily for other people, not just himself. It made Medoki feel some feelings for the responsible and the big brother of the group.

Though how those feelings developed and matured into love was a story for another time.

Medoki who was still blushing eventually realized how she was acting. She quickly glanced to Shinchino who was giving her a smirk while Yu and Maedomari were content on giving out a smile.

"You guys!" Medoki was about to refuse what they were thinking when Shunsuke called out.

"Hmmm... something up Medoki?" Shunsuke asked hearing Medoki shout which the girl quickly replied.

"N-nothing Shunsuke, nothing at all" Medoki excused while waving her hands which Shunsuke just gave a nod to.

So the only one who was not currently aware of Medoki's adoration was the young man himself who was being adored.

It was pretty understandable, not that Shunsuke was dense or anything like some of those stupid harem protagonists, he was currently blind which made him unable to see Medoki's attraction towards him... because there's nothing to see at all. And the time he spent on managing and leading their secret organization that mostly use and spend his time on, only made it harder for Medoki to show him some affection without being awkward.

Medoki of course knew this, but she would not give up in reaching for Shunsuke's attention even if the road was encompassed by darkness making the man she adore unable to see her that way, and not just for her own reason, she would allow him to see all the effort he had given for them and the result of those actions that led them here today.

Shunsuke, who had started a education system where **{Ability Wielders}** are safe from scientist that wants to capture them, which was currently built around Japan and had created a syndicate where they had invented a vaccine that can stop the development of abilities in the future.

These were the things he created alongside the others through continuous **{Time Leaping}** to avoid scientists from finding them out as they form the group that had been doing a great job until now which in turn made him sacrifice his eyesight because of his ability for the group to be formed.

If there was only a way for Shunsuke to see the fruits of his hard works...

She was interrupted by her thoughts when Yu suddenly got up from his seat before going past her telling something as he walked by.

"The blindness is the burden right?" Yu inquired making Medoki confused. "Then let me lift that burden for the two-no, for all of you" he finished before getting in front of Shunsuke until he raised his hand to cover his elder brother's blind eyes.

Yu had seen the current conflicting expressions on Medoki's face knowing that it was Shunsuke's blindness that hadn't allowed him to see the development he had given his whole life into making and the certain special prize (Medoki) he had yet to claim. So he concluded that getting rid of Shunsuke's blindness was a good start, which in turn will remove the original problem right away.

"Yu wha-" Shunsuke said hearing Yu's voice while a hand was on his face or more accurately on top of his eyes. But was interrupted when he suddenly felt a warm feeling that was released from said hand, which was very soothing as if removing a large weight on his shoulders.

Yu's hand glowed blue releasing warmth that Shunsuke could only feel. About a few minutes the glow disappeared and he proceeded to slowly remove his hand on his brother's face until he let it fall to his side.

He activated one of his healing related abilities called **{Cure}** where it can heal a subject's current condition; however it's flaw was that it can only provisionally cure the disease because the other organs that were infected by that disease are not actually healed only temporarily cleanse or purified making it a somewhat useless ability, unless the subject can find a way to cure the organs inside him involved in causing the disease.

Any type of healing-related abilities he had was the same, even the most simplest **{Heal}** can only mend cuts and wounds but it can't restore a person's fatigue because of its supposed flaw. And that was why Yu thinks that **{Merging}** was a very helpful method, he can use other of his abilities to cover each flaw and successfully heal even the most serious illnesses though how it is done so is another explanation.

But it was enough for Yu to heal Shunsuke's blindness because his eyesight was lost since it came from the flaw of his brother's former ability called **{Time Leap}** , and since there was no infected organs and the brother's former ability was lost, that were the causing him to go blind it was easy for Yu to heal him.

Yu who was done with his treatment gave a smile to his brother who was still closing his eyes.

 _[Play: Kokuhaku (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Nii-san, try opening your eyes now" Yu said before adjusting his position to the side while the brother nod in acceptance, the others who were watching in waited breath.

Shunsuke started to open his eyes slowly, seeing blurriness for the first time before blinking repeatedly until his whole vision was clear, now seeing his three comrad-, no friends in the room who was waiting in anticipation.

Maedomari had short blue-ish black hair and light blue eyes and the calm and docile look in his face like what he had remembered from the past.

Shinchino with sharp golden eyes had mid-length blonde hair that was slightly longer than what he had remembered.

And Medoki who was now different unlike the other in terms of appearance had her salmon-colored hair in a mid length cut, unlike her long salmon hair in the past that she usually ties to a ponytail with her matching salmon eyes.

He could clearly see his friends' change in appearance as time passed by but had still loyally stood by his side until now; he was stuck in his place feeling sudden emotions from his chest before he felt something warm cascading from his now functional eyes. He instinctively place a hand on his cheeks to only feel it was tears that he had been holding back because of the condition of his eyes and the fact that he could clearly see his loyal friends now in front of him, made it hard for him to keep all the tears that he had piled up in secret, in exchange for the effort and sacrifices he gave to lead them all.

Now with those emotions present inside him, he could now release his burdens of keeping up a professional facade in front of others to lead them towards a future that they could truly feel safe and enjoy.

Until he felt someone embraced his chest tightly, upon looking downwards he saw Medoki who had her head buried on his chest.

"Take it all out Shunsuke" Medoki said before continuing.

"Cry out the entire burden that you had to carry..."

"...you who deserved it more than anyone else."

Medoki lifted her head from his chest looking towards Shunsuke with eyes of gratitude, appreciation and adoration. That sight let tears from his eyes fall almost endlessly albeit silently, until he felt two hands on both of his shoulders, looking up he saw Shinchino and Maedomari with eyes full of genuine loyalty with a smile on their faces.

"You heard the girl" Shinchino said with a grin before Maedomari continued.

"Show us three-no, show how Kumagami and the three of us gave you our trust and support with those eyes full of conviction" Maedomari stated with a grin as well.

Shunsuke seeing them with their current expression proceeded to rub his eyes to get rid of the tears before showing the eyes of the leader that was full of determination and unwavering resolve that he had shown to lead everyone of his comrades to success.

"Right!" Shunsuke shouted with a smile making the occupants in the room smile in response.

"Now that's the leader we know!"

They cheered before laughing heartedly knowing that Shunsuke would now not only make them guide in a better path that he could see alongside them but allow himself to view the future he help in creating and had yet to see the result he had been yearning for with his own two eyes. Before Shunsuke remembered who caused those things to happen in the first place.

"Yu, I truly and sincerely give you my gratitude" Shunsuke stated getting out of Medoki's embrace before bowing while the other's followed as well that made Yu smile.

"You are my stubborn brother after all, but a loving brother nonetheless" Yu replied making the others chuckled in response.

"No, this was all possible by you Yu" Shunsuke said before referring to the Secret Research Facility. "All of this was just a stepping ground that I created with my will and resolve to keep you all safe, and you, as the one who had proceeded to take the steps to achieve the impossible, created a hope that we can rely on for the future" added Shunsuke.

"But nothing can begin without anyone starting remember" Yu said with a grin.

"You are right but-, *sigh* there I go making excuses again" Shunsuke sighed.

"Don't worry about that now Shunsuke! You deserved this after all and not to mention a special prize" Shinchino said who gave a glance to Medoki who blushed in response.

"Nope this isn't done yet, and I will work hard for that special prize I will achieve one day" Shunsuke who was misunderstanding it as peace for all **{Ability Wielders}** which made everyone in the room stifle a giggle except for Medoki who was blushing madly. "Anyway Yu, after about two years meaning that you're powers will disappear, until then help us achieve our goal" Shunsuke said to Yu whose smile fell making his eyebrow raise in question.

"Is there bothering you Yu?" Shunsuke said concerned from how Yu sighed.

"Guess I can't hide it in front of all of you huh?" Yu said before standing up from his seat before proceeding to turn around not facing his brother and the others. "And I was planning to avoid it but..." Yu said facing them with sad smile on his face. "Seeing that display earlier I might as well tell you... it'll eventually be discovered either way"

"Yu please tell me... what is going on?" Shunsuke asked while the others listened attentively sensing that the atmosphere in the room was tense unlike earlier.

"My abilities..." Yu started.

"..."

"...are permanent and never going to be disappear"

That statement made the others take a few moments to absorb and comprehend, until Shunsuke managed to come up with a response albeit barely.

"...How?"

Yu sighed getting ready for a long explanation.

"It's just as I said, an unknown accident made my abilities permanent"

In his mission he experimented on his abilities if they affect one another, earlier he had said that a method of what he called as **{Merging}** was possible and can affect his abilities by combining them together to create an entirely new ability and lessen the time consumption, but it never did strengthen the power/quality output of said abilities.

Within his travels his abilities had been getting stronger and stronger unlike the first time that he had acquired them. But how could those abilities get stronger, is there a method that can amplify an abilities' power making it more powerful? And how did that possible method turned the ability that was known to disappear once a person reaches the peak of puberty into permanent, making the known and proven information investigated by professional researchers about it turn invalid and false?

Now this is where those questions are answered...

...Another one of his findings is that he found out more about the ability to make sicknesses and illnesses worse or ability called **{Disease Manipulation}**. At first it was an ability that can accelerate the growth were the ability is developed making the **{Carrier}** turn into an **{Ability Wielder}** that has active powers in an instant.

He had found it by pure coincidence when he decided to prove his doubts on how he can make his abilities stronger and then suddenly remembering the information he got on the ability of what he called as **{Disease Manipulation},** he knew its original power was to accelerate the process of growth of said abilities instantly. But he got curious as to the nature of the ability... why not make his current abilities "worse" seeing that it could accelerate the not yet matured abilities of **{Carriers}?** If it could "accelerate" unborn abilities to appear there has to be some kind of factor where it had to "strengthen" the abilities enough to be used properly by **{Ability Wielders}** right?

He turned the nature of what **{Disease Manipulation}** is known for as "the ability to make abilities worse for **{Carriers}"** into "the ability that can **{Develop}** the abilities of **{Ability Wielders}** "...

With that kind of motivation he tried his assumptions. But made sure to be careful seeing that he would strengthen all the abilities he looted in one go, knowing that he is a single vessel which holds a very high amount of abilities and he can't possibly do it separately. And upon finishing, he proved his theory to be correct seeing and feeling that his ability had leap in bounds in terms of firepower while his other non-combat abilities had improved on their own.

But his healing-related abilities remain the same and his **{Disease Manipulation}** only improves its speed of process, it was probably because his healing abilities are considered as "complete" in terms of uses. His healing ability already completes its necessary function, even if they have their own individual uses no matter how long they took. So he needed to rely on **{Merging}** to bring the potential of his healing-related abilities to perfection.

But nonetheless it had shown great use when applying but like many of his ability there is a very crucial side effect that he was not quite sure yet...

He had found this out when he scanned his body, to check if he got enough energy or vitamins in avoiding particular diseases which he had always done on a two-week basis to keep him safe and healthy. Inspecting closer he was surprised that the certain part of his brain that was temporarily opened which was only triggered by inhaling those unknown particles that came from **{Charlotte},** had been reinforced and opened perpetually by some unknown factor.

He had grown confused and bewildered by the sudden development, and can only speculated that it was because of **{Disease Manipulation}**... though he isn't quite sure yet.

He concluded that it was the continual use or exposure of **{Disease Manipulation}.** The supposed flaw is that itmakes the ability permanent or specifically it makes the certain sector of the cerebral nerves that was dormant that allows the development of these special powers to stay active therefore allowing his abilities to be recognized by his brain as an innate function that will continually improve as his body develops.

Simply put, he concluded that as he uses **{Disease Manipulation}** to **{Develop}** his abilities, it also **{Develops}** his abilities to be reinforced inside his body.

But nonetheless Yu had learned of this possible side effect too late while improving his own abilities with the use of **{Disease Manipulation},** meaning that even if he goes beyond the age of an adolescent, Yu's abilities aren't able to disappear because it is already reinforced as a natural function/ability of his body that will continue to grow alongside him.

And there was another effect or two that Yu had discovered about the ability **{Disease Manipulation}** , but that explanation is for another time.

Despite that he accepted this outcome, and continued in evolving and improving his current abilities. He accepted that the sickness of the world will now forever remain on his shoulders, until something happened to be able to remove those abilities that he looted which was unlikely.

Shunsuke hearing the explanation of Yu was very conflicted with himself, and started to feel self-blame knowing that he was a part of the reason why his brother will continue to carry the burden of the world on his shoulders and will face possible consequences.

"So all those planning that I've done was useless, huh?" sighed Shunsuke.

He had planned ahead knowing that Yu's troubles should be lifted after two years allowing him to carry on with his normal life while he as his brother would protect him from potential consequences...

But alas that preparation was all for naught seeing the unwanted result that he should have seen through. And with that mistake this was going to lead to a dangerous problem.

"Shunsuke! This is very dangerous information! If those fuckers found out about Yu's abilities being permanent they would capture him immediately at all cost!" stated Shinchino with clenched teeth. He was implying about those scientist or other crime syndicates that may found out about Yu.

"It may even affect other innocent bystanders" Maedomari speculated. "They would use underhand methods just to get Yu" he added.

"Yes he would-, wait a minute" Medoki said realizing something before abruptly sprinting towards the door to get outside of the room while the others grew confused.

When she exited Yu had faced the remaining people in the room who were having their own discussion

"You don't have to worry guys" Yu said trying to calm the situation down.

But it did the opposite effect...

"How can we not worry?! You're in a very dangerous situation here!" argued Shinchino.

"I'm afraid to say that he is right Yu-san" Maedomari said.

"Yes, Yu it will be very difficult to make moves here from now on" Shunsuke concluded.

They currently believed that the situation of Yu had been moved into a very dangerous position. Yu, who accidentally found out about a method where he can make abilities permanent. He would be the primary targets of crime syndicates seeing that he was a very precious specimen for them to control or be experimented on.

While Yu who was waiting for them to calm down could only watch in defeat, seeing that whatever he said would immediately be brought down.

He never told that them there was a positive side to all of this that was very obvious from the start, but they're reasoning was overshadowed by the fact that crime syndicates would make a move on him

With the methods to how to manage his powers efficiently, knowledge about how he could prevent the backlashes of said strain from said abilities and the fact that his powers will remain with him alongside his growth. He can protect his loved ones from danger, from organizations that may target him and also other potential arising problems, and that was not all he had done as a countermeasure which he would be probably uncomfortable to discuss but it had to be said.

The others continued their own loud discussions.

And with that his patience slowly diminished before he finally had enough.

"Listen to me!" Yu shouted making the others stopped talking before looking at Yu in confusion and surprise. "You don't have to worry about those guys because I finished almost all of them!" he added without hesitation.

The others were silent from the outburst and were about to question what he meant, but before that the door opened and Medoki returned with a folder in hand.

"*Pant* *Pant* I got them!" Medoki said while panting catching her breath.

"What are those papers Medoki?" Shunsuke inquired curiously.

"It was a report that was supposed to be handed to you Shunsuke, but the informants got delayed in sending it to us that particular day..." Medoki answered before opening the folder then giving the papers to Shunsuke. "...so it ended up on the queue getting piled up by other papers but I was lucky enough to glance at the title earlier in my desk and ended up recalling it now"

Shunsuke who took the papers proceeded to read the report's title, then with one glance at the title he was standing there in shock with wide-eyes before turning to Yu who was meeting his gaze.

"Yu, what you meant by finishing almost all of them..." Shunsuke said still in shock and unease.

 _[Play: Tasogare (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Yu who was now the center of attraction merely met there gaze with now empty eyes.

"Yes, I was the one who had wiped out most of those illegal syndicates and stopped prohibited experimentations" Yu stated to the shock people that were listening.

 **{The One-Eyed Grim Reaper}** was Yu's alias in his mission around the world. People based the name on his appearance because of his one functional eye under the mask that he had been wearing, thus naming him as such. But he was remembered by that nickname as the one who fearlessly infiltrated facilities to facilities despite that death was always present on his excursion. That's why he was named as **{The One-Eyed Grim Reaper}.** But that title was not his only one.

While he was a hero to those **{Ability Wielders}** he saved, he was the enemy of the corrupted Government that hailed him as a criminal for a lot of reasons that were not even justified, it would had happened if he didn't think things through... which luckily he did. He managed to bend some truths before it got to public by using the ability to purge memories of some people and instead of a criminal he was thankfully called a mere vigilante and used different aliases to avoid being discovered.

And from then he proceeded to carefully move forward by using different identities. But { **The One-Eyed Grim Reaper}** had been his most used and prominent title that he used as a name to remind people that death was only their salvation if they crosses path with him again. That was mostly false seeing that he mostly had used his ability to purge memories from those members of crime syndicates and scientists that had experimented/recruited **{Ability Wielders}** making them forget that they had an organization to begin with.

But on rare occasions he had no choice but to kill people that were truly going too far, be it dangerous people or fellow **{Ability Wielders}** and also where facilities are destroyed by those evil people for a chance to escape just to get rid of the evidences... bringing down the innocent **{Ability Wielders}** with it.

The others could only listen unable to console him.

Most horrible scenes that he had encountered were the **{Ability Wielders}** themselves. He watched as they struggle with the experimentations they were experiencing. Some **{Ability Wielders}** had lost their sanity and became a dead husk of their former selves while some had gone mad harming anyone in their vicinity, no more possible cure to treat them of their sufferings.

And the most malicious were the disposed **{Ability Wielders}** that had proven their uses... their dead bodies dissected and piled up with their former friends that had experienced the same thing... but at least their torture have ended with their death.

The others could only listen to what Yu had faced all by himself.

So yes Yu did encounter some dark moments while on his mission that he wanted to avoid but, it was the whole world that he faced. Along with its cruel and inhumane system that hides it's workings from society and with this kind of mission that he had committed to, it was inevitable that Yu would witness such moments no matter how he likes or not.

But thankfully he had his abilities to work with, if it was any person without the powers he possesses, they could have lost their sanity from what he had seen, but in the end no matter how many abilities he had, or how he used it, those gruesome scenes affected him in some way or another.

The others who could only listen went silent for a while until...

 **Flashback End**

 **Present**

The others who could only listen went silent for a while until...

"..."

They're reaction and reply to his answers that day was forever etched onto his mind...

And...

...as the sound of a camcorder fell on the ground catching Yu's attention, he could clearly see how Tomori hid her growing expression upon listening to their discussion with a fake indifference on her face...


	3. Operation: Promises

**Operation: [Promises]**

 **Secret Research Facility**

When school hours were over Yu suddenly remembered that Shunsuke had told him to invite his friends for a celebration during this night for his return, which they were glad to join.

When they arrived or specifically teleported in the Secret Research Facility, the room was decorated while food and beverages filled the table. They were also surprise seeing Shunsuke who was able to regain his eyesight but he explained that Yu was the one who cured him, before everyone gave him looks and words of amazement, awe and wonder making him slightly uncomfortable.

It was now night time, Yu and the gang was celebrating his return. Everyone was talking in their respective groups.

Yu is seen drinking his juice while everyone chatted with each other in a long table. Shunsuke was talking with Maedomari and Medoki, Takajo who find out that Shinchino was a Yusarin-fan like him a long time ago but to a much lesser degree (though Tomori believes he is just a turn-off like Takajo) was discussing about the new album Nishimori released, while Tomori was talking about how the two of them were such turn-offs with Nishimori and Ayumi who didn't reply but just sheepishly smiled. Before Shunsuke turned to Yu before coughing gaining everyone's attention.

"Now let's turn our attention for the VIP this evening, let's give a toast to Yu's success" Shunsuke smiled raising his glass announced while everyone picked up their own glass.

"Cheers!" everyone exclaimed.

"Cheers!" Yu said after wards before all of them finished their drinks.

"Woohooo!"

"Congratulations!"

"Welcome back!"

"Yusarin!"

"Turn-off!"

"Pizza Sauce!"

"Thanks everyone!" Yu thanked which was awarded by another round of cheers.

The party continued while everyone was having fun.

The one-eyed male was happy seeing those faces of happiness on his family members, close friends and unofficial girlfriend which he would gladly protect with all of his life.

Yu was interrupted in his thoughts when he saw Ayumi approaching him.

"Come'on Yu-niichan join us, were playing a game called 'The King's Game'" said excitedly by Ayumi before dragging Yu towards the group who couldn't help but chuckle at the little sisters behavior.

"Alright alright no need to hurry" said by Yu approaching the group.

 _[Play: Deochi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Okay let me state the rules, the chosen King will order the ones who didn't get to choose said King, for fair reasons each of us will write orders on rolled up papers" stated Medoki.

"No cheating and the order must be done for fun sakes" added by Medoki before giving each of us papers to write the orders but that particular rule was going to be ignored for... comedy purposes.

The group started writing the orders, Ayumi and Nishimori was happily writing their preferred orders, while Takajo who was laughing darkly and loudly while writing his orders which earned him a smack at the back of his head by Tomori while everyone just sweatdropped. After a few minutes the written orders were finished and were now in a container.

"Now this is how the King will be chosen" Medoki said bringing a container with popsticks with numbers and a word King was written on the one end.

Everyone found their positions to which their comfortable of playing.

"Okay let's begin!" Medoki announced before everyone picked their own sticks.

"I'm first huh" Maedomari said with a smile before picking up an order.

"Number 3 will explain his past experiences about having a boyfriend/girlfriend" Maedomari announced.

"I'm number 3" Yu said ignoring the intense look Tomori was giving him.

"Oh you don't have to worry Tomori-neechan! Ayu can undoubtedly say that Yu-niichan never had experience with girls before!" Ayumi said innocently making Tomori lose her intense gaze and let out a snicker.

"Y-yes... that's right" Yu said before sighing.

Yu couldn't decide whether he felt relieved that he wasn't going to experience the wrath of a jealous unofficial girlfriend or feel insulted with a perfect jab to his pride as a man.

"C-continuing" said by Medoki with a sheepish smile while everyone again picked their pop sticks.

"Hmmm, I'm the King!" announced by Takajo getting pumped up before picking up an order.

"Oh boy" muttered by Tomori knowing it was gonna be stupid which is true.

"The King will be slapped by Number 7 with all his/her might!" read by Takajo with a smirk knowing that it was according to his plan which went unnoticed by everyone except Yu who could only sweatdrop.

"I-I'm Number 5" said by a sheepishly smiling Nishimori which made Takajo excitedly jump around before landing in front of Nishimori which made everyone dumbfounded to why he was so excited to be slapped.

"If you may" Takajo said with an expectant look while on his knees.

"Yusa is sorry for being too forceful!" said by Nishimori before slapping the lights out of Takajo crashing him towards the floor while raising his arm weakly for a thumbs up and muttering a 'Worth it'.

' _What happened to you while I was gone?!'_ thought by Yu with a blank stare wondering what happened to his dear friend during his absence.

"O-okay let's continue shall we?" urged by Medoki awkwardly while seeing Takajo twitching while getting poked with a stick by Ayumi as if wondering if he was still alive.

Everyone drawed again.

"Yay! Yusa is the King!" Nishimori cheered before happily picking an order.

"Number 8 will announce who they like! He/She can give a vague response!" Nishimori said with a squeal.

"Ayu is number 8!" Ayumi said looking around glancing at everyone before nodding to herself preparing to speak.

"Ayu loves everyone! Though I reluctantly like Takajo-senpai and Shinchino-senpai because they make weird faces when discussing albums of Yusa-senpai but I also like them nonetheless!" Ayumi declared her voice dripping with innocentness while Takajo and Shinchino suddenly felt metaphorical two arrows pierce their body with a banner with the capital words "WEIRD" written on it.

Everyone snickered by the declaration.

"Well that is true~"

"I can't disagree"

"...They do look like it"

"I mean, they show it..."

Came the response of everyone.

""Oi, that was uncalled for!"" Takajo and Shinchino retorted while their pride was damaged which made everyone laugh harder.

"Hah! Turn-offs!" Tomori retorted with a smirk which just made their pride crash down immediately.

"Let's continue" Yu said glancing towards the depressed Takajo and Shinchino with anime tears in their cheeks while hiding his chuckles.

Everyone drawed again.

"It looks like I'm King" said by Shinchino before picking up an order while glancing at Takajo with a look that's saying 'Good luck my comrade'

While Shinchino returned with a look that's saying 'Are you sure you've written the order?'

Takajo raised his clenched fist with a look of saying 'Don't you trust this comrade of yours!'

Shinchino gave a smirk whilst eyes closed saying 'Never mind I already found it'

' _You know that I can read minds right? Wait…how can you two communicate like that?!'_ thought by Yu astonished seeing the exchange of looks between the two but kept quiet.

"Ahem, Number 3 will lay his/her head on the lap of number 6 for 5 minutes" coughed by Shinchino glancing towards Medoki who froze when she saw her number.

"Now who is Number 3 and Number 6" said by Shinchino acting innocently.

"I'm Number 6" said by Shunsuke oblivious to Medoki's blush.

"I-I'm Number 3" stuttered by a blushing Medoki before realizing the look she was getting from Shinchino.

' _You planned this!'_ thought by a flustered Medoki while as if Shinchino read her thoughts giving a look saying 'I don't know what you're talking about' which solidified her suspicions but could only sigh defeatedly, which got her a look from Shinchino saying 'Hah! Who's the Tsundere now?!'

' _What's up with the mental communications?'_ thought Yu wondering what the cause of the mental exchanges.

"What are you waiting for Medoki, it is the King's orders" said by an unaware Shunsuke interrupting Medoki's thoughts making her blush again.

"I-if it's no trouble…" said by Medoki madly blushing before standing up and going towards Shunsuke and laying her head on his lap.

"Medoki, why are you're cheeks red? Are you sick?" said by Shunsuke smiling before caressing Medoki's hair before her blush intensified but did not remove Shunsuke's hand.

"I-it's nothing, let's just continue" quickly said by Medoki before giving a look towards Shinchino whod she had a hard time if he should thank him or be mad at him but what appeared on her face was a glare while Shinchino just gulped thinking that what he done was a good idea or not.

Everyone drawed again.

"I'm the King" said by Tomori raising her hand before picking up an order.

"Number 1 will pat Number 2 on the head for 15 seconds" said by Tomori before catching Takajo and Shinchino's smirk while mentally saying _"It's those two again!"_

"I'm Number 1" said by Yu before raising his hand.

"And Yusa is Number 2!" said enthusiastically by Nishimori also raising her hand.

"Alright then" said by Yu before patting Nishimori on the head, which earned him a purr of satisfaction.

Tomori with a thoughtful face looked at Yu patting Nishimori who couldn't help but get jealous not because it was Nishimori he was patting, she knew that it was just an order but it was because she also wanted to be patted on the head by Yu which she immediately shook her head from what she was thinking and noticed that Yu was looking at her with a smirk.

"Jealous?" Yu smirked.

"N-no, of course not" Tomori huffed.

While Takajo was…

' _My plan was somewhat accomplished but I'm still envious!'_ thought by Takajo grinding his teeth against his fingers feeling envious of what his watching while muttering the unfairness of the world. He's original plan was to make Tomori jealous which he succeeded albeit he could have done it better but stopped in his thoughts and sweat profusely when he saw Tomori with a death glare as if reading his mind.

Everyone drawed again.

"I am the King again!" said by Takajo before picking up an order.

' _Here we go again'_ thought by Tomori before smirking recognizing the paper Takajo held.

But when he saw what the order was, he immediately froze getting everyone to be curious to get him in that state.

"What does the order say" Yu said voicing all of their thoughts.

"The King will admit that h-he is a…" Takajo muttered before stopping while Tomori smirked knowing that it was THAT order.

"Come on" Yu urged.

Takajo took a deep breath ready for the embarrassment.

"You don't have to-" Yu said seeing that Takajo was having a hard time before getting interrupted.

"I AM A MASOCHISTIC WEABOO THAT HAVE BATTLED THE DEMON LORD WITH HIS 4-INCH EXCALIBUR!" shouted by Takajo with vigor getting ready to be humiliated but suddenly felt something.

' _W-what is this feeling?'_ Takajo thought feeling joy in his body knowing that something was released from his soul.

 **Takajo's Mindscape**

His surroundings changed, like a dark night completely filled with stars as if he was floating in space while a copy of him without clothes with wings that covered his body with a cloth tied on his forehead written on it was a capital letter "M" approached him reaching out his hand while smiling warmly.

"Embrace it my other self" the other Takajo said with a warm smile.

' _All of those things are clear now'_ Takajo thought understanding to why he felt bliss from when he was slapped and from what he said earlier that could've humiliated him. It was finally clear to what was happening to him these days.

"I-I understand…I…am…a…" Takajo said before slowly reaching his arm towards the other Takajo who was smiling warmly.

"I'M A MASO-GUH!"he shouted but was interrupted when he was hit by an unknown force on his head preventing him from reaching the other's hand who slowly ascended above while the place was slowly crumbling apart.

 **Real World**

Takajo's thoughts were interrupted when immediately Yu smacked his head.

' _Don't you dare finish that thought!'_ mentally shouted by Yu while holding Takajo's picked paper within it the written words 'The King will admit that he's a masochist and at the same time a weaboo that wields the legendary 4-inch Excalibur that battled against the demon lord'

Ayumi and Nishimori tilted their heads in confusion, while Medoki(who had still her head in Shunsuke's lap), Maedomari and Shunsuke was hiding their chuckles, the only two who were loudly laughing were Shinchino and Tomori who were holding their stomachs because of how stupid that was.

"It was you wasn't it?" Yu said with a flat tone to Tomori who was barely holding her laughter.

"I-pfft-hahaha! don't hahahaha! know what you mean hahaha!" managed to say by Tomori still laughing uncontrollably.

"Continuing" Medoki said while getting up from Shunsuke's lap with hidden disappointment in her tone knowing 15 minutes was up from earlier.

Everyone drawed again but still couldn't stop their laughter.

"I'm the King this time" cheerfully said by Medoki before picking up an order.

"Number 4 will wear a wig and Magical girl costume until three turns have passed" said by Medoki glancing at everyone before smirking to see Maedomari shaking.

"Oh Maedomari-san~ will you please say you're Number?" said teasingly by Medoki before Maedomari just sighed accepting his fate raising his hand albeit shakingly but then realize something.

"Wait a minute! We don't have that kind of outfit!" stated by Maedomari with hope in his eyes.

"Darn it" muttered Medoki.

"Actually, I can generate that kind of object with my abilities-, but please don't ask how, if that solves your problem?" suggested by Yu making Medoki jump in excitement and Maedomari with tears in his eyes and have a look towards Yu that says 'How could you?!' which Yu understood just now.

' _I probably shouldn't have said it'_ thought by Yu with a dry smile while following a Medoki with a wide grin dragging an obvious crying and unwilling Maedomari to a dark room which made everyone instinctively shiver and felt sympathy for the blue head.

 **A few minutes later**

A number shouts of horror and bumping later we now see a dressed up Maedomari in which everyone isn't expecting to look quite... cute?!

Maedomari was wearing an orange themed magical girl outfit with frilly short skirt, with blue stockings that reached his upper thigh with orange sandals, added with blue ribbons on he's knees and elbows, while on his head was a light blue wig in twin tails reaching down to his knees which only made with his matching eyes a look of true cuteness which everyone can't explain, on simpler terms the outfit was strangely fitted for Maedomari.

"*Sniff* *sniff*" sniveled by Maedomari light tears in his eyes and somehow felt he lost something.

"If you're wondering if it looks bad then you're wrong it suits you" praised by Medoki with a finger on her chin nodding while looking at all angles.

"R-really? Wait! That isn't the issue!" shouted uncharacteristically by Maedomari before he shook his head while tears were scattered everywhere generating imaginary sparkles making him look more... adorable?!

"Don't worry Mari-chan~ Onee-san thinks you're outfit is sooooo adorable~" added by Medoki with a flashing camera on her hands.

"W-what?! Stop that!" protested by the "magical girl" hiding "her" face in embarrassment.

"*Cough*, let's continue" urged by Yu ignoring Medoki's laughter and the "magical girl's" protests.

Everyone drawed again.

"It's my turn" said by Shunsuke raising his hand before picking an order.

"Number 3 will sit on the lap of Number 6 for 5 minutes" read by Shunsuke.

"Wait did the order get repeated?" asked by Nishimori.

"Nope it didn't Yusa-senpai, earlier it was 'lay on the lap' instead of 'sit on the lap'" reminded Ayumi with a finger raised while Nishimori just nodded in understanding.

"So who got those numbers?" asked by Medoki.

"Number 6" Shinchino said while raising his hand.

"Number 3" Takajo said also raising his hand.

"..."

""YOU!"" shouted by a shocked Shinchino and Takajo at the same time while pointing at each other, realizing who got the numbers were.

Tomori smirked that says 'Revenge is good!' which went unnoticed by everyone except Yu who could only giggle from this girl's cute smirk.

"Now now you must do it, it is an order after all" said by Medoki liking the look of despair on Shinchino's face.

' _These two'_ thought by Yu.

With a sigh Takajo stood up and approached Shinchino.

"Wait wait wait! We'll we really go through with this!" protested by Shinchino.

"It is an order after all…so please be gentle with me" said softly by Takajo before sitting down on Shinchino's lap without warning.

When everyone saw this they were slightly disturbed even Tomori and Medoki whose smirk earlier faded and all of them felt shiver in their spine which only intensified when they saw Shinchino and Takajo were blushing.

' _Why does this hurts my eyes?'_ thought by Yu before glancing at Tomori who had a 'What the fuck' look on her face.

""Continue!"" shouted both by Shinchino and Takajo who can't take the embarrassment any longer.

Everyone drawed again but was still disturbed.

"King" Yu said simply before picking up an order.

"The King will give a soft kiss to…" Yu said stopping before glancing at Takajo who was still on Shinchino's lap.

"N-no, it wasn't me!" Takajo defended while shaking his head.

"…Number 3 on the lips" Yu continued before looking at everyone.

Then he saw Tomori slightly raised her hand while her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"Um…N-Nao you don't have to do it if you don't want to" said by Yu uneasily laughing. He knows that they have kissed before albeit awkwardly but it might be a little too forceful because it was only a game.

Tomori rose from her seat before approaching Yu which made him gulp instinctively. Tomori lowered herself allowing Yu to see her grin... which made Yu quickly guess that she was the one who wrote it. Then without warning Tomori lifted her hand touching the back of his neck which made him eye wide from the sudden action before she leaned and slammed into Yu's lips again for the second time but unlike last time it was only a soft kiss that lasted a second before Tomori released whilst blushing slightly.

It made a reaction on the group…

Ayumi and Nishimori were squealing.

Medoki and Maedomari(who was still wearing a magical girl outfit) was smiling.

Takajo(who was still on Shinchino's lap) was putting a thumbs up while grinning.

Shunsuke was smiling proudly at Yu for obvious reasons.

While Shinchino was…

"So you two are an item now or what?" said by Shinchino with an uninterested tone before getting smacked by a book out of nowhere making him crash on the floor unconscious not hitting Takajo who now had a grin for quickly dodging earlier.

"So did you like the kiss... Yu-kun~" Tomori said with a sultry and teasing voice.

"I-I guess" Yu stuttered still not used to her sudden change in attitude before turning away.

"Are you embarrassed?" Tomori teased with a smirk making Yu face her.

"Of course not" Yu said before pinching her nose lightly in retort which Tomori did not like.

"Hey! Stop that!" Tomori shouted before pinching his cheek in return.

"Only if you stop!"

"No! You stop!"

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

But despite they're change in personalities, their casual arguments was still present.

"Why don't we continue?" urged by Shunsuke but inside he was feeling happy that his little brother has finally found someone to care for.

Hearing Shunsuke they immediately released their contact before glaring at each other which made the crowd more amused.

The game continued as time passes.

Ayumi and Nishimori was happily playing, Medoki was having fun while clicking her camera to the now again dressed up by Maedomari who had anime tears in his eyes which made Shunsuke laugh, Shinchino was still unconscious, Takajo was forced to be knocked out by Tomori for writing weird orders. While Yu was just happily watching them and allowed himself to feel contentment seeing them having fun.

But Yu who could see Tomori's jovial expression while interacting with the others, knew that there was something troubling her... even before in the student council room.

 **Outside the Secret Research Facility**

It was now the end of the celebration and Shunsuke asked the Student Council Members to stay for the night which they gladly accepted.

Now we see Tomori on her pajamas sitting on a giant boulder while looking above the stars thinking about what's bothering lately. Tomori sighed knowing that a certain one eyed male had returned but she couldn't remove the certain emotion that she felt when he heard about the consequences of Yu's mission.

She then thought about her unusual behavior that she showed in the clubroom, seeing Yu there healthy and well, it made her heart calm down and release those pent up waiting to the one-eyed teenager. She did not bother if there was other people watching, she continued to show affection for him but upon hearing what he had to go thro-

She was forced to stop in her thinking when she heard someone was walking behind her which made her look across her shoulder and put her guards up but when she saw that it was only Yu she instantly relaxed and once again turned towards the sky to gaze the stars.

"Can't sleep?" Yu asked before sitting beside her.

"Yeah" was her short reply which made Yu sigh mentally knowing what was bothering her before sitting beside her which she didn't mind.

"If it's about feeling guilty for my sake, do not blame yourself okay" said by Yu which made Tomori shock but then remembered that he might have used an ability, she was going to say something when Yu spoke again knowing her suspicions.

"No I did not read your mind, you're the last person I would do that to" assured Yu which made Tomori stop her doubts.

Yu was being honest when it comes to reading the minds of others he knew. It would leave him a bad taste in his mouth if he abused his ability for doing something like that... comedic purposes are another story though.

"How did you know?"

"I notice the expression of your face back in the clubroom" explained by Yu but when he looked to face Tomori she had tears in her eyes that made Yu's heart break.

"I shouldn't have made you do all that, I blame myself for putting you to face those consequences" sobbed by Tomori while lifting her hands to wipe the tears that have in her eyes but without succession.

Yu could see that Tomori was showing another emotion that he had not seen before... and he absolutely hated it already.

 _[Play: Owaru Yume (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Nao-" started Yu but was interrupted when Tomori stood up from her position with her back turned on Yu.

"Don't you dare say it wasn't my damn fault!" Tomori shouted making Yu silent. I and you know it was clearly my own damn mistake! If I just stayed quiet, I could've prevented you from harm or even possible death! SO DON"T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT WASN"T MY DAMN FAULT YOU IDIOT!" shouted by Tomori while sobbing louder.

"You've risked you're life for all those **{Ability Wielders}** because of my selfish request! Many crime syndicates targeted you and wanted you to be killed on the spot because of that mission! You could've strained your brain because of those many abilities that you looted if you hadn't been prepared! SO JUST BLAME ME FOR ALL THE THINGS I PUT YOU THROUGH DAMN IT!" shouted again by Tomori tears were now flowing uncontrollably on her eyes.

This was what she was feeling earlier when Yu had been explaining what he had gone through during his mission. She was letting the bottled feelings all out that had been inside her because of guilt.

"I understand if you don't want to keep the promise we vowed on, I don't deserve your forgiveness because of what I did, I could even understand if you even hate me for what hell I made you through " Tomori said depressingly tilting her head downwards whilst closing her tear-filled eyes unable to look at Yu because of immense guilt she was feeling.

She was thinking that no matter how Yu loved her and vice versa, she didn't deserve that kind of affection. She was the primary reason why Yu had to go through that torture of a mission. Even though she really did want to have a relationship with him, the feeling of guilt inside weighs more than her own selfish desires.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Do you know how I fell in love with you?" Yu suddenly said breaking the silence.

 _[Play: Katsudou Nishi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Tomori immediately look at him, but instead of a disappointed or blank face she was expecting she was unprepared to see a face with a gentle smile and eyes showing love, adoration and respect.

"You remember how I acted through my life being a cheater, sarcastic, and used my ability to possess people to gain prestige and false achievements?" Yu continued not losing the gentle expression in his face looking at the sky filled with stars while Tomori just offered a nod of her head unable to answer.

"Those were the times where I deluded myself that I can get everything I wanted if I just used my powers to trick or possibly even harm people" Yu said remembering a certain incident involving Yumi Shirayanagi.

"It was going great... I achieved the position of top student in my old school and almost claimed the perfect girl that I wanted, but then..." Yu proclaimed before setting his sights on the still tear-stricken Tomori who just stood silent listening.

"A certain girl and a boy suddenly exposed my abilities and threatened me to never use my powers again lest the consequences and even managed to transfer me to another school filled with **{Ability Wielders}** just like myself..."

"...Then she and that boy even recruited me to the student council to help them stop **{Ability Wielders}** like myself who uses their powers for selfishness..."

"...At first I really didn't care if other people get harmed and captured by those scientists once they take notice of their powers as long as I or my sister was uninvolved , to me it was simply a drag and waste of my time..." Yu said with a bitter smile.

"...Then time passed since I first stepped on the room of the student council, eating lunch with a certain boy with glasses, meeting an idol with two people in one body and missions that were really extra-ordinary to which I started to see the joy and importance of friendship that I didn't understand the first time..."

"...It got me thinking, is it all worth it? Can I abandon the prospect of getting almost all things I wanted if I use my powers in exchange of those bonds that I observed and currently experiencing?"

"... I know you don't remember or recall anything from what happened because it was a different timeline... but nonetheless the answer was given to me in form of an accident concerning my younger sister who perished inside a building because of her power of **{Collapse}** which destroyed the building burying herself in the process..." Yu said while Tomori just stood wide-eyed hearing that statement.

"...It broke me... that experience you know; I just stood there watching my sister's funeral because of the incident which in turn I isolated myself telling everyone to go away who wanted to see me..."

"...The time arrived were I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to leave and live my life walking aimlessly until the moment I died and join my sister in the afterlife even if the chance of me going to heaven was non-existent..."

"...Then one night, when I was almost drowned of my inability to reason and proceeded to use drugs as a way to accelerate my death and distract myself from the pain, something happened... do you know what it was?" Yu asked while Tomori just shook her head lightly.

"One of the person who dragged me in that school in the first place, the one who I always argued over the simplest of things, the one who I recognized as a nuisance in the first place, and the one who stood by my side always watching me since the day I lost my sister..."

"... That person presented me a kick when I almost became a creature that can't even recognize what humanity was and proceeded to berate me for my stupid reasons of living the life I was currently following..." Yu said chuckled before looking directly towards the eyes of the girl beside him.

"...It was you Nao" Yu said making Tomori shocked and tears continued to flow through her cheeks.

"It was you who gave me a harsh glare that allowed me see things that was wrong"

 _Because only opened eyes are capable to see the right path._

"It was you who gave me a berating that allowed me to hear the honest words that I could never understand"

 _Because words about cruel reality makes much more sense than a happy fantasy._

"It was you who prepared a fresh meal that allowed me to smell the dish that was full of sweetness that I almost had forgotten"

 _Because a sweet memory brings reminiscence._

"It was you who made me finish that meal that allowed me to taste again the feeling of someone who cared..."

 _Because genuine care is always remembered._

"...And it was you who held my hand that allowed me to feel that everything was going to be alright"

 _Because the warmth of someone close to you makes everything right in the world._

"Nao... it was you who brought me back from my depression, you who gave my life purpose and a future to look forward to and gave me the chance to set everything right, and made me realize something..." Yu said softly making Tomori rub her eyes to stop the tears that were falling nonstop.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Tomori replied with a soft whisper whilst sobbing that Yu managed to hear.

"Didn't I tell you... because I love you" Yu said with a smile and he could've sworn he saw a small twitch in Tomori's lips.

"But that event happened in a different timeline, can you call something like that genuine, if one of us doesn't remember?" Tomori inquired tilting her head low tears falling on the ground.

 _Tomori still persisted to run._

"Then I will gladly repeat telling you what I remembered" Yu countered.

 _Yu stubbornly chased._

"But that doesn't explain why it transformed into you're so called love" Tomori refuted.

 _Tomori avoided._

"It was after that event that made me remember and allowed myself to experience a family that was by my side since I was still young that I had forgotten and lost, that means so much to me..." Yu said.

 _Yu tried to reach out._

Tomori was about to speak when Yu continued.

 _Tomori slowed her steps._

"...Those feelings of uncertainty inside of me disappeared, it made me understand the importance of bonds and friendship, it also allowed me to feel how it is like to cherish everyone and every moment of life that could possibly be gone in an instant and you're that reason I learned to love someone that changed my outlook in life" Yu finished.

 _Yu had finally reached her._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Then... what if I said I don't love you?" Tomori asked however Yu just smiled.

"Then I'll just tell you... I do love you" Yu answered honestly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Then prove it" Tomori said while her head was still lowered.

"I love you" Yu declared.

"Again"

"I love you"

"Repeat it"

"I love you"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Shut up..." Tomori said gaining the attention of Yu who proceeded to look at her expression.

From his journey around the world he managed to see some sights that were beautiful in terms of appearance, including places, monuments, statues and even girls that made a space inside his mind to always remember. Those things always made a reaction in his expression even though he doesn't show it.

But...

...this was the first time for him to ever see something so beautiful yet so meaningful that made him mesmerized from just a look, and made those things that he saw fail in comparison and worthless in his eyes and just made him stood there stunned unable to believe that she made such an expression as beautiful as this... an expression that Yu absolutely love.

In front of him was the girl he loved with all of his heart that was adorning a smile which was filled with many things such as gratitude and gratefulness without bitterness, and eyes that were dyed in crystal blue with the look of adoration, contentment and love free of guilt, a picture of the perfect expression that he always wanted to see in the face of his perfect girl, due to shock it only made him blush and mouth agape while his wide eyes never left hers.

"Stop with the lame words... that was embarrassing *hmph*" mocked by Tomori turning around with a huffed.

"E-embarrassing?!" Yu retorted disbelief in his voice his face contorted in shock.

"You won't persuade me with words like that, you lame idiot" Tomori mocked again while her back was facing him making him unable to see if she was serious or not.

"*Ugh!*" Yu grunted crying comical tears while a metaphorical arrow pierced his body with the capital words "LAME" inscribed on it.

But when Yu lifted his face he caught the sight of Tomori eye's that was now looking everywhere but him adorning an atomic blush that covered her whole face no more tears visible in her eyes while her raised hands were failing to hide them making her extremely adorable in his eyes.

Tomori notice Yu looking at him.

"What?" Tomori said catching Yu facing towards him and scowled but not losing the blush that was still on her face.

"Pffft! Hahahaha!" Yu coudn't hold back his laugh making Tomori glare at him.

"Y-you!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Stop it!" Tomori retorted while Yu just laughed harder.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Who's embarrassed now?!" Yu laughed while Tomori growled cutely.

"I'll gut you if you don't stop idiot!"

"Oh! Getting physical are we!"

"You got that right!"

"Wha-,*Ow!* Stop that hurts! *Ow!*"

The couple continued their argument exchanging physical (Tomori) and verbal (Yu) insults trying to one up the other, until a few minutes have passed and the two were left panting slightly from their squabble...

"I sometimes question our compatibility when something like this happens" chuckled Tomori.

"You're not the only one; even with all of these abilities I looted I can't even figure out what's the cause" chuckled also by Yu.

"Can I hug you?" Tomori suddenly asked.

"What? You sure change your mood too fast" joked by Yu.

"Just shut up and be hugged damn it" said by Tomori softly before approaching and hugging Yu's chest which the former exchanged while caressing her long platinum blonde hair.

"Are you calm now?" asked Yu while Tomori just nodded in his chest. "Stop crying okay? It makes me feel guilty"

"Shouldn't it be 'It makes you look ugly'?"

"You're an exception of course"

"What do you mean?" asked by Tomori before lifting her head up while still on the embrace.

"Simple, you're too beautiful to be considered ugly, so if I made you cry, I will end up guilty knowing that I ruined such an attractive face" pointed out softly by Yu making Tomori blush slightly from the compliment.

"You're such a tease you know that?"

"You're the tease remember" Yu said with a smile releasing the embrace before both of them laughed.

They descended into a comfortable silence after that while still in each other's embrace enjoying how the stars shimmer in the black night sky, just the two of them in their own world no one interrupting their moment, when Tomori spoked.

"Yu" Tomori called out lifting her head to face him with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Yu said glancing at her with a smile also in his face.

"Listen well because this is probably the first and last time I'm going to say this" Tomori said whilst facing him before taking a deep breath indicating to Yu to listen to her intently "Those feelings of guilt that is still inside me may never just disappear like that easily so..." Tomori said now staring directly at him with conviction.

"I promise you that I will stay by your side even to the point that you will hate me, I will try-no, I will always be there for you to cope with the consequences that you will have to bear from now on" Tomori stated resolutely with a determined gaze.

She knew Yu didn't blame her for the consequences and burdens that he will have to face from now on that his mission is finished, but will return this favor, no she will remain by his side and within her lifetime she will use it as a chance to repay for all of her selfish reasons that she had forced him into. That she can be sure.

"And I know this is just words that may be empty or nonsense to you" Tomori said. "But I just wanted to say...thank you for fulfilling this selfish request of mine and staying true to it until the very end" Tomori gave the gratitude with a smile that meant a lot to the listening Yu.

Yu seeing her current expression remembered the looks and expressions that he had receive when he explained the consequences of his actions during his mission earlier in the clubroom and the secret research facility.

 **Flashback**

The others who could only listen went silent for a while until...

"..."

...they showed him many expressions but there were no looks of pity, sadness, indifference or even disgust and anger...

...but eyes full of emotion like determination, gratitude, and resolve to stay by his side as support to help him face those consequences head on.

Emotions that reassured him, unlike what he himself felt during the time of his mission where he had spent a long time alone.

"Thank you for the hardwork! Now it's time we return it!"

"Then we just have to be by your side from now on right!"

"Don't worry Yu, it's our turn to protect you!"

"Let's face them together!"

"We got your back!"

"Hmph! Can't help it I guess! Who would do it otherwise?!"

The cold, cruel and dark moments that he had faced on his mission alone was replaced with the warm, loving and caring words full of genuine sincerity of everyone that he had been missing all along.

They're reaction and reply to his answers that day was forever etched onto his mind...

 **Flashback End**

 **Present**

Hearing Tomori's determined voice and knew that she isn't blaming herself anymore, he can now relax, but it isn't finished yet...

Suddenly Yu picked up a certain item in his pockets before showing it to Tomori.

"You remember this?" said by Yu showing a torn and worn out object in his hand.

"Y-you kept that safe at all times?" Tomori muttered shocked.

It was the flash cards that Tomori had given Yu before his mission to help him converse with other foreigners in the world. It had helped him in his travels but when he had looted the ability called **{Omni-lingualism}** , so he didn't really need it afterwards. But he could never dispose of it because it was a gift that was given to him by his loved one and continued to keep it even though it was now tatters.

"Of course I did, I considered it a good luck charm...I always remember you with this and it kept me from losing my sanity reminding me that I have someone to return to after my mission after all" Yu said smiling while looking at the flash cards he was holding before facing Tomori who had tears again in her eyes but now instead of sadness it was from happiness.

"Hey I told you to not cry right?"

"Idiot I'm just so happy you kept that with you at all times" Tomori said wiping her tears before picking something in her pockets and showing it to Yu.

"Is that?"

Now this was the object that Yu had given Tomori in exchange for the flash cards, an MP3 player. It was originally owned by Tomori who had given it to Yu during one of their missions in the student council. Because she was surprise and pleased that Yu had taste in the similar music that she like.

"Yep it's the MP3 player you let me keep when you left" Tomori said showing Yu the purple MP3.

"Well shall we complete the promise?" Yu suggested smiling.

"Gladly" Tomori said happily.

They proceeded to exchange the two objects that may mean little to others, but to them it represents the promise that they swore to each other to indicate that they have to return to each other's side after a long journey of waiting. And now that promise had been fulfilled, it was time to return the objects to their rightful owner.

"Welcome back... Yu Otosaka" Tomori said with a bright smile before embracing him.

"I have returned… Nao Tomori" Yu said with a smile of his own returned the embrace while slowly leaning his head towards Tomori but stopped suddenly realizing something.

"Does that mean?" Yu said trying to confirm something.

"Geez! Way to ruin the moment but whatever!" Tomori stated with a pout before she leaned her face towards Yu locking her lips with him once again which Yu gladly reciprocated while tightening his own embrace.

After Yu's dangerous and long journey he managed to come back alive and well from an almost impossible task and was received by his friends and families with warmness and gratitude in return.

It was due to a promise he made with one girl.

A stubborn girl that allowed him to change from his way of errors.

A girl with weird quirks who brought him annoyance, mischief, and excitement that gave his life a splash of new different colors.

A blunt girl that made him understand how important and precious life was.

And the girl that stole his heart that allowed him to feel what is was like to be captured by love.

Now with his return he managed to hold that exact girl in his arms that gave him all of those not wanting to be separated again.

We see the two lovers lost in their own worlds where they only have each other, embracing each other's feelings that were held back because of absence. Two lovers that finally found each other from a long time of waiting.

These two that met at bad terms but with a twist of fate transformed into an attraction...

An attraction that even though was developed in a different timeline transformed into love,

The love that separated the both of them and made them wait because of a promise,

And now the promise that was finally fulfilled made one thing clear...

 **...Yu Otosaka has now returned to Nao Tomori's side.**


	4. Operation: Adjustment

**Operation: [Adjustment]**

 **Outside The Secret Research Facility**

 **Morning**

"*Yawn* Hmmm…?" yawned Yu now awake before he felt someone was leaning on his shoulder before turning to see Tomori still sleeping peacefully until he remembered the events yesterday.

The day he finally returned to her side...

Yu seeing her serene and calm state like this couldn't help but smile knowing what happened from their argument last night before poking her cheek with his finger to awake her.

"Nnnn…A…few more…seconds please…" stirred Tomori before subconsciously latching on Yu's shoulder tightly not wanting to wake up.

"Come on Nao wake up" urged Yu wanting to wake up the girl by his side before blushing when he realize that one button on Tomori's shirt was loose allowing him to slightly see his pink bra.

Tomori opened her eyes albeit lazily still lethargic from her slumber but upon seeing Yu's face with a blush before looking where he was staring she gained a mischievous smirk which was too late when Yu notice.

"Oh! Does Yu-kun like what his seeing~" teased Tomori now fully awake before lifting her hand over her shirt before fiddling the other button beneath the loose one making Yu see more of Tomori's bra clearly. While hugging his arm tighter making Yu blush further instantly looking away.

It seems that Tomori had not lost and forgot her new teasing personality; yes he knew this was because of his return and he somehow had still to get used to her unusual behavior. But this was just ridiculous!

"D-do you need to do that?!" Yu shouted out of embarrassment and upon calming he faced her again.

But instead of the smirk or look of smugness he was expecting from Tomori, she was blushing while keeping up the smirk that was supposed to be suggestive.

"H-hey! If you're that embarrass you don't have to do this right?!" Yu shouted out loud.

"Y-yes I do, though I guess that was too much" Tomori said but there was still a blush on her face making Yu sweatdrop.

"Why?"

"Because this is what a girlfriend does to tease her boyfriend right?" Tomori said with a tilt of her head.

"No, no it's not... I think" Yu said with a deadpan.

"And I got the sudden desire to see you get embarrassed by me"

"Of course you did" Yu sighed by his girlfriend's blunt reason. "We should probably go inside" Yu said standing up before facing around towards the secret research facility but Tomori who had fixed her shirt was not done yet.

"But I do have this other desire as well" Tomori said before hugging Yu's back who was caught off guard.

"I'm glad you came back, Yu" Tomori said softly before Yu face her as well while smiling and hugging her also.

"Me too, Nao" Yu said lifting Tomori's chin and kissing her lips that lasted for a few seconds before separating smiling at each other.

"Let's go" Yu said pulling away from the hug and intertwining his hand with her own.

Tomori just nodded with a smile that made Yu return the gesture before both of them made their way towards the Secret Research Facility while holding each other's hands.

 **Secret Research Facility**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Yu and Tomori was walking hand in hand amidst the halls of the Secret Research Facility until they stopped seeing a certain blonde head female quickly dashing towards the elevator accompanied by a certain salmon haired girl but stopping when both saw the now reunited couple.

"Good morning to both of you Otosaka-san! Tomori-san!" Nishimori said happily greeting the two unaware that their hands where intertwined.

"Good morning Kurobane-san Medoki-san, what's up so early in the morning?" Tomori questioned the two.

"Oh nothing, just got a call from my manager saying that Yusa should probably attend a meeting of sorts" explained Nishimori.

"I'm just accompanying Yusa-chan here" Medoki said before gaining a mischievous smirk now noticing their hands. "How about you two? I haven't seen both of you in your rooms and you two look a lot closer than last night" Medoki teased getting the oblivious Nishimori to get what's happening.

"You two are just so cute!" squealed Nishimori while clasping both of her hands.

"Not the way you're thinking but yeah" said by Yu.

"You mean we should just forget what happened last night between us?" Tomori said innocently.

"W-w-what l-l-last n-night?!" stuttered Nishimori whilst blushing imagining countless delusions that could happen between her two friends.

"So bold! The two of you~" Medoki teased.

"Now how am I going to clear what happened due to your 'explanation'?" Yu palmed his face while asking Tomori.

"I'm just telling the truth based on what I've seen, heard and…felt" Tomori said while covering her cheeks with her hands with a fake blush.

"F-f-f-felt?!" Nishimori said blushing heavily from the implication.

"Oh my~" Medoki said amused with a hand on her cheek. "Well anyway, we should probably go before Yusa-chan thinks of something more…graphic" Medoki said getting Nishimori to stop her delusions.

"Am not" pouted by Nishimori before facing the two love birds. "Tomori-san Otosaka-san, you mustn't do something so… so p-perverted, you haven't even gotten married yet" lectured by the blonde head.

"What are you talking about Kurobane-san? I'm just talking about him confessing his love to me and just some hugs nothing more" corrected Tomori with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh?" Nishimori blinked.

"Oh my~ did you thought we did THAT? I didn't know you had a unique imagination Kurobane-san" teased Tomori.

"W-w-what?! You tricked me! Waaaah!" cried out Nishimori in embarrassment before sprinting at full speed that could've made Yu's **{Fast Movement}** ability's own speed look like a joke.

' _Sometimes the human body can do many unbelievable things depending on the situation'_ thought Yu theorized to explain the sudden burst of speed and was amazed at how fast Nishimorisprinted.

"I should go and probably catch up with Yusa-chan, congratulations to you two" Medoki gave a farewell before running forward trying to catch up with the embarrassed blonde head.

"Did you really have to tease her?" Yu turned to Tomori.

"It was amusing to see her face like that, don't you?" Tomori said grinning.

"Maybe so… let's go and have breakfast" agreed Yu smiling before continuing his way hand in hand with Tomori.

Yu and Tomori finally reached the dining hall. Upon entering they saw Shunsuke talking with Maedomari and Ayumi while Shinchino and Takajo was discussing something... fanboyish. Until Shunsuke noticed them…

"Good morning you two, why don't you eat your breakfast with us?" Shunsuke said while the two just nodded before both sat on two empty seats and began eating.

"Where have you been Yu-niichan, Tomori-neechan? Ayu didn't see both of you in your rooms when Ayu decided to wake you two up" asked Ayumi curiously taking a seat near Tomori.

' _Here we go again'_ thought Yu helplessly knowing what would happen next, Tomori's smirk only added to his suspicion.

"So where were the both of you?" Ayumi asked.

"We slept outside" Tomori said with a proud tone that made Yu confused.

"You mean camping!" Ayumi excitedly asked.

"Yep like that but with more action!" Tomori's proud tone made Yu more confused.

"More action?" Ayumi mumbled. "You mean you played outside before going to sleep!" Ayumi guessed.

"Yes we played with each other!" Tomori continued making Yu lose his confusion.

"What game?!

"Where he suddenly forced me!" Now Yu was realizing it

"He forced what?!"

"Where he suddenly forced his way on-" Tomori was cut off because Yu pinched her nose.

Yu who had been listening to their discussion finally realized what Tomori was implying and could only pinch his girlfriend's nose to stop her mouth from shouting more misunderstandings.

He had been in a lot of dark moments while he was on his mission and always remembered that he was still human that has the capability to express emotions, for example on his journey around the world he was obligated to help all the people that he can while he hides his name, so that his own morals would not wane.

But in that time even though he always received thanks from those people, but he felt that it was only empty words because they know he had powers so that they can use him to survive or get over their problems, which he in turn he also used them as an anchor to keep himself sane and that those thanks were taken by him as his sign of an opportunity to reassure him that he was still human capable of emotions rather than words of gratitude.

They thanked him as a person that has abilities rather than him being Yu Otosaka, though not everyone was that way, only few were really sincere with their thanks which he was grateful for albeit he remained unsatisfied.

But now seeing his family, friends and loved ones receiving him warmly with words of reassurance, gratefulness and encouragement despite the consequences that may approach, the unsatisfied feeling inside him was simply filled.

And they may say he had done enough but he always would reach out a hand to them not of obligation but of the goodness of his heart. He would use this sickness that he possesses to protect them with his life. And the first thing he would do was...

... to stop Tomori from corrupting his cute and oh so innocent Ayumi-chan!

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Tomori shouted trying to get Yu's hands off her nose.

"Those things that you said can be misunderstood" Yu deadpanned.

"But that happened!" whined Tomori.

"Technically yes, but It did not happen that specific way!" retorted Yu who now had tickmarks on his head.

"Let go!" Tomori said before raising her hand towards Yu's face.

"Not until you sto- *OW!* Nao! What the- *OW!*" Yu shouted in pain his cheek getting pinched said girl.

It ended up with Tomori pinching Yu's cheek while her nose was getting squeezed by Yu's fingers while both of their unoccupied hands were trying to pry each other off. The others could only look amused seeing the couple release their hold with each other to argue more.

"Siscon!"

"I just love my sister! Glutton!"

"I just like eating a lot!"

""That's like the same thing!"" Yu and Tomori were now butting heads whilst gritting their teeth trying to dominate the other with insults, but temporarily stopped when a certain male with blond head interrupted them with a flat tone... key word: temporarily.

"No wonder they end up together, they're basically simi- *Gah!*" Shinchino was cut-off when a book out of nowhere suddenly hit the center of his forehead sending him on the floor.

""Turn-off!"" they shouted at the same time.

Medoki who had just arrived reached her seat, she could only see Shinchino's unconscious form sprawled out on the floor with a book on the side of his head while Yu and Tomori were still arguing while Shunsuke and Maedomari was watching with amused faces while Ayumi was... being Ayumi.

"What happened?" Medoki asked no one in particular, it was Takajo who answered.

"They were arguing about being simi-*Gah!*" Takajo was cut-off when a book out of nowhere suddenly hit the center of his forehead sending him on the floor beside Shinchino.

""Shut up!"" the couple shouted at the same time again.

"They are strangely in sync when it comes to things like this" Medoki said watching the two argue.

It was only truly stopped when Shunsuke spoke.

"Okay, okay that's enough Yu, Nao-chan" Shunsuke stated making them stop. "Ayumi is just only getting more confused here" he added with a smile which was returned by a nod.

"So what did Yu-niichan forced Tomori-neechan into?" Ayumi asked innocently which made Yu sweat while Tomori snickered.

"Um... I'll tell you when you're older Ayumi" excused Yu which made Ayumi puffed her cheeks out but nonetheless accepted before continuing to eat.

"Oh right" Shunsuke said getting everyone's attention even the two turn-offs (Takajo and Shinchino flinched) who was now seating in their seats. "Yu" he called.

"Yes nii-san?" Yu asked.

"Do you want to go to school normally or I'll hire you a tutor to continue your studies?" Shunsuke asked.

"I would like to go to school nii-san" Yu asked glancing at Tomori and Takajo who nodded and smiled while Shunsuke was thinking.

"Though I don't actually like it... okay then, I'll arrange your papers as a second year in Nao-chan's and Takajo-san's class" Shunsuke agreed giving a nod towards Tomori and Takajo which they returned. "Just be careful okay? I'll do the best to watch over all of you" he added with a determined voice.

Since Yu returned from his mission and hearing his explanations, Shunsuke knew that it isn't completely safe for him even though almost all crime syndicates and scientists in the world were destroyed by him. There could always be new organizations or the remaining ones to capture him and it was dangerous knowing that Yu's abilities were now permanent even though he knew Yu had done the mission under a anonymous disguise. But nonetheless as his brother that had only spent about less than a month with his remaining family since he finally revealed himself to them, can't help but feel worried.

But as a Yu teenager, he still needed proper education like the rest and it will also help Yu's mental health which in turn would help him get over his experiences during the dark times where he was on his mission. That is why he agreed to Yu's choice albeit reluctantly knowing that he has good friends that would stay by his side in the most difficult of times. It may take a while but that is an opportunity that he will take to help Yu adjust in society as well.

"Yu-niichan?! You're returning to school again!" Ayumi beside Yu said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Yes Ayumi-chan, you're brother is returning" Shunsuke said with a smile before turning to Yu. "But you need to catch up to some of your studies alright?" he added which made Yu nod. "I'll leave that to you Nao-chan!" he said to Tomori with thumbs up who nodded.

"Don't worry Shunsuke-san! I'll whip him to learn if I have to" Tomori said with a smirk while Yu was just giving a wry smile from hearing her statement, but after this he would regret not understanding her words earlier.

"Good luck with your "lecture" Yu, you're going to need it" Shunsuke teased.

"Ah love~" Medoki sang.

"Yu-niisan is going to get whipped!" Ayumi cried out.

"I give you my condolences" Takajo with a mock salute said while Maedomari just chuckled.

"I think I'll be alright... it's my violent girl after all" Yu said with a grin.

"And you're my stupid idiot" Tomori returned the grin.

"Okay love birds, restrain your lovey-dovey moments outside the breakfast table please" Shinchino said rather flatly before a book out of nowhere smacked his forehead…again.

And with that they continued to eat their breakfast while chatting animatedly with each other... except for Shinchino who was currently unconscious.

 **Hoshinoumi Academy (Baseball Field)**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 **An Hour Later**

The wide baseball field that was behind Hoshinoumi Academy was the next location where the three of the four student council members was spending their time. Each of them were wearing their own respective tracksuits.

The noise of shouts and whiplashes was heard in the area by students in the building but once they see what it was, they could only sympathize for the unfortunate boy from such treatment. It was because that a young man was running while dodging the attacks that were sent by the girl with a whip on her hand.

"What the hell is this Tomori?!" Yu shouted while dodging the end of the whip that came from his side barely missing him by a few centimeters.

"Didn't I tell you!? I'm going whip you to learn!" Tomori said continuing her attack while Yu dodged barely.

"That was literal!" Yu shouted jumping to dodge the attack from below. "I thought it was going to be a study session or something!"

"Yes but if you want a healthy body you gotta exercise as well! Oh, and this is studying!"

"How?!"

"I mean you have a book in your hands right?" Tomori asked while Yu suddenly looked towards his hands to see that there was a book.

"Where did this book com-, wait... why would you give me a book about food!" Yu shouted seeing the content of the book was about... food.

"Oops! Wrong book... Takajo!" Tomori realized before calling out Takajo.

A figure out of nowhere suddenly appeared just behind the running couple.

"Yes?" Takajo said calmly while running to catch up.

"Where was the book that I asked you to bring? That was the wrong one"

"It's back in the library wh-*Gah!*" Takajo was cut off when he was kicked by Tomori in the abdomen sending him on the ground face first while his rear was in the air.

"You're useless Takajo! But anyway let's exercise first!" Tomori stated before continuing on her whipping while Yu dodged the assault.

"Would you stop that?!"

"This is fun!"

"What?!"

 **Some Time Later**

A few minutes later the three were sitting on the bench resting from the running they performed.

"Well... that was a waste of time" Yu stated flatly with a towel over his head.

"We did some exercise right?" Tomori said gulping some water from her water bottle. "A good jog can make your heart run"

"More like running for your life" Yu said in a deadpan facing her. "How did you even get permission on using this whole place?" he asked while looking around.

"Actually..." Takajo interrupted. "...she being the Student Council President has some privileges that allow her to easily use facilities in the school" he answered while Tomori just nodded.

"So power-abuse huh?" Yu questioned seeing Tomori with a proud smile on her face changed to a pout.

"How rude! I was just using my authority as President!" Tomori said offended by his assumption.

"Sounds like the same thing" Yu muttered. "Well anyway I think class is about to start so let's get going" Yu stood up but Tomori immediately held his hand.

"No can do" Tomori said shaking her head. "Shunsuke-san said that you should rest for some time while he assigned the three of us to take care of the lessons that you missed" she stated.

"Then what are we doing out here?!" Yu retorted.

"Well because Takajo forgot the lesson material, I was forced to compromise" Tomori said while giving Takajo a glare.

"Y-you said a book about anything!" Takajo defended. "So I brought a book about food seeing that you-" he was cut-off when Tomori's glare intensified indicating him to dare to continue. "N-nothing"

"Oh and it's alright if we don't go to school today, we are excused for two weeks" Tomori informed.

While Shunsuke allowed Yu to continue going to school, he requested Tomori and Takajo with extension Nishimori to help him in his studies, which they gladly complied to. Seeing that he had just returned from his mission, he gave him time to rest and a chance to catch up with the others in terms of studies.

But in truth, it was done by him for the primary reason that he wanted Yu to catch up on his friends that he had not seen for about a year and wanted for him to connect to them because of the long absence because of his mission, seeing that it would also help him regarding his health.

"But I'm alright" excused Yu. "I really don't need some rest-, what?" he added but seeing their looks he got confused.

"Says the one who had just travelled the whole world and just got back yesterday" Tomori said with a blank stare.

"Bu-" Yu tried to protest.

"I highly recommend you follow their advice Otosaka-san" Takajo said. "You need some well-deserved rest" he added.

Yu seeing their faces just sighed and eventually agreed.

"*Sigh* Fine then I'll rest if that's what you all want" sighed Yu with a nod but couldn't help but feel that the two was planning something.

""Yes! Two weeks with no classes!"" Tomori and Takajo shouted while fists in the air making Yu's assumption correct.

"I knew it!" Yu retorted.

After Yu had left for his mission, Tomori, Takajo and Nishimori had been told that their special mission in the Student Council, regarding about the monitoring of **{Ability Wielders},** is now unneeded. It means that they are now free from the task and allowed to continue normal day to day activities as everyday students, which they agreed to.

It also means that the free absences they are provided with as they search for **{Ability Wielders}** are removed also. Simply put... their chance for free time has disappeared as well.

"Well besides that... you get to hang out with your girlfriend" Tomori said with a smile making Yu blush.

"Using that card huh?" Yu said facing away from Tomori who just smirked.

"And I get to hang out with Yusa-san!" Takajo said with a nod.

""Shut up Turn-off"" Yu and Tomori said in a monotone at the same time making Takajo flinched.

"Y-you two are so mean!" Takajo whined.

""But it's the truth right?"" they said again.

"Don't talk at the same time! It just gets worse!" Takajo complained making the two laugh.

Sounds of quick footsteps were heard in their left which means that the person was running towards them, it made them glance wanting to see who it was.

"Guys!"

Nishimori in a tracksuit was running towards them while waving her hand until she stopped reaching her destination in front of them.

"Yusa-san good morning!" Takajo greeted with a wave on his hand.

"Morning" Yu greeted as well.

"Good Morning... you're late Kurobane-san" Tomori said making the blonde show a sheepish smile.

"Sorry sorry, Yusa had to do some business" Nishimori said before taking a seat beside Takajo in the bench.

"Well can't argue with that, we are going to start running again after five minutes" Tomori stated while preparing the whip lashing it several times on the ground.

"U-um, Tomori- san why are you holding a whip" asked Nishimori stuttering seeing the object while Tomori turned to her.

"It's actually for Yu here, to prevent him from slacking off" Tomori said.

"Do you have to bring that? I can guarantee you that I won't slack off" Yu promised truthfully while pointing at the whip she held while Tomori sighed.

"It's for your own good" stated Tomori while Yu raised his eyebrow. "I don't want you to end up like Takajo who is easily tired out by simple work" she added.

"If you're talking about student council work, you sometimes dump it on me!" complained Takajo.

As the student council members they are assigned to read, evaluate, check and sign various documents and papers about school activities and other student council stuff. Tomori was a hard worker and even responsible in doing student council works from what the others have seen but sometimes she gets bored on doing those tasks and she usually dump it on Takajo, much to the latter's dismay.

"I shouldn't?" Tomori tilted her head confused.

"Of course you shouldn't!" Takajo retorted while Yu and Nishimori sweatdrop.

"Then this exercise will quickly solve that problem then" Tomori said with a smile on her face making the other members sweat. "Looks like 5 minutes are up" she said looking at her timer before standing. "Let's continue!" she stated before lashing her whip at Takajo's feet which the classmate (victim) suddenly jump out of reflex narrowly dodging the attack.

"Hey that was too close you know!" Takajo retorted while two blurs passed by him making his attention turn towards them to only see Yu and Nishimori running away.

"If I were you Takajo, you better start running!" Yu shouted across his shoulders.

"Yusa agrees as well!" Nishimori shouted back.

Takajo could only gape seeing the two running ahead leaving him wit-

"Sorry to interrupt you're internal monologue Takajo" he heard a voice behind him making him remember the reaso- "Start running!" Tomori interrupted his internal monologue again running towards his direction with the whip in hand.

"Wait for me you guys!" Takajo shouted starting to run while dodging the whiplashes that were gaining on him.

The area was filled with shouts and whiplashes th-

"This is no time for narrations!" Tomori shouted unknowingly breaking the fourth wall while the others could only listen in confusion while attempting to narrowly dodge the attacks that came from said girl.

As they ran for their lives they ultimately decided in their minds to prevent Tomori from touching a whip ever again.

 **Student Council Room**

 _[Play: Break Time (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The members of the Student Council decided to hang out in the clubroom after their workout in the baseball field earlier. They wore their own uniforms because it was a requirement of the school even though they were free from classes as said by Shunsuke. They were just lounging around the room doing their own thing. And decided to do their original given task, namely helping Yu on his studies, for later until they rested up.

Takajo was watching a music video about the new cover of How-Low-Hello in front of the TV, while Nishimori was just watching as well interested to see what kind of reaction will come from a person as a fan (turn-off) for her music. Tomori was sitting on her usual desk listening to her new MP3 player while Yu was sitting on the couch that was beside the map table that he was observing, his gaze was seeing numerous red and orange dots, few of them were moving while a lot of them were staying in their place.

The red dots represented the **{Ability Wielders}** who had their own unique special powers that were flawed in some ways but nonetheless accessible for them to use, while the orange dots represented the **{Carriers}** who had undeveloped or abilities that were not yet mature and their special abilities that will appear in time or through Yu's **{Disease Manipulation}** if he decided to.

Yu who was silently watching the dots was slightly surprised upon a realization that them being {Ability Wielders} have not yet made a ruckus or any type of problem while they were in the campus and have not yet seen or records of any overuse or unnecessary use of their own powers.

Sure he had heard that there were few fights were they accidentally use their abilities, but that was merely accidental or not of their own will. He has yet to hear news of students that uses their abilities to flaunt, show-off, or simply use their powers for harm.

He could guess that there were three reasons as to why is there so...

First, they are informed of what would happen when they are seen using their powers in public and tried to avoid complications for their own good...

Second, the school must have laid rules of preventing the use of powers by students in school lest the punishments will be faced which is more likely or...

Third, probably it was because of Tomori or the way she acts as the student council president and the students were most likely scared of her wrath.

"You're thinking of something rude aren't you?" Tomori who had her earphones removed asked as if reading Yu's mind.

"N-no of course not" Yu denied while vehemently shook his head. Tomori just narrowed her eyes towards him for several seconds before returning the earphones in place while Yu just sighed in relief.

Getting back on topic... either ways Yu was glad to know that the student in Hoshinoumi Academy were well-behave in terms of using their powers, and tried to go to school as normal students instead of **{Ability Wielders}.**

That must be the reason why they behave like so, already knowing that this sickness would be gone upon passing adolescent. They themselves know that they can't have a normal high school like other teenagers because of their powers, in fear that they may be captured by those scientists and be used in experimentations if they are seen using powers. So they try to immerse themselves as ordinary students where people like them are gathered, to interact like normal people with someone who can understand the burden of having special abilities.

Fortunately for them they have Hoshinoumi Academy, a school or you could say their last resort as protection from harm. But despite the safe environment Yu knew some of them can't help but feel fear or afraid knowing that this place can be infiltrated or be found by those illegal organizations. However seeing that this unique institution stood strong, it definitely was an ideal place for **{Ability Wielders}** to stay in.

Even so he can't help but worry seeing how many **{Ability Wielders}** and **{Carriers}** there are in this school, already knowing that anything unexpected could happen. Should he loot their abilities? Or just let time pass until they the abilities disappear?

"...usa..."

Sure the first one is the most convenient choice knowing that the problem would be gone if he simply loot their ability relieving them of future troubles. But seeing Tomori and the other's reaction that day he returned, he knows he will have a hard time convincing them with the plan he had in mind.

"...Yu...ri..."

And he knew that his brother Shunsuke said that he will be the one in charge in managing the **{Ability Wielders}** here in Japan, which makes the situation more complicated. So ultimately he decided to discuss this topic another time with them if an opportunity presented itself.

"Yusarin!"

He was brought out of his muse when a loud noise was heard from our resident fanboy.

"This is so awesome!" Takajo yelled excitedly bringing his arms up after the music video ended.

Nishimori just smiled while clapping her hands liking the response from Takajo while Yu turned to them with a sigh before looking at his girlfriend across the table, and froze when he saw the expression on her face.

Tomori was smiling whilst she had her eyes closed, but Yu knows that she was anything but pleased from getting interrupted from her own music...

"Yusa is glad that a fan likes it!" Nishimori said with an enthusiastic voice before she noticed something until she glanced at Tomori and she froze as well but Takajo was still unaware of the danger.

"There's no way anyone would dislike this masterpiece!" Takajo proclaimed passionately.

Tomori's left eyebrow twitched.

"This is the epitome of what is called as media!" he added with vigor.

Tomori's smile on her face turned into a thin line.

' _Nice meeting you Takajo'_ Yu said mentally awaiting Takajo's fate.

If there was something Yu learned today about Tomori, it was you should NEVER disrupt or in any way interrupt her while she's listening to her favorite band lest you suffer the consequences and is now going to show what happens... to the poor ranting turn-off of course.

She will probably give you a chance to quiet down if you sense the mood but if you were like Takajo...

"And an art that is-" he was cut off when he felt a blow on his head that sent him on the floor face first.

... then that happens.

Tomori landed on her feet perfectly after performing an axe kick above Takajo's head before going in front of her desk.

"Now that the turn-off is quiet" Tomori said before facing them. "We still have some student council work to be done even if we are free for a few days so let's do it" she urged before bringing out the papers placing it on the map table.

Yu looked at the stack of paper in the table with an eyebrow raised. He remembered during his stay in the student council before his mission, they indeed do some normal work despite their former special mission of observing **{Ability Wielders}.** But he did not remember that it was this many work compare to what they did in the past. Tomori saw his confusion and decided to explain.

"A few months passed after you left, the work increased because the school decided to add some new implementations" explained Tomori while Yu just listened.

The truth was the work of the student council of this school was normally not that busy or had many work to be done because the teachers took over some tasks for them. Thus they were only left with the task of acknowledging some requests or spreading announcements. But it was changed when the school implemented some activities.

Some school activities such as festivals, gatherings, additional clubs and other similar things were never implemented yet by the institution because it was fairly new and the school was solely focused on the safety of **{Ability Wielders}** from the start, so it was only limited to a few clubs, certain meetings and the graduation.

It lead to some students expressing their displeasure of the situation and voiced out their opinions regarding the matter. So the owners like Shunsuke decided to implement those kinds of activities on the institute to allow students to experience a normal education instead of a school categorized as a place where they can only hide in.

It took some time to be implemented but it did get completed in the end, now all the similar schools in Japan had it as well. But after the completion, it did increase the workload of managing those new additions. Since the teachers already got their hands full, it was passed on the student council as the one who will handle some of those activities.

And normally those works were few and only needed moderate attention but there were some occasions where the work will pile up, like what happened now.

"I thought Takajo managed to do all those work yesterday?" Yu asked confused. Yesterday in his return he did notice that Takajo had done almost all the work by himself albeit with the use of fanboy power... whatever that meant.

"There were some students who wanted to established new clubs and some clubs that started recently was having trouble managing their own work" Tomori explained. "And because there were rooms under maintenance it was hard to do so" she added. "And don't get me started on the other things we have to do" Tomori finished her explanation displeasure clear in her voice.

And that was why the student council was unusually busy these days. And the fact that this will continue the following years, they needed to get used to it soon if they want some work to be done.

Yu was listening to Tomori's explanation before suddenly wondering something that they didn't do from the start to lessen the work.

"If there was more work to do, didn't all of you try looking for more members?" Yu wondered.

The others went silent from Yu's words while Takajo who has now recovered had his mouth agape in disbelief. Yu was surprised from their reaction before turning into a dumbfounded look.

"D-don't tell me..." Yu said with a sweatdrop looking at Tomori who turned her head whistling confirming Yu's suspicion. "You didn't even consider it!" Yu retorted.

"W-we got Takajo here so there's no problem right?" excused Tomori with a blank face but Yu could see she was sweating as well.

"Hey! I can't do all those work!" snapped by Takajo.

"You can't?" Tomori tilted her head confused.

"Of course I can't!" came Takajo's retort while Yu and Nishimori sweatdrop.

"Well anyway... looking for more members is hard anyway" Tomori said.

"Why Tomori-san? We could just ask anyone who wants to join right?" wondered Nishimori.

"That is the problem Kurobane-san" Yu chose to answer her question. "Almost everyone prefers their own interests align with the kind of club they want to join" he added but the idol stayed confused making him sigh. "Think about it, why anyone would choose to do the boring stuff like paperwork if they have the chance to just do what they want like their hobbies and games" Yu explained while Nishimori who finally understood nodded.

"So what do we do? Except for dumping it on me!" Takajo said noticing Tomori who was just about to open her mouth.

"We can probably manage" Yu said before Takajo gave him a betrayed look.

"Otosaka-san!"

"No, I mean I'll just use my abilities" Yu suggested making everyone look at him strangely as if he had grown two heads. "Remember, I looted about tens of thousands of abilities, there are some abilities that I can use to reduce the work somehow" he further explained seeing their confused expressions.

Their puzzled expressions lasted for a while making Yu dumbfounded. Didn't they remember that he has many abilities and he can potentially do everything he wants?

Their current expressions turned into one of realization.

"I forgot about that"

"Same here"

"Oh yeah..."

Came their responses making Yu sweatdrop.

Apparently with everything else going on, they dismissed the idea that they have a very over-powered teen in front of them that can potentially conquer the world and it's only a day since he returned.

"So what do you guys think?" Yu said waiting for their answer while the three just looked at each other before nodding.

"No" Tomori refuted making Yu confused.

Didn't they want to make the job easier? But Yu upon hearing what the reason was quickly understood to why Tomori and the others didn't even hesitate on their decision.

"It's best if we don't rely on your abilities or make you use them for this kind of work..." Tomori said. "...we can just look for members along the way or be used to it, either way works" she added.

"Yes Otosaka-san! It's just normal work!" Nishimori said with a smile.

"Even though I'm complaining, what she said is true after all" Takajo agreed.

Hearing their answers Yu just nodded in understanding.

Apart from the institution being used for protection, the school was supposed to be a place that allows **{Ability Wielders}** to experience a normal life. The place where they should expect not to be alienated by their peers because of their abilities. The school that encourages these **{Ability Wielders}** to believe that they are ordinary people and be seen as normal people, even if they have supernatural abilities.

And using abilities as a way to reduce their work may be a practical idea, but it was not recommended for students to follow, because it destroys the said purpose of the school and it may turn the students to be over reliant in using their abilities even though their abilities are temporary which leads to more problems.

Yu may have suggested using his abilities to efficiently do the task as a Student Council Member, but Tomori was right. They should never be always reliant in his abilities to do the work for them, even if Yu said that his abilities were going to be permanent.

Tomori as president, a friend and of course her lover wanted to let him and her fellow members experience a normal school life, void of supernatural forces interrupting them and relying in his special abilities, it may hinder their own capability to do simple work or making them lazy to bother doing so.

Of course Nishimori and Takajo knew this even if the latter was complaining; they knew that Tomori was really trying her best in making sure that their experience in the student council is normal compare to what they had been doing in the past. They wanted to follow her decision not just because it was needed but knowing that it was the best way to go.

"Now that that's done... let's us go and buy lunch!" Tomori said with an excited tone.

"It is lunch time... let's go then" Yu said looking at his wrist watch.

"Yusa is hungry as well!" proclaimed Nishimori.

"Beef tongue curry, don't fail me now!" Takajo said before dashing towards the door with Nishimori in tow.

Now it was just Tomori and Yu who were left inside the clubroom and was about to go outside as well when Yu asked something.

 _[Play: Kokuhaku (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"You could have hired additional members for the student council right?" Yu asked making Tomori faced him. "And don't tell me you didn't even consider it, I can see Takajo and Nishimori doing so but your too observant to not notice the situation" Yu added.

Tomori looked at him for a few seconds before sighing making her way towards him.

"You're right, I did think of something like that" Tomori admitted.

"Then why?" Yu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? A part of it was because of me" Tomori answered making Yu confused while she sighed again. "Didn't you notice my reputation in this school?" Tomori bluntly said making Yu widen his eyes.

Of course Yu knows, Tomori was often isolated by her peers and was almost every time ignored by the same classmates. At first he concluded that she was somewhat reclusive in nature but that was not indeed the case.

"During those missions we did, and even a long time ago when you weren't a part of it yet, I was known to have invisibility that only works on one person remember" she said while the male listened. "And you do know how I sometimes deal with some **{Ability Wielders}** right?" she said making Yu reluctantly nod. When she beats up people sometimes whilst using her ability, on a spectator's view it is only seen as a normal fight between two people, and she also sometimes threatens them which likely spreads to the school via the {Ability Wielder} she threatened.

And because of that she was not entirely hated but she wasn't quite like either.

Simply put, because of the use of her former ability and how she mostly deals with {Ability Wielders} by outright threatening or beating them up because they were overusing their powers. People who see her act like that in public will naturally stay away from her. Also adding the fact how gossips tend to spread quickly only adds to the problem, it was like partial information where people would likely assume something so far from the truth.

"So even if they did want to genuinely join the Student Council, do they want to stick to a fierce and violent president like myself because of those rumors that they heard?" Tomori questioned.

It was possibly another reason why the student council was few in numbers. Even though Yusa Nishimori was a part of the student council which adds a reason to why a lot of people would want to join the organization. They know that Tomori was a part of it as well; she was recognized as a blunt and cold person in the eyes of other students based from gossips. They didn't want such a person to order them even if the popular idol was present in the club.

Who would want to work with a person that they assumed was cruel in nature and possibly made them work to exhaustion, while only getting a glance on our popular idol?

Yu was silent unable to make a response while Tomori who was in front of him just silently turned towards the door not wanting to discuss the topic any longer.

As she was making her way and was about to reach the door she felt two hands wrapped her lower body from behind. She did not turn around already knowing who the person is and took this chance to feel the warmth from the embrace.

To someone like Yu who had spent enough time understanding Tomori and to why she acts the way she did, he knew she had trouble trusting other people because of the certain experience she faced. That was why she wanted to be isolated because the few people she knows, the lesser people she had to deal with.

And as to why she ends up using what you call unreasonable ways during those missions, was because of since she was a young girl after that incident no one was on her side and she had to do what she had to do to face hardships whilst protecting her remaining family left.

Her mother had bought her off to those scientists and his brother that had become a dead husk of his former self and not even recognize her as his little sister. In those hard times that she faced all by herself she learned to be brave and allowed herself to become a bit violent in dealing with problems.

Of course she knows the limits of using force and she tends to use as less violence if given the chance, she did remember to act rationally and logically from time to time but it was in her nature. The way she lived during those moments only added as to why her personality changed as well.

Children who lacks parental support and abandoned fall into two categories; one is they become weak-willed individuals that just let time passes until death takes their life relieving them of their depression. They are more likely to be reserved and feeble in adjusting in the society which was a bad thing, seeing that the reality of this world is much harsher and crueler. And they need to adapt to any situation in order to survive.

Another category is the ones who try to fight against the odds no matter how disadvantageous it is for them. They are the ones who become strong-willed characters that quickly become independent in order to survive while hiding their depression with a firm mask. And those were the types to do almost anything by taking any opportunities no matter how blunt and straightforward it is depending on the situation.

But they always developed a seemingly same mindset and it may differ according to them but they are still similar in many ways.

They become more sensitive and careful.

They are wary of others afraid that they may suffer worst than being abandoned. They do not trust anybody immediately and always take their time knowing what the intentions of the other person is. They become more sensitive when something really affects them, though the strong willed ones usually hide it but they are sensitive nonetheless.

Tomori falls into the second category; with the feeling of abandonment in her mind, she developed the mindset of doing some unreasonable things to certain situations because she had grown to do so.

She would prefer to be more isolated than draw attention and would favor having few friends that would consider you a friend than more people always bugging you. And also she who had grown in that kind of environment would more likely cherish people that had proven his/her idea of making friends with her.

But...

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

When Tomori turned around to face him, she saw Yu with eyes full of love, concern and adoration knowing that she was truly a respectable girl that have dealt her own problems on her own power despite the unfair odds.

...meeting Shunsuke, the student council members and especially her lover Yu. She allowed herself to trust in others again, remembering that she had people that can be relied on. A specific crude example is that she would always dump those tasks towards Takajo.

She had been mostly alone when she was assigned to be the student council president at first. But upon meeting Takajo who had endured her attitude and never got tired in accompanying her, she knows that he could be relied on and a good friend to have despite the protests he usually gives, though it was usually their own banter at work.

Nonetheless even if there were few people who knew her on a deep enough level, she was still thankful for having people like that in her life. It made her feel wanted unlike where the times she was alone.

"Let's go then" Yu said while intertwining his hands with hers.

Tomori nodded with a smile and the two of them made their way outside the door before Tomori stopped in her steps making Yu confused.

"Nao, what's wron-" Yu was cut off when he felt something warm on his lips and seeing Tomori's face close to her, he now knew why.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds until they separated while Yu was blushing from the unexpected show of affections.

"Wha-" Yu managed to say but Tomori just giggled and made her way towards the exit.

Even though Yu believes he was somewhat comfortable in exchanging intimate moments like this with Tomori, he was still inexperience and it was his first in this kind of relationship, similar to her though she was more calm and in control than he was.

He who had fought against the world was still embarrassed by the show of affections of one girl that started the whole resolve in fighting against the world in the first place.


	5. Operation: Assumptions

**Operation: [Assumptions]**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy**

 **Student Council Room**

 **One Day Later**

A day passed after Yu's return and school hours were over for the day and students were making their way on their own homes or heading towards the dorms where their staying at. Few students were remaining either they stayed for cleaning duty or they have their own clubs to attend.

The same could be said to the Student Council where four people were finishing up their work even though they were free from going to school. They are needed to do the necessary work in managing the newly formed clubs and other things because the school was currently adjusting to the new implementations, and it also made the teachers unable to help because they got quite busy in doing their own jobs.

"Yusa is done with these ones!" Nishimori said with a happy tone arranging the papers she held before putting it in an envelope.

"You can just place it here in this table Kurobane-san, were mostly done as well" Tomori said while Nishimori walked from the couch before placing the envelope in the table.

"We have to check some clubs after were done with these right?" Yu asked before placing the papers in her table indicating that he was done as well which was followed by Takajo.

When they started doing some work they have told Yu to leave it to them and get him to enjoy some free time, and Tomori said that he can start doing work after a few days considering that he had needed some rest after his mission. But he had refused saying that this will be a nice change of pace and was willing to work alongside them.

Though they and especially Tomori had strongly refuted saying that he deserved a rest and the three of them can manage on their own, but with enough protests on his part they eventually relented and allowed him to work alongside them. Well it was mostly pointing out the fact to what they did yesterday and also earlier this morning or more specifically what Tomori did as an exercise, which the latter may had refuted that it was merely a proper and effective exercise even though it was more of fun on her part.

Whilst working, instead of the exhaustion or bothersome atmosphere that they would usually feel while doing their own jobs, they had felt somewhat energized or maybe even relaxed despite the work their doing. The atmosphere in the room was peaceful and serene with a few retorts here and there but it was still comfortable for them to work on till afternoon.

Maybe it was because in their minds they know Yu had returned and decided to work as well, seeing him here doing Student Council work made their minds at ease and it made them look forward to doing Student Council work even more with the teen that had been absent for quite a while to work together with them.

The truth was that during the time where Yu was absent from the Student Council, they had felt that something was missing from the usual everyday they have been going through. Takajo and Nishimori could not help but felt a bit distracted and especially Tomori who was really affected from Yu's long absence, knowing that in their minds he might never return or something bad may happen to him during his mission. Those thoughts affected how they work and it lowered their motivation in doing these tasks which made their tasks a bit bothersome to say the least.

However, they still did their jobs despite the situation, knowing that they have to do this out of obligation as the Student Council which had the most significant/important work and responsibility in terms of tasks.

But now that he had returned, it raised their spirits and determination in doing these tasks again and seeing him safe and well only added to their reason to work with enthusiastic expressions on their faces.

"Yes, but first we have to send this reports in the teacher's faculty and after that we have to check if the new clubs are following what they had registered to" Tomori said whilst collecting the documents.

"Hmmm... the new clubs huh?" Yu muttered with interest.

He had checked some documents about the club and some of its members yesterday so he was really interested as to how they adapted to the new implementation of the school, knowing that they were glad that the school allowed such things from today onwards.

"Then what if there are clubs that are not following?" wondered Yu while Takajo was the one who replied.

He was briefly informed about new clubs forming, though not the specifics because they either forgot it or they overlooked it because of their piles of work that made them disregard to explain to him properly. However he did see some document related to those things but hearing it from them would be better. And it was going to be his first time monitoring some clubs because they had to go to home early hence he did not get the chance to see any of them.

"Well we give them time in preparing and recruiting new members, then if we took note of them not doing their respective roles for the first and second time we give them warnings" Takajo explained. "But if we catch them numerous times, we usually report it to the teachers to disband the club immediately" he added making Yu nod.

With new clubs now forming, the clubs that were usually created were those that were normally seen in any school like the Computer Club, Literature Club or Art Club and even sports club that were just recently formed, while some clubs that were based on a student's hobbies and interests like the Video Game Club, Manga Club and other similar clubs was formed as well.

Now regarding about those so called hobby-based clubs. It made it hard for the Student Council to decide if they should allow students to create those kinds of clubs because some students that they had observed do not follow what they have said and merely done it so that they can have a room to stay or play games in after school hours.

The majority of the clubs was honestly doing their own work at that time but some clubs that were mostly for hobbies were disbanded seeing that they didn't follow the regulations once they form the club. It ranges from insufficient members joining until the deadline, irresponsible managing of the clubrooms, negligence in doing what the club should do and other similar problems.

It was also why repeated requests were sent in the Student Council saying that they want to form the club again with apologizing the way they ignored to managed their own work. Some of them may have been acknowledged but some were denied. Though it did not help in lessening the Student Council's work, much to the member's frustration.

"Come' on let's tidy things up here first" Tomori urged. "So we can finish what we are supposed to do" she added making the other members nod in understanding.

The group after finishing their works sent their reports in the faculty afterwards and decided to check the newly formed clubs right after.

 **Etiquette Club**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

A girl with yellow-brown eyes, had long blond hair that reaches all the way to her waist that was tied into twin tails similar to Tomori but it was longer that reached just below her well-developed bust, she was observing the new members of the Etiquette Club that only recently started about three weeks ago. Until she noticed something or someone...

"You're posture is incorrect!" she pointed out making the other girl flinch in surprise and almost dropped the books on her head. "Learn to be calm first, and pay no attention that there are books on your head" she said. "If you are always distracted, you won't display elegance"

"I-I'll do my best!" the girl said balancing the books again before proceeding to walk.

The blond headed girl, a third year presumably the president of the club sighed before her eyes caught another one of her club mates.

"That is not how you properly hold a teacup!" the president stated before going towards the surprised member. "Listen, don't hold the handle with all of your fingers like how you hold a pole" she pointed out before reaching towards the teacup. "The handle is held with only your thumb and index finger, remember to make sure to handle with utmost care" she guided. "While the saucer is held with your other hand directly below the teacup" she finished.

"Thank you senpai!" the girl said with gratitude before the president placed the object in the table.

"You're welcome" said the president with a smile.

A girl most probably another member suddenly arrived in the room before calling her.

"Senpai! The Student Council is here" a girl said gaining the President's attention.

The president set her gaze towards the door and saw Tomori waving with a smile on her face while Yu and the others were right behind her.

"Nao-kaichou! It's good to see you!" the president greeted happily making her way towards the door.

"As I said you don't have to add the honorific Elise-senpai" Tomori said with a smile. "I am your kouhai after all" she added.

"Nonsense! You're the Student Council president and you need to be respected" the now named Elise said with a grin. Yu had seen her from the records of students that he had been observing earlier in the Student Council Office including her ability.

This was a third year named Elise Victoria, a rather well known student in the Hoshinoumi Academy. She came from a wealthy family that was running a fairly well-known company and was the example of an elegant lady with the air of nobility that everyone would recognize judging from her aristocratic appearance and attitude. She was also an **{Ability Wielder}** seeing that she had enrolled in this school.

Her ability according to the documents was called **{Gravity}**. An ability similar to Yu's **{Telekinesis}** , the only difference was that she can only control or pull the target downwards like the force of gravity, hence the name. She was also the president of the recently formed Etiquette Club that makes people believe she came from a noble family.

Even Yu has noticed her elegant ambiance yet it was his first time seeing said person, he was also interested to why she seemed to be familiar to Tomori like friends that were really close and he knew that she had really few friends... from what he remembered.

"Senpai, You're hugging me... again" Tomori said in a monotone and Yu could see that she was captured in a tight embrace by the third year.

Yep they're indeed close.

"Sorry Nao-kaichou~" Elise cooed while her chin was rested above her head. "I can't resist seeing how cute you are" she added with a blissful tone.

"This happens every time we meet" Tomori stated emotionlessly.

"Muuu~"

Really, really close.

Her eyes caught the other members before saying "Why don't all of you go in and I'll prepare some tea" she suggested releasing the embrace much to Tomori's relief.

Yu and the others looked at each other then eventually nodded accepting the idea making the third year student smile before gesturing them to follow her inside.

When they got inside, the other members of the Etiquette Club looked at their direction noticing them. A few second years in the room recognized Yu knowing that he was also a former student here in this school and a member of the Student Council despite the time where he was gone, but the first years was clueless to who he is since they were the new batch of students in the school so haven't yet seen Yu before.

"Good afternoon Tomori-senpai!"

"Yusa-senpai is here too!"

"Look its Takajo-senpai!"

"Who's that? A new member?"

"So handsome!"

"He sure is!"

The girls exclaimed seeing Yu and the Student Council members following Elise. The male heard their comments and was not feeling any kind of pride being called good-looking like when he was before his mission.

In the past he was always described as what they said and many people would attest to that. He as a prideful young man would always take that as a sign of accomplishment from the other gender. But now, yes he would feel some kind of satisfaction being called like that, but not to the point where he would think that it was everything and would sometimes give out a creepy laugh like his former self (and he still doesn't know why he did so).

After his mission he had noticed some major changes not only in terms of personality but also in looks. With his face that held maturity with his defined sharp features, with his black hair that were slightly longer that only added to the cool look and vaguely noticed toned muscles that were underneath his uniform, in terms of appearance he could be regarded as one of the most good looking guys in the school.

But he did not let that get in over his head; he had learned that there was a lot in people not only just in appearance alone. He had seen many people act and do things that were so different when comparing it to their appearance no matter how average or good-looking. Something that he did not realized in the past until now.

Elise seeing their reactions sighed and clapped her hands lightly gaining their attention.

"Now now, continue practicing it's just as I said earlier, don't get distracted" Elise pointed out.

"Yes Elise-senpai!" the girls said before returning to their own works.

After that they were currently located on a room that had a small table between two couches and an additional chair that was in front of the small table. One couch was occupied by Takajo and Nishimori while the other had Yu and Tomori. The club President was busy serving the tea before she decided to seat on the only unoccupied chair.

The two presidents afterwards talked with each other under a peaceful atmosphere while Nishimori and Takajo were conversing with each other. Yu remained silent thinking about something.

He was actually surprised about the reception of the Student Council when they arrived in the Etiquette Club. And upon seeing Tomori who was conversing happily with this club president further surprised him. It was the first time for him to see her talking with such an expression like that with other people, not that he minded after all and he was honestly pleased.

But he could not still get over the fact that a club such as theirs had gotten somewhat increasingly popular, if the first years in the other room who were glancing at their direction with eyes of adoration and excitement was any indication.

As he was in his thoughts he failed to register Tomori's voice calling him and upon instinct he raised his right hand just right in time to grab her hand that was reaching out to pinch his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Yu said facing her while his hands were holding hers.

"Elise-senpai was calling you and you're spacing out again" Tomori said before she pried her hand off. "Are you alright?"

"Really? Um... Sorry, If I do that sometimes" Yu apologized with a slight bow towards the older student.

"It is alright... though" Elise said looking at Tomori and Yu before smirking. "Nao-kaichou is he your boyfriend by any chance, the one you told me about?" she asked with a smile towards Tomori making Yu blush.

"Wait... Told?" Yu inquired hearing the last part.

"Oh, Nao-kaichou sometimes talks about you when you were gone" Elise said, then with a tilt of her head. "She also said that you took a leave for a year I think" she stated.

It seems that the third year student was oblivious to the situation and information about Yu's mission.

Yu's said mission about plundering the abilities of the **{Ability Wielders}** around the world was kept as a secret and was only known by a select few amount of people. It was understandable seeing that if others knew of Yu's circumstances, gossip would erupt that may spread around the school until eventually outside the campus which was very very dangerous in times like these.

Fortunately the Student Council members followed Shunsuke's advice and kept it to themselves and never said a word about it. It also showed how loyal and understanding his friends were that Yu was truly grateful for.

"Well I was finishing some business abroad" Yu excused with a smile while Elise just nodded before Yu asked a question. "So how did you meet Nao, Senpai?" he wondered still curious to what their circumstances is.

"She didn't tell you?" Elise asked making Yu confused. "My older sister manages a store that Nao-kaichou is currently hired in and I met her there" she answered. "Then when we found out that we go to the same school we became best friends" she added with a smile.

Yu was slightly surprised hearing the last part already knowing how it was hard for Tomori to befriend others and she said that she recognizes her as her best friend and judging from Tomori's expression she shared the same way of thinking.

It made Yu thought that there were some people that really took their time knowing and observing Tomori's true personality unlike where they based her from rumors. Like Elise in front of him that really enjoyed being friends with Tomori and he can tell that it was genuine, travelling around the world makes you more observant in everything around you after all. But there was something he likes to address for now...

Yu looked at Tomori with a raised eyebrow.

"You work?" Yu asked making Tomori pout.

"How rude! That's what you noticed?! I need to earn money one way or another" Tomori stated with a glare offended.

Yu nodded with a wry grin remembering something.

The institution did sponsor scholarships to some students who had enrolled in the school. It had many purposes including a way to entice **{Ability Wielders}** to register that was in separate schools or ones who had been caught to abuse their powers in public, it had been a great way to protect unwilling **{Ability Wielders}** who didn't want to change schools. For another example, in this way they can cover their financial problems where many students were having a hard time managing like Yu and Ayumi before they met their brother of course.

Tomori being a Student Council member and a President at that was given additional pay because of their former mission. Now that it was gone she had looked for a job to secure her own financial problems, Shunsuke had offered her funds to support her own living which she declined to not wanting to trouble him more and said that she can take care of herself which Shunsuke agreed to albeit reluctantly.

"So what's your job by the way?" Yu asked wanting to know but Tomori had other ideas.

"Ain't telling you" Tomori said with a smug expression.

"Why?!"

"Because you're being rude to me" Tomori stated. "So that will be your punishment" she added with mirthful smile.

"I can always found out anyway" Yu shrugging before turning to the third year remembering her words earlier. "So senpai, what had been Nao telling you about me" he inquired making Elise think.

"Well... she sometimes says how cute and charming you are" Elise said with a mischievous smile seeing Nao blush slightly. "Oh, and she always says that whenever your sometimes serious, she absolutely loves it" the third continued telling Yu what Tomori sometimes told her about him.

Being Yu if had heard her words like now he would certainly without a doubt deny such ideas. From what he observed, Tomori was never really talkative when it comes to romance and the like. He knew she was not really interested at all when it comes to things like this, if her answer to his confession that day is considered (oh if only he knew why).

If Elise's words did contain some truth, he now knew that Tomori has now changed from what he knew in the past before his mission. Sure she still had her bossy, sarcastic and other personalities that he still recognized within her. Though there were still some noticeable changes to her behavior but he accepted her all the same. And the fact that she became a bit sociable from what he had seen today unlike where he met her in the past only added to why he thinks it's not all that bad and further helped her in the character department.

However though, he could not accept the fact that she said those words of compliments in that degree. She would often mix those so called compliments with a cynical tone and sometimes just casually mentions it making it hard for others if she was serious or not.

Nonetheless hearing the third year talk, Yu was growing more embarrassed. Even though he knew what she said was in some way false and not true, he couldn't help but imagine how Tomori herself would say those words right in front of him that made his insides warm up. But maybe it was all false, and this was all in his mind that was part of his imagination after all, such things were too good to be true...right?

"You're getting embarrassed Yu" Tomori said with a sigh making Yu snapped out from his thoughts.

"Says the one who has pink cheeks" Yu pointed out with a deadpan seeing how her cheeks glow.

Wait...

...Pink cheeks?

True to words, Tomori also was caught off guard by the older Senpai's continuous talking. She had thought that it was alright if Elise discloses some of the things that she had said during Yu's absence and she was proven wrong seeing how her cheeks color in red.

Yes she did say those words about Yu when he was travelling. But she did not mind telling her senpai that because she didn't particularly see anything wrong. She was just saying what she thinks and what the truth was. She told her about his looks, previous and current attitude and other similar things, she also found out that it was really quite nice in a way. She felt somewhat jovial revealing her own personal thoughts to someone she was close to regarding about surprisingly romance, to how he fell for him and how attractive he was, of course to people she considered close.

But hearing her senpai continuously reveal what she said that day while Yu was listening, it brought a sense of embarrassment within her that she had never felt when she and her senpai was the only two talking about such things.

"S-so the things she said were true huh?" Yu stuttered facing Tomori who was blushing equally.

"Y-yeah so what?" Tomori admitted.

Yu and Tomori were looking at each other's faces that was blushing before averting their eyes.

"You two are just so cute!" Elise said making Yu and Tomori's cheeks more red while the other two members of the Student Council just chuckled amused by the reaction of the two lovebirds. "I haven't seen Nao-kaichou embarrassed before... this is a nice change of pace" Elise said with a giggle.

"A-anyway" Tomori said with a fake cough. "Are the first years going well Senpai?" she asked Elise who just smiled seeing how embarrassed the usual stoic President is and decided to just stop teasing her... for now.

"Yes, the first years are going great-" she was interrupted when a thud and yelp was heard on the other room.

"Sorry senpai!" a girl apologized on the other room while the Student Council members looked curiously before setting their gaze towards Elise who was rubbing her temples.

"There is visible progress... I think" Elise said with a sigh.

"It's alright senpai, this club is fairly new after all" Tomori said before realizing something. "Though... I didn't anticipate many would join and it's only just the second week"

"Yeah Senpai! Last time we were here about 3 or so members joined" said by Nishimori. "And now it's about ten members!"

They were correct in those assumptions. They had the idea that in this current modern age people would disregard proper etiquette and mannerisms when it comes to how they act. But they had been proven wrong seeing how many members joined this club. It may have been because of Elise seeing that she was a lady with a proper knowledge on the arts of elegance and they too wanted to assimilate such knowledge upon themselves because they admired and respect her.

"Some of them were in my clique" admitted Elise. "And the others were really interested in this kind of stuff, which I am glad for and they do truly show it" she added before remembering something. "Oh and Nao-kaichou, thanks for stopping by that one day to assist me" she thanked.

"I just had nothing to do that particular day" Tomori nonchalantly stated.

"Either way, you really did show elegance and grace whilst teaching" praised Elise. "I can clearly see a true lady beneath a quiet and stoic president that we know and love" she added.

"Elegance? Grace? Ho- *OW!*" Yu said but was cut off when he felt a foot that stomped rather painfully with his own making him shout in pain.

Tomori whilst with a smile on her face had her foot stepped onto the black haired teen while Elise, Takajo and Nishimori just sweatdropped.

"Well... we as the Student Council will support you if there are any problems" said by Tomori as if nothing had happened releasing her foot from him while making Elise smile in appreciation.

"Then, I as the President of the Mannerisms will gladly accept and will assist you all as well when needed in exchange" she said before a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "In addition, I as a friend will cheer you on with your new relationship" she added much to Yu's and Tomori's embarrassment. "So treat her well okay" she said gesturing to Yu.

"Senpai!"

 **Hallways**

 _[Play: Orokamonatachi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

After a few more teasings from the third year they bid farewell to continue checking on the other clubs and they were currently walking on the hallway. They were each having various expressions on their faces as they walk to their next destination.

Nishimori and Takajo had amused faces; Tomori had a neutral expression while Yu was...

"Okay... what's up Tomori?" Yu said seeing Tomori had her arms crossed ahead of him.

"*Hmph*" Tomori pouted while Yu just wryly smiled.

"Um... are you mad when I questioned you're supposed "elegance" and "gra-" he immediately clamped his mouth shut when Tomori turned to him with a death glare frightening him. "S-sorry" Yu stated while scratching the back of his head while Tomori made her way to his side before clinging to his shoulder. "What's this now?" Yu said watching Tomori clung to his shoulder like yesterday.

"We have to be comfortable with things like these" Tomori said firmly while not facing him while Yu realize something.

"Oh so thats it~ Yu said with realization. "Is Nao-chan embarrassed from THAT earlier? Senpai's teasing getting to you~" he added with a smirk before it broke. "*Ow!* Okay! Stopping now!" he yelped in surprise feeling Tomori pinched his side quite painfully in fact.

"Now that you know, just go with it" Tomori said before releasing her grip while Yu just nodded helplessly.

"You know we could take this slow" Yu suggested. "We just got started after all" Tomori ignored him making him sigh.

They continued walking along the hallways with the two Student Council watching them from behind with amused faces.

Their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend just started the other day and he was somewhat sure that Tomori would take things slow and steady. But with her unexpected kisses like what happened in the clubroom every now and then and now her show of intimacy in public without feeling any embarrassment, he was guessing she was pretty comfortable in exchanging such intimate moments with her even in the open.

He was not sure specifically as to why she would do those things immediately. He had a fair knowledge of relationships but those were limited to books and novels or the couples that he had observed in public. But he knows that this kind of relationship should take time and patience to let the two individuals be comfortable with each other.

Except this was not the case for Tomori, he can only speculate it was primarily because of how straightforward she is and the fact that she had been waiting for him for a fairly long time during his mission and once he returned she wanted to be comfortable in doing things like this immediately. Or maybe-

Yu had thought of a reason as to why she had been rather aggressive towards him in their relationship and if he mentioned it, it may really embarrass her or it may horribly backfire on him severely for assuming.

Well, him being a man and curious and all... there was only one way to find out.

"Na-" Yu was cut off when two figures appeared from the corner with sweat on their foreheads.

Two girls with matching short black hair that was tied into small one sided ponytails was sprinting and upon noticing the Student Council members they stopped.

"Tomori-senpai!" said one of the girl with relief in her voice seeing Tomori.

"We thought you-" started the other girl.

""-already left!"" finished both of them while wiping the sweats in their forehead.

"Shizuku? Shizuka?" Tomori called seeing the twins. "Is there something you need?"she asked while Yu observed the twins that he saw from the records earlier as well.

They were both first years named Shizuka and Shizuku Kanzaki, fairly well known students of the Hoshinoumi Academy. They were twins that both have short black-hair that reached their shoulders; the only difference that Yu could see was that they had small ponytails on each of the side of their hair.

Shizuku had a small ponytail on her left side while Shizuka had a small ponytail on her right side; they also had matching brown hazel eyes that adorned their faces. They are also known as the teasing duo of the school who would always attempt to tease anyone and also they would sometimes connect each other's sentence that was liked by other students calling it cute and it was probably related because of their ability.

They both shared an ability called **{Fixed Mind Reading}** that was only limited to each other allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. Yu could only speculate that it was because of the factor of being twins but nonetheless it was an interesting ability to have.

"Yes Tomori-senpai" the now named Shizuku said.

"We need your help" said the now named Shizuka.

""There's a problem in the cooking club!"" said the both of them.

Tomori hearing that there was a problem in that particular club immediately separated from Yu and faced her follow student council members with a distressed face.

"We have to go!" Tomori stated with a serious tone. "That club is in a grave situation!" she exaggeratedly added before sprinting ahead going to the said club while the twins immediately followed her.

Yu could only look blankly from the retreating form of Tomori while Takajo and Nishimori followed them as well.

He was wondering as to why Tomori's behavior quickly swit-, wait... never mind it was obvious anyway.

"Otosaka-san!" Takajo called out while facing him making Yu snapped from his stupor. "Come' on let's go!" he added before continuing to run.

Yu was about to say something but just sighed before following them.

 **Cooking Club**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Yu who just arrived entered the door of the room to see Takajo, Nishimori and the twins standing not far from the door watching something. He moved close to them see what they were observing and upon getting closer he saw Tomori talking to a blue haired girl that was tied into a braid which rests on her shoulder while wearing an apron above her uniform while three students presumably the other members was cleaning up.

"Any suggestions Tomori-kaichou?" the blue haired girl asked Tomori while Yu also recognized her from the records he read.

A second year named Hikari Kizune the president of the Cooking Club. The "Ideal Girl of The School" to which some students call her. She was admired by almost all the students, with her culinary proficiency, kind personality and adding her good looks she was a really perfect girl. But as people say nothing is perfect, which all of you will see later.

She had an ability called **{Memory Swap}** where she can manipulate a target's memory making it her own in exchange for her own recent memory, though it was mostly random.

Yu was curious as to what they were talking about and nudged Takajo who turned to him.

"So what's going on?" Yu asked while Takajo gave a nod.

"It's kind of serious" Takajo said. "They were having problems with the new ice cream product that they were making" he added while Yu just stood there dumbly.

So Tomori was in a hurry to try new food?

Well, not that Yu couldn't believe this kind of situation. He knew that Tomori can be a bit excited when it comes to food and she can be quite an eater as well. What made him think is that, he could not get was that how she can maintain her weight and body size from all the food she's eaten, maybe her stomach is a black hole? Or maybe a vacuum that can gobble up everything? But nonetheless she was truly and undoubtedly a glutt-

Everyone was looking at him with mouth agapes and had incredulous gazes making him confused before realization then the feeling of dread pick up.

C-crap! D-did he just say his thoughts out lou-

He was cut off from his thoughts when he felt his cheeks getting pinched by Tomori who had approached him some time ago; she was also wearing a smile that was not jovial in anyway.

"We are currently fixing a problem here" Tomori said whilst pinching his cheek. "And you just had to say your thoughts out loud huh?" she said making Yu pale, he did not meant to do that!

"*Ow!* Okay! Okay! I didn't meant to- *Ow!*!" Yu shouted in pain before Tomori let go of her grip while the former massaged his now swollen cheek.

Everyone watched with amused glances as Tomori lectured Yu about being rude, interrupting their discussion and hurting a girl's feelings, he could not in any way refute from her claims since he heard his words earlier clear as crystal before eventually he was forced to apologize.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Tomori asked with her arms crossed.

"I-I am sorry for saying my thoughts out loud" Yu apologized eyes closed with shame.

"And?" she asked expectantly.

"And what?" Yu asked opening his eyes confused but seeing Tomori's glare he quickly understood. "A-and sorry for assuming things that are unlikely"

"Do you truly regret what you said?"

"...Yes"

"What's with that pause?"

"N-nothing!" Yu defended quickly whilst shaking his head quickly.

Tomori glared at Yu for a few seconds before facing the others again while he just sighed in relief. Until Takajo spoke again.

"Oh, and the actual problem was that the refrigerator malfunctioned by the way" Takajo said.

"Then say that first!" retorted Yu.

The twins who were beside Nishimori nudged her arm gaining her attention.

"Yusa-senpai, who's that student that was-" started Shizuku.

"-apologizing pathetically to Tomori-senpai?" finished Shizuka.

Nishimori upon hearing them was confused. Didn't they know Yu worked for the Student Council even though he left for one year? They should- oh, right!

"Oh, I forgot that you're both first years" Nishimori said with a smile while they both tilted their heads in confusion. "He's a member of the Student Council who left for a year overseas" she explained. "And he's Tomori-san's boyfriend" she added making the twins, Hikari and the other members except for the Student Council members silent hearing Nishimori's words until the twins regained their composure before smirking and quickly disappearing from their positions to only be found behind the shocked Cooking Club President.

"Don't worry senpai" said Shizuku with a mischievous tone gaining Hikari's attention.

"H-huh?" Hikari asked confused.

"With your cooking skills-" Shizuka said with the same tone.

""-you can change your status to "taken" in no time!"" they both with thumbs up said making Hikari froze hearing those words before...

"..."

...sobbing loudly.

"Waaahhhh!" Hikari cried. "I-it isn't m-my fault that I h-haven't got a b-boyfriend yet!" she added with tears in her eyes. "E-everyone after t-talking to me would just c-cry then say something like "Unworthy", "No chance", and I would sometimes catch them say "Undeserving!"" she sobbed harder before kneeling making everyone in the room sweatdrop except for the couple who had continued to argue again after their scuffle earlier.

Fun fact, Yes... Hikari was admired inside and even outside of the school but weirdly no one males were making any moves on her saying that they were too mediocre and she was practically a goddess in their eyes making everyone see that she was too perfect except for the person herself.

Oh, and she was also a BIT sensitive when you ask her about her own current relationship seeing that she had not gotten into one and adding to her somewhat oblivious attitude she could not see the reason why.

Meanwhile with the other two...

"And I'm not a glutton I just like food very much" stated Tomori with a glare while her hands were on her hips.

"Definition of a glutton states a person who eats too much" Yu explained with a deadpan. "What's the difference?" he added.

"If that's your argument, then how about your sister complex tendencies?" Tomori pointed out making Yu flinch.

"I-I'm not a siscon" Yu refuted. "There's a distinct difference between having a sister complex and loving your sister as a family member"

"Like wha-" Tomori was interrupted when she felt someone dash towards her holding her shoulders.

"Tomori-kaichou! You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!" Hikari asked cheerfully who had forgot her initial turmoil earlier congratulated her friend making everyone apart from the couple sweatdrop again.

Tomori blinked a couple of times before smiling then proceeding to latch on Yu's arm, much to the embarrassment of the latter.

"Yep! We are a loving couple" Tomori said with a slight blush on her face registering what she had just said.

Sure she was more comfortable than Yu in showing such affections in public but she was still a girl that was new to this type of relationship and the fact that they just got together for like less than two days, so there was still a feeling of embarrassment when she does this type of things though she tones it down either to show she truly loves him or to embarrass Yu further... it was probably the latter.

Hikari hearing her just clapped with a squeal while everyone just joined with the clapping until Yu coughed into his fist stopping their current states. Tomori seeing his action just giggled and decided to put an end to this.

"Anyway... on to the current problem" Tomori stated releasing her hold on Yu's arm. "I'll just inform the cafeteria to put your products in their fridge until your current one is fixed" she said. "And I'll call some personnel later to fix your refrigerator or buy a new one if needed" she added.

"Thank you so much Tomori-kaichou" Hikari said clasping both of her hands. "As thanks I'll make sure you taste our homemade new flavor of ice cream" she stated.

Tomori upon hearing her made her eyes twinkle in delight before slight drool escaped from her lips that she quickly wiped until seeing Yu's smirk.

"See?" Yu stated with a teasing tone. "Glutton much?"

"Oh shut up will you"

 **Some Time Later**

 _[Play: Heion (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

After the conversation in the Cooking Club the Student Council Members left with a goodbye and assurance to fix their problems much to the appreciation of the club.

Tomori then decided to end their current task of checking the other clubs for some other time seeing how late it was. Then afterwards they had planned to head to Yu's Dormitory deciding to spend the night there to officially start their original given task because they didn't get to start yesterday because of an unexpected accident that involved a certain younger sister that will be discussed in the future.

Takajo and Nishimori then decided to temporarily separate from the group saying that they needed to gather their own things to help Yu on his study and will meet up at a later time which was accepted by Yu and Tomori.

Now it was only Yu and Tomori who was currently walking after they made a detour in the convenience store they had bought some ingredients to cook and some snacks for them to eat later.

Yu had a thought in his mind that was bugging him for some time but was too hesitant in revealing until Tomori caught his look and proceeded to snapped him from his thoughts.

"Yu, anything on your mind?" Tomori asked gaining Yu's attention. "You've been pretty quiet a lot of times in the clubroom and in the other clubs." She added making Yu scratch the back of his head nervously.

She had noticed that he had been occasionally staring at empty air once in a while and concluded that he was thinking of something, she could take some guesses though she was not sure.

"Hm?" Yu asked snapping out of his daze. "Oh nothing, nothing I was just wondering about the new clubs" he said smoothly though he was actually giving a half lie.

His thoughts earlier were a bit more on a personal level and he decided to reveal it when his assumptions were right.

Tomori could see he was definitely lying even if he had a casual expression pasted on his face. She had enough time sharpening her observation skills when it comes to lying even though she was forced to learn it one way or another.

"Are all of you sure you want to study in my dorm of all places?" Yu said changing the topic.

But seeing how his expression would deny it later, she'll let it go... for now.

"Yep it's alright" Tomori stated before smirking. "Unless if you don't want to, any dirty secrets you don't want us to see~" she teased which made Yu blush knowing what she was implying.

"O-of course not" stammered Yu. "I don't even have any of those sorts" Yu denied.

"Really?" Tomori said in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, really"

Tomori then got in front of him about a few centimeters away and stopped making Yu halt from his steps also.

He was about to ask her what was wrong when Tomori suddenly leaned towards his side close to his ear then whispered something before her words made him blush madly.

Words that he would never ever expect or even possibly think that can come out of her mouth.

"W-w-wha?" Yu said incoherently before Tomori reared her body back showing Yu a mischievous smile on her lips added with a wink that made his embarrassment escalate further.

Tomori then proceeded to turn around hiding a genuine blush on her face before walking forward until she looked across her shoulders.

"If it will satisfy your desires... Yu-kun~" Tomori said with a cute tone while her face was blushing though Yu could tell it was fake... or so he thinks.

Tomori just continued giggling seeing Yu's embarrassment before proceeding to sprint forward ahead of him leaving him to where his standing.

"W-wait Nao!" Yu called out before he hurriedly sprinted following her, though his cheeks where still burning red from what she had said earlier.


	6. Operation: Development

**Operation: [Development]**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy**

 **Dormitories**

 **A Week Later**

A week passed and the group had spent nights on Yu's dorm since then, helping him to catch up on his study. Now they were busily packing books and resource materials in their bags from the study session they did last night. They were all a bit tired from the constant studying each night and also the work in the Student Council making their tiredness increase tenfold.

"Yusa is sleepy" Nishimori said with a sleepy tone before yawning while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Who doesn't?" Tomori agreed albeit groggily. "We practically covered all of the subjects that had been existing these few months, doing our duty on the student council... and also Takajo's constant bitching" she added.

"I'm not even going to retort to that" Takajo said with a yawn.

"And also the horrendous running you call exercise" Yu said casually earning a glare from Tomori that made him nervously smile.

During the week Yu had been seeking help from the members of the Student Council. He had been a first year in Hoshinoumi Academy for only about a few months or so because of his mission and now he was a second year high school student. So in order to be updated on the current semester, the three were glad to help him in order to catch up on the subjects that he had missed since the start of his mission.

He had observed that despite how long he had been gone, everyone did changed a bit but not to the point that their whole character had changed. He had noticed that it was still the usual atmosphere from what he remembered when they were studying with their usual banters, it was a bit different but nothing changed in general. During their study sessions at nights he had noticed each of their character and slight bits of changes along the way.

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Well, we are mostly done anyways" Takajo said but it was not heard by Tomori who was arguing with Yu about the exercises they were pulling off each day.

Takajo was the same in terms of appearance with his glasses and all that with his hair slightly longer. His personality had not changed a lot from his observation; he was still a fanboy and he also noticed that this trait of his has evolved (Bulls*it alert) to where it can be used as a source of power to quickly and efficiently do numerous works when he heard his favorite idol encouraging him, from what he observed in the clubroom several days ago. He called it {Fanboy Power}... yes, it is now an ability.

An ability that he was really afraid to loot which indicates that Takajo's so called "sickness" even makes the grim reaper wary.

Apart from that, he was still the same. A great friend who was serious and patient when needed, the only thing that change was that, he heard from the others that he had been working on his housewife skills... yes, housewife skills. From what he remembered before, he indeed had knowledge on basic chores like cooking, cleaning and laundry which still managed to surprise Yu even now seeing a guy (turn-off) like Takajo was so surprisingly capable on his own but now it had leveled up for some reason that nobody had any idea of.

"Yep!" Nishimori chirped cheerfully now fully awake. "And it only took Otosaka-san a week to be familiar with the subjects!" she added.

Next was, Kurobane aka Nishimori nicknamed Yusarin. In terms of appearance she was also the same, with her slightly longer side ponytail and slightly increased bust size. She was still an idol that had been growing more popular than ever, in showbiz and in school. Her behavior had no particular changes; she was still a bit airheaded at times... okay a lot of times, though he was not quite sure yet if she did changed.

There exists individuals who can changed their behavior instantly depending on the situation and the fact that this was the younger sister of their former companion Misa Kurobane, who was known to have some delinquent tendencies. It was not surprising if she also had the similar traits, knowing that she had been in the care of a protective older sister in quite some time even before the group met her and may have pick up a thing or two to which he surprisingly hadn't yet noticed from her. And when he asked Tomori and Takajo if they had noticed something, their only response was a mischievous and slumped expression which was slightly frustrating to say the least.

"As I said it is only natural to exercise" Tomori said with narrowed eyes.

"No" Yu shook his head. "It isn't natural to run for your life every morning" he added with a deadpan.

"It isn't?" Tomori tilted her head confused.

"Of course it isn't!" Yu retorted while Tomori just looked towards Takajo and Nishimori if they had the same opinion.

The two then nodded their head timidly much to Tomori's disbelief.

"You guys suck" stated by Tomori with a pout.

Yu hearing this just sighed.

The last and certainly not the least, was his girlfriend Tomori. Her appearance was the same with her hair tied up into twin tails, and slightly bigger bust size. Her slim figure was well-maintained despite how many foods she probably had eaten (which Yu was still confused about). She was still the responsible Student Council President that he knew (except for other times), and to the three of them she was the one who had changed the most with the noticeable results.

From what he saw, she was now more sociable when it comes to other people. In fact, during this week when they had been dealing with Student Council work, he had noticed that she had been quite easygoing and social when it comes to her classmates and other students contrary to what he had seen before his mission. She had said that many students don't particularly like her and he assumed that it was almost all the students but seeing her now, he had been proven wrong.

It was that thought that was in his mind when they were going to the dorms a week ago to officially start their study sessions. And it was that thought that he had wanted to know of but he presumed that it was not really necessary to brought up but he was still curious.

Remembering that alongside a particular event that happened this week brought a fact that Tomori not only changed in general but also changed when it comes to him or their relationship too quickly for his comfort.

Yu who was now in his thoughts had failed to noticed the looks of concern that he got from his fellow student council members.

Tomori seeing him looking towards empty space with a blank expression just frowned mentally recognizing the look every now and then while her two friends beside her had noticed as well, who could only look with concern and worry seeing such an expression.

She coincidentally remembered the same particular event that Yu was now recalling that made her sure that her assumptions were correct. It also brought an amused and slight blushed on her face after what she had done to him that made them closer than ever.

 **Flashback**

 **Dormitories**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 **Few Days Ago**

Yu and Tomori arrived in the dormitories and they were now walking along the hallways so that they can reach the elevator before going to his dorm.

Yu was beside Tomori walking with a passive expression on his face which was now a default look that his friends had seen quite often while said girl was just glancing at him every now and then displaying a slight frown seeing the unusual expression that wasn't usually there before his mission. She often catches him wearing that default expression since his return whether in the clubroom or in his own dorm.

She knew that he may have seen some unpleasant things that may have affected him greatly during the time where he had to travel around the world looting abilities from **{Ability Wielders}**. And his now current expression and passive demeanor had been one of the after-effects of the excursion, but even she did not anticipate that he changed this much compare to the one who was easily irritated and somewhat noisy she met at the past...

Yu was unaware that Tomori had been staring him for quite some time inside the elevator they had rode on as he simply waited for the elevator's door to open completely seeing that they had now reached the floor of his dorm until he walked out which was followed by Tomori who was still staring at him.

...but her as the one who originally had made him go through a path filled with danger and death, she had promised to stay by his side. Even during that time that she waited, she had already decided that in exchange for his hardships whether he succeeds or not she had- no, she would willingly received him with open arms once he returned no matter what changed he had undergo during that time.

It was only normal seeing that he had done the side of his bargain. And it was only natural that she would also do the same and would always be there for him in times of need.

It was also the reason why she always had teased him quite often, seeing his passive expression shattering to retort to her teasings brought a sense of delight and gladness in Tomori. Not only because she get to see him feel embarrassed but also reassure her that he also had the ability to show emotions and see that he hadn't changed all that much. Sure he was not exactly the same Yu that she had met before but she was still thankful that he himself returned and his overall character that was developed in the past had not been altered completely to an emotionless machine.

Yu who had still the same expression made Tomori think of something to snap out of his thoughts, until she had an idea on her mind. A way to not only get rid of his current expression but also to embarrassed him greatly... if she hold on enough to not get embarrassed herself knowing that what she had to do was really daring even for her.

' _Desperate times calls for desperate measures'_ Tomori mused preparing for her onslaught with a smirk that was still unnoticed by Yu.

While Yu who was unaware of the danger(?) was currently thinking of his and Tomori's current relationship. Not that he had any complaints whatsoever, but he can't help but think of how their relationship or more specifically Tomori and her teasings and show of affections as of late. He's thoughts also was proven when he and Tomori was walking to his dorm that they after their work in the Student Council and visiting those clubs, Tomori asking him what kind of thoughts had he been thinking about.

The talk was steered by him asking if it was alright in studying in his dorms while Tomori just said yes to it. Until Tomori suddenly asked if he was hiding some... things in his dorm for asking which he replied no. Then that was where it escalated quickly.

'I mean, who would outright ask that' thought Yu who was remembering the words of Tomori that day that made him really red in the face.

He was not embarrassed by the fact that Tomori may had assumed him of hiding some perverted stash in his dorm, even if he wanted to there was Ayumi who was really quite a sister that would most likely and eventually find that kind of stash because she mostly assigns herself to cleaning which she was really good at.

And he isn't even strongly interested in such things, not that he swings the other way or anything. He would admit that he did had those things or thought of those in the past but concerning his little sister's innocence he immediately stopped and indulged in it in mostly at secret and in lesser times to avoid suspicion.

No, he was embarrassed by the fact that Tomori of all people suggested to show him some... Rated-M things which she would gladly use herself for him to- (okay that's enough; this is only a Rated-T fanfic... for now?)

Anyways... he himself shockingly had never been in a relationship before in the past despite his handsome appearance that can attract females with just a simple smile on his face and proper acting. He always assumed in that time even though he was proud with his looks he didn't have any kind of interest in starting a genuine romantic relationship. He always had a mindset of securing his own reputation in life seeing how he wanted to enroll in a prestigious school, have the most known girl in that school as a girlfriend and maintain a high grade to show his supposed "intelligence" along with his handsome looks. And his desire only started when he found out he had the ability to possess someone for a few seconds.

Simply put, he had not actually plan to get a girlfriend out of love but merely for his own status in public wanting to show that he is a high-class young man... which he now realizes is a very low reason to even do and think about. Thankfully he had been threatened, beaten up harshly and nearly straight up di- wait, now that he thought about it... his meeting with them may had been a bit extreme for his tastes, not that he regretted meeting them apart from the beating up and nearly dying part of course.

Now that he had Tomori who had become his girlfriend after events that was extraordinary to say the least. Ever since his return from his mission and when he and Tomori were now official, he had felt happy and content even if their relationship had just started recently. Sure he said that his time in the Student Council when time has passed had been quite a blast but when he and Tomori started a romantic relationship, that feeling had intensified and made him glad to know them despite the first impressions while getting more closure to said girl.

While Yu was in his thoughts he failed to notice Tomori who had a smirk on her face walking towards him before stopping just behind him as she closed the distance whilst walking.

Regarding about his relationship with Tomori, with the previous mindset he had before about his own idea of relationships. It also resulted in being inexperience and feel a bit of uneasiness when faced with the real deal, sure he had planned securing his own reputation but he did not think or even prepare what would happen if he was in that current state and how he would continue forward. Now he would try to genuinely learn and even adapt now that he was in a relationship with the girl that destroyed that kind of mindset and change his life for the better.

But seeing Tomori who had been rather forward these days, even with his numerous overpowered powers he had a hard time adapting. Nevertheless even if Tomori was quite fast he would give his all with their relationship and always be by her side even if she had grown to hate him because he knows of all people that he met, Tomori was the one who influenced him greatly in correcting his views, which was reason why he let himself live with a more legitimate purpose.

Tomori smiled mischievously seeing how he was so distracted in his thoughts. She was going to try something to tease him as she positioned herself just behind him before leaning again close to his ear while Yu who was so distracted hadn't notice her yet.

And not that he hated her being more forward, seeing her show affection to him like simple hugs and kisses made his heart throb quickly and urged him to show how he love her just the same though for now he does not know what he should do to return her affections in a different but also similar manner like she does.

The girl in his thoughts then proceeded to open her mouth slightly before blowing air in Yu's ear surprising him greatly making him turn his head to only be met by Tomori's lips surprising him further.

"N-Nao?!" Yu shouted in surprise backing off before seeing Tomori's smirk.

Tomori kept up her smirk before moving close to the poor boy who instinctively stepped back. Tomori seeing this was amused before repeating her action while Yu did the same.

They repeated their action again, Tomori stepping closer while Yu was stepping back overwhelmed by her teasing like a cat that was closing on its prey.

He knew Tomori like teasing him since his return but it does not mean that he is still used to her sudden change of attitude and that's when he noticed a pattern.

Yes, Tomori was becoming comfortable in teasing him in front of other people or in public every passing day but he can't help but think to the time where they woke up outside of the Secret Research Facility and the events that followed. Tomori had been really bold when she teased him that way albeit with a bit of embarrassment but now seeing her getting more confident in getting a reaction out of him, it would only be a matter of time when he would eventually see her... more daring approach whenever they were alone.

Yu who was backtracking failed to realize that he was heading towards a wall; he only noticed it when he felt the hard concrete on his back stopping his movement while Tomori who was growing more amused got in close to the blushing teen.

"Why are you avoiding me Yu-kun~?" Tomori stated with a smirk leaning close to his face until her smirk lessened bit by bit.

Her face was a few more centimeters away from his own, when she couldn't help but notice that his face was more mature looking now that she had gotten a closer view. Sure she can admit that even before Yu was handsome in his own right but that was overshadowed by his arrogant and narcissist behavior that made her view him as a mere pretty boy with no backbone, which she was correct.

"Um...because your acting weird again" Yu excused growing more embarrassed while Tomori was in a daze which was unnoticed by Yu who was preoccupied by the situation at hand.

He had been in a lot of situations where he got cornered and even though those situations were probably impossible for a simple human to escape from, he always found out a way to bypass them effortlessly but...

..this was the first time where he didn't know what to do and can only wait with eyes closed anticipating what kind of things that his girlfriend would do.

Tomori continued to gaze at her lover who had her eyes closed waiting what she would do to him.

She now knowing that he had changed to a respectable young man that was unlike to what she had known in the past and adding his face/appearance that was developed through many dangerous situations primarily for her, it made him more handsome and striking in her eyes.

Sure she can disregard and ignore the handsome looks of the opposite sex because it was only the surface that she was seeing in a person that may become irrelevant if their attitude is rotten, but of course she was also a girl. And also knowing that the handsome face in front of her had become someone dear to him that had proven himself, she can't help but get attracted and stare adoringly at the different but still the same face of the boy- no, the man that captured her heart. (Man that was cheesy)

"Relax would you?" he heard Tomori's voice before he reluctantly opened his eyes to see Tomori's face that was blushing slightly with a smile instead of a smirk on her lips who was really close to his face. He can also hear and feel her breath against his face as she was leaning more closely.

"Wha-" Yu was about to ask but he was interrupted when Tomori suddenly crashed her soft lips towards him who was caught off guard by the sudden action. She then proceeded to raise her arms above his shoulders before wrapping it around his neck while she made her body as close as possible to Yu's own feeling his muscles that had developed as well.

Yu who was receiving the treatment was not really shocked by this development though there was still a lingering feeling of surprise in his mind. They had kissed and hugged before but now he somehow felt that this was different, when they performed those exchanges they always were light and they were just instants. Upon seeing Tomori with her eyes closed whilst kissing him albeit with a hint of awkwardness though it was barely felt, made Yu discard those thoughts and returned the kiss as well.

Tomori who was kissing him already forgot the reason to why she had done this in the first place. Whenever she initiated the kisses herself it was only a peck or instant but now kissing Yu a bit longer made her forgot everything and decided to just go with the flow until...

 **(Short Fluff Warning!... If you can call it that)**

... she unconsciously slip her tongue against his lips that surprised him further.

That surprise was enough for Yu to open his mouth slightly, which was taken as an opportunity for Tomori to enter his mouth with her soft tongue.

Tomori who by now didn't even care about her former plan or anything at all proceeded to explore Yu's mouth. She let her tongue feel his mouth tasting a hint of sweetness, probably from the lunch that was made by his little sister that he ate earlier; it was making her more addicted tasting the favorite flavor that she loved mixed with his own taste.

Yu who was now really surprised from Tomori's aggressiveness was the only one attentive enough to know what was happening. Though he had a strong will it was getting less and less effective from her attacks in his mouth and the fact that her soft body was pressing tightly on his own was really affecting him. Hesitating for a few seconds he decided to meet her tongue with his own making her respond happily as she intertwined her tongue with his as their saliva mixed with each other.

Though they could feel each other's awkwardness indicating their own inexperience with this kind of very intimate exchange, they only wanted to feel their own passion as they battled their tongues savoring the taste of their lover.

Tomori who was really getting more and more into the act release her right hand on his neck then grasp his left hand that was on his side before guiding it towards her right breast that was soft and firm making him feel how far she had developed in a year when he was gone.

The black haired teen was too preoccupied in her mouth to notice but upon feeling a soft sensation in his left hand, he unconsciously squeezed it softly making Tomori moan in his mouth that snapped his senses.

Yu reflexively pulled his head away as a string of saliva connected their lips as he separated, blushing heavily he also released the grasp on her developed chest separating their intimate exchange as he panted heavily while Tomori was mirroring his own state.

 **(Short Fluff Ending!... HAHAHAHA!)**

Tomori still in a daze who wanted more of the feeling of his lips on her own leaned her face towards him to capture Yu's lips again and even succeeded if it wasn't for Yu who was the only one responsive held Tomori's shoulders before pushing her away gently though not enough to release their embrace.

Their intimate exchanges like these was only limited to simple kisses and soft ones with no tongues involved but seeing her take the next step surprised Yu that made him reflexively separate their intimate session. He did not pull away because of fear or disgust but because of surprise and shock that she was so aggressive all of a sudden.

 _[Play: Kokuhaku (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Tomori regaining her composure then remembering her action made her feel ashamed towards herself not controlling her own actions. The white haired girl despite having an amazing resilience and self-control was still a young woman that has needs after all and knowing that the young man that was in front of her was her loved one that was absent for a long time made her actions get controlled by her hormones.

She then fixed her gaze towards Yu who was wide eyed.

The feeling turned to regret once she saw Yu who was shocked from her sudden impulse assuming that he did not like her action. Did she take it too fast? Sure their relationship just started recently but she couldn't help herself feeling how his warmth really comforted her and made her feel a sense of lust for another person for the first time which she knew wasn't really a legitimate reason to not control herself.

"S-sorry" Tomori said with a hint of hurt in her tone.

She didn't plan for almost all of this to happen, she was planning to give him a few kisses to tease him then that was it but she did not think she would lose her contorl then forgot her true motive of doing this and when Yu suddenly pulled back and let her saw his reaction, she felt a sense of pain mix with shame upon herself thinking that Yu didn't like it and had him hate her for it.

She casted her gaze downwards with shame present in her eyes before separating from the embrace. She suddenly realized that despite this starting to tease him first; she eventually let her own lust dictate her mind and action that restricted her process to reason, which she didn't like.

The two then descended into silence not quite sure what to do next, one was feeling ashamed of herself while the other was still shocked then the feeling of guilt suddenly emerged inside him guessing the reason of her own stillness.

Thinking quickly Yu proceeded to do what he assumed as the correct thing to stop Tomori's current train of thought. Seeing that the face she expresses whilst feeling this kinds of negative emotions was one of the things that he really didn't like.

Tomori who was still casting her gaze downwards suddenly felt two arms embrace her tightly surprising her before a hand lifted her chin making her see Yu who had a smile on her face before he leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead that surprised her further.

"Better?" Yu suddenly asked but she didn't react and continued to gaze at her lover.

No more words was needed to convey his thoughts to Tomori who understood quickly what he was thinking of but it wasn't enough for her to calm down.

"B-but-" Tomori was interrupted when Yu placed a finger on her lips.

"*Shhh*" Yu shushed softly releasing her finger on her lips before continuing. "It didn't disgust me... I'm just surprised that's all" he added making Tomori nod reluctantly.

Seeing Tomori still conflicted Yu sighed mentally before leaning his head downwards and placing his lips on her own making her wide-eyed from the action, with no warning she felt his tongue quickly intertwined with her own for a few seconds that made her blush until Yu separated with a trail of saliva on their lips before displaying a grin on his flushed face.

"Now were even okay?" Yu said with a smile while Tomori who was still shocked made him chuckle.

Normally it was Yu who was always embarrassed by Tomori but if he was the one teasing he knew he could never get enough seeing her surprised and shocked expression that complimented her cute alarmed face.

"If you do that again then I'll just have do the same whether you're prepared or not" he joked with a playful glare making Tomori calm down then smile the feeling of reassurance filled her being.

"Are you sure?" Tomori asked meekly in confirmation making Yu unconsciously avert his eyes towards her because of the sudden sheer cuteness of her voice.

That was new...

"Y-yep, I'm sure" Yu said regaining his composure before he felt Tomori tightly embraced him leaning her head close to his own making him face her.

"Then..." Tomori trailed off letting action dictate her words before closing her eyes leaning her head more closely to Yu to capture his lips again now with only one thought occupying her mind.

Yu who was now prepared smiled then snaked his arms on her waist then leaned forward as well whilst closing his eyes, intending to meet Tomori's lips for the second time without anymore embarrassment.

The two lovers who wanted to feel their love towards each other by a simple yet special exchanged closed the distance, as their lips was mere centimeters apart before...

"*KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!*" a shout interrupted the duo startling them on their moment before they quickly separated their embrace until their gazes fell on the figure that interrupted them.

Yu just scratched the back of his head nervously with a wry grin deciding if he should feel angered by someone interrupting them or feel anxiety explaining what happened to the figure that was currently sprawled out in the floor with a massive nosebleed just in front of an opened door of someone's dorm or more specifically his dorm.

Guess who?

 **Flashback End**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Their relationship was the same after that but the two can feel that they had gotten more close to each other. Yu then realized that kind of situation never happened again this week making him think that Tomori was now more conscious of other people possibly seeing them do those act and decided to do it when they are alone, though Yu had still yet to see.

As Yu was in his thoughts he failed to notice Tomori creeping towards him before she leaned her head close to his ear. And unlike before...

On that topic, he knew he had to be quick and careful in explaining what happened in that memory to the one that saw them. Fortunately it was someone that knew them on a personal level and unfortunately he may had corrupted his-

"LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted in his ear making Yu tumble in surprise before falling backwards landing on his back against the floor.

Tomori then stood up before crossing her arms as she waited for to Yu sat up again while Nishimori and Takajo just smiled amused by the couple's interaction.

Tomori figured out that he probably was remembering the same thing seeing his face slightly flushed and the conflicted expression he had in the end that made her guess correct. Though she couldn't help but blush slightly remembering that as well which she had hidden more elusively.

"Okay... I guess I deserved that" Yu admitted before sitting up massaging his ear that was yelled at.

"Now that your ear is working again" Tomori said with a smile. "Let's have breakfast!" she said with an enthusiastic tone before sprinting towards the door of the room.

"Hey! Don't run in here!" Yu retorted seeing Tomori sprint before standing up which was followed by the two other members.

In the kitchen, Yu and the other arrived as they saw his younger sister Ayumi was busy preparing breakfast while Tomori was sitting on a chair while her hands were holding two separate chopsticks.

Yu made his way towards the table sitting in an unoccupied chair beside Tomori who was eagerly waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Shouldn't you help Ayu in preparing breakfast?" Yu said making himself comfortable in the chair.

"Kurobane-san and Takajo deals with that" Tomori simply said and true to her words Nishimori and Takajo carried the food with Ayumi in tow.

"Breakfast is served!" Ayumi said happily placing the dishes on the table before finding a seat while the two took a seat as well.

The table was filled with ordinary breakfast with a few plates having food like bacon, eggs and some toast with butter that had a salad in each side, enough serving for five people. That was when Yu noticed that the food was not red in color in any way, that also made him feel hope.

"Buu~" Tomori pouted seeing the dishes. "No pizza sauce?" she asked while Ayumi answered.

"Sorry Tomori-neechan" Ayumi apologetically said. "We had run out of pizza sauce and I was unable to buy some more yesterday" she added.

"Well breakfast is breakfast!" Tomori said before clasping her hands. "Itadakimasu!" she said before munching on a toast.

""Itadakimasu!"" the rest said as they ate the breakfast that Ayumi prepared.

While eating there were a few conversations between the five as they consumed their meals. Yu who was talking to Tomori noticed Ayumi glancing at them every now and then with a blush on her face which made him sigh mentally.

Also after that event happened between him and Tomori, the younger sister would sometimes blush occasionally while taking peeks towards them if they were not looking since then. Though Yu and even Tomori could clearly see her fleeting looks and they haven't yet explained to her what truly happened in fear of overloading the sister's mind and to top it all off Tomori declared that he had to be the one to explain to her about that because he was the brother of all things.

 **Few Hours Later**

 _[Play: Orokamonotachi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The group having nothing to do since their work in the Student Council has been shortened for quite a lot. They decided to part ways after breakfast and Tomori allowed them to rest for the whole day because of the continuous work they have done for the past week, to which they agreed to.

When Takajo and Nishimori bid their goodbyes and went to their own dorms, Tomori had suggested if Yu would like to spend the afternoon in a date with her which the latter agreed to.

Now they were walking side by side while talking lively wearing casual clothes.

Yu was wearing a white undershirt under a blue long sleeved jacket while wearing black leggings with brown shoes.

Tomori who had her hair in a long single ponytail was wearing a red sleeveless blouse with a short skirt that just reached above her knees while brown sandals adorned her feet.

They continued talking casually until Yu suddenly remembered something.

"So how is your brother lately?" Yu asked out of the blue.

The first time he had visited Tomori's big brother, Kazuki Tomori is that he was still undergoing treatment in the hospital. Then the second time he visited him was without Tomori but with the vocalist of ZHIEND which in that time they managed to make Kazuki remember his own little sister, though it happened in a different timeline, to which wasn't connected in this current timeline seeing that he had used **{Time Leap}** after looting it from his brother, thus making the entire event never happened. And he was curious if her brother had managed to recover from his condition without the interference of the vocalist.

Yu seeing Tomori smile warmly when he asked the question, immediately knew what would be her answer.

"He's doing fine" Tomori answered with a smile confirming his thoughts. "Unfortunately, he hadn't yet been able to recover from his condition completely but he managed to remember me and also he can now speak normally" she added while Yu just nodded.

"Why don't we visit him?" Yu suggested making Tomori's smile widen.

"Sure!" Tomori said enthusiastically. "I was planning to visit him this week and how about three days from now?" she asked with the same tone making Yu nod before she started to talk to him about her brother while he listened attentively.

Yu who was listening had noticed that Tomori while talking about her big brother was really genuinely happy compare to his first meeting with him. He clearly remembered Tomori's plain and blank expression then and there while tending to his scarred brother as if it was normal or she had gotten used to it. He knew she had been putting up a strong front in that time to avoid showing weakness while hiding her own sadness and misery seeing how his brother could not even recognize her as his sister.

Now that his brother while not completely better now had remembered her, it was enough for Tomori to feel delighted. She didn't need to put an expression like that ever again and also relished to the fact that she knew that there was now a chance that his brother had the possibility of getting better to which she had been waiting for a long time and also given her the opportunity to reunite with the one family she had left.

As she talked with him he can feel how excited she was to introduce her- wait...

"Nao?" Yu suddenly interrupted Tomori who was talking nonstop.

"Hmm?" Tomori hummed in response.

"Did you tell him about us?" Yu said implying about their relationship hoping that once they visit him he would be more comfortable in conversing with the recovering teen.

That was when Tomori displayed a smirk that made Yu froze.

"Not yet~" she said with a teasing tone.

"W-why?!"

"I figured it would probably be better if you will reveal it to him" Tomori stated simply not losing her smirk.

"Again why?!"

"I thought it would be fun seeing you squirm while telling my brother awkwardly the details about our relationship" she stated bluntly making Yu jaw drop. "Warning though, he was rather protective of me when it comes to things like this when we were younger" she warned making Yu sweat. "So try to stay on his good side~"

First, Yu had been tasked to explain a dangerous(?) information to his younger sister to avoid her from getting corrupted. Now he was tasked again of revealing their relationship to his girlfriend's brother, and from what he heard from her, the brother was really protective of all things... just great.

"Okay I can't possibly do that!" Yu retorted refusing to acknowledge her request.

He knew as a sisc- *ahem* over-protective brother himself he can imagine the reaction of a family member when it comes to their own blood. And it was way worse when the protective brother comes into play and if he was informed by the sudden next step to maturity of their little sister then...

"Of course you can" Tomori shrugged but she was still smirking.

"You only want to see me embarrassed!" Yu exclaimed making her sigh.

"Okay then, I didn't want to do this but..." Tomori closed her eyes before slowly opening it with a now certain glint in them. "...it is the only way I suppose" she added with a dead serious tone that made Yu gulp instinctively.

Tomori with a serious face stopped in her steps prompting for Yu to stop also anxiety clogging his mind for what was about to come seeing her looking towards him with a steel expression.

In his experiences with her, he knew she can be a bit forceful and reckless in her method to get what she wants even if it was rarely done. He also learned to only just follow her to be safe lest the consequences.

Yu who was currently thinking of a solution to avoid his impending doom just sighed mentally and decided to just take her suggestion to avoid being pummeled and beaten. But unfortunately he decided too late seeing that Tomori was the first one to act...

...an act that he concluded that was way worse to the one that he was currently thinking of.

"P-please?" Tomori said while blinking her blue sapphire eyes innocently accompanied with a meek voice that he knew and recognized, it made her current expression really cute making Yu gape and blush from the cuteness that can rival his own little sister... and that was saying something.

"Wha-" Yu was about to retort when the words got stuck in his throat seeing Tomori smile innocently that only added to the cute expression tenfold.

"...Onii...chan" Tomori uttered making Yu nose bleed slightly hearing the honorific.

Ayumi normally calls him that as her younger sister that really made him happy but it was really different when Tomori was the one who said it to him with that expression on her face, that really really affected him to a great deal.

"I will properly repay Onii-chan if he does this!" Tomori enthusiastically said grasping both of Yu's hands while leaning closer to his face much to his discomfort.

Now this wasn't fair! Yu was trying his best to resist her cute expression accompanied with her cute begging, but all that effort was smoothly destroyed when...

"I will do anything at all! To a simple hug, an intimate kiss or maybe even suck your d-" she was stopped when a hand covered her mouth. (Again this is only a Rated-T fanfic... or is it?)

Yu who had partially recovered with all his effort hurriedly covered her mouth from saying the last one.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll do it!" Yu shouted loudly. "Just don't say it like that! Please!" he added before releasing his hand over her mouth. "Where did your embarrassment go to?" he muttered which Tomori heard.

Tomori who had been really embarrassed a few days ago was now gone and was now replaced by a rather bold one.

"Ha! You are clearly underestimating my adaptability skills!" Tomori boasted making Yu sigh.

"Whatever... so where do we go now?" Yu shrugged helplessly walking ahead while Tomori immediately followed before said girl leaned closely to his ear.

"*Whisper* I will suck your *whisper*" Tomori whispered freezing Yu in his tracks before she laughed loudly and sprinted quickly away from him heading towards nowhere.

Yu who was blushing madly immediately shook his head before looking towards Tomori who was sprinting. And he also couldn't help but feel that this was familiar but it was now more embarrassing.

"Y-you!" he shouted in embarrassment before running also to catch up to Tomori who was still laughing.

The couple ran together as Tomori laughed while Yu who had enough effortlessly catch up to her before lecturing her about modesty in public as the former merely shrugged before latching on his arm making the latter sigh though he did not release the hold as they continued to walk with no destination in mind.

However during that visit with her brother, the black haired teen will know something that may be unrelated to their relationship but it will greatly affect them nonetheless... even more so for the girl beside him.


	7. Operation: Changes

**Operation: [Changes]**

 **A Week Later**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy (Baseball Field)**

The days passed for the student council members and now their rest had come to an end, they are now needed to come to school again.

The student council members were seen jogging in the empty space of the baseball field just behind their school. Even though it was really early seeing that the sun had still yet to rise, they had been doing it for the two week break since Yu's return so it had become a routine for them to follow.

Regarding their daily... work out whatever you wanna call it. Takajo and Nishimori with extension Yu had shown their displeasure of continuing the exercise and said that it should be changed to a normal one.

Tomori seeing their disapproval just nodded in acceptance but on one condition or two.

"Dodge this!" Tomori said as she maneuvered her whip towards Yu.

"Yeah... were still doing this huh?" Yu said as he jumped forward to dodge the incoming attack that descended to the ground making dusts fly.

"I said on two conditions right?" Tomori said with a grin making Yu sigh as they continued to run while Nishimori and Takajo just viewed them in the sidelines. "And I mean you!" she added redirecting her attack towards Yu as the latter quickly evaded.

The condition was that her boyfriend Yu, would be the one who will go through the last exercise regime that they will do before they go to school, though she didn't specify what the other condition was.

Yu immediately denied the request or you could say command but was shot down quickly when Tomori said that if he was the oh so mighty **{One-Eyed Grim Reaper}** that faced death in the face then he should be comfortable in facing death while running away. A claim that Yu, who had recovered from instantly upon hearing that, hastily sent a comment that said "What's the difference?"

Suffice to say, after he made that reply he was given no chance to defend himself as Tomori immediately equipped her trusty whip before chasing him.

"Oh you guys can go home because only Yu is getting punished" Tomori said as she stopped running making Yu gaped.

"Why only me?!" Yu retorted before comprehending what she said. "Wait... punished?!" he added but he was ignored before Takajo and Nishimori suddenly started walking. "Really?"

"You can do it Otosaka-san!" Nishimori cheered facing him with a smile tearing his expectations.

"Takajo?" Yu asked with hope.

Takajo didn't say anything as he looked towards his direction before flashing a smile accompanied with a thumbs up which Yu could clearly understand, no more words needed.

"'Good Luck' my ass!" Yu retorted before sighing as he saw them walking as they waved until their figures disappeared from his view... well, not that Yu couldn't understand their decision.

Tomori's so called exercise may have been pretty overboard and a little violent- okay it was truly overboard and violent. It also made Yu think if Tomori was a secret sadist or something considering that whip that she had been carrying around.

He did complain sometimes from what Tomori made them do and the fact that he could even refuse this kind of activity... which he didn't.

He may be over thinking this but he knew that Tomori may have a reason in making them do this. She is slightly mischievous and a cunning type after all, or maybe she just did this for kicks and nothing more.

But either way... no matter how she had changed, she was a person that always has a reason to act basing it on a logical assumption and from what Yu had seen during the time where she blamed herself when he was undergoing depression and more specifically the intimate session they had for the first time. From the latter, he could see her expression of conflict, self-blame and frustrations letting her own hormones dictate what she would do and knew that whatever decision she makes she would blame it only on herself.

Though it was also the reason for that, that it was also why she was seen as cruel in the eyes of other people, she based her actions on a logical standpoint but she mostly failed in considering the emotional condition and assumed backlash if she acts on that logical assumption. She always decides on a quick and secure way in deciding the solution of a particular problem which is really ideal but it will harm her on the long run.

If she maintains that particular mindset and failed to explain what her reason was, in this society that is mostly run by unjustified accusation and baseless indictment, people will start to hate her more and more which she had gone through in the past already. Humans generally assume things what they see/heard first similar to the first impressions they observe from someone new.

Thankfully though, Tomori now wasn't just logical in making decisions. She also uses that logical approach in changing or adapting herself in something new like their relationship and now she changed herself to-

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Tomori suddenly spoke.

"Hey" Tomori called out.

"W-what?" Yu said preparing himself.

"No worries, I just wanted us to be alone for a moment" Tomori assured before making him follow her in a nearby bench.

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Yu who was walking was confused by her behavior. So she made Takajo and Nishimori leave because she wanted to be alone and not because she wanted to continue? She could have just told the other two what she was thinking right? Her showing this kind of attitude made his thoughts earlier even more believing before he shrugged as he just noted that this was Tomori that he was thinking about after all.

Tomori sat on the bench as she placed her whip on her bag before patting the unoccupied seat beside her indicating for Yu to sit down, which he just followed.

Yu now seating on the bench then felt Tomori suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder which slightly surprised him from her sudden action before he eventually calmed down.

Silence enveloped the surroundings for a few moments until Yu interrupted it.

"So... you wanted to talk about something?" Yu said while Tomori didn't move from her spot but answered.

"I just wanted to know if..." Tomori started before stopping that made Yu's eyebrow rise.

"If?" Yu asked.

"Nevermind..." Tomori shrugged before continuing. "I said earlier that you have to do two conditions right?" she added. "And since you somewhat completed the first one..." Tomori said as she removed her head on his shoulder before placing her hands on Yu's cheek as she turned his head towards her showing her face that was slightly blushing with a small smile as well.

"W-what?" Yu said as he saw her flushed cheeks making him blush also.

Tomori didn't say anything as she giggled before she leaned her face towards him with eyes closed as she placed her lips with his own.

Yu feeling her lips on his just proceeded to embrace her making Tomori as close as possible towards him as they continued to kiss.

Ever since the passionate kiss that they shared a few days ago they had been more comfortable in exchanging moments like these when nobody's around to interrupt them, though he was still surprised now, not because of this current situation however.

He was surprised knowing that she took the chance of their usual extra-ordinary exercise to do this kind of thing and a place that was devoid of people in a very early setting no less. Like a plan that was carefully plotted by an attention craved girl which was cute in some way.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they separated, they were both blushing slightly but nonetheless they were smiling also.

The couple then proceeded to enjoy the silence together until the time comes where they are needed to go to school later.

 **An Hour Later**

The couple after their exercise and personal moment, then made their way towards each of their dorms to prepare for school since their break had ended and Takajo and Nishimori also said that they would meet later to go to school with them.

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Yu, who was now wearing his uniform, was in front of a mirror as he was finishing the final touches of his uniform.

Before, he would always notice that every outfit that he wore compliments with his looks making himself surge with pride as he flaunts how majestic he looks like, and even now that his appearance had become more fine-looking through the many experiences that he had gone through, he was truly handsome in terms of appearance, but now...

Yu couldn't help but smile as he observed himself in front of the mirror not because of how attractive he looks but knowing that he had another chance of wearing the uniform of Hoshinoumi Academy again officially.

A place where his life made a turn for the better.

Even more so for all the people that he met in that particular school as a member of the student council. It made him feel nostalgic remembering the many extra-ordinary events that happened while he was alongside the other members...

Takajo Jojiro, the self-proclaimed fanboy and a turn-off.

Yusa Kurobane, the famous pop-star that was slightly airheaded.

And of course...

Nao Tomori, the girl who had a fierce character and the girl that captured his heart.

Yu then noticed that even though they have their individual flaws and started in a rough start it eventually lead to a very desiring outcome. It also made him think about the possibility of never meeting them in the first place and if he ever deserved to even meet such wonderful people.

If he hadn't met them, will he be together with Yumi Shirayanagi and get what selfish things he wants?

If he hadn't met them, will he become ignorant in the fate of {Ability Wielders}?

And more importantly, if he hadn't met them... will he eventually found the true potential of his ability before succumbing to its power that can either harm or even outright create havoc?

...

He then now noticed that if he hadn't met such people, his life would undoubtedly be very different now. It also served as more as a reason for him to compensate for them for changing him and gave him a life that he had never thought of before.

He then looked at his reflection as he saw himself with a determined expression.

There was no need to voice out his thoughts... he himself knew that if he wants to repay them, he had to work for it and prove that even without his powers. He as Yu Otosaka can and will acknowledge their efforts towards a selfish and narcissist person like him and he will make sure that debt will be returned.

"Boo!" a voice was heard behind him as someone suddenly embraced him on the back.

"Hi Nao" Yu said not even looking behind already knowing who was behind him.

Tomori pouted unsatisfied by his reaction as she let go of him before moving in front of the teen who just rose an eyebrow, she then scanned Yu from top to bottom before grinning.

"Looking good huh?" she teased.

Tomori may had teased him, though even she couldn't help but notice her boyfriend's more handsome and mature look compare to the past. She just hid that well that even Yu couldn't notice.

"Really? I thought you regarded me as a "chump" of all things" Yu replied as Tomori just laughed.

"You're still a chump of course" Tomori agreed with a grin. "My chump that is" she added making Yu smile.

The door opened revealing Ayumi who was wearing her own uniform as two bentos were in her hands.

"Yu-niichan! Tomori-neechan! Your bentos!" Ayumi called out with a happy tone.

Ayumi had been preparing them bentos everyday for school, which both of them are glad for and especially Tomori but...

"I don't think we need bentos anymore Ayu" Yu said while Tomori just gawked at him. "There's the cafeteria after all" he added.

Ayumi pouted as she heard his comment.

"You say that every time Yu-niichan" Ayumi defended while Tomori just nodded rapidly. "What? You don't like my bentos?" she questioned while Yu just sweated.

This happens every time if Yu ever comments about Ayumi's cooking for him to be brought to school. Not that he can criticize her or anything, when he was facing his little sister he couldn't find the urge to fight back no matter what the situation is.

That was one of the definitions of being a siscon, which was quoted by Tomori by the way. Yu who heard that claim immediately denied such a notion but he may have shut up when Tomori followed up with Ayumi having a secret admirer which Yu quickly asked about while Tomori just said she had proven her point making Yu confused.

Anyways, even though he mentioned that Ayumi's cooking is superb before his mission and since the time he returned. He was getting more and more of those infamous cooking added with the so called secret ingredient by his little sister.

Tomori said that he was being a wimp, though he quickly replied she was just a glutton and a big one at that, which got him an earful from her about how she was not in the first place.

"Fine then" Yu sighed in defeat as he grasp the container but found that he couldn't as Ayumi was looking at him with a pout. "W-what?"

"You forgot something" Ayumi said pointing her finger towards her forehead.

"Really?" Yu asked while Ayumi just nodded before sighing again until he leaned towards her as he placed a kiss on her forehead for a few seconds before separating.

Ayumi upon feeling Yu's kiss on her forehead just smiled satisfied before making her way out of the room leaving a sighing male and a pouting female.

Suffice to say after a few days since he returned, Tomori wasn't just the one who was rather clingy. Ayumi was sometimes doing the same as well, though it was limited to kisses on the forehead like what you've seen and occasional attention seeking.

Not that it was immoral or anything incestuous. It was just purely Ayumi being an affectionate little sister that was longing for attention from a brother who wasn't around for a long time, though it did not help when Tomori upon seeing it for the first time who immediately got a phone in hand for obvious reasons.

And she eventually accepted their little gestures though Tomori did warn- scratch that, threatened Yu to only keep it that way lest the consequences be faced. In which Yu agreed without hesitation, it also ended up in Tomori mentioning that he had to compensate more of his time for her in which he replied she was being a demanding girlfriend which by the way also earned him a punch in the face.

"Kiss me too" Tomori demanded with a frown from behind Yu as the latter faced her.

"Fine" Yu said as he leaned towards her forehead but he failed to place it when Tomori grabbed his cheeks with both of her hands before directing his lips towards hers, kissing her lips instead of her forehead like earlier, it lasted for a second until they separated. "I thought you wanted it on the forehead?"

"You can try again" Tomori said with a smile as she pointed her finger towards her forehead. "Though I don't know where it would end up after that" she teased.

"Were going to be late" Yu excused as he made his way outside the room as Tomori just chuckled before following him.

 **Outside The Dorms**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

It was still really early in the morning as a group of three students was making their way towards he school. The black haired teen that was in the group only noticed that there were only a few students who were currently walking at the same time as them.

Tomori and Ayumi where talking with one another leaving Yu alone who was slightly behind them. He was looking around, checking to see if the other two was in the vicinity before smiling as he saw a blue haired teen and blonde haired teen running towards them.

"Good morning!" Nishimori greeted with a wave.

"Morning" Takajo also greeted.

When the two greeted they also gained the attention of Tomori and as well as Ayumi making the entire group stopped their walking.

"Good morning Yusa-senpai! Good Morning Takajo-senpai!" Ayumi greeted towards the two with a smile.

"Good morning as well..." Tomori greeted Nishimori before facing Takajo. "Turn-off" she swiftly added making Takajo sweatdrop.

"Would it kill you to just greet me normally Tomori-san?" Takajo said with a sigh.

"Yes, yes it would" came Tomori's reply making Takajo slumped his shoulders.

The group after their greetings continued their walk as Nishimori, Ayumi and Tomori conversed with each other while the two males who were behind were conversing as well.

"So you prepared for school" Takajo asked Yu who displayed a grin.

"Well... it isn't like it's any different from what where doing this past week" Yu commented. "Just more stuff to worry about" he added making Takajo nod.

"Hmm... I guess you're right" Takajo replied before they talked about something else.

They were interrupted in their discussion when Tomori suddenly called out in front of them.

"Oh I forgot..." Tomori said to the group gaining their attention. "Don't be surprised if the Newspaper Club will interview the student council today" she informed.

"Why?" Yu asked while Tomori just shrugged.

"You'll see" Tomori vaguely replied before they reached the front gates as a group of three students was standing beside the entrance as if waiting for someone. "There they are now" she added.

The three students seeing them displayed a smile as they walked closer to them. A girl with glasses was the first one to greet presumably the leader of the group.

"Good morning Kaichou!" the girl greeted.

"Takao-san, good morning" Tomori greeted with a smile. "You're early" she added making the girl now named Takao nod while Yu who knew her from the document he read observed her features in person.

She was a first year named Takao Tachibana. A girl with short brown hair, wearing a pair of yellow rimmed glasses with her developed breasts that were big for a first year. She is the President of the newly created Newspaper Club. She also transferred from another school recently because she was scouted as an **{Ability Wielder}**.

Her ability was called **{Trace}** where she can pinpoint a specific person's location with the right amount of given information, though it only activates when her level of curiosity about that said person she is about to track is high.

"Yes Kaichou!" Takao said enthusiastically. "I was wondering if we can interview you, only if you want to of course, and by that I mean all of the Student Council Members" she informed while Tomori looked towards Yu and the others who just nodded before facing the girl again.

"We would love to Takao-san" Tomori agreed while Takao just smiled. "How about during lunch time?" she asked.

"Sure thing Kaichou!" Takao agreed. "Then we will temporarily bid goodbye then" she added while Tomori just nodded before Takao left with her other members.

Yu then thought of a reason why the Newspaper Club approached them.

One was he did notice that many students were aware of his relationship with Tomori and may have wanted to ask some more details out of curiosity.

Another one is himself, he who had been absent for a year was still recognized by the students that had saw him last year even though he stayed for school in just a few months and even more so for the first years when he appeared in the student council as a new face for them.

And now that he was aware that the student council had become famous for some reason, it only makes sense that the Newspaper Club will want some information about him.

The student council watched as the newspaper club go on their way before Tomori, who was the first to undo her gaze, looked towards Yu's arm planning to latch on it but that was stopped when the little sister was the first to act.

"Yu-niichan! Let's go!" Ayumi said as she clung to Yu's arm dragging it towards the gates.

"Okay Ayumi, just don't drag me too much" Yu said before he took notice of Tomori who was glaring. "What?" he asked seeing her glare.

"Nothing, you siscon!" Tomori huffed childishly as she crossed her arms before getting inside the campus not waiting for the others.

Yu could only stare in confusion as he watched Tomori go while the others were just smiling from the clear situation that was in front of them.

 **Student Council Room**

 _[Play: Meeting (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As they bid goodbye to Ayumi, saying that she had to do something in her classroom, the four members of the student council remained as they made their way towards their own clubroom.

"We still have to observe the students okay?" Tomori announced while the three just nodded before preparing their things.

They as the Student Council that was in charge of paperwork still needed to check the student bodies proper uniform early in the morning which a routine that they have been doing for some time. They would stand by the entrance to see if the students wore proper clothing, a newly added requirement in the school seeing that some students would sometimes ignore in the past.

With that new requirement there were also a few things that the school added that made it stricter in terms of rules and regulations. Rules that came alongside with the new implementation of some activities which were needed for the students to follow seeing that the school failed to add this in the past because it was fairly new after all.

And one more is that Tomori assigned their respective posts in the student council except for her seeing that they never did have such roles and only regarded as a member despite the work that they have been doing. So for appearance sake, she assigned them with the following along with the empty seats. (Comment to add some new positions that you would like to add for... the future?)

 **{President: Nao Tomori}**

 **{Vice-President: Yu Otosaka}**

 **{Secretary: Yusa Kurobane/Nishimori}**

 **{Treasurer: Takajo Jojiro}**

Even though they named themselves, it wasn't probably all that important seeing that they as group have shared the work in the student council no matter what kind of work they had.

"Don't forget your arm bands as well" Tomori said to the group whilst waving her own.

"Okay Tomori-san!" Nishimori replied while Yu and Takajo just nodded in confirmation.

Yu then picked up his black arm band in his bag, and then wore it above his elbow as the others did the same.

His arm band was black in color with the words "Vice-President" on it; it was nicely made even though there were no additional decorations. As to the one who made the band, it was our resident fanboy for your information.

"Let's go!" Tomori announced as she opened the door.

""Hai!"" the three said as Tomori lead the way while they followed.

The group who now had their respective arm bands wore above their elbows left their bags in the room to pick up later as they exited the room to go outside.

 **Hoshinoumi Academy (Entrance)**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 **A Few Minutes Later**

The group then made their way towards the school's gates to monitor the outfit of each student which they have been doing for a few minutes.

With this kind of new rule, they expected that at first the students will give some kind of negative response from the new implementation, but surprisingly, they cooperated much to the student council's relief. They concluded that if they have received their own benefit by the new implementations in the school, they would also follow the newly added guidelines alongside the new stuff as well in return.

Thus it made their work more comfortable and easy to get used to with the student's cooperating.

They swiftly did their job as Nishimori and Takajo was correcting some of the students to wear their uniforms more appropriately but the majority of the students were instead gazing towards the one-eyed teen that was standing by as males gave their glares and females expressed desire in their eyes.

Yu who was nervously glancing at the crowd of students was showing a wry smile as he observed them.

He wasn't nervous because he was new to this kind of thing. They did this when a week passed since the start of their break and that was enough for Yu to be familiar with the task.

No, he was nervous because he could feel Tomori's stare that was across him while the crowd, mostly the females were eyeing him with adoration, eyes filled with love and a bit of lust seeing how attractive he was.

"It's him!"

"Please notice me Otosaka-senpai!"

"He's so cool!"

"So handsome!"

Yu sighed mentally as he just gave a smile that made the female swoon. It also made Tomori's gaze increase in intensity as he straightened himself.

Who knew Tomori could feel jealousy?

Tomori who was staring at Yu with such intensity recomposed herself as she noticed how she was acting. She knew she shouldn't feel that way knowing that her behavior didn't match her personality. Still she couldn't help but feel that particular feeling seeing that Yu was garnering some attention and some females were voicing out there thoughts out loud that made her act like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain senpai suddenly embraced her back surprising her.

"Nao-kaichou~" Elise cooed whilst hugging the white haired girl.

"E-Elise-senpai?!" Tomori said caught off guard by the sudden action before the older student released her embrace facing her as she gave her an analytical stare. "W-what's the matter?"

"You aren't usually absentminded from what I remembered..." Elise said trailing off before her gaze caught Yu who was being crowded by the female students making her smirk. "Oh~ So that's it" she muttered before she returned her gaze towards Tomori.

"You don't have to get jealous Nao-kaichou" Elise teased while Tomori just coughed.

"I'm not jealous" Tomori stated as she took glances towards his boyfriend while Elise just giggled seeing her like this.

"As much as I am curious to see where this would end up..." Elise said gaining Tomori's attention. "I will assure you that being jealous is just normal for relationships like these" she said while Tomori nodded before realizing something.

"Do you have a boyfriend senpai?" Tomori asked curiously knowing that she hadn't seen the older student in this type of intimate relationship, that idea then was solidified when Elise shook her head indicating for a no. "Then how do you know?" she asked.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that you have to be in a relationship to know this type of things Nao-kaichou" Elise said. "Anyways, it's okay if you feel jealous once every often" she added while Tomori continued to listen. "Just make sure that both of you have trusts that can support you relationship" she stated.

"Trust?" Tomori said as the senpai nodded.

"If you have trust then that jealousy will fade in time when your relationship is ready to step to the next level..." Elise said before blushing. "... yes next level" she muttered but Tomori heard it clearly and decided to tease the senpai for once.

"Then, what's that next level senpai?" Tomori asked while the senpai just blush redder.

"Um, it's- ah..." Elise tried to say but failed as her cheeks was getting more warm every second before she saw Tomori smirking. "D-don't tease me like that Nao-kaichou!" she said with a pout making Tomori chuckle.

"Sorry senpai, I couldn't help it" Tomori said. "Just consider it as payback for teasing me every time" she added with a wink.

"Muu~" Elise continued to pout as Tomori just laughed before making her laugh also before she looked at her wrist watch. "Oh, look at the time" she said before looking at Tomori. "I'll go ahead now Nao-kaichou, I still have some things to do" she said.

"Okay then senpai" Tomori replied. "And thank you for the advice" she added with a bow while Elise smiled.

"You're welcome" Elise said with a smile as she started to walk ahead before she looked towards her shoulder. "If you still feel that emotion after my advice, then just think of him being the one who's jealous instead" she added before waving goodbye as Tomori imitated the gesture.

After Elise left, Tomori continued her observing while she was thinking of something.

Thanks to the short discussion with the third year, she concluded that feeling jealousy was just a part of being in a relationship. It was normal to feel such emotions seeing that even though they somewhat quickly developed their relationship, they as teenagers that were new with having such a bond would undoubtedly feel such emotions.

Now what the third year said before leaving made Tomori curious. If she was currently thinking this kind of thought or feeling jealousy then there was indeed a chance that Yu did as well if their current situation is reversed.

Tomori then looked at Yu as he observed each student with only one thought in mind.

She was curious to see Yu's face if he was jealous. Yep, that would be a sight...

 **Another Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Once they finished their task, they proceeded to return to the student council room to retrieve their belongings before they made their way to their classroom.

"Well just wait here okay?" Tomori said to Yu. "The teacher will arrive shortly" she added while he just nodded as Tomori just nodded as well before getting inside the classroom.

When she reached the room Yu could heard her shouts of "Be quiet you idiots!" and a lot of bumping before he sweatdropped.

Yes he had heard her new behavior in class instead of the stoic and quiet demeanor she had in the past but seeing it for the first time was really something, though he didn't quite completely know the true reason why her classmates or the whole school in general suddenly changed their interactions towards her. He made a mental note to ask her later.

"Otosaka-san" Takajo called out from behind as Yu face him. "Good to officially have you back" he said with a grin while Nishimori just displayed a smile before they entered the classroom as well.

Yu just nodded and smiled knowing that the next step he would take in that room will be the official start of his school that he had been waiting for a long time.

"Mr. Otosaka" Yu heard a voice from behind him as he faced the person until seeing that it was the teacher.

"Sensei" Yu greeted with a bow while the teacher just nodded.

"Welcome back" the teacher said with a smile. "Wait here till I call for you okay" Yu just nodded from the teacher's words until said teacher entered the classroom.

The room was filled with noises when the teacher entered most came from the fanboys wreaking havoc and surprisingly Takajo was just staying in his own seat whilst massaging his head that was punched by Tomori earlier because of him joining the fanboys- oh, never mind.

"Quiet down now!" the teacher said whilst hitting the desk with his books to gain their attention which succeeded seeing that they returned to their own seats. "We have a new- or you could say a student that returned recently which some of you may already know" he added before looking towards the door. "You can come in now" he called out.

Yu took that a chance to make him known as he entered the classroom. His classmates especially the girls were really eager to see a familiar and handsome face.

"It's Otosaka-san!"

"He's more handsome!"

"Kyaaaaaah!"

"Do you remember me Otosaka-kun!"

The said male just sighed mentally from the responses he got. Not that he was irritated or whatsoever, it was because of the fact that now he was slight perturbed by the attention he got. Now that he thought about it, he can never picture as to why his past self would want such attention from others with this kind of degree. It also added when he got word that clubs like the Yu Otosaka Fan Club had emerged in the school which gave him a bit of shiver from thinking of all those devoted fangirls that would gladly "Take" or "Steal" him as they stated during one of their discussions while he was unfortunately in their hearing range.

Seriously, fuck his past self.

Yu coughed as he gave a smile that managed to make some of the girls scream.

"Um... My name is Yu Otosaka, though some of you may already know me but I look forward to be in this school again" Yu greeted with a bow as the teacher nodded.

"You can seat beside Ms. Tomori, Mr. Otosaka" the teacher said as Yu nodded before going towards the empty seat as he saw Tomori grinning.

He seated himself as he looked towards Tomori.

"What?" Yu asked with a raised eyebrow seeing her stare.

"You can seat here and you can let me seat on your lap" she teased as Yu just looked blankly.

"...No thanks" he said as Tomori giggled while the other people in the room just gawked at them.

"I-Isn't he Kaichou's boyfriend as well?!"

"No fair!"

"We don't have a chance!"

"Tomori-kaichou is taken?!"

Yu twitched an eyebrow when he heard the last one but carefully hid it to avoid getting notice though Tomori briefly saw how his face reacted.

Even though the reaction was just a little, Tomori was now getting more and more curious to what face he makes when he gets absolutely jealous. Only time will tell if she can see such a sight.

"Ok let's start homeroom" the teacher called out as the students attentively listened to the upcoming boring lessons.

 **Lunchtime (A Few Hours Later)**

 _[Play: Breaktime (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

After morning period had ended, a lot of students made their way outside while some of them remained in the room to either eat lunch there or talk with their friends.

Yu who was placing his things in his bags was approached by Tomori beside him as she slammed her hands on his desk making him glance towards her.

"Do you need to do that?" Yu said while Tomori just shrugged.

"Come on, let us go!" Tomori said as she dragged Yu by the arm before latching on it making him stand.

"Geez, just calm down okay?" Yu said as Tomori just stuck out her tongue before she glanced towards the other two members that were approaching them as well.

"To the cafeteria!" Tomori announced as she dragged Yu while Takajo and Nishimori just followed them.

 **Cafeteria**

The four, after the morning session arrived in the cafeteria that was usually filled with students during lunchtime. Now the place was indeed filled with students of different years making it hard for them to pick a seat, they eventually decided to go to the student council room until...

"Over here!" a voice was heard gaining their attention as they saw the familiar face of Takao.

The group seeing her walked towards the vacant table that she was currently on before occupying on the seats. Tomori and Yu were on one side while Takao, Nishimori and Takajo were on the other side.

"You're alone today Takao-san?" Tomori said just now noticing that she was indeed alone instead of the usual group she had.

"Yes Kaichou" Takao said with an apologetic bow. "I made them do some other work while I interview you" she explained. "Oh, and I would like to post this interview to the school's newspaper, do you mind senpai?"

"Not at all" Tomori assured.

"Then let's start!" Takao said with nod. "Where are my notes..." she muttered looking inside her small bag on her waist. "Oh, there it is" she said finding what she was looking for before she faced the group as she coughed to start.

"First question" she stated. "Is it true that Yu-senpai is romantically involved with the Student body president?" she asked.

"Of course he is!" Tomori said with a nod whilst latching on Yu's arm.

"Ehhh~" Takao listed the information on her notes before looking at Yu. "You might have to be careful senpai, for some... clubs that are highly dedicated and might not take this information lightly senpai" she warned.

"Like what?" Yu curiously asked.

"The 'Nao Tomori Fan Club', 'Student Council Girls Duo Fanatics Club' and the 'Yaoi Club'" Takao listed making Yu nod before thinking.

' _What was that last one?'_ Yu thought.

Furthermore...

Yu looked at Tomori with a raised eyebrow.

"You allow clubs like that to exist?" he said dryly.

"As she said, they are highly dedicated" Tomori replied. "They do their jobs and have sufficient members so I can't just disband them" she added proving her point.

"Next question" Takao stated. "Is Takajo-senpai currently dating someone?" she asked.

"Um... I am not" Takajo said with a wry smile while Tomori huffed. "What?"

"Who would want to date a turn-off" Tomori said with a straight face that made Takajo slumped his head against the table.

"Really?" Takao tilted her head while Takajo lifted his head on the table. "Even though it is small, Takajo-senpai is gaining some attention from some female students" she added making Takajo hum. "...Even the other, if I might add" she muttered as she listed something on her note.

' _What did she just say?'_ Yu thought not hearing what she muttered.

"Is that so?" Takajo asked.

"Yes Takajo-senpai!" Takao said enthusiastically as she leaned towards Takajo near his face making him slightly blush. "Yes you are!" but Yu was somehow sure that she was talking about something slightly different.

For some reason, Nishimori suddenly twitched an eyebrow seeing Takao lean towards him, probably from the way that Takao was indeed leaning over her lap, obscuring her view while the Newspaper Club President got close to Takajo's face.

"So Takajo-senpai is not looking for someone?" Takao asked returning to her own seat.

"Not currently" Takajo said with a nervous chuckle.

"How about a crush?" Takao said with a growing smile hearing his response, though even Takajo somehow knew that she was getting happy for something else.

"No one, I guess?" Takajo briefly answered getting slightly uncomfortable from Takao's apparent growing happiness.

For some reason, Nishimori twitched an eyebrow again but there was no kind of object or force that was making her do so, hmm... it was probably from the view huh?

"Okay then" Takao said with a nod. "Let's continue our interview" she stated.

The interview lasted the whole break time as they continued to answer her questions. Tomori and Nishimori was visibly enjoying the time while Yu and Takajo was...

"Thank you for your time Kaichou" Takao said with a bow.

"Thank you for your time as well" Tomori said with a nod while the others just nodded as well.

"I'm gonna go ahead Kaichou" Takao stated gathering her things before leaving the table. "Thank you again" she thanked them for the second time as she left the cafeteria.

Tomori checked the time before she stood up from her seat before stretching.

"Let's go" Tomori said. "We're going to miss afternoon class if we don't hurry" she stated while Nishimori just nodded before standing up also.

The only ones that were left on the table were Yu and Takajo who was staring at empty air.

"Any problems?" Tomori asked seeing their statures.

"N-no, nothing" Yu said as he shook his head before standing up.

"Y-yes, nothing" Takajo said as well mimicking Yu's action.

Tomori just stared at them with confusion before shrugging as she walked to their own classroom with the three in tow.

Whilst Yu and Takajo were walking they both each have the same though it mind.

'' _...I think I just witnessed one of those girls''_ they both thought as a shiver ran up through their spines.

 **After School**

School had ended for the day as the students of the school was walking home. The student council, having no more piled up tasks, had decided to go home as well.

Takajo and Nishimori had separated from the group earlier, leaving only Yu and Tomori who were walking in the same direction.

As they were walking under the sunset, the couple was talking with each other animatedly each giving some laughs until Yu suddenly remembered something that he had been meaning to ask her since the last two weeks.

"You really changed huh, Nao?" Yu said as he smiled.

 _[Play: Yake Ochinai Tsubasa (Aoi Tada) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Really?" Tomori said with a tilt of her head. "Did it seem like that?" she added.

"You didn't notice yourself?" he said with an eyebrow raised while she just stayed confused. "I mean, the way you interacted with others" he explained. "I haven't seen that side of yours before my mission" he added. "And many of the students practically adore and even worship you" he added.

"Oh that?" Tomori said, now it was Yu who nodded. "I can't say I knew either when it happened or even started" she shrugged now making Yu confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after you left and about... I don't know a few months or so" she said with a shrug before continuing. "I just did some normal work here and there then" she accompanied with a flick of her finger. "Some of my classmates started to talk to me for some reason and even urged to let me join in some of their groups" she explained as she continued talking.

Yu, who was paying attention to her words, could only listen in amazement of the sudden change of view of her classmates or possibly most of the student body of the school.

Sure he had thought that some people may look further more than the surface of her true attitude and would try to make friends with her after, but he did not anticipate that they would quickly change their view of her in just a year no less.

He knew that most of the students view her as a girl that was hard to approach so he was really surprised that they would advance just like that with no ulterior motives from what he heard and seen from Tomori as she interacted with them earlier.

Then he remembered the primary reason why she was treated as such.

With their former mission ending and now she only works as a normal Student Council President, the gossips about her may had died down and some of the students' grievances towards her must have wane with enough time either knowing the true cause why she had done so or maybe some other reason that he was not sure of.

With her casually doing Student Council work alongside the others and getting along with the people she works with from other clubs, most of the students may have been wrong in their assumptions... which they were. Now they had observed her as a human that had flaws like them and a human that made mistakes like all of them do unlike a person that was cruel and unkind in the core.

They may not know what kind of past she had to live through but they do know that there must be a reason why she continued doing those kinds of things. Now they may truly felt guilty or even felt a sense of shame in assuming her character without knowing the cause and now they were trying to get close to her in a fundamental level to attempt to understand her true character and from what he had observed from her interactions with everyone he could say that their genuine in their actions.

"And before you know it they wanted to become friends or something" Tomori stated before smirking. "And some of them may have want to be too close" she added with a mischievous tone. "Too close in fact, if you know what I mean" she teased.

Yu hearing her looked away immediately indicating he knew what she meant before feeling the same sensation in his arm again.

"Don't worry I'm loyal only to you~" she teased whilst clinging to Yu's arm. "And I expect you do the same as well" she added.

"Y-yes" Yu answered somewhat bashfully while Tomori just smiled.

Nonetheless her reputation in the school had improved and had given Tomori the chance to prove that there past assumptions was wrong and she had done it without even trying or sugarcoating her own actions. Yu knew she was not that kind of person and would prefer to be blunt and honest in a way she was when interacting with others.

Seeing Tomori walking alongside him knowing that there was something that did change in her and of course the views of other people on her brought a feeling of joy in Yu's heart. He may know that not everyone had changed the way they thought of her, but it did leave something pleasant knowing that she had now the chance to make new and a lot of friends that she did not have when she was younger. And friends that would comfort her in times of need and understand her current and future turmoils.

And he being her special someone would try his best to encourage her as the one who will reassure that not everyone will trick or fake their friendship with her compare to the childhood she had grown up with.

Now there was something else that was nagging his mind.

"If what you said is true" Yu suddenly brought up making Tomori glance at him. "Then why did the Student Council never grown in numbers?" he asked.

With people finally accepting her there had to be someone or anyone that would now willingly join the Student Council right?

"Oh that?" Tomori said while Yu waited for her reply. "They just didn't want to do the work" she stated simply much to Yu's bewilderment and then realization.

So the unwillingness to work with her was outweighed by the unwillingness to do paperwork huh? It was really obvious from the start. Why did he have to ask?

But leaving that discussion for now...

"Nao" Yu called as he looked at her as Tomori just face him.

"Hmm?" Tomori hummed as she looked at him.

Without any warning Yu, who was feeling daring for once, suddenly leaned towards her face as his lips overlapped with hers, surprising her instead of him like usual. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Yu separated to be only greeted by Tomori's face slightly blushing before he chuckled.

He sure loved the way he got to surprised him like she did, even though it sometimes only happens... which he would gladly take nonetheless.


	8. Operation: Hints

**Hello Fellow Readers! (Again)**

 **Woah! It's only been about a month and this story is picking up!**

 **Despite the slow updates I am really glad for all the positive reviews and the show of appreciation this (horrible) story got, that I am currently working on.**

 **And there is only thing I only wanted to say to all of you... (serious face)**

" **..."**

" **..."**

" **..."**

 ***Sob* Thank you...**

 **Thanks for all the positive reception and being very positive readers as you read my own creation story as a month passed by. Thanks for the support you guys have shown. And Thank you for showing that the time that I spend in writing this particular fic is not in vain.**

 **And you might be currently thinking to yourselves...**

 **(This looks like a farewell...)**

 **(A resignation?)**

 **(Would he give up?)**

 **No...**

 **You probably can tell by the current title that this isn't all about that and I can also say that your positive reviews help me immensely from continuing this story, so it's kinda the other way around.**

 **So snappy stuff aside I wanted to talk about the story overall. Sorry, I am not revealing what I planned (though you will know inevitably, as I write this script). I was actually intending it to be divided into arcs, but I failed to apply that seeing I hadn't thought of it way earlier when I decided to make this story... but as you can see it worked!**

 **And I'll name the arc as "ARC I: The Return and** _ **Return**_ **"!**

 **...**

 **Yeah I'm bad at making titles... but wait! As you can see there is some meaning into it.**

 **Return indicates Yu's return to the group and** _ **Return**_ **indicates Tomori's feelings that were** _ **Returned**_ **to Yu!**

 **...**

 **I should stop embarrassing myself.**

 **But anyway I was meaning to say that the first arc itself was about him primarily returning to his original life—i.e. school "officially" with the others as Yu and Tomori was fixing their relationship while the protagonist himself notices Tomori's change before his mission. (Not that I looked further into the chapters themselves and I ACCIDENTALLY notice this whatsoever and ultimately decided to just role with it *hmph*)**

 **Oh, and something more for you guys, I will be featuring each character in their own respective arcs making it possibly slow and steady so please just bear with it and I might change the horrible titles a bit as well. If you're asking about the more serious problems, Yu's improving OP abilities and situations that can possibly outright kill them then it would eventually appear at later chapters, just saying.**

 **So that's it about the first arc I guessed? But it does not mean that their relationship won't change however *HAHAHAHAHA!* cough, excuse me.**

 **This new arc is now about a specific idea that I got from a manga series called "D-Frag" I won't tell what it is and you can only know if you read the story itself. But anyway... again.**

 **Thank you again for the readers that reviewed and read this fanfic and let's finally start with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charlotte, and its characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Operation: [Hints]**

 **A Week Later**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy**

The sun had not yet risen in the sky as a specific number of students where currently occupying the inside of the whole school excluding some of the guards. These students decided to go to school early to fix some documents that were getting piled up in their work, so that they can do their morning tasks and other work more comfortably during school hours.

Now we see two males that were currently walking along the empty halls; they were also carrying some documents in hand and just got out from a visit in the teacher's faculty. They were advised by their president to retrieve the documents that they were going to have to work on... which was a lot by the way.

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The black haired male decided to speak up first.

"Is it just me, or is our work increasing since I just returned last week?" Yu asked no one in particular whilst he was walking with some documents in hand.

"No it isn't just you" Takajo said with a yawn before adjusting his glasses, also with his own stack of documents in his hands. "Though it is quite early" he added while Yu just nodded in approval.

One was named as Yu Otosaka, a black haired teen that had just recently returned from a particular mission. Said mission was the looting of all abilities from **{Ability Wielders}** around the world which he still managed to survive despite the cruel and harsh conditions that can severely affect him physically and mentally.

Though with the help of his top, overwhelming, numerous and overpowered powers, he had managed to live through such an experience and also managed to return somewhat safely to his original home with his friends.

Another one was named as Jojiro Takajo, a blue haired teen with glasses which Yu regarded as one of his best friends. Don't let his carefree and somewhat naive attitude fool you though; with his hidden physique under his clothes and the housewife skills that he had been improving for some time makes him a guy on his own league. And pretty capable on his own despite some words that Tomori usually berate him for.

True to words, their work in the student council, without warning, quadrupled all of a sudden when Yu just came back in school officially this week and was now continually increasing each passing day since he returned.

It was probably a coincidence, knowing that he also returned at the same time the school was undergoing the new implementations that started a few months ago. So with the sudden new additions, they would have to expect that their task in the student council will continue to irregularly change because of these new and recent improvements, though that didn't mean that they had to be somehow glad by this situation however. As the Student council members they still had tasks after all, no matter how troublesome and tiring it is.

"And most of them are applications to start new clubs" Takajo said as he read some documents seeing forms for new clubs.

"Hmm..." Yu hummed in response. "Some of them did take this chance to form new clubs" he added knowing the reason why.

The majority of those works were centered on the creation of new clubs since this new implementations gave them the chance to do just that unlike in the past where it was unavailable, which in return created many types of clubs that are in the school now... even the weird ones apparently.

"Yep and some of the clubs are really-" Takajo stopped himself when Yu suddenly stopped his walking making the former stop also.

 _[Play: An'un (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo noticed Yu that he was glancing at the corner of the hallways as if observing something.

"What's the matter?" he said whilst staring in confusion at Yu who halted in his steps.

"Do some students sometimes go to school this early like us by any chance?" Yu asked as he kept his stare at the corner while Takajo just shook his head indicating for a no.

"From what I knew, normally sometimes teachers are the only ones who arrive this early apart from us" Takajo answered. "Why do you ask?" he questioned.

Yu didn't say anything for a few seconds looking at the same direction before he looked towards Takajo again.

"About three or so people were following us since we left the faculty to get these documents" Yu explained while Takajo's gaze just sharpened a bit. "And they don't seem like teachers to me whatsoever" he added. "Are you sure no students arrive this early?" he asked again.

"Well..." Takajo tried to remember a particular memory about the subject. "There are some instances where me, Yusa-san and Tomori-san find some students this early, though it was really rare for us to find them" he explained making Yu nod. "The only students that I can possibly think of are-" Takajo froze when he realized something. "C-crap!"

"What?" Yu said slightly surprised seeing Takajo get nervous.

"Students from-" Takajo was interrupted when three figures suddenly emerged from the place where Yu was staring earlier.

The three figures were wearing black robes that reached their feet as it hid their body underneath while the hood themselves were covering their heads making Yu and Takajo unable to see their faces. They were also coming closer towards them which made Yu think that they were indeed the people he had been noticing from earlier.

 _[Play: Arakuremono (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"W-who are those guys..." Takajo, who apparently is unfamiliar with them unlike what he said earlier whispered with a paled face as he urged Yu to follow him. "Anyways, we need to get out of here" he added before making a run for it, as Yu followed still confused but decided to just follow Takajo.

"I thought you knew them?!" Yu asked while continuing to run.

"These guys seem more dangerous than the one's I know of" Takajo said as he felt something 'sinister' from the figures that were currently chasing them.

"Dangerous?!" Yu retorted before glancing behind him as he observed the figures before feeling the same thing that Takajo was feeling now... the urge to run.

The two proceeded to sprint along the hallways while the three figures followed them as well. Yu and Takajo kept running as they passed by some classrooms before arriving in an intersection.

"Over here!" Takajo said as he turned left which Yu immediately followed.

The intersection that they turned to had a room filled with cleaning supplies beside it which Takajo took that chance to open the door to enter whilst dragging Yu with him to hide in. After they entered the room, just in time as well as the three figures missed them as they continued running straight through the corridor.

Takajo seeing that their followers passed them sighed as he opened the door once again letting himself and Yu to get out.

"Okay, what was that about?" Yu asked bewildered while Takajo just sighed.

"Let's first go to the clubroom" Takajo suggested. "I honestly don't know those guys at all" he said again while Yu just nodded in acceptance before they proceeded to walk again.

A few seconds after walking along the corridor they heard something from behind them as they faced back wondering if the three figures followed them again.

They were greeted by the sight of three figures now instead wearing white robes that were similar to those of the figures that were following them earlier except for the color, hiding their features. They were also coming closer towards them like the figures earlier.

"Those guys!" Takajo cursed as he sprinted again while Yu just followed.

"These guys?" Yu asked in confirmation.

"There the one's I'm familiar with" Takajo cursed. "And their dangerous as well" he stated.

"As well?!" Yu retorted before shaking his head until he stopped running turning towards them. "Okay, I think this is enough" Yu growled as he was about to engage them whilst using his abilities but once again stopped when Takajo said something to him.

"Wait! Don't use your abilities!" Takajo called out making Yu stopped as he faced him.

' _Why?'_ Yu said mentally to Takajo as he used his ability of **{Telepathy}** knowing that their discussion was not meant to be heard seeing that Takajo stopped him from using his abilities.

Takajo was surprised from Yu's voice suddenly talking in his mind wondering if this was one of his abilities before promptly shaking his head to explain what he was thinking to Yu.

' _Those aren't really suspicious people... kinda, though I don't know about those guys earlier'_ Takajo mentally said. _'This guys, even though their dressed like that, they are actually students here'_ added by Takajo making Yu surprised. _'So it isn't wise if you use your abilities in front of them'_ Takajo also said while Yu who was thinking quickly got what Takajo was implying of.

His numerous abilities alongside his mission were only known for a select amount of people. Teachers, students and other staffs were unaware of his circumstances. It was only normal seeing that if he suddenly showed his abilities to them, it might make a commotion before that information may suddenly spread even outside the campus... which was really dangerous.

Tomori had stated time and time again to him, who was urging him to not use his powers in school or making sure that he only had to use it on dire situations, also indirectly implied a particular mindset to him. It didn't end where she suggested it for him to merely enjoying a normal high school life... which was actually a lie on its own.

Even though she didn't say it, Yu with extension to Takajo and Nishimori knew that whatever kind of life he had now; he can't expect it to be normal compare to his state before when he had not yet accepted and did his mission in looting the abilities around the world.

More on that later, but first now that Tomori had instigated him to not use his powers in public, he was also to make sure that he uses it in a stealthy approach to avoid suspicion if he had decided to use when a situation highly demands it.

Yu, who was currently backtracking alongside Takajo while the hooded figures approached them, was really limited to what he could do. He also noticed that they were being lead to a comfort room that made the whole situation worse than earlier, now they were currently trapped.

He set his gaze towards the figures that were advancing as their hands were shaking making him confused and slightly feel shivered for some reason as he tried to assess their situation.

They were currently in a very tight spot which makes them easy to capture by their supposed pursuers, and using his powers were their safe bet in escaping. But... should he reveal his powers, he was risking of him being found out, and if they do get captured then... he didn't want to imagine it taking note of Takajo who was currently sweating and how the pursuers hands were currently shaking that was directing towards them.

He looked around his surroundings to find a way out of this situation until he found something that can help them escape until Takajo spoke interrupting his thoughts.

"Otosaka-san" Takajo said as he faced Yu who returned the gaze. "I'll make sure to distract them while you make a run for it" he suggested before placing himself in front of him. "I'll hold them still so that you can escape from here, just make sure to use the long way around to reach the clubroom, once you reached the room they will give up chasi-" he was interrupted when Yu suddenly held an arm over his shoulder making him face the teen who revealed a grin that surprised him.

 _[Play: Control (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Are you instigating that I'll leave you behind?" Yu said not losing his grin. "Not on my watch" he added.

The duo who were talking never did stop in backtracking their steps from behind, which made Yu, who was waiting for the perfect chance to find an opportunity to carry out their plan of escape.

Activating his powers of **{Telekinesis}** to secure the documents that surprisingly hadn't left their hands when they were being chased. He also made sure to use **{Altering}** to 'change' the specific traits of the ability he had activated, as he 'removed' the glow that was seen when he was using it to avoid suspicion, in which was very different discussion for another time.

"Chance!" Yu said as their backtracking finally paid off as he turned around to quickly open the window of the bathroom that was behind them.

Bathroom often have windows in the back that were sometimes forgotten to lock since some of them had no kind of lock to begin with. He was also peeved by that kind of fact since her little sister used this kind of escape to go to school under an unfavorable condition, he made a mental note to ask the staffs for this later but now he had to make use of this kind of architectural mistake.

Yu, who was behind Takajo immediately held his waist with both of his hand before directing his form backwards towards the now opened window.

"Eh?" Takajo let out a sound as he found himself being lifted by Yu as his head was directly positioned to the window before he immediately found himself outside as he was comically on the air until his body followed gravity that sent him down towards the ground.

Yu thinking quickly, immediately jumped towards the window as well leaving the three figures surprised by what was happening before Yu who had now gotten out suddenly grasp his hand downwards.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Takajo shouted as he braced himself for the fall, hugging the documents in his arms but stopped when he found out that his collar was currently held by Yu who was grinning as he maneuvered his and Takajo's body upright making them land safely on the ground.

Takajo, who hadn't still recovered from what happened, lost his balance as his body fell backwards before someone who was behind him held his backside to stop him from falling; he turned around to see Yu with a grin.

"Now let us get out of here" Yu suggested to the still bewildered Takajo as the latter just nodded dumbly before they quickly made their way down the building until they reached the ground, leaving their pursuers in the bathroom.

Once they were on ground level, they proceeded to walk for a few moments not saying anything before Takajo interrupted.

"That was..." Takajo trailed off as he was still numbed by that experience.

"Hey, even though I have many abilities, I needed to stop myself from relying on them every so often" Yu said as he grinned. "Except the **{Telekinesis}** part of course" he added while Takajo just looked in admiration.

With his numerous powers in his disposal, he made it sure to keep in mind that having such abilities can also be very disadvantageous under specific circumstances. By using his abilities to indirectly hone his own natural abilities like simple jumping and body reflexes, he had made himself very capable even without his powers.

As they walked, they also made sure that those figures weren't following them along the way until somehow they reached their safe haven—the clubroom.

Yu immediately dashed towards the room as he wanted to know what was up with those guys. And wanted to ask what they were doing at this time of day.

He proceeded to open the door before barging in while Takajo just followed.

 **Student Council Room**

"Hey, what's up with those guys that were chasi-" Yu said as he went in the room to only see Tomori who was snoozing on her desk while Nishimori was sleeping on the couch as well.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Wake up!" Yu shouted loudly making them jump as they immediately woke up.

One of those who woke up was named as Yusa Nishimori; real name Yusa Kurobane, a famous idol that was a part of the student council in Hoshinoumi Academy. Despite her so called professionalism in work, she tends to show a naive, carefree and a bit airheaded behavior to her personal life in general.

They were startled by the loud voice of the black haired teen as Nishimori suddenly sat up whilst looking around furiously though Tomori was...

The other one was named as Nao Tomori aka Yu's girlfriend. Despite being a first year, she had claimed the title of Student Council President in Hoshinoumi Academy. She had shown good responsibility, leadership, and overall capability towards her own position that makes her really capable of managing that somewhat stressing task, but...

"No! Not my bento, you bastard!" Tomori startled as she shouted before she quickly grasp a nearby book as she threw it towards Yu's direction.

Despite having a serious demeanor every time, she was also known to have very distinct qualities that makes you think if she was really capable, though she only shows it when she was irritated, motivated or when a situation demands it.

Yu who was now used to getting stuff thrown at him immediately activated his reflexes. He leaned his head to the side slightly as the thrown book only touched the hem of his hair while the object continued its course behind him, effectively dodging the attack.

"*Gah!*" a shout of pain was heard behind him as Yu turned his head to see Takajo who was struck by the projectile squarely in the face.

"Oops" Yu muttered as he winced, seeing Takajo took the hit before said teen was left lying on the ground by the force of the attack while the documents that Takajo held decorated the floor making a mess. "S-sorry" he apologized.

"*Yawn*" Tomori yawned as she rubbed her eye before setting her gaze towards Yu who was sweatdropping.

Yu then approached her table from behind her desk before placing the documents that he held on top of her table before facing Tomori who was still had a tired exterior.

"If you have to sleep then don't make us arrive in the school this early" Yu said as he saw Tomori stand up albeit tiredly before speaking.

"I... am not... sleeping" Tomori denied while Yu just stared disbelievingly. "I'm just... taking a... break" Tomori trailed off as she wobbled from side to side before she leaned forward while Yu caught her descent.

"Then break is officially finished then" Yu stated while Tomori just pressed her body towards him before she snuggled her head on the crook of his neck.

"Warm..." Tomori muttered as she embraced Yu's front while pressing her body towards him.

Yu who was holding her could only sigh while unconsciously rubbing her long platinum blonde hair that made Tomori purr in delight from the soft caressing of her lover, until that is. Yu who noticed what he was doing as he stopped his movements making Tomori groan.

"Rub it more" Tomori demanded lifting her head but was met when Yu suddenly pinched her nose. "Stop it!" she whined as she tried to remove his hand from her nose, which succeeded before she suddenly felt Yu chop her head. "*OW!*

 **A Few Seconds Later**

With Tomori and Nishimori now somewhat awake they were currently sitting on the couch while Yu and Takajo was seating on each of their chairs.

"Now can I ask a question?" Yu asked with a straight face.

"So you experience Number 5 huh?" Tomori said with a serious tone knowing what Yu was thinking.

"Number 5?" Yu said confused. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked as he took note of Tomori's expression.. "And why the serious face?"

"One of the **{School's Seven Mysteries}** of course!" Tomori said with a nod while Yu was confused again before realization kicked in.

"You mean those horror stories that are sometimes created in school?" Yu said with an eyebrow raised. "We have those in this school as well?" he asked while Tomori just nodded.

The **{School's Seven Mysteries}** were somewhat popular in every school. It was practically horror stories centered on specific mysterious events that are weird, scary or anything that cannot be easily explained that happens in some schools. And now Hoshinoumi Academy had those kinds of stories that may have been created by students themselves.

" **{Seven Mysteries Number 5: White Robed Figures in the Hallways!}** " Tomori said excitedly.

"You seem pretty knowledgeable" Yu said taking notice of her behavior. "So, what's the others?" he asked curiously while Tomori just shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Tomori said with a shook of her head. "It isn't fun if I tell you straight away" she said much to Yu's frustration. "And I will assure you that if you're in this school, you will get to experience it someday" she added. "And each come with their own respective stories as well!"

"Then can you tell me what Number 5 is?" Yu asked while Tomori just nodded before beckoning the others to listen also.

 **{Seven Mysteries Number 5: White Robed Figures in the Hallways}**

 _[Play: Munesawagi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _One particular night, a female student was currently walking in the hallways of the school. It was currently night time and the sun had set a few hours ago making the entire place dark. She was wearing the Hoshinoumi's default uniform the only things that were different were her ribbons that decorated her outfit._

" _I should hurry!" the girl said as she hurried her steps to get in her classroom as she had forgotten something important._

 _Her footsteps where the only sound that were heard amidst the quiet hallways. As she was crossing an intersection, she felt something behind her making the girl turned around and was met with nothing in particular._

" _Must be my imagination" the girl shrugged as she continued her walk._

 _*Step*_

 _The girl froze as she looked behind her again and was met with nothing again._

" _Y-yeah must be my imagination" she said with a nervous laugh before turning around._

 _*Step* *Step* *Step*_

 _The girl who was growing more and more afraid then shakily glanced over her shoulders and saw something that made her shout._

 _[Play: Taiji (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _The third year screeched as she started to sprint forward while something was following from behind her._

 _The girl who was now really afraid continued to run the hallways that were quite long in her perspective as sweat marred her face. She turned to a corner almost tripping before looking over her shoulder to only see figures that was now chasing her._

 _She then noticed an opened door of a classroom to which she immediately got inside in, before closing the doors behind her, shutting it tightly._

" _W-who were those guys?" she trembled as she was about to cry and waited for some time noticing that no sounds were heard behind the door. "I-I want to go home" she cried as tears fell from her eyes._

 _She waited for a few minutes whilst mustering up her courage after a deep breath before proceeding to open the door._

 _The last sight that greeted her was three figures who wore white robes that hid their faces while the darkness contrasted their features._

" _*KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH*"_

 **{Story End}**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Tomori finished her story with a clap while Yu just stared at her with an unsure expression on his face.

"That was..." Yu trailed off trying to say something but ultimately failed.

"Scary" Nishimori said as she trembled.

"Creepy" Takajo said with a nod.

"Mysterious?!" Tomori asked excitedly while Yu just reluctantly nodded. "And there's more about it" she added making Yu curious.

"There's more?" he asked while Tomori just nodded.

"The story also says that the female herself was a fairly well known student in this school" Tomori pointed out. "And when she was found by the other students, something was missing" she stated.

"That's quite specific..." Yu said trailing off; he knew something was obvious but can't seem to ponder what it was. "What was missing?" he asked getting more and more interested in the story.

"The ribbons that were decorated in her dress" Tomori said. "And there are reports that she wasn't the only one" she added.

"Wait... this is real?!" Yu retorted. "I thought it was a mystery" he added while Tomori just shrugged.

"Anyway, they were all fairly well known students of this school and they seemingly lose an item that had relations to them" Tomori explained while Yu was currently thinking.

' _Fairly well-known students? Missing Items... And groups...'_ Yu thought as he used the information given by Tomori before piecing it together until he realized something.

"You said white robed figures right?" Yu asked.

"Yes" Tomori nodded.

"Then why are there black robed figures that were chasing us earlier before that" Yu stated while Tomori looked on in confusion making him raise an eyebrow. "You don't know?" he asked. "Me and Takajo were chased by them then those white figures appeared before almost trapping us in the bathroom" he added while glancing at Takajo for confirmation.

"Yes" Takajo said with a nod. "I haven't seen and heard about that group at all" he stated. "And they seem more... dangerous than the white ones" he added with a shiver.

Tomori continued to think until realization picked up.

"I didn't know they started to act now" Tomori muttered while biting her lip but Yu heard it clearly.

"They?" Yu said. "You mean you know them?" he asked for confirmation.

Tomori, who was thinking more thoroughly about the current situation, just smirked mischievously until she decided to save the explanation for later or never.

"I don't know them" Tomori said with a clueless face while Yu just looked blankly.

"I saw your smirk" Yu stated but Tomori ignored it. "Your ignorance states it all!"

"Anyways..."

"Hey!"

"...those guys aren't really dangerous at all" Tomori stated ignoring Yu who was glaring.

"They were chasing us!" Yu retorted.

"You escaped right?" Tomori said making Yu retort again but she quickly continued. "And I don't think them chasing you in the hallways this early while wearing robes to terrify and possibly mugging you warrants for any serious offenses whatsoever" she added with a shrug carelessly.

"There are so many mistakes in that statement alone..." Yu said with a defeated sigh whilst shaking his head. "...but I will just keep quiet" he added before looking at Tomori again. "Then can you at least tell me who those figures in white and black were?" he asked.

"It's quite obvious you know?" Tomori said with a raised eyebrow making Yu nod somewhat reluctantly.

The truth is, Yu had already figured out who they were ages ago and only needed for confirmation, and upon hearing what Tomori just said, he quickly knew who they were by now. And even now he had an idea about those black figures that were chasing them earlier, though he didn't want to point it out.

The targets were always well-known students.

Items of the supposed 'victims' were always stolen.

The pursuers move in coordinated groups.

Their hands are seen trembling when they get close to the one's they are chasing like some excited kids with their favorite toys.

Hadn't still figured out yet?

"Fangirls" Yu simply said with a blank face before noticing Takajo's and Nishimori's face that were surprised from the revelation. "Wait... you guys didn't know?!"

The (not so) great mystery was currently solved by Yu Otosaka with a very blank expression. **{Current mysteries left: 6}**

"I thought it was a mystery that wasn't supposed to be solved" Takajo stated before noticing the look Yu was giving him. "I did know of them, but I didn't think that they were THAT group" he shrugged.

"Yeah... Yusa thought so too" Nishimori agreed.

Yu seeing their reactions just sighed accepting their reply, no need to over think it that much.

"This could be made into a series" Tomori said with a nod talking to herself.

"What?" Yu asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Tomori shrugged shaking her head.

"Anyways, now that is finally finished..." Yu said gesturing for the piles of work in the table. "...about our work" he said before getting interrupted when Tomori suddenly yawned.

Yu saw Tomori yawned again from where she sat whilst stretching her hands upwards, clearly a bit tired since it's early in the morning and had her sleep got interrupted from earlier. Yu then took note of this before sighing again as he stood up.

"If you're that tired then just sleep" Yu suggested before looking beside her noticing Nishimori who was yawning as well. "Actually, make that both of you" he added while Tomori pinch her own cheeks urging herself to be awake.

"We can do this" Tomori said. "We just need some coffee" she stated before looking towards Takajo. "So turn-off, get us some from the nearby vending machine" she stated while said male just nodded before standing up.

"Fine, just stop calling me a turn-off" Takajo said as he made his way towards the door.

"Are you seriously going out there?" Yu said with a raised eyebrow.

The case may have been solved but it doesn't mean that it was safe to get out of the clubroom soon. With all the 'danger' that was lurking around, it makes the situation more of a reality than a horror setting. And it would probably be safer if they just stayed in the clubroom until school hours start.

"It's okay" Takajo said with a nod. "A vending machine is installed close in the clubroom anyway" he stated. "I'll be quick" he added before going on his way.

"Yusa will go with you Takajo" Nishimori said somewhat cheerfully stretching her arms before standing up before going towards Takajo who just shook his head.

"I'll be fine Yusa-san" Takajo said. "Just stay and rest here" he asked while Nishimori just pouted.

"What? You don't like Yusa's company?" Nishimori said with a pout.

"N-no" Takajo answered not wanting his favorite idol disappointed.

"Then let's go" she said with a smile. "And Yusa just wanted to stretch her legs a bit" she stated while Takajo just nodded before going outside with the former in tow.

Yu who saw their interaction just raised an eyebrow as he noticed something about them before he's thought was interrupted when he could've sworn he heard Tomori say something from across the table making him look towards her. Said girl was now lying on the couch while her eyes were closed as she snuggled a pillow indicating that she was asleep.

"Pizza Sauce~" Tomori said dreamily as drool fell from her lips.

"You're already asleep!" Yu retorted before dodging a projectile that came from said girl who had her one of her hands up.

"Noisy" Tomori muttered squinting her eyes before going back to sleep.

Yu who had dodged another attack could only sigh before going towards Tomori's desk, deciding to check some documents that they were going to work on.

He seated himself on her usual chair before looking towards some documents as he reached towards them before groaning in displeasure.

Another usual pile of works for the day, he guessed.

He was too focused on the documents as he failed to dodge another book that squarely hit him in the forehead which was thrown by the assumed asleep girl.

"Don't seat in my throne!"

 **Outside the Clubroom**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As the couple was currently in a heated argument about their seating arrangement, we see two students currently walking the unoccupied hallways.

Takajo and Nishimori were currently walking side by side; their destination was the nearby vending machine to get some canned coffee to help them be more attentive for work later.

"I knew we shouldn't go in school early" Takajo complained with a sigh.

"Why so?" Nishimori asked.

Takajo was about to answer then he just proceeded to closed his mouth deciding what to say.

First, the unnecessary running for their life earlier that reminded him of Tomori's 'workout' routine. Secondly, fangirls (shiver) chasing them in the hallways and eventually caught if they weren't fast enough. Thirdly, discovering a new group that was somehow worse than the ones earlier, which also makes the situation worse. And most importantly, facing a cranky Tomori who was prone to throwing things when she was rudely woken up.

He stopped his walking then noticed that a lot indeed happened very early in the morning and even more could possibly happen when school starts... just great.

Takajo sighed realizing the degree of situation that they were currently in.

"So?" Nishimori asked again waiting for an answer as she stopped walking also while Takajo just looked at her.

"...A lot happened" came Takajo's short reply while Nishimori just gave a clueless nod before they continued their course.

Though he was whining in this situation, he didn't show any type of serious complaints or any kind of displeasure in this. Truthfully, he was glad about all of this happening... kinda. But he can say this though, since Yu returned in school last week, he had noticed that every day school was more lively compare to the past when they were doing student council work without him.

In the past before Yu's return, Tomori was showing her developed behavior in class yes, but he couldn't help but notice that it was sometimes strained or maybe even forced. But he knew that Tomori really did try to make their experience in school livelier even though she was crumbling inside.

That also goes for him and Nishimori, since they regarded Yu as someone that completes the group and without him it just doesn't feel right... which indirectly affects their work as well.

He couldn't also help but think of a possibility if Yu's return didn't happen...

Will they continue believing that Yu will show himself one day as they lived with doubts?

Is their relationship in the student council will eventually shatter as they wait for him?

Or, are they going to continue going to school freely, not knowing that Yu may had already-

Takajo shook his head for thinking such thoughts as he stopped himself from continuing. He then sighed before smiling, knowing that whatever thoughts he had came up with were just destroyed by Yu by simply returning, even if he had to lived through harsh conditions which they would gladly fix since he had done so much for them already.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Nishimori suddenly waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey~" Nishimori called out making Takajo face him.

"S-sorry" Takajo apologized for his inattentiveness while Nishimori just pouted.

"You should really focus on whoever you're talking with Takajo" Nishimori showing displeasure while Takajo just apologized again, making her sigh. "Look we're already here" she pointed out seeing the vending machine as they moved closer to the device.

Once they reached the vending machine Takajo while operating it suddenly spoke.

"Oh yeah" Takajo started as he inserted money on the vending machine. "Is it really alright if you came with me Yusa-san?" he asked as four consecutive cans fell. "I could do this alone you know" he said before picking up the drinks from below.

"Yusa already told you" Nishimori as she crossed her arms. "Yusa was just taking this as a chance to stretch her arms a bit" she stated before holding out her arm.

Takajo just looked in confusion from the held out arm assuming that she was stretching but she haven't yet let it down.

"Well?" Nishimori said looking at him.

"Um... what am I supposed to do?" Takajo said unsurely.

"Yusa will help you carry two of them" she said with a smile. "So we can have two each" she added while Takajo just shook his head.

"No worries Yusa-san" Takajo said. "You don't have to carry them" he stated but Nishimori suddenly snatched two cans from his arms.

"Yusa insists" she said with a smile as she felt the warm temperature of the two cans. "And their warm too" she added while Takajo just ultimately accepted as he nodded before going on their way.

When their task was done, they proceeded to find their way towards the clubroom.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

They had reached the clubroom with no more interruptions as they walked closer to the door. As they opened the door, they were greeted by a sight where Tomori was currently carrying a book and was threateningly pointing it at Yu who was hiding on the other side of Tomori's desk.

"W-what's going on?" Nishimori stated while Tomori just looked at her.

"Oh no, nothing..." Tomori upon seeing them replied with a shook of her head as she held her book down.

"Nothing you say..." Takajo deadpanned knowing that there was indeed something.

Yu, who had noticed that Tomori stopped, gave out a sigh before standing up when suddenly a book flied towards him, hitting his forehead making him stumble backwards.

"Score!" Tomori declared with a satisfied expression while Yu abruptly stood up.

"That was uncalled for!" Yu retorted.

"Nope, it wasn't!" Tomori with a victorious smile said whilst crossing her arms making the other two sweatdrop from the couple's interaction.

As Yu and Tomori started to argue again, Takajo just sighed before sitting on the couch as they placed their drinks in the table.

"Drinks are here" Takajo called out as he raised one of the drinks in the air stopping their argument before they came closer to them seating on their respective seats.

"Finally!" Tomori said grasping one of the drinks before opening it as she drank the content.

"Thanks" Yu thanked as he grabbed a can before opening it. "So no one chased both of you?" he said as he took a sip from the can.

"Fortunately" Takajo replied as he opened another can while Yu just nodded. "We didn't even see some of them in the hallways" he added.

"That's right!" Nishimori agreed while drinking as well.

Yu hearing their response just sighed in relief knowing that they were safe.

"You didn't have to worry Otosaka-san" Takajo stated. "We can probably outrun them" he added before Yu gave him a blank look.

"Yep, probably!" Nishimori nodded while Yu just gave her the same look also.

He was about to retort then stopped knowing that his response wasn't going to help them whatsoever.

The group then enjoyed their drinks with occasional conversations as time passed before Tomori decided that the unofficial break was over. She stood up then faced the group before clapping making their attention draw towards her.

"Okay guys" Tomori stated. "Let's return to work" she added while the three just nodded as Takajo and Nishimori made their way towards her desk to check some documents.

Yu was about to follow them but stopped when Tomori with an unreadable expression on her face got in his way.

He just raised an eyebrow before intending to pass by her which she blocked his way again.

 _[Play: Yake Ochinai Tsubasa (Aoi Tada) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"What?" Yu asked while Tomori just pointed at her lips indicating for something. "So?" he asked again with a confused expression while Tomori just pouted.

"You just drank coffee right?" Tomori inquired while Yu just nodded. "Then kiss me" she demanded with a straight tone which made Yu confused again.

"How does coffee and a kiss relate?" Yu said confused.

Not that he was against by doing that, but he wanted to know what kind of motivation had suddenly driven and encouraged her to show such a behavior. He also was confused by her first question failing to comprehend what the connection of a canned drink was to a lover's intimate exchange is.

He sometimes doesn't get his own girlfriend's behavior sometimes.

"See, there is still a bit of coffee in your lips right?" Tomori lectured making Yu reluctantly nod. "So, I wanted to suck it off of you" she stated while the ones who were listening blushed from her blunt response even Yu was affected.

And was sometimes didn't even consider her words when he was talking to him or in general, though he wasn't sure if it was intentional or not.

"D-don't say it like that!" Yu retorted blushing while Tomori just shrugged.

"So you are going do it or not?" Tomori demanded. "The coffee that I drank wasn't enough you know" she stated as she came closer to him. "And I need more to help me stay awake."

Yu sighed as he regained his composure and just decided to get it over with. Tomori seeing him abide to her words, happily smile as she came closer but was unprepared when he suddenly did something else.

"*OW!*" Tomori grunted in pain as Yu pinched her nose.

"No more coffee for you" Yu stated with a blank expression as he held Tomori's nose while the latter was currently trying to get it off.

The couple continued to argue again the second- , no never mind... and school hours didn't start yet.

As Takajo looked towards them with an amused glance getting used to the couple's occasional interaction, before he noticed someone gaze towards him as he faced beside him to only see Nishimori who was staring at him intently at a specific part of his face.

"W-what?" Takajo said while Nishimori just continued to look towards him, making him slightly unnerved. Sure he does like it if his favorite idol was taking notice of him but he couldn't help but feel nervous from the intensity of her stare which lasted for 5 seconds that felt like 5 minutes to him.

"Nothing..." Nishimori replied as she shook her head before glancing towards the documents that they were currently working on. "...nothing at all" she repeated while Takajo just nodded reluctantly before returning to handle some documents himself as the sound of the couple arguing reverberated inside the clubroom.

"Yusa also needs more coffee"

"Eh?"

The coffee that she drank was also apparently wasn't enough.

 **And CUT!**

 **So yeah that was the start of a new arc and it started with a horrib- *ahem***

 **That's the end of the official first chapter of the second arc I guess...**

 **Don't worry though, Yu and Tomori will be almost present in each scene and will be a duo that will immensely help in character development.**

 **You might also be asking...**

 **Who were those black figures?**

 **Some of you may have probably figured it out even though it wasn't clearly said in the fic so I'll not mention it here. And more importantly, updates could possibly be slowed down since school just started.**

 **(Edit: And I might have forgotten to mention the reason why there are soundtracks in this fic... well I like placing them that's it, though I sometimes forgot to insert them in updates, which sucks by the way)**

 **And that was it I guess...(again) Stay tuned for the next chapter of Charlotte: The Origins!**


	9. Operation: Curiosity

**Operation: [Curiosity]**

 **A Few Hours Later**

 **Hoshimoumi Academy**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Hoshinoumi Academy was now bustling with students as they passed the front gates entering the campus to start a new day in school.

Two students were now currently standing by the gates as students were checked by them of their worn uniforms, correcting whatever was wrong on their outfit and other miscellaneous things that they held.

"This is the third time Sato" Tomori said as she gazed towards the sweating student right in front of her. She was also showing a magazine in her hands dangling it towards the said nervous boy.

She was currently correcting a student who by now had violated the newly implemented requirement of the school for the third time. Said requirement were bringing of unnecessary items while in school campus.

"S-sorry senpai!" the student named Sato replied albeit with a nervous smile. "I won't do it again I promise!" he said as Tomori just shook her head.

"We can't keep doing this you know" Tomori said with a sigh. "I'm afraid I have to confiscate this for the meantime" she stated.

"Senpai!" Sato whined.

"Sorry, just my job" Tomori said with a smile while the boy just accepted as he nodded before going on his way to school with a gloomy expression.

The other students who had been notified about the requirement may had been a bit hard to correct and ended up doing all of those in secret, in which Tomori who had caught students like those and mat have gave them a chance but if they failed to correct themselves then they face the consequences whether they like it or not.

Yu who was across her then made his way towards the girl before speaking up.

"You didn't have to do that you know" Yu said while Tomori just faced him.

"What's wrong with doing your job?" Tomori said with a raised eyebrow confused by his claim.

"Well, I mean..." Yu started as he scratched the back of his head. "... you could have been more a bit lenient" he sighed before placing a hand on his waist. "It's only a magazine after all" he stated before Tomori smiled then showed him the magazine that she confiscated.

Yu raised an eyebrow before shrugging as he picked up the magazine. It was covered with paper in the front making the whole magazine looked like a regular book on the outside view, making him unable to see the title so Yu had to open the page to see the content. And upon doing that he froze before slamming the book immediately when he saw what was in it.

"I think I've been a bit lenient myself" Tomori said satisfied as she saw Yu's expression as the latter faced him.

"You should have been stricter!" Yu retorted showing the first page of the disguised magazine he was holding in front of Tomori's face.

Yu remembered what Tomori said about taking it easy earlier; he can take all that back and he can also disregard what she would say later because he knew he was mistaken.

Why?

The so called magazine was a porn mag in disguise.

"You said I should be more lenient earlier then you're telling me to be stricter seconds later?" Tomori said with a sarcastic tone as she shook her head. "You're not making sense" she stated.

"You know what I mean..." Yu shouted said with a blank face denying what she said.

"Then tell me what you mean!" Tomori said as she got into Yu's face.

The couple head butted each other as they argued while the students stopped their walking before all of them sweatdropped seeing the two go into it again.

It was a sight that might not (quite) happen all the time but was still a spectacle to see.

"Guys!" a voice was heard making the couple stop their argument as they glance towards the one who shouted.

Nishimori alongside with Takajo was going towards them with their respective arm bands on their elbows which indicated that they were ready for the morning routine.

"Good thing you arrived" Tomori announced while they just nodded before the former gestured something. "Now go into your respective posts please" she said while they just nodded again before following her words as they got into their respective positions.

Earlier this morning when the student council was somewhat done with their work. Nishimori had mentioned that she forgot her own armband in her dorm which Tomori stated that she should retrieve seeing that as the Student Council they should properly be a model to the other students for keeping up their own figures.

She also stated that the arm band was also important for the Student Council, even though she teased Takajo for making it himself, as they not only show proper things for their group to have alongside their outfit but also as a way to show students that they also indeed follow the new rules of the school.

Takajo took his position by the gates before observing the students like he always had before noticing some students that were violating the uniform requirements as he made his way towards them.

Yu who wasn't that far from him was currently standing as well as he observed some students but he suppressed a groan that was about to come out of his mouth when he saw some students or more specifically the females that was eyeing him.

He was also feeling slightly unnerved since what happened this morning which also made him a bit guarded from the attention he's getting.

"...take..." he heard someone mutter from somewhere as he looked at the source to only see some female group that was looking directly towards him as he shivered knowing what happened earlier still affected him.

Yu shook his head as he ignored the giggling females and mentally wished that one mystery is enough for the day...

...he just jinxed himself didn't he? Crap.

He's thoughts was interrupted when he heard someone.

"Hi Takajo-senpai!" a female voice was heard before Yu glanced at the source to only see a girl that was greeting Takajo wearing the girl's uniform of Hoshinoumi Academy indicating that she was a student of the school.

He raised an eyebrow hearing her tone as if she was familiar friend to his own friend as he decided to listen in their conversation... it beats hearing females giggling towards you after all.

"Shinra-san?" Takajo asked seeing the long black haired kouhai greet him. "What's the matter?" he inquired making the now named Shinra pout.

"I just wanted to greet you senpai" she stated while Takajo just nodded before said girl approached him closer. "So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good? I guess..." Takajo said with a wry smile while Shinra just nodded.

"You're a bit cute when you're nervous" she stated making him nervously laugh. "Muu~ React appropriately senpai!" she demanded playfully punching his arm.

"Um... I don't know how to respond to that" Takajo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Just take it as a compliment senpai" Shinra said cutely before remembering something. "I'll go on ahead now" she added while Takajo just nodded. "Goodbye" she stated before going inside the campus.

Takajo just shook his head before he continued to survey the students as another student and specifically a female approached him again, unaware that two sets of eyes were gazing towards him.

Yu who was listening was intrigued by Takajo's first interaction with that particular female earlier and it only added when another one suddenly approached him again.

From that particular conversation, Yu can say that Takao, from their last interview, was indeed serious when she mentioned that Takajo was gaining some attention from the female students of this school, though he didn't quite get the last part she muttered.

Anyways... since he returned from his mission, he honestly couldn't find anything that changed from Takajo's overall character. Not that it was bad or anything, he knew as a friend of that specific person, he can tell that he was a guy that can get along with almost everyone albeit with his slightly eccentric behavior and somewhat extreme approach to certain situations, hmm... did he still had that?

Getting back to the topic, he was still surprised that Takajo still hadn't got a girlfriend yet despite his desirable overall character and a very capable guy with his housewife skills... which was probably as of right now was currently unknown for the others yet.

Yu then cleared his thoughts as another group of students suddenly appeared from the gate as he continued his work.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Students who were now appearing from the gates lessened and lessened each time before Tomori then decided to close the main gate.

"It's time to go guys" Tomori called out gaining the group's attention as they sighed in relief knowing that their task was done in the morning. "Let's just close the gates first, then we can leave" she said while the others just nodded before helping her close the entrance.

They were all a bit tired from earlier knowing that they had woken up early in the morning and done some work as well and mostly Takajo who had been chased earlier feeling a bit tired both physically and mentally while Yu, with his abilities that were cheats, only experienced tiredness in his mental condition for obvious reasons.

"And... there were done" Tomori said as she swiped sweat on her forehead.

"Good work" Yu said as he passed a bottled water to the girl who just took it before drinking the liquid as she sighed in relief after the drink.

Yu then faced the other two before gave them each a bottle which they gratefully took before drinking as well.

"Is our pile of work going to end I wonder?" Yu said wondering if they were going to continue this kind of things every day, not that he was tired or anything but he could see that the others could get tired as well.

"Don't worry" Tomori said as she leaned towards Yu's side. "About a month or so, I think our work will lessen for quite a lot" she stated while Yu just nodded in understanding.

True, their work will lessen in due time. For example the creation of new clubs since the students in that time will be able to establish new ones and others would want to join them as well, leading to them unable to come up with new clubs because by that time their ideas would undoubtedly get created by the others.

Another situation that was needed attention was the new rules and regulations in the school. Even if others ignored the requirements, others would get used to following the rules if given enough time to adapt and let them be more comfortable in abiding to it.

"Class is starting soon" Tomori announced as she called out to her group getting their attention. "Let's go" she then got ahead while the others just nodded going also.

As they were walking, they suddenly heard something when they were about to enter the main building...

 _[Play: Impact (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"*WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!*" a loud cry was heard amidst the corridor making the group snap their attention to the noise before they saw a male that was currently running the hallways as he turned to only crash towards the lockers.

Tomori who was the first one to act, abruptly walked closer to the student who was rubbing his arm that received the impact from his crash.

She then crossed her arms waiting for the student to recover to only flinch when she saw the stern look the president was giving him.

"Any excuses so I might NOT report this to the staffs" Tomori said not losing her firm voice before Yu and the others followed her from behind as they watched the student made excuses.

"S-sorry Kaichou!" the male apologized. "I-I was just..." he trailed off as he couldn't look the president in the eye.

"Well?" Tomori waited for his response while the student recomposed himself to answer her.

"I couldn't confess properly to the girl I loved!" the student admitted as he slump his shoulders in defeat whilst tears cascaded down his face while the group just looked at him.

 _[Play: Kokuhaku (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The scene was actually a bit sad as the group saw a man that couldn't confess to his loved one, whatever the reason was they could feel that his emotions were truly genuine as he suffered from heartbreak.

Tomori didn't say anything as she just held an arm over the male's shoulder that was crying making the latter look at her while tears still were in her eyes. The group behind her just stayed silent waiting for what she was about to say.

They knew that Tomori, even though she was a bit hard to approach, was a great person that you can rely on in different situations and they were really interested in what she would say as an advice to the downtrodden teen.

"Maybe this could help you" Tomori said as she took something from the bag that she was carrying before presenting it to the sad male in front of her.

The disguised porn mag that she confiscated earlier.

"Take this seriously!" Yu retorted feeling that whatever admiration he had earlier for Tomori simply vanished into thin air.

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The male ignoring what Yu said took the magazine that she was giving him before opening the content as tears once again fell from his eyes which was filled with joy... yeah.

He then hugged the book tightly towards his chest as if it was the only thing that was keeping his sanity from the way he had experienced his so called depression earlier.

"I'll treasure it Kaichou!" the male said as he shouted with vigor really thankful for what the reliable president gave him while Tomori just nodded. "I'll become a strong man with this gift you have given to me!" he added with admiration present in his eyes.

"You're just a pervert!" came Yu's retort.

"Now that that's done..." Tomori said as her expression turned to a stern one. "I'm afraid I still can't excuse you for your behavior of violating the no running in the hallways rule and also for disrupting the classes" she stated. "So please go to the principal's office and apologize" she ordered while the male just nodded admitting his mistakes as he said no more excuses.

The teen who now recovered swept the tears on his eyes as he stood up before he bid goodbye to the group going to the principal's office.

"What a wimp" Tomori stated seeing the male leave while Yu and the other's just sweatdrop from her blunt response. "Though this is pretty familiar..." she said as it got the other's attention.

"Familiar?" Yu deadpanned while Tomori just nodded before he looked towards the others who nodded as well while they were deep in thought. "How?"

"I can't remember..." Tomori said trailing off before facing the group. "Maybe I'll recall it later" she said with a shrug. "Well, anyway let's just go in the classroom, we're going to be late" she stated as she gestured for the group to follow her.

Yu who was just stayed in the same spot was currently feeling a foreshadowing that something WILL happen this day that was really similar from what happened just earlier, and he didn't even use his ability of **{Premonition}** for goodness sake!

"You coming or what?" Tomori said while the others looked at him also wondering why he stopped.

He shook his head immediately to clear his thoughts as he just smiled knowing that whatever he was feeling was just a coincidence and eventually the rest of the day would be just normal...

Yu hearing them just sighed as he followed the group to their classroom.

...well a student or you could say the **{One-Eyed Grim Reaper}** can also feel hope right?

 **Classroom (An Hour Later)**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

An hour passed in Hoshinoumi Academy since the start of the first period, the students were currently seen in their respective seats in each classroom while the teachers were currently teaching them.

In one particular classroom, the student council members were also listening to their teacher's lesson. Even though they were a bit tired, seeing that they got to school very early today and have also done their early morning duties right after, they also were students who needed to go to the classroom for their attendance that was really important because they were in the Student Council which they needed to show a good record for the other students... at least that's what Tomori said.

The teacher who was currently teaching them was scribbling something in the board before facing the whole class.

"Okay class, can anyone explain thi-" the teacher was about to ask when something or someone made some noise that seemed to come from the corridor.

"*WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!*" a cry was heard in the hallways presumably a male as the class looked in the windows to only catch the blur of the student meaning that the particular person may had run very fast.

"What was that about?" Yu asked as he glanced at the other side of the room hearing the shout as students from the nearby classroom were piling up while the teacher was ordering them to return to their seats. "Wait... it's just like earlier" he added with a blank tone.

"Isn't that..." Yu heard Tomori's voice beside him making him face her to only see the said girl looking towards the commotion as well.

"What?" Yu asked.

"I remember now!" Tomori said excitedly as she stood up. "What happened earlier may have some relations to Number 4!"

"Number 4?" Yu said confused before realizing what she meant. "You mean another mystery?!" he added while Tomori just nodded.

" **{Seven Mysteries Number 4: The Male's Cries of Unfairness in the Hallways!}** " Tomori said with the same tone she had used earlier.

"Is that even a considered a mystery?" Yu said with a confused tone while Tomori just shook her head. "Wait... now that you said it I am feeling some sort of familiarity" he said as he pondered something that was another subject apart from what happened earlier. "Maybe something I read" he stated with a shrug though he was really close with that one.

"It would be easier to explain if you hear the whole story" she declared while Yu just sighed before noticing the other students where listening curiously to her as well including the teacher.

"Sensei? You allow this?" Yu asked the teacher who just shrugged.

"I got nothing to do" the teacher answered.

"Please do your job" Yu retorted blankly.

""Quiet!"" the whole students in the classroom said while Yu just held his head down while Tomori started to tell the story.

 **{Seven Mysteries Number Four: The Male's Cries of Unfairness in the Hallways}**

 _[Play: Heion (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _School was over for the day as students exited the premises of the campus. The sun was about to set and night time was approaching. A male student with a happy expression walked in the hallways while holding a letter in his hands before he stared at the object with determination present within his eyes._

" _This is it!" the male said with resolve as he clutched the letter tightly before shaking his head. "Oops, don't want it to get crumpled" he stated before continuing his walk._

 _He had confessed to his secret crush with all his might yesterday and he was really happy to find out that his crush immediately contacted him today to meet in the rooftop—a very ideal place to confessed to her. He had been in loved with her since the time he set his gaze towards the girl of his dreams, a very beautiful, kind yet somewhat shy girl that made other's heart tingle._

 _The male failed to realize that he had reached the rooftops already from the daydreaming he had and was just a meter distance towards the door that was between him and his loved one._

 _He took a deep breath before opening the door of the rooftop allowing him to see the place of their meeting._

 _There he saw the girl that was of his dreams; she was as beautiful as he had met her. With a kind smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes that made her more appealing. She was currently over-looking the school in the balcony which means that he didn't yet notice the male's presence._

 _The boy gulped feeling anxiety before taking a step forward until he was just a step or two away from the girl who had by now noticed him as he faced him._

 _He was about to say something when the girl was the first to talk._

 _[Play: Miminari (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _His expression was jovial at first as he was listening to the girl's fairy-like voice before eventually turning into uncertainty until he was left with wide eyes as tears fell from his face._

 _The girl continued talking unaware of his state but her words for the male was slowly stabbing his heart before he couldn't take it anymore._

 _So he turned around as he run towards the door of the rooftop unable to hear the girls shout behind him._

 _He proceeded to open the door before descending down the hallways as other students hear his running and cries that reverberated around the school._

" _*WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!*"_

 **{Story End}**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Tomori then ended the story there with the whole class silent right after.

"Thank you for listening" she said with a clap while Yu was the first one to recover.

"That was just a straight up love rejection story!" Yu retorted whilst slamming a hand in his desk.

Sure he heard the first mystery earlier and he can understand that was somewhat scary and even a somewhat great mystery despite them figuring it out moments later, sure he understood that.

But when Tomori suddenly revealed the next one he couldn't help but show his reaction because he didn't quite understand the sudden leap in logic.

How did a mysterious horror-inspired genre story suddenly jumped to a love rejection setting?

And judging from the expression of others, Yu saw that he was the only one confused, which made him honestly irritated somehow.

"No" Takajo who was listening beside him voice out his thoughts. "There is a mystery here" he stated much to Yu's apparent irritation and confusion.

"And pray tell what it is?" Yu said with a defeated sigh as his hand covered his face while Takajo just explained.

"The reports said that every male who was caught running in the corridors always give out loud cries that was filled with sadness" Takajo explained. "And they were also apparently related to the story"

"Well... I can see that, but what's the mystery?" Yu asked again.

"There's more" Takajo said unaware that Yu's eyebrow twitch hearing that phrase. "When the Newspaper Club and the others interview them afterwards, they didn't voice out any information about whom they confessed to" he stated. "And that is when we uncover something else"

"What?" Yu said somewhat interested now unlike earlier.

"With enough information and a bit of deeper investigation, it appears that the one they confessed to was always the same female student before they run and scream" Takajo explained while Yu just looked intrigued.

"Well, I guess that can be called a mystery..." Yu agreed reluctantly before asking. "Did they find out who the girl was?" he asked now really interested though he could feel that he knew this person like what he felt earlier, though he didn't quite remember it and that word 'Unfairness' does ring a bell.

"Idiot, it is a mystery after all" Tomori said with annoyance as Yu looked at her. "And one that I would like to discover!" she added with an excited tone.

"We have class moron" Yu said as Tomori faced him before they argued for calling each other names while everyone just sighed seeing them quarrel.

The teacher who had his eyes closed then nodded before clasping his hand as if deciding something.

"I'll allow it!" the teacher said in approval interrupting the couple's dispute as Yu just gawked at him.

"What..." Yu said in disbelief.

"I said I'll allow it" the teacher stated again. "Of course the Student Council only" making the entire class apart from that specific group to groan.

"No, no, no" Yu shook his head. "I heard what you said sensei but why is it fine?" he asked but couldn't get an answer when Tomori suddenly dragged him towards the classroom door.

"No need to explain!" Tomori said as pulled Yu's arm. "We need to uncover this!" she stated before looking at the other two members calling them. "Kurobane! Takajo! To arms!"

"You just want to skip class" Yu stated with a deadpan while Tomori just averted her gaze. "I knew it!"

"Well... anyway" Tomori shrugged as they were now outside the classroom while the other two just followed. "It's probably better if we split up in groups" she instructed.

"Yusa likes the idea!" Nishimori nodded happily.

"Then if we found something we can just contact you" Takajo stated while Tomori just nodded.

"Also that way we can cover more grounds" the girl said before latching onto Yu's arm. "So with that out of the way, let's go!" she added while Yu who couldn't reply just sighed defeatedly as he let her drag him.

Takajo and Nishimori can only looked at them with a wry expression before the former was the first one to act.

"Let's go first to the rooftops to investigate" Takajo suggested while Nishimori just nodded before they walk the corridors that had a small amount of students unlike earlier.

As the duo were walking Nishimori took glances towards him as she remembered what happened earlier during their morning duty or more specifically where Takajo was being hounded by some of those girls which made her feel for some reason a bit... displeased.

It became more defined when she heard them about "taking" him, though she never quite heard what came next after that phrase, but when she observed them a bit more longer and eventually where they decided to _flirt_ with him, that feeling of displeasure turned into something more of an... irritation, and a bit, _just a tiny bit_ , of urge to rip them to shre-

"Yusa-san?" Takajo said snapping Nishimori out of her own thoughts as she faced him. "Um... are you okay?" he added seeing a seemingly well placed pout on her lips that he had been seeing for a fairly long amount of time. "Something on your mind?"

Nishimori hearing him just hurriedly displayed a smile that changed that particular expression as she answered him.

"Y-yes, Yusa-san is just okay!" she said enthusiastically as Takajo just nodded before facing forward while she just sighed in relief.

Nishimori then continued to gaze towards him stealthily, now being more careful so he wouldn't notice. Though now that she noticed... she isn't quite sure why she's doing this particular act herself, is it to satisfy her own curiosity? Yep that's it.

Ignoring that part, she also noticed that in those particular conversations when they talked to him or when they flirte- god she hated that phrase this particular day, he was actually acting a bit tense and you can even safely say that he was being nervous, which was really unlike him from what she had noticed... apart from Tomori chewing him that is.

She knew Takajo can be the outgoing and cheerful type and only feel nervousness when he was being brought down. With his way of showing how he loved her albums and career as an idol, it made her believe that he was that kind of person... which he wasn't apparently in terms of-

Now that she thought about it...

Nishimori then glanced at Takajo wanting to voice out what she was thinking.

"Taka-" as she was going to open her mouth it was swiftly interrupted when she saw a particular female that was just across the corridor made her way towards them or more accurately towards Takajo.

"Senpai!" a familiar female voice was heard making the two look at the approaching female.

They saw the President of the Newspaper Club Takao Tachibana walking towards them as she approached the duo stopping just in front of them.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Takao said as she saw Takajo and Nishimori in the hallways during class hours.

"We were just solving mystery number 4" Takajo, who was the first one to reply, said as he faced the junior.

"Eh?" Takao hummed as she nodded understanding what he meant. "That is a very interesting concept senpai" she noted. "As a proud reporter such as myself, I find that mystery very intriguing as well" she added.

"Oh..." Takajo started realizing something. "The Newspaper Club did investigate this before right?" he asked while Takao nodded indicating for a yes. "Then did you find the mysterious female?" Takao hearing that gave a proud grin.

"Of course we did!" Takao exclaimed with a proud tone. "No mysteries are unsolved in the Newspaper Club after all!" she stated.

"Then..." Takajo was about to ask who it was and what was the other mysteries but was stopped when Takao interrupted.

"No senpai" Takao she said with a shook of her head. "It's quite fun if you figure it out yourselves" she stated making Takajo sigh knowing that he would never get an answer. "And it would ruin the whole plan" she muttered with a low tone.

"Did you say something?" Takajo said as he could have sworn Takao mumble something under his breath.

"Nothing senpai!" Takao said before her expression change into a pout. "And you lied to me!" she accused Takajo who could only look in confusion.

"Me?" Takajo pointed to himself unsurely.

"Yes you!" Takao said again. "I investigated you and I thought you don't have a girlfriend at that time!" she stated much to Takajo confusion again.

She was referring to the recent interview she had with the student council. Where Takajo had answered that he had no one in particular when it comes to a romantic relationship and he was not currently finding anyone as well.

The two were confused to what she said indeed knowing that Takajo had no one in particular, as one of them suddenly voice out their confusion.

"I really don't have one" Takajo admitted before realizing the first part she said. "Wait... investigated!?" he questioned while Takao showed a nervous grin.

"I was following you senpai kinda... for some time" Takao admitted while Takajo was definitely shocked the revelation. "Anyways!" she shook her head. "It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me!" she accused again.

"I do not have one!" Takajo retorted.

"Then can you explain why you and Yusa-senpai always go to school together and leave school at the same time!" Takao stated while Takajo and Nishimori was in shock. "Seeing your expression I was definitely right on that one!"

Indeed, the truth was Takajo and Nishimori were always seen together when they go and leave for school, though the explanation for that needed a more unnecessary setting to be revealed.

"We just meet up at the same place since our dorms are close together" Takajo denied whilst shaking his head before looking at Nishimori. "Right Yusa-san?"

"R-right!" Nishimori answered hearing Takajo. "It was just a coincidence!" she added, though in her mind, for her it wasn't just a coincidence...

"Suspicious..." Takao said with narrowed eyes before exclaiming. "Then we go to war senpai!" she stated much to Takajo's shock.

"W-why?!" asked Takajo as he couldn't understand her.

"For lying to me! And for giving some specific people that I know of lose hope!" Takao declared while the Takajo was confused with the last one.

"Wha-" Takajo was about to ask what she meant by the last one but was interrupted again.

"No!" the young reporter denied knowing what he was about to say. "Remember this senpai... this is not over yet!" she said turning around as she moved away from them before facing them again. "Oh, and say hi to the other's for me!" she exclaimed as if nothing ever happened earlier.

Takajo and Nishimori could only look at her disappearing figure before her said figure vanished from sight, while the former just sighed.

"I don't understand her" Takajo said with a gloomy expression before hearing something as he faced Nishimori who had an amused face.

"'Then we go to war senpai', she said *pfft*" Nishimori giggled as she repeated what Takao said earlier.

"N-not you too!" Takajo said as his expression paled seeing Nishimori giggle, though he couldn't help but think about her current expression before he proceeding to shake his head for thinking such thoughts knowing that...

"..."

He noticed that Nishimori suddenly stopped giggling as he faced towards her, to only see the idol immediately turn around.

"L-let's go!" Nishimori squeaked as she walked ahead leaving a confused Takajo.

"W-wait!" Takajo called out before catching up to her still confused by her sudden behavior.

Not that he voiced out his own thoughts right? Right?

Nishimori, who managed to dim her blush significantly from what she heard him mutter earlier, just looked towards the corridor while his words still permeated in her mind.

'Yusa's laughs are cute...huh' she had gotten many compliments in the past but that one stood out the most for her, though she didn't know particularly why.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo and Nishimori then arrived in the rooftop as the former opened the door to only see the two familiar duo like them standing in the vacant place as well with someone familiar.

"Oh it's you guys" Tomori said a she saw both of them arrive before gesturing to their companion. "Hikari-san is here too" she introduced as the second year just waved at them.

"Kizune-san?" Takajo asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" he added looking towards the student that was the same year as them.

"You can just call me Hikari, Takajo-san" Hikari offered with a kind smile while said male just nodded. "I was just answering some questions for Kaichou and Yu-san here" she stated while the two just nodded until Yu spoke.

"Apparently..." Yu said with a sigh. "...she was the one who were looking for" he stated making them both reveal confusion in their which Yu saw which made him sigh again.

The girl who was confessed to was the same, which was stated by Takajo.

Males immediately cry before they even managed to confess to her.

The cries were recognized as "Unfairness" thus the title suggests.

Hadn't still figured out yet?

"The girl in the so called mystery was Hikari Kizune" Yu said with a blank tone. (If you didn't get it, please refer to Chapter 5: Assumptions)

The (not so) great mystery was currently solved by Yu Otosaka with a very blank tone. **{Current mysteries left: 5}**

"Really?!" Takajo exclaimed hearing the answer. "...yeah, now that you think of it" he trailed off indeed knowing that it could only be her.

"Yeah..." Nishimori trailed off as well while Hikari was just the one who was confused.

Yu seeing their reactions just gave out a sigh... he definitely knew this was familiar.

"This is so gonna be a series" Tomori uttered.

"What?" Yu asked.

"Nothing" Tomori said with a dismissal tone before facing the second year. "Thank you for answering our questions Hikari-san" she thank with a bow.

"No need for that Kaichou" Hikari said. "Though I still can't figure out what you all meant by that" she stated cluelessly.

"It's because of-" Yu was about to say when someone clamped his mouth shut.

"It is a mystery after all" Tomori said whilst covering Yu's mouth preventing him to explain, as Hikari just nodded in understanding before remembering something.

"Oh I forgot!" Hikari suddenly said getting everyone's attention. "You are all welcome to try our new product in the Cooking Club that will be prepared this week!" she announced while Tomori immediately asked for details.

"What new product!" Tomori questioned excitedly.

"No, no, kaichou" Hikari waved her finger. "You just have to wait, it's a surprise" she added with a wink that made Tomori pout. "Oh, and I am still needed in class by the way" she announced before walking towards the door. "Goodbye everyone!" she bid farewell as she exited the roof.

The only ones in the roof were four students and members of the student council as one of them suddenly exclaimed something.

"This has been a fruitful search!" Tomori declared with a happy expression on her face.

"Yes it is!" Nishimori followed.

"Yeah" Takajo said with a nod.

While Yu was...

"Yeah whatever..." he said with a bored tone before going towards the door as he faced the group. "We still have class guys" Yu stated as he heard them groan. "Don't complain!" he retorted.

"Yeah, yeah mister goody two shoes" Tomori mocked as she followed him while Takajo and Nishimori just nodded.

"Wha-" Yu was about to ask when Tomori suddenly kissed his lips for an instant making him blush.

"That was for being a spoilsport!" Tomori stated with a grin as she passed by him before she descended the stairs.

"Nao!" Yu called out as he was snapped out of his stunned state before following Tomori down the stairs leaving Takajo and Nishimori in the rooftop.

"We should go as well" Takajo informed the girl beside him before she nodded as they exited the rooftop also.

As they were now down the staircase Takajo failed to notice Nishimori who was staring towards him like earlier.

 _[Play: Heion (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

She had something she wanted to say to Takajo, but with the help of the Newspaper's Clubs interruption she couldn't earlier and now she didn't quite feel that it was very necessary to bring it up since she realized that she currently didn't have much information to back up her assumptions.

About something that happened earlier in the school gates and with their recent interview with Takao last week, that she noticed or you could say Takajo's approach when it comes to relationships.

She also noted that he didn't really even try to flir- she still hated that phrase today by the way, show any kind of romantic interest in other females since she had met her, or even herself as his favorite idol that literally is beside him each day. Not that she noticed him being interested in males whatsoever, as she knew that in their classroom she only saw him talking with Yu and even before that he was quite reserved in class talking only with Tomori, her and some other students as part of the student council duties.

He was like Tomori in a way, which would undoubtedly make that certain girl laugh if she ever heard her current thoughts.

When he did get confessions or simple compliments from the females, she somewhat hated that, for example his appearance that really stands out (for her, even though she didn't admit it) unlike the others, he would show unease and would easily become loss of words judging from what she saw earlier this morning.

From her own assumptions, she concluded that Takajo was somewhat prone to show anxiety not entirely in social interactions but in engaging romantic advances from the other gender.

But why would he-

Nishimori who was in her thoughts then failed to see a stray ball that was rolling in front of her which proceeded to almost made her trip and fell down if it wasn't for the man in her mind to quickly correct her posture by holding both of her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Takajo said with evident concern in his voice as she just offered a nod unable to currently reply.

Nishimori seeing how his gaze full of worry and seriousness in his voice, which was really rare from him to be seen or heard which also made him a bit more... attractive in her eyes now that she noticed it, could only know the fact that his tight hold on her shoulders and his serious gaze towards her was quite...

"Sorry about that!" a first year student presumably from the basketball club was waving towards them across the corridor interrupting her thoughts.

Takajo then removed his hands from her shoulders, which made her give a quiet disappointed groan, as he picked up the ball from the ground before holding it in his arms as he faced the person who threw it.

"Be careful next time!" Takajo said as he threw the ball across the corridor which the freshman caught.

"Thanks senpai!" the student said as he waved goodbye before he left for his group, now out of sight.

Takajo seeing the student go then face Nisnimori who had a bit of blush(?) on her face as he came closer towards her.

"You seem a little absentminded today" Takajo informed the teenage girl who just shook her head.

"Y-Yusa is not" Nishimori denied as she faced the other way while Takajo just scratched the back of his head not knowing what was bothering the girl in front of him.

"Well, if you're alright then let's go shall we?" Takajo said as he walked ahead not seeing the pout that formed on Nishimori's lips that was now looking towards directly on his back.

"Yusa wished you'd be a bit more worried fo-" Nishimori muttered with a sulk before shaking her head for thinking such thoughts before following Takajo, as she had questions in her mind right now.

What kind of experience did he have to react that way when he was getting attention from the females?

What was the reason that he hadn't shown any kind of interest in romantic relationships until now?

And... why did she feel something when he suddenly stared at her with that kind of gaze and hte unintended compliment earlier which he only muttered that quite... affected her, knowing that she was quite used to people doing that to her?

"Yusa is a bit curious"

"Eh?"

Yep, just a bit curious.


	10. Operation: Confirmation

**Operation: [Confirmation]**

 **Few Hours Later**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy**

 **(Warning M-Rated content on the first part of this chapter...Blood, gore and mature things all that stuff... I think)**

Break arrived and some students were occupying each of their classrooms as they chatted with one another while the others were scattered inside and outside the building, to find somewhere good to eat.

One particular student was currently alone on the rooftops as if he was waiting for someone.

 _[Play: Ginen (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

That person had a grin on his face while he held a particular object in his hand. As his fingers touched the smooth yet metallic piece of equipment, he also could feel something liquid on its edges.

With a crazed smile that immediately adorned his lips, he held the particular object close to his mouth before licking its rim, as he tasted the flavor of iron and metal while also feeling the sharp and pointy sensation that came from said sharp edge of the object.

"Blood of a former... friend is always delicious" the student muttered placing his eyes on the held knife that had blood on its structure, before the student smiled again remembering something. "Especially if it's recent"

He had been tolerating every second, enduring every minute and bearing each day since he had met him. A particular person that managed to attract his attention even though there were so many that he could choose from.

His features that was like a work of art.

His maroon eyes that emitted clarity.

His soft yet almost rigid voice that give out shivers in his spine.

Those were some of the things that took his attention, and yet those were only the appearance aspect... just the tip of the iceberg.

His attitude, behavior and how he saw the world in his own perspective were the ones that really managed to catch his attention before it transformed into love then finally... obsession.

The male then gripped the knife's handle as his expression turned into a feral one, before his gaze set behind him as he saw someone lying as if the person was asleep.

He saw a female with long platinum blond hair with wide eyes that was originally colored bright blue yet was now pale, as her mouth had a trail of blood cascading beneath the cold floor she was lying on. As her body had small patches of red colored liquid while her stomach that was revealed for the world to see was the primary source of the blood puddle that bathed her body red.

The female that stole him.

Stole his features just for her to only observe.

Stole his eyes to only make him see just her.

Stole his voice that she was intending to keep.

And... she stole her from HIM when he managed to attract his attention.

The student showed a satisfied smile on his face seeing how... dead she was compared to him.

She was now only a body that was cold.

A human with no more worth.

And, a person that was... gone.

"Love does that to you sometimes" the student said with a mirthful tone. "And you just unluckily got in the way" he added before he looked towards another body of a female that was just beside the earlier one. "As for you..."

She had long blond hair as her eyes were the same with the other one... pale and lifeless. Blood was stained on her clothes while a puddle of the same liquid bathed her body as well. Her state was either less or the same from the one earlier.

"Oh my favorite idol~" Takajo cooed as he saw how her lifeless body lay on the floor. "You are a good friend but..." he said before his lips turned to a thin line. "It was for the greater good" he stated. "Don't want you to become attached with him as well" he added.

"Takajo!" the newcomer shouted as he opened the door creating a loud sound that could have been probably heard by the entire school while the now named Takajo just gave out a simple smile glad that he had finally come.

 _[Play: Minimari (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The newcomer then looked everywhere before his gaze caught Takajo, seeing his smile, before he noticed figures on the cold cemented floor.

Two girls or, you could say what seemed corpses were currently laying on the hard cement while blood bathed their figure.

"N-Nao? Y-Yusa?" the new character trembled seeing how their eyes were lifeless and how their body seemed to be colored in blood before his feelings turned to unspeakable rage as he settled his gaze towards the still smiling Takajo. "Y-you!"

"Do you like my artwork Yu-kun~" Takajo said with a amused tone that managed to make Yu shiver before the latter strongly stood his ground, rage in his mind.

"W-What have you done?!" Yu shouted with a death glare that only managed to make Takajo more amused.

"They were in the way of our love" Takajo simply said as his smile once again turned into something more vicious. "I said..." he started now with a more deep voice compared to earlier. "...do you like my artwork Yu-kun?"

The now named Yu could hardly believe it. His... friend had apparently taken the life of the ones he considered close and yet they were now...

He clenched his fist tightly as rage once again dominated his mind while Takajo's laugh reverberated throughout the rooftop which only fueled his anger.

"I-I'm..." Yu muttered in a low tone that Takajo managed to hear.

"What is it Yu-kun~" Takajo said with a crazed smile before spreading his arms. "Ready to become mine!" he added in a strong tone.

Yu didn't say anything as he took one step after the other making Takajo's crazed smile clearer as he was waiting for him to approach him.

Yu's steps then became two then three before he was now running to Takajo, who still had his arms spread out, as he was now mere meters from the source of his anger.

Takajo, seeing Yu approach him with such an expression, then frowned as he returned his arms to his side... really disappointed from what his seeing.

Yu was supposed to be happy knowing that he had removed an insignificant hurdle that was getting in their love. Yu was supposed to receive him with open arms. He was supposed to be accepted yet...

"You!" Yu, still running, shouted as he raised his fist wanting to punch his so called friend now in front of him.

"I guess..." he heard Takajo mutter as he arrived now mere centimeters before feeling a sharp object against his stomach making him cough out blood before he heard Takajo mutter something again. "...you were not the one huh?" his body then fell forward as pain, before the feeling of blankness overwhelmed his senses making his body land on the hard ground... lifelessly.

Takajo with a blank face proceeded to come closer to Yu's body as he turned around the now corpse before he looked at his face that was now like the girls earlier.

"You..." Takajo started before gripping the knife on the bloodied body of the male, he then immediately retracted the knife successfully retrieving it as blood spurted on the floor.

"...are not the one"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yu shouted as he finished listening to what Tomori was reading before proceeding to snatch it from her hands before throwing it away across the corridor, from the other's perspective it could be seen as barbaric but for Yu... he had his reasons for acting like this.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Right after the so called mystery had been solved, Yu was feeling a bit more guarded than usual this morning which the others noticed making them worry if it was another effect from his mission, but upon hearing his reason Tomori proceeded to berate him that it was only coincidence, though Yu could see a smirk that adorned her face that disappeared quickly as she said it making him more guarded.

He then shrugged it off, allowing himself to believe in Tomori again, though he still couldn't help but feel agitated knowing that he surely felt the same sensation again, like this morning.

So the events followed until it was finally break time for the students as Yu and the others were thinking of eating in the clubroom as the- I mean Nishimori and Takajo had already bought their lunch while Yu and Tomori had their own bento which was prepared by the little sister Ayumi.

Then as he was walking with the group to the clubroom having their own lunches, he noticed an object that was placed weirdly on the center of an empty corridor. The object was normal on Yu's eyes, as he saw it was a two paged paper while the front had the words "Student Council" written on it, making him think that a student in their school may have dropped it and he then proceeded to pick it up before opening it.

Though as he slowly opened it, he felt what he was feeling earlier increased tenfold making him hesitate while Tomori, who had seen his hesitation then proceeded to snatch it from his hands before she decided to check it herself which he relented to do.

She told that the second page had a story written on it making the others curious, including Yu. So seeing the group's nod in confirmation she then read the content.

Upon hearing what she was reading Yu and the others were immediately scared except the person herself as if it was normal which scared them also by the way. Yu being the patient teenager himself then proceeded to decide that it was enough and that's where they were now.

"Why did you throw it?!" Tomori shouted as she saw what Yu had done while the latter just faced her.

"What the hell was that?!" Yu retorted while Tomori just tried to avert her gaze but the black haired teen hurriedly placed both of his hands on her cheeks making Tomori turn to him once again. "I said... What. Was. That?" he stated with a now calm tone though the others could hear there was a bit of edge on his voice.

"I don't know what you're saying" Tomori tried to denied making Yu blankly stare towards her before proceeding to stretch her cheeks with his hands making Tomori yelp. "*OW!* Okay! Okay! I'll tell!" she relented making Yu release his hold while the former just sighed.

"So?" Yu aske- no, demanded with an impatient tone.

"Number 7" Tomori simply stated making Yu silent.

"What..." Yu muttered.

"I said..." Tomori stated again with a smirk. "...number 7"

Yu stayed quiet for a few seconds before he suddenly brought a hand on his face making it contact whilst hiding his expression. The others waited for what he was going to do.

Even though Tomori worded it like that, he immediately knew what they stumbled upon... once again. And he was really, really trying to not just tear the school in half alongside with the COINCIDENTAL CONSECUTIVE SO CALLED MYSTERIES that were popping out of nowhere! And one fucki*g day hasn't even ended yet!

"..."

Yu then sighed as he closed his eyes trying to calm down, knowing that even if he can tear the school in half, he can't escape his girlfriend's aka Nao Tomori's TRUE anger and you don't want to do just that, oh no, he as a male that saw that particular spectacle was still startled even now.

He then removed his hand on his face placing it once again beside him as he faced the others.

"So what is it about?" Yu said with a dull tone slightly surprising the others from his calmed expression.

They knew that Yu was probably tired or you can even say exhausted seeing that he was the one who find these so called mysteries annoying and they were surprised seeing that no matter how irritated he was, he simply displayed a stable expression even though it was only the surface.

"I am glad that you ask!" Tomori said before she faced the other way as she beckoned the other's to come with her. "I'll tell you about it as we walk" she stated before she started to walk making the others follow her as well.

"...What...is...it...called?" Yu said as he almost tripped whilst not even giving a care anymore making the other's sweatdrop.

"It's called **{Seven Mysteries Number 7: Yaoi Stories in the Hallways!}** " except Tomori who was pretty happy wanting to discuss the specific topic, ignoring Yu's current state.

Yu was about to say something before quickly closing his mouth not wanting to retort to what he heard before he bumped to a wall that they turned to.

"Ow..."

 **{Seven Mystery Number Seven: Yaoi Stories in the Hallways}**

 _[Play: Breaktime (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _Break had just arrived as the students were making their way towards the cafeteria. One particular group of students was walking as well towards that specific place while they were talking with each other as they walk._

" _I already told you" one male said from the group while he pointed towards one of the two females that were in the group as well. "She was the one who made my little sister made those lunches" he accused while the female that she pointed to just scoffed._

" _I am just requesting for her to do that" the female said as the two who haven't spoken yet just listened. "You're the one who made her get that idea in the first place" she shrugged while the male just looked at her blankly._

" _Really?" the male said with a blank tone before humming. "From what I remember... yes a female did request that from her" he added making the female nod in confirmation._

" _Yes you see-" she was interrupted when the male continued speaking._

" _The female was particular a glutton if you're wondering" the male stated making the female glare towards him._

" _I am-" the female was about to deny but..._

" _A glutton" he said as the female just fumed while the two others just looked on with smiles on their faces, used to the usual bickering of the two._

 _The two had just become a couple recently but their usual bickering had been rather amusing to say the least if you get used to it after hearing the first one they have._

 _The group walked while the couples continued their argument before they noticed that the corridor their walking was empty._

 _[Play: Fuan (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

" _Is it just me or is this corridor seem weird to all of you?" the male who was arguing commented as he stopped his arguing with the female._

" _Maybe the students just took other routes" the female shrugged._

 _They then continued to walk before the male noticed something that was placed in the hallways before heading his way towards it as he knelt his one leg._

" _What is this?" the male said as he picked up what seemed a two page paper with the words "Student Council" written on the first page._

 _The others catch up to him as they saw that he was holding something as the female spoke._

" _What are you holding?" the female asked while the male curious as well decided to open it though he could feel something that was making him uneasy._

" _I don't think opening this would be a good idea" the male stated before the paper was then snatched by the female._

" _Then I'll check it!" the female said as she took a look in the second page. "Oh, It has a story written in it" she stated making the other's curious._

" _What does it say?" the one male in the group who haven't yet talked spoke curiously._

 _The teenage girl in response just read the story for them._

 _Upon listening further the entire group, except the female who was reading, was visibly getting disturbed by the story as it mentioned their names in it. The female finished reading while one of the males reacted first then proceeded to grab it from her hands before proceeding to throw it across the corridor._

" _WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_

 **{Story End}**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Tomori finished the story with that as the other's just stood silent right after.

Yu, who had partially recovered, spoke first.

"Might I ask something?" Yu said making Tomori face him.

"Why it's similar to what we were doing earlier?" Tomori asked making Yu reluctantly nod.

Yu didn't know why Tomori knew what he was thinking, he was feeling a bit tired not physically but mentally so to speak, so if he uses his analyzing and thinking skills he knew it had run out ages ago when Tomori suddenly said that they have another mystery to solve, so that's why he kept his tongue.

"This is actually just a recent mystery" Tomori pointed out. "So I kindly used our own discovery of the mystery" she said much to the other's apparent confusion.

"...Do I need to know why?" Yu said voicing out the other's thoughts.

"You screamed at the end" Tomori said making Yu's forehead gain tickmarks.

He can bear with Tomori's insult any day; he can also endure what other says about him and he can even tolerate this situation that was beyond ridiculous that they were into, even though his patience is thinning, but!

"I did not scream!" Yu cried out denying what she said, surprising everyone from his outburst. "I just shouted okay!" he proclaimed.

He as Yu Otosaka as a prideful young man, did not scream! Ever! He could remember the time where he, Tomori and a certain someone visited a theme park, before where said not yet girlfriend in that time berated him for screaming, which he didn't still corrected even today.

"What are you-" Tomori said with an unsure tone before adopting a smirk on her face, guessing what Yu was thinking, as she placed her hands on her waist. "Oh, that time~" she stated making Yu look at her.

"Don't you dare say it!" Yu growled making Nishimori and Takajo surprise how he addressed Tomori with that tone, but they were even surprise when Tomori's smirk didn't falter if anything it became even more amused.

"You are a-*OW!*" Tomori tried to say when Yu quickly got in front of her before pinching her nose.

"You promised!" Yu said with gritted teeth not wanting the other's to know what happened in that particular day.

"*OW!* Fine! I won't tell! I won't tell!" Tomori cried out making Yu sigh as he removed his hand on her nose. "Geez! That hurts you know!" she said whilst checking to see if her nose is still there.

Takajo and Nishimori just stood there confused watching Yu as he stated that a particular secret musn't be revealed while Tomori just shrugged while stating that you couldn't even trust your own girlfriend making Yu sigh in relief, though they could see Tomori's smirk that returned when Yu was not looking.

"Anyway..." Tomori coughed getting their attention. "So how do we do this?" she stated to the others.

"Why is this..." Yu hesitated for a bit. "...a mystery in the first place?" he grumbled out. "And why do we need to even solve it?" he added which was all heard by Tomori.

"Idiot" Tomori called out much to Yu's irritation. "This particular mystery affects students themselves" she stated making everyone attentive and adopt a feeling of realization.

The other understood her point there. The story was a bit to disturbing for their taste and they can probably see that it might really affect the student's performance in school, seeing that it had affected them as well.

"Reports said that even this was fairly new, students may have become quite uneasy when someone picked it up then read it after wards" Tomori stated with a serious tone. "I mean, did you notice how a bit disturbing it was?" she added making everyone's assumptions correct.

Yu looked at Tomori with a serious gaze, even though they had now discovered another mystery to solve, this might be importan-

"The stories are Yaoi-based you see" Tomori said pointing out the story's title. "And some students or more specifically male ones are seen to throw it like Yu had done earlier before shouting" she stated. "So that's the entire problem, seeing that undergoing classes can get pretty disturbed from the noise" she added while the others just looked on in confusion from what she said.

Wait... doesn't that mean that the problem was from the noise and not-

"So you mean to tell me" Yu muttered in a low tone making the others glance towards him as he continued speaking. "The problem isn't the content itself but the noise the students make!" he retorted while Tomori just nodded.

"I see your determination is energized" Tomori noticed making Yu's eyebrow twitch. "It's Yaoi what could you expect?" she said with an eyebrow raised. "Almost all female students are into it and some few males are too" she stated. "Then you can expect that those who don't like it may scream or produce a loud sound because they read it, as it surprised them" she added with a shrug.

"Then what about the content, like the one you read earlier!" Yu retorted.

Aside the noise, there's going to be someone who undoubtedly would be disturbed when they read the actual content right? Those gruesome scenes can't just be ignored just like that.

"Oh that?" Tomori said guessing what he was thinking as she saw Yu's nod. "Truthfully that was only the first time I had heard of them creating a Yandere-Yaoi based novel" she stated. "The others are not as hardcore as that" she added.

"But that was still disturbing!" Yu retorted while the others just nodded.

Truthfully they were a bit disturbed from the setting of that particular story. And it only added when they recognized that they were the characters themselves as well.

"Fine I'll consider that" Tomori relented seeing their displeasure. "But first we have to consider the case itself" she stated.

"They're from the Yaoi Club right?" Yu said remembering that from the recent interview they attended. "Can't we just ask to stop them placing it everywhere or something?" he asked.

"Idiot!" Tomori said as Yu flinched, thinking if he was wrong. "That's precisely what we're going to do" she berated. "The mystery itself is how they managed to do it in the first place"

"I see what you mean, but why-" Yu asked before he realized something as Tomori suddenly pinched his cheek stopping his thought of process.

"See here" Tomori said as she pinched Yu's cheek. "If you really wanted to solve it that quickly then let's just start it immediately" she stated before her grip got more tightly.

"*OW!* Fine!" Yu winced before brushing her hand off. "Let's just start!" he said before rubbing his cheek before Tomori faced the other two.

"Then might I propose what we did earlier" Tomori instructed while the others quickly got what she said implying about how they split up.

Tomori was about to latch on Yu's arm again when someone suddenly called out to her, stopping her advance.

"Tomori-san" Nishimori called out gaining Tomori's attention.

"What is it?" Tomori asked hearing the idol.

Nishimori had something on her mind that she wanted to prove but insufficient information was stopping her assumptions. So she decided to talk to Tomori that might have an idea to her personal confusion about that certain subject.

"Yusa would like to partner with you for this one" Nishimori requested making Tomori think.

And she was also waiting for an opportunity to get Tomori alone with her to not let it get heard by the other two males, not that it can affect them however except one that is, but she would have to make sure first.

"Okay then" Tomori agreed thinking about it for a few moments as he faced Yu. "As you have heard, you won't be partnering with me with this one" she stated. "So stay safe okay?" she added, which was supposed to be a good send-off, but her smirk towards Yu ruined it, as the latter noticed it.

"I'm not a kid!" Yu retorted.

"Then would you like a cuddle for our temporary parting" Tomori stated whilst spreading her arms indicating for Yu to hug her.

"No thanks" Yu said as he waved his hand in a dismissal way making Tomori pout.

"Stingy" Tomori muttered before facing Nishimori. "Then let's go" she said as Tomori started walking forward while Nishimori bid goodbye to that two males before following her.

Yu and Takajo was the only one left after they parted, as the latter faced the black haired teen.

"Let us go also" Takajo informed making Yu nod as they started to walk on the opposite direction that the female duo walked to.

The duo then started to walk through the corridor in search of-

Yu then stopped realizing something, making Takajo stop as well as he raised an eyebrow towards the one-eyed teen.

"Why did you stop?" Takajo asked with confusion while Yu faced him with a blank stare.

"What are we specifically searching for again?"

"..."

"I don't...know"

"..."

The two of them sighed before deciding just to walk.

 **With Nishimori and Tomori**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The female duo unlike the male duo earlier was walking along the hallways as one was looking around for someone suspicious-looking in the corridor while the other one was currently thinking about what had been in her mind from earlier.

The only problem was that how could she voiced out her thoughts without making any misunderstandings about-, wait... there isn't anything to misunderstand is there?

Nishimori then faced Tomori who was looking around as she called out to her.

"Tomori-san" Nishimori called out making Tomori stop her observation as she looked at Nishimori.

"Yes what is it?" Tomori asked.

"Um... have you been ah... eh?" Nishimori awkwardly spoke while scratching her cheek as she didn't know why she was having trouble disclosing what she was thinking of.

She knew as her profession as an idol, she was supposed to be immune to this type of things but now though, those training she had gotten was slowly crumbling as she didn't managed to voice out her thoughts even to her friend that she considered close.

She was feeling that kind of sensation again earlier this morning when-

"You don't have to be uncomfortable around me Kurobane-san" Tomori urged with a smile. "It's just me after all, you can tell me what's on your mind as a friend" she proclaimed which manage to calm down Nishimori a bit.

"Then..." Nishimori said with a gulp while Tomori nodded indicating for her to continue. "It's about Takajo!" she stated whilst closing her eyes waiting for Tomori's response.

This was another reaction that she had discovered just now that she couldn't explain, she knew she was getting information that was a bit personal for some people, but she didn't imagine that this was how her mind reacted to this.

It probably depends on the person you're looking into huh?

"Why do you ask?" Tomori asked as Nishimori lifted her head to see her friend raising an eyebrow as the idol quickly recomposed herself.

Nishimori concluded that Tomori's confusion was directed at the question or herself, she can't really decide what to think.

"I may have..." Nishimori trailed off before shaking her head to snap out her own reluctance. "I noticed that he had been rather... anxious for some time" she managed to say which she congratulated herself with.

"Oh, so you noticed" Tomori said gaining Nishimori's attention.

"What do you mean?" Nishimori asked as she saw Tomori looked at her.

"Anxious when faced with female adoration? Showed signs of nervousness when praised by the female? Or maybe even is uneasy with relationships in general" Tomori listed making Nishimori's assumptions quite right.

"So you noticed too?" Nishimori inquired. "Do you know why he reacts like that?" she hurriedly asked.

Tomori looked at Nishimori as her posture just paused on the spot. In her mind though, she was contemplating if she would tell what Nishimori was asking for, knowing that she had indeed promised that Takajo that she would never disclose that type of information about him.

Sure she was a bit- okay violent towards Takajo, but she still considers him a good friend to have that stayed with alongside her when she had started high school and you can even say that she holds a feeling of closeness with that guy in particular not that she would ever admit it though, also not that it was romantic or anything close to that, but a close friendship nonetheless that she was glad that happened.

And this was where she having trouble in, telling a close friend's secret that she was supposed to keep to herself... but, that secret would later come to haunt him if that idiot will keep up a facade like that in general and decide to not share with it with the others.

"Sorry, I indeed know about that but..." Tomori said as she decided, though what she was planning would have a fairly high chance of getting back at her like hypothetically messing up a friendship, but she could see Nishimori's determined gaze that relented her to speak, which she decided to test first. "...I don't think revealing that particular information would be in Takajo's delight" she said with a straight face waiting for the idol's response to see if her assumptions were correct.

"But-" Nishimori tried to reason but Tomori swiftly interrupted her.

"I will repeat what I said" Tomori said with a blank stare. "I cannot disclose it to you" she repeated what she said earlier. "As a person that value-, no" she shook her head. "As a friend of Takajo, I am only doing it for his own personal feelings" she stated once again trying to see if her decision was right.

Nishimori indeed heard what Tomori said as she tried to say something but failed before letting her bangs cover her eyes as her head went slightly downwards, not allowing the latter to see her current expression.

She knew she was really pushing this request of hers and it from what she heard from Tomori, it was a really personal information for Takajo, but...

"Delight? Personal Feelings?" Nishimori said in a low tone while her eyes were still hidden within her bangs which Tomori managed to hear.

"Yes" Tomori nodded answering the idol's unintentional question.

...hearing that she wasn't allowed to acquire that particular information for Takajo's well-being set something within her mind and something... that she was really trying hard to suppress.

"It's for-" Tomori was interrupted when Nishimori suddenly spoke, though she quite didn't expect the way how she did.

 _[Play: Owaru Yume (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Shut up!" Nishimori shouted, really surprising the white haired girl. "For his delight?! For his feelings?!" she stated with a loud tone. "Can't you even see how he carries himself?!" she added with the same tone that was really unlike her.

She didn't know why she shouted but when Tomori was going to repeat what she said earlier, her suppression to something in her mind that wanted to be expressed, had been long gone.

"He's in an environment where the cause of his anxiety is always present!" Nishimori shouted with a glare as she didn't let Tomori speak. "And you're like telling me to just keep quiet about it?!" she stated as she clenched her fist.

This was kind of similar to what she had felt when some females had been giving Takajo some attention but the only difference was that she was not having any kind of displeased or irritated feeling but more of an emotion called...

...yes, she was feeling an emotion called **rage** ; that would be more likely displayed by her deceased older sister.

"Maybe you can but!" Nishimori stopped as she took a deep breath before shouting. "I'm not the kind of person to disregard someone close that chooses to keep something quiet while that something in reality is really harming them inside when I CAN DO SOMETHING OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" she finished as she took deep breaths not used to her raising this kind of voice that much often.

Nishimori just simply treasures her friends like any other, even though she could have had many friends because of her career, but it was more significant when talking about the student council members that had been with her despite it being only more than a year. She had felt that they even were more close to her than the friends that she had made during her career as an idol.

And hearing that friends may have some kind of problem and knowing that particular person that really got close to her for a reason, needs help or anything that she was capable of doing, she would make it count not only as an idol to that person, seeing that Takajo was a fan of her, but as a friend that he can rely on.

Tomori waited for Nishimori to finish and upon seeing that she did, she allowed herself to speak.

"'Can do something about it' huh?" Tomori said as Nishimori looked at her. "This is the first time I ever see you that way, you know" she pointed out but the idol disregarded that.

"Tell me Tomori" Nishimori ask- demanded with a much more calmed tone but there was still a noticeable edge present in her voice as she used Tomori's name without any honorific, with a much more heavy tone.

The two then met eyes as they gaze at each other for a few moments before one of them sighed.

"Okay then, we could probably do it this way" Tomori said as she knew her decision earlier would probably be effective, from what she had witnessed. "I'm not going to tell you what the problem is" she stated and saw how Nishimori was about to speak, she quickly continued. "As a friend that you're claiming yourself to be to him, you should be able to make him say it himself"

"W-what?" Nishimori said with a confused tone though she was still a bit angry, though she understood what she was implying; she was confused as to why Tomori would do it that way. "Can't you just tell me?!" she shouted really getting irritated what Tomori was saying but that did not make the latter's decision falter.

"No, you're missing the point Kurobane-san" Tomori shook her head. "It's not that I'm deciding to hide what his problem or anything to you" she stated making Nishimori listen. "It's just that, by you making him talk about his problems, it would help him greatly than knowing that you have uncovered it by asking me" she added though that was more to it than that.

She only did this because she knew that Nishimori would most likely disagree to what she decided. There's actually a bigger picture at play here and she decided that whatever Takajo's problem was, it would be easier for him to cope with it when another person that had gotten close to him enough would make him reveal all if not some of it.

Nishimori seeing Tomori's determined gaze just sighed, even though she doesn't look like it, she had been taking note of Tomori's behavior as well. Her blunt and logical reasoning was ideal, as Yu once thought, but it could harm her on the long run if she kept at it, like what's happening now.

She would have probably thrown a fit again just like earlier for seeing Tomori go about it this way if she hadn't control herself just now, but as a friend that she had been working with and a great person that she viewed as a role model; she knew that this was only Tomori's way of thinking.

Though that didn't mean that she had to like it, but she can understand her nonetheless.

"Fine then" Nishimori said as she gave out a sigh making Tomori smile. "Yusa will try her best in making Takajo talk about it" she added, whilst returning her third person way of talking, as she accepted Tomori's decision.

"Good" Tomori said as she turned around. "You may not like my methods Nishimori-san, but I do care for all of you despite how I act" she stated before walking ahead. "And I know that if I hadn't use a good choice of words just now, our friendship may had become strained or maybe even possibly broken" she added as she turned around to meet the idol's eyes.

"..." Nishimori didn't say anything as she knew that Tomori was right. If the white haired girl didn't voice her own decisions in that way to calm her, their interaction with each other would become strained just as she said, knowing the argument that they had was really personal to her.

"You can free to hate me and my methods, but know this..." Tomori stated before giving out a smile that didn't have any kind of negative intention making Nishimori surprised.

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"From the times that we had been together as a group, despite it being more than a year or so, it's too late for me to hate the person I love alongside with you and Takajo as well" Tomori stated with utmost honesty making the idol even more surprised.

It's not just Yu who she could never hate in her lifetime, though he also see her that way, it's also Takajo and Nishimori who had stood by her side even though they can decide not to, but seeing that they tolerated and even accepted her way of doing things with her attitude that was really violent to say the least. She could never hold it against them for hating her, now that she had built up a very worthwhile friendship with them.

Nishimori seeing how Tomori expressed how she felt, just cursed herself for thinking such thoughts earlier. She was the person that was supposed to be the one who accepts whatever her friend's attitude was, seeing that she had gotten used to it already. And she would make sure that she will do just that...

"Tomori-san" Nishimori said gaining Tomori's attention before shaking her head. "No, Nao-san" she said making Tomori surprised from the use of her first name. "Yusa too, thinks it's too late for her to hate someone like you" she stated with a smile making Tomori turn around quickly to hide whatever her expression was.

They may have gone in an argument earlier but Nishimori shares the same mindset of her friend; she could never hate her friends with only just that, even more so when these certain three was that friends she was indicating.

"W-whatever" Tomori said not showing her current expression as she scratched the back of her head while Nishimori just giggled. "What are you giggling for?" she asked still not turning around.

"Yusa noticed that you're quite cute when you get embarrassed" Nishimori pointed out making Tomori face her with a small blush on her face.

"Come on! Don't act like Yu all of a sudden!" Tomori whined remembering how her boyfriend stated what Nishimori said. "I swore I should definitely remove that part of me" she complained while the girl in front of her just smiled.

"Then you won't be the Tomori-san that Yusa-san knows" Nishimori said with her tongue stuck out making Tomori grumble.

"Just use my first name... Yusa" Tomori said before turning around as she walked ahead. "Come' on we need to search on how they do it" she informed implying about the mystery that they were going to solve earlier.

"Right Kaichou" Nishimori stated with a grin.

"Just call me Nao damn it"

 **A Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

It had been about ten minutes since Nishimori and Yusa had started to work together. And they haven't yet found any clues as to how the club does that particular mystery.

"Maybe we should ask that particular club Nao-san?" Nishimori asked making Tomori face her.

"No Yusa" Tomori shook her head indicating for a no. "That removes the fun out of it" she stated making Nishimori confused.

"Aren't we searching for a problem?" Nishimori asked confused.

After their talk or you could say their first argument earlier, they had been comfortable in saying each other's first name unlike in the past and Tomori was still surprised even now remembering Nishimori's change of behavior when they argued for the first time, but it also made her think that...

"Mysteries are always fun to solve!" Tomori proclaimed making Nishimori reluctantly nod before the former face the latter. "And how about you?" she asked.

"M-me?" Nishimori asked pointing to herself with a confused expression on her face.

"You had been getting more and more distracted earlier" Tomori speculated. "Is it... what I said earlier?" she stated making Nishimori shook her head quickly.

"No, that's not it!" Nishimori cried out.

"Then what?" Tomori asked.

"It's just that..." Nishimori said as she adopted an uncomfortable expression on her face. "Knowing Takajo might have a problem just doesn't fit well with me quite right" she answered, also taking note of that she said it without any more of those kinds of feeling of reluctance that she had been feeling ealier, making Tomori nod in understanding.

Knowing that there was now some kind of reason for Takajo's so called anxiety that she had been noticing, it made her feel concerned for her friend, knowing also that it was so unlike for Takajo to act like that compare to his usual jovial behavior.

Tomori while listening was also thinking as well.

It was only natural for a friend to worry about her friend after all, it could even be said that a friend's behavior could change so-, wait...

"Wait... do you like him or something?" Tomori asked with an unsure expression on her face realizing something.

Sure it was only natural for Nishimori to act that way but she also had noticed that the idol's thought about the matter was making her think that way towards the girl. Not that she was an expert on this subject but she knew it was not natural that a girl can feel such strong emotions for a boy's problem just like that. And it even managed to change Nishimori's behavior immensely even though it was only a short time.

She was assuming that the famous idol indeed has some kind of adoration for the teen, which was unlikely but seeing how red Nishimori got only made her assumptions unproven.

"N-no!" Nishimori loudly denied that making the other student glance towards her which only added to her newfound nervousness before realizing what she had done as she apologized to them.

Even though she was a professional idol that was trained to keep their emotions in check, that one really made Nishimori cry out all of a sudden, which was really similar when she tried to inquire information from Tomori earlier which was more defined and it still really confused her.

Tomori seeing her reaction only fueled her suspicion about the girl before thinking that this whole situation or you could say Takajo's matter could somehow easily be dealt with, if her assumptions were correct, so she held her tongue knowing that this was going to be Nishimori's own effort from now onwards, though that didn't mean that she would just let her do it alone.

"Okay no need to be loud" Tomori said seeing how the idol shouted. "Let's just-"she stopped when she heard her phone ringing which she proceeded to pick up then saw who was calling her as she answered it.

"This is your beautiful, busty, and sexy girlfriend calling" Tomori answered with a smirk waiting for his response.

 **With Yu and Takajo**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Don't talk like that!" Yu retorted hearing how she answered.

" _What?"_ Yu could hear the mock hurt tone in her voice. _"You don't see me that way?"_ he heard her inquired while he just grumbled something probably making Tomori amused.

" _I hadn't quite heard that, please repeat it for me"_

"*Grumble* You... *Grumble*" Yu muttered.

" _What?"_

"Fine! I get it" Yu shouted. "You're sexy and hot alright!" he admitted before he noticed that Tomori went silent.

" _..."_

Yu didn't hear Tomori's voice for a few seconds before she finally answered.

" _So what are you going to talk about again?"_

"Wait, you didn't actually-" Yu was about to say when Tomori swiftly replied.

" _I have no time for trivial things you know"_

"This whole thing we've been doing is trivial!" Yu retorted already forgetting what he was about to say before calming himself to answer her. "I just wanted you to know that we know how they do it now"

" _How?"_

"It's just as you said earlier, we saw some students that were..." Yu started to explain.

Some people were liking this type of thing, which Tomori had stated earlier.

The stories were found on the hallways where many people go to.

Some students who don't like it are reported to throwing it.

Hadn't still figured it out yet?

"It could be either that some students that helped the Yaoi Club laid them there, or those that threw it, managed to send it to another location" Yu blankly said as it was obvious from the start.

The (not so) great mystery was currently solved by Yu Otosaka with a very blank tone. **{Current mysteries left: 4}**

" _..."_

"Say something" Yu said noticing her silence again.

" _That was... very lame"_ he could hear the same tone that he used earlier,

"I'm tired now" Yu stated simply before hanging up, which was rude but Takajo beside him could understand his plight somehow.

Yu then walked with a lifeless gaze to the classroom, knowing that they missed lunch as well so that they could solve that... thing, while Takajo just followed him unaware of the eyes that were following them when they had started their search.

"Phase 1 Complete"

 **Classroom**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

After they had met in the location of the Yaoi Club to request them to stop or reduce their way of doing those particular things, albeit with a bit of denial, shivers, and retorts. They managed to return somewhat safely in their own clubroom.

While Yu was getting questioned by Tomori as to why he rudely hanged up his call to her earlier as the former just laid his head on the table visibly tired, ignoring the girl. We see Nishimori who was deep in thought as she was seating on her usual seat in the classroom.

Her thoughts were on what Tomori had said to her earlier about Takajo's-

"Yusa-san?" a voice called out to her getting her attention as Takajo walked over to her. "You alright there? You're spacing out again" he stated as he was now beside her.

Nishimori currently deciding what to say opened her mouth before closing it afterwards, remembering what Tomori said after their discussion.

" _Even though Takajo acts like that, he could be a pretty sensitive guy, so try to approach him when you think the mood is right"_ Nishimori recalled what Tomori said to her, though she couldn't help but think that statement can be mistaken into something else, as she met Takajo's gaze with her own.

Although she had known and confirmed a particular fact about Takajo today even though it was a problem, she would approach him with the way Tomori had said, because now she would try to understand him more seeing him not expressing his own turmoil with the others.

It was only natural that a friend would do when they see their fellow friend in trouble right?

She then saw Takajo still staring at her waiting for her response as she opened her mouth.

"Yusa now confirmed it"

"Eh?"

Yep, she did, didn't she?


	11. Operation: Smile

**Operation: [Smile]**

 **Another Few Hours Later**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy**

"The day didn't end yet?!" Yu couldn't help but shout as he was organizing some documents before getting smacked by Tomori in the head.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Be quiet!" Tomori said with a glare as she retrieved her hand before returning to her own work while Yu just rubbed his head that was struck.

School hours were done early for the day, since the students had been notified by the school that some teachers are holding some kind of meeting. So students took that chance to either go home early or spend their remaining hours in respective school clubs and just hang out until it was late.

For the student council however...

"S-sorry" Yu apologized while scratching the back of his head from his totally unintentional screa- shout! earlier, while Tomori just stopped whatever she's doing to look at him with a disbelieving expression.

...they were instructed to go to the student council by Tomori since there were really many leftover works that were left earlier, even though they started very early. So after they left their classroom they immediately occupied the clubroom to do those said tasks.

Well, not that they can do anything to it whatsoever. As students that assemble the student council nominated originally because of their active positions as **{Ability Wielders}** with exceptional grades, they are assigned to do the most tedious, most dreary, most tiresome and more importantly, definitely the most boring type of work that was expected to do for almost all aspiring students that had finished their studies and have picked their courses or career and stayed in that point, whether they like it or not...

...the so called Paperwork.

"You can scream all you want when we're done here and outside the campus" Tomori stated and when Yu was about to deny that notion she swiftly continued. "Don't even dare to deny it" she added making whatever Yu was about to say stop as he just sighed then returned to his work.

Tomori seeing him work nodded before glancing around and taking note of no one was currently inside the clubroom knowing that she had ordered the two to get something from the teacher's faculty.

She may or may not planned to order the duo to specifically get something so that they can talk alone because Tomori saw that her friend Nishimori had been really distracted this day when they had their argument.

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

She then smiled remembering that specific topic, knowing that was the very first time that she and the idol had an argument and it almost _escalated_ to straining their friendship... or maybe she was over thinking it. Nonetheless, she can say that she was hard to surprise by ordinary and even unusual events since she always tries to look through it and carefully analyze it for her brain to comprehend thus making the feeling of surprise, if at all, less conceivable.

But that specific event however, really did managed to shock her greatly even though she didn't show surprised in her features. Maybe it was because that she never expected for Nishimori to show a side that was really similar to her deceased older sister when the idol still had her ability.

And she somehow hated that, not her friend Nishimori and her unusual reaction earlier no, but more of how she was surprised from something unexpected that can possibly happen around her that she was not aware of, also knowing that again, she always tries to uncover and understand unexpected things that goes on her way.

For example, how Yu manages to surprise her almost every day ever since they started their relationship either to make her blush or unable to reply to his unexpected words and praises about her.

Tomori then pouted remembering that particular bit, she had to adapt more!

"You're pouting" Yu stated seeing how she looked towards him with that said expression across the table.

The white haired girl was in her thoughts as she decided something before taking into consideration the fact of their situation in the clubroom and how she recently just ordered for the idol and turn-off to go to the teacher's faculty knowing that they shouldn't arrive still arrive yet until much later. She then prepared herself to get started from her own self-proclaimed training to 'adapt' and a thing that she really wanted to do for some time.

"What's that determined expression on your face?" Yu pointed out indeed seeing Tomori with the same expression he stated as said girl suddenly stood up from her own seat before making her way around her table to get to Yu. "What is it?" he asked seeing Tomori stopped just in front of him with a still determined expression.

Tomori didn't say anything as she just looked at Yu from above while the latter was really confused to why she was suddenly acting like this.

Yu was about to say something about returning to your own work when the words got stuck on his throat when Tomori suddenly spoke.

"Yu-chan!" Tomori exclaimed Yu's name with a specific honorific, as she changed her expression and tone of voice into a cheerful one before pouncing towards Yu. She landed on his lap as her thighs tightened around his own balancing her in place as her head immediately darted against his chest.

Yu, who was currently at loss of what to say since of everything that he expected of Tomori to do alongside of what she didn't want/intend to do this was not one of those things, just looked blankly as he felt Tomori started to nuzzle against his chest with a distinguishable satisfied purr that came out of her lips every now and then that Yu managed to hear, indicating that she was currently enjoying whatever she was doing to him.

"What..."

I assure you, this is not random.

 **Teacher's Faculty**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The faculty that the teachers stayed in was currently occupied by only two teachers since almost all of them were called into a meeting.

The remaining teachers were currently doing their own jobs as they organized documents and typed something on their respective laptops to finish their work for the day.

"Good afternoon" a voice was heard getting their attention as the door of the room opened revealing two students.

Nishimori opened the door with an unusually quiet appearance while Takajo just followed her inside before they took note of the usually crowded room.

"There are a few teachers left" Takajo exclaimed seeing the remaining teachers inside before noticing Nishimori's quiet demeanor. "Are you alright Yusa-san?" he asked getting Nishimori's attention.

"Y-Yes, Of course" Nishimori snapped out of her thoughts as she answered Takajo.

"You're unusually quiet for some reason" Takajo informed. "And in class as well" he added.

The truth was that even though she had confirmed that there was something bothering Takajo just recently, that thought had been bugging her mind since then. And it only added when she confirmed it by asking Tomori making the information she had acquired mostly fact.

Not just Takajo and the other Student Council Members had noticed her more quiet behavior but probably almost all her classmates not used to seeing her with an expression displayed like that quite often.

"Y-Yusa is just fine!" Nishimori managed to say as she reassured him before Takajo reluctantly nodded as he made his way towards a table that had the documents that they needed, the idol seeing him walk ahead just sighed as she tried to arrange her thoughts.

She, herself, also noticed her own demeanor that she was unintentionally showing in class and had thought of measures to fix it. One thing that really only came in to her mind as a solution was to confront the person himself, Takajo, with her own questions, a simple and direct approach to lessen her worries.

She had originally planned to confront him when they were allowed to leave the classroom early and when they eventually reached the student council room she had decided to question him then and there.

But that proved to be quite difficult seeing that earlier she had been unable to ask him what his own problem was, either thinking that it would probably barging on Takajo's own business unwelcome or she had remembered what Tomori had said to her when their argument had finished.

Or maybe even she was just taking this too fast since, what she had thought earlier, she had just recently found this out about a few hours before after all.

But nonetheless she was unable to reply to him making it a bit awkward before Tomori who picked up the awkward setting abruptly requested them to get something from the teacher's faculty, though in her own perspective, she didn't know if Tomori did it intentionally.

"Here are the papers Yusa-san" Takajo called out waving documents towards her making her look at him as she just nodded.

She couldn't quite figure out as to why she can't just outright say anything to him regarding that topic. Knowing that it would be simple and probably seeing that he wouldn't mind that much of it actually, since from her time that she had spent with him, he showed irritation yes but, had had hardly shown any kind of anger towards other people.

So why was she really reluctant in acquiring that kind of information about him?

Nishimori then sighed as she just made her way outside the faculty confirming that Takajo had gotten the documents they needed while the former just looked at her back with a worried gaze.

 **Hallways**

The hallways had few students currently occupying it since they either went home early or some had gone in their own clubs making the corridors quiet despite with the few students seen.

The two after they acquired the documents that they need, then proceeded to walk back in the student council room to return to their own work.

Takajo and Nishimori hadn't yet brought up any kind of conversation along the way as the latter just walked quietly that made the former really worried seeing her not in her own usual excited mood.

He had known her to be a very cheerful and outgoing person which also relates to her career as an idol. A trait that he had observed from her ever since he started liking her career as an idol in the past and even now.

So seeing her quiet and knowing that she may had something bothering her mind just recently knowing that she had tried to ask him something earlier was making him worried, also knowing that she failed to expressed it to him before Tomori then decided to leave them with a task, making him unable to catch what she was intending to say.

He had seen her in this kind of state in the past-

Takajo then realized and concluded something that may be related or even close to whatever was bothering her as he decided something that can probably help her, if not, just simply calm her.

"Yusa-san" Takajo called out gaining Nishimori's attention.

"Hmm?" Nishimori hummed in response as she looked at him.

"Let's take a detour to the clubroom" Takajo suggested making Nishimori confused.

The idol was confused as to why Takajo would suggest something like that, she also realized that was the perfect time to confront him but she was feeling a bit unsure knowing that she would mess it up like earlier and even failed to address it to him. Her own thinking about the matter and reluctant advances were really making her unsure if she should just say it now or say it in a much later time.

"Um...do you think that would be alright?" Nishimori asked indicating that Tomori would be probably waiting for them in the clubroom expecting to arrive early with the documents in hand.

"She won't be angry at all... I think" Takajo said as he rubbed the back of his head considering the many experiences he had with that specific person in the past with regards to what he was suggesting now. And almost all of them weren't favorable to him however.

"That doesn't assure anything Takajo-san" Nishimori pointed out.

"It's fine" Takajo said with a nod. "If she asks why we're late I'll be the one who will explain it to her" he added for confirmation while Nishimori just nodded in acceptance.

"Okay then..." Nishimori agreed to his suggestion, not that she was opposed to his proposition from the start knowing that it might let her think up of an idea to her problem, Takajo seeing her accept gave out a nod before they turned around as they walk the long way around to reach the clubroom.

As they were walking Nishimori was thinking of how she would ask him now that they were in a more favorable place but failed to think up any approach.

Takajo seeing the idol was currently lost in her thoughts then spoke up, to what he was intending to discuss earlier.

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"You know..." Takajo started gaining Nishimori's attention. "...you're making that face again like what you showed before" he pointed out confusing the idol.

"What do you mean?" Nishimori asked with a tilt of her head while Takajo just looked at her before sighing as he brought it up.

"When you were informed that your older sister was alongside us since you met us" Takajo said making Nishimori wide-eyed from what he was implying as she finally understood it.

When Yu was about to leave for his mission, she had been informed that her deceased older sister had been alongside with her friends as she attended school in the Hoshinoumi Academy and as they, with her own unawareness, had been interacting with her older sister named Misa Kurobane even in their missions.

"..." Nishimori didn't say anything as she looked away from him before Takajo took her silence as confirmation.

That may not be her current problem that was occupying her mind right now but she can't really think of any kind of response to his claim.

"You don't have to try and hide it" Takajo said as he scratched his cheek. "Tomori and I have noticed it when Otosaka-san left, you have been getting more and more silent since then just like now" he added before continuing. "And, um..." he tried to say but couldn't as Nishimori finish it for him still not making eye contact with him.

"You're the one who consoled me first right?" Nishimori asked with a smile taking peeks towards Takajo while the latter just looked away with a blush on his face making her giggle from his obvious embarrassment. "You don't have to be modest" she added.

"R-Right" Takajo said with a stutter while Nishimori took this chance to look at him also knowing that he could be quite self-effacing when it comes to talks like these, even though he didn't admit it.

Not that she hated this kind of trait when it comes to Takajo whatsoever.

She remembered something about how they indeed had gotten closer compare to one year ago. The reason why her interactions, friendship and closeness, which she had stated numerous times specifically with Takajo have improved by a significant amount, was...

...simply him for being there for her.

It all goes back where Yu had left for his mission, and on that specific subject.

Because no matter how small it is she had been affected by Yu's absence as well, seeing that as a friend that made her deceased older sister who willingly requested for Yu to loot her former ability called **{Channeling}** and at the same time sending her sister to the afterlife with no more worries with his original ability, which was a bit sad since she never knew that with her own ability they had been interacting with her assumed deceased older sister, but she was happy at the same time because she knew they had treated her own older sister well.

But it did not mean that she had never undergone an unnoticeable but mild case of depression knowing that particular fact that really affected her knowing that despite her older sister's behavior they were indeed really close with each other.

"And when you were under that realization you started to become more quiet like now unlike your original self" Takajo stated still not facing her while Nishimori just nodded accepting his claim.

She in that time had been under the impression that she had wasted moments in confirming what other things that she had, things that she never knew within her, like how she wielded technically two abilities that Yu will be stating one day which was really rare when it was also the whole world he was talking about.

It can also be compared in her career; she had been focused on what she can do to make her career gain improvement and often disregards her personal life. Not that she hated being an idol whatsoever, she loved her career but with that kind of job she knew that there were times where she had to leave her family to work in showbiz, once a fact that her older sister when she was still alive have pointed out thoroughly into her.

Then it applied to her unawareness about the fact that her friends had interacted with her sister and she didn't even knew it until said sister decided to live a note for a farewell, where she mostly been oblivious and disregarded the idea that she had been a lot closer to her deceased older sister than what she thinks.

"Yes, I really hated myself for that" Nishimori said and Takajo took note of how she addressed herself but kept quiet knowing that she had her times like these. "I was so selfish huh?" she added.

Takajo was about to say something in response to that but Nishimori beat him to it.

"But..." Nishimori then looked towards him. "...you were the one who made that idea in my head popped completely" she added making Takajo look away again.

In the state that as she was deluding herself with that kind of thoughts, it eventually resulted to the point of hiding her problems that she had from the others, considering the fact that she as a direct blood-related and more importantly, Misa as her own older sibling, she had thought that she should only fix her own problems without guidance from others which she had trouble with.

"I don't think I helped that much though" Takajo muttered while Nishimori just amusely shook her head from his blatant denial but didn't comment to it.

Yep, she didn't hate this side of him. In reality it makes him a bit cute in her eyes.

Until one day, Takajo who apparently had enough of her musings finally confronted her towards her own problem.

"I still remember every word you said to me that day you know..." Nishimori said with a smile making Takajo face her. "Do you?" she asked.

"Not all of it but some of it I guess" Takajo said as he scratched the back of his head making the idol pout.

"Muu! You have to remember that!" Nishimori protested as she crossed her arms before smiling seeing Takajo face away from her again not being able to come up with any reply.

Takajo that day had been very lively as he expressed what he thought about her changed demeanor. But with enough effort on his side, it was finally able to make her crumble on the spot before crying as she let out the emotions that she never wanted to show.

In her crying session she had felt to arms afterwards that embraced her, before she felt her own chest overlapping another that made her really felt comfort, knowing that this was the same guy that confronted her about her problems, though she didn't expect what happened next or you could say what Takajo said as his voice alongside his words reverberated in her ear.

'Before you become an idol make sure you can face the crowd with a smile' Takajo stated with a simple comforting smile without his usual optimism in getting his idol to praise him or even get her attention. His tone of voice alongside with his simple gesture that day really sparked something within her that eventually made her calm down from the sheer unexpectedness of his behavior.

Then when she finally decided to face her comforter, she was greeted by the very same smile from the person that she always regarded only as a fan, nothing more.

And that was it for the shorter version... it continued to where Takajo began to talk to her a bit more, sensing her own uncomfortable state, not as a fan of her career or even to get close to her while she was feeling down, but as a friend that was really worried for her, which she was really really thankful for by the way.

She also noticed along in that time that Takajo was much something more than a simple fan for her, though even she didn't know what that completely was even until now.

"'Before you become an idol make sure you can face the crowd with a smile', huh?" Takajo muttered which was heard by Nishimori who once again pouted.

"You do remember!" Nishimori said hearing his mumble making Takajo gave out a wry chuckle before the idol just sighed. "Face this way Takajo-san" she stated making the fanboy slowly face her.

Takajo saw Nishimori was adopting a smile that was really well placed on her lips it only added when a noticeable slight blush was on her cheeks making her expression more defined as he couldn't help but stare at her with a surprised expression.

Takajo then eventually snapped out of his musings before blinking as he saw Nishimori still smiling that was directed towards him that really made a blush appear on his cheeks as he struggled to look away or observe it for who knows how many times.

This was also one of the things, not that he could admit it, a trait that he observed from her that he absolutely loved. A simple yet really beautiful gesture that is usually shown in her career as an idol but he was actually referring to something else slightly different.

"What? Judging from your own expression, you saw something that you like right?" Nishimori teased for once making Takajo more embarrassed from how his idol was teasing him and even that was really rare for her to do so. "Can you tell Yusa what Takajo likes?" she added to tease him further, though she was quite curious what was the reason as to why his expression suddenly shifted that quickly.

She didn't know where she picked up the motivation to tease him just now, but she didn't thought of that. She only focused on what kind of reaction Takajo will have and show.

In the male's mind however, not that he hadn't seen that expression on her face before in the past. As her career as an idol he could see that every time in the television or in her music videos but he couldn't help but think that this was really different to what she always displayed in a screen.

Takajo, who had eventually gathered his courage to form words then decided to speak as Nishimori was waiting for his response before...

 _[Play: Ryakudatsu (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

*Step*

A step was heard in the now empty corridor making Takajo looked over Nishimori's shoulder to only see a familiar set of figures that were currently heading their way towards them.

Takajo, who was the only one who noticed them, then glanced towards Nishimori, who was still waiting for his response, before he decided to act.

He abruptly took hold of Nishimori's hands that was beside her before pulling it making the idol surprise as she was not given any warning to suddenly start running.

"T-Takajo-san?!" Nishimori said in a surprised tone as she blushed from Takajo holding her hand as they sprinted across the corridor.

"No time to waste!" Takajo said as he was thinking of ways to outrun them. "It's those black hooded figures again!" he stated making Nishimori looked across her shoulder to only see just what he described them as.

Nishimori saw the three black figures from earlier were currently chasing them in the hallways as she and Takajo turned to a corner as the figures quickly followed them.

"W-What do we do Takajo-san?!" Nishimori said from behind him noticing that they were gaining distance little by little really making her scared.

Earlier this morning, she had saw Yu and Takajo who were both really tired from what they experienced before they got into the clubroom which made her a bit confused. And now that it was currently happening she could somewhat understand what they had to go through.

"We have to do something" Takajo informed as he suddenly turned to a corner still grasping Nishimori's hand as he barely felt her grip tighten for some reason.

Nishimori who was really scared by now subconsciously tightened her hand that Takajo was currently grasping before Takajo stopped making her bump on his back.

"*Ow~* Nishimori groaned as she rubbed her nose from the unexpected stop as she saw that they turned to was a wall that had no possible routes to get out of, in simple words a dead end.

"We really have to do something" Takajo informed again before turning around to see the figures still running towards them.

Nishimori who was saw them got closer before hid behind Takajo's back as she embraced him with two arms, without any kind of embarrassment in her mind because of their current situation.

Takajo noticed how Nishimori embraced his back tightly, upon feeling this he should be in fanboy mode right about now, but he was currently focused at the task at hand before suddenly deciding with a determined expression.

"Yusa-san sorry in advance" Takajo stated much to the confusion of the idol before thinking if she would leave him to fend for herself.

Nishimori waited for Takajo to sprint or run away to leave her but she did not expect him to...

 _[Play: Control (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Eh?" Nishimori managed to utter out as she found herself being carried by two arms, one securing her shoulders and the other one carrying the back of her thighs as she didn't feel the ground that she stepped on just earlier.

Then realization picked up as she started to blush furiously knowing that...

"I'll get us out of here Yusa-san" Takajo said as he princess-carried the idol before sprinting towards the still sprinting figures.

The hooded figures seemed to be confused that Takajo was running towards them, as they suddenly stopped their advance before they shook their heads to continue running as they quickly formed a formation of a linear one making one leading them while the other two we're just lining up from behind.

Nishimori then closed her eyes awaiting the collision that could probably happen if either one of both parties didn't stop their advance, as their distance between was getting more narrowed.

Takajo still carrying the idol in her arms was only a few meters away and as they were about to collide, he suddenly spun on the left to dodge the first figure before correcting his position albeit difficultly as he almost went out of balance with him carrying someone, and as he was about to be caught by the second one, he suddenly raised his leg before pushing it against a wall to gain the necessary force to go backwards while the figure collided with the wall making said figure bump on the hard concrete from the maneuver he did.

And when the third figure was just right behind him he abruptly stomped his foot and used that as leverage and balance to stand up before running forward as he passed by the third one, leaving them in the far end of the corridor while the two made their escape.

Then when the duo was nowhere to be seen, they were unaware of a conversation that was being held by the three figures.

"I told you we shouldn't advance to Phase 5 while Phase 2 is currently ongoing!" the figure said with a seemingly female tone of voice with a slight rage in her tone. "And we haven't done Phase 3A, 3B and Phase 4 yet!"

"I just wanted to see if we can catch him!" the other figure said with a same female voice. "And it's a perfect time since teachers finally let us out in classes!" she defended.

"And it failed in the end" the female said as she rubbed her face in frustration.

"Well excuse me, I didn't know Takajo-senpai can be so quick and agile!" the figure reasoned before they got into an argument.

"And what then!" the female argued. "If we did catch him just now, how can we be sure that we will make sure to detain and control him without Phase 4's intervention!" she added.

"I just wanted us to be done with this already!" the female retorted back as they got into each other's faces.

"And you failed to realize that Yusa-chan is with him just now!" the female stated. "If we again, caught him earlier, and leave the Yusa-chan there, what makes you think that we can stop her from notifying the others!" she added. "And we can't just kidnap the idol along the way for goodness sakes!" she immediately added knowing what the figure was about to say.

"Shut up!"

The two continued to bicker while the one who haven't spoken yet was trying her beast to diffuse the tension between the two.

"It's okay!" the last figure said that was visibly shorter with a same tone in her voice like the others. "We tested to see if we can do it right?!" she tried to reason. "Isn't that enough?" she added and what she said managed to stop the two as they just accepted what she said.

"Fine!" the figure said as she raised her arms in surrender while the other one just nodded.

"Now we need to make sure that-" whatever the female, who was visibly shorter, was about to say was interrupted when they heard a new voice that really made them sweat.

"So here you three are" a certainly familiar voice said gaining their attention.

"M-Miss?!" one of them said while the other two just stared at her with wide eyes under their capes.

The newcomer that approached them just now seemed to be familiar to them and the leader of the group as stated by one of the figures.

The newcomer then crossed her arms under her impressive chest before light was reflected on the glasses that she wore making her more imposing to the three figures.

"So care to tell me what you were doing?"

 **With Takajo and Nishimori**

 **Few Seconds Earlier**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo didn't waste time to look back or stop as he suddenly turned to a set of stairs before immediately jumping as he ignored the usage of the 'stairs' much to the horror of the girl that she was carrying.

"Kyaaahh!" Nishimori couldn't help but cry out from his unexpected action as she tightened her hold on his body, she placed her head and rested it on something broad and hard, though she didn't get to notice it as Takajo finally landed before he started running again.

As Takajo was running, Nishimori kept hitting the former's chest with her small hands.

"Takajo, you idiot!" Nishimori shouted as she kept punching Takajo's chest.

"*OW* Okay I'll put you down!" Takajo grunted from the punching he got before deciding to stop and finally let go of Nishimori making her stand upright.

Takajo sighed as he looked behind him and took note of the figures never did followed them as he was running before remembering a certain idol that he carried without her consent making him pale.

"S-Sorry Yusa-san!" Takajo turned before bowing in a perfect 45 degree arc waiting for his eventual punishment.

Nishimori was still blushing as she panted slightly from the horrific experience she had earlier, whilst seeing Takajo apologized before remembering how her head was placed in his muscular, broad and strong ches-

She shook her head to get rid of that thought as she mumbled something that Takajo didn't mangaed to hear.

"Um... Yusa-san?" Takajo said as he finally lifted his head to see Nishimori with her gaze on the ground.

"That was my firs- *Mumble*-ake responsib- *Mumble*" Nishimori muttered making Takajo confused.

"Wha-" Takajo tried to ask but stopped when Nishimori suddenly looked at him with a conflicting gaze.

The idol was currently at loss if she should be angry with the teen that carried her without permission or feel a little bit of delight that this was the same teen that she had taken a bit of a liking to and even let her feel how broad and- Nishimori immediately shook her head.

"L-Let's just go" Nishimori asked with a stutter as she walked ahead leaving Takajo who eventually followed her.

"I'm really sorry Yusa-san" Takajo apologized as he couldn't look at the face of his favorite idol thinking if she hated him now.

Takajo then blinked as he felt something bonked his head lightly before seeing that it was Nishimori who had her arm on his head before retrieving it.

"Yusa is still grateful" Nishimori said whilst still not looking towards him.

"B-But I-" Takajo tried to explain but Nishimori quickly placed a finger on his lips silencing him as she face him making Takajo see that there was a small gesture that adorned her lips.

"Yusa is grateful" Nishimori repeated what she said.

Takajo definitely did want to give his explanation no matter how doubtful it is as long as he can explain what he had done to his favorite idol but...

Nishimori nodded with a smile on her face implying that it was alright.

Seeing her smile like that, he finally relented giving a smile also.

"...Sure"

 **Student Council Room**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo and Nishimori eventually managed to reach the clubroom without anyone chasing them and they were just outside the room, as the former sighed in relief while Nishimori just smiled.

"At least we made it" Takajo said as he reached for the handle of the door.

"Yep, we did" Nishimori chirped while noticing Takajo who haven't opened the door yet. "What's wrong?" she asked making Takajo notice her.

"N-Nothing" Takajo answered before sighing as he opened the door. "This day really is tiresome just as Otosaka-san once sai-" he opened the door but he didn't manage to finish what he said when...

"NO!" a voice was heard when Takajo opened the door making him and Nishimori confused as they entered the room to only see Yu was currently talking or you could say arguing with Tomori... again.

"The story goes something like this" Tomori was about to tell the obviously unwilling Yu when she noticed the two other members of the student council. "There you guys are!" she exclaimed seeing them. "What took you so lo- but more importantly..." she was about to ask what took them so long to arrive in the clubroom as she shook her head wanting to continue her story. "Come, both of you sit" she ordered making the two nod in response as they sat on the couch.

"What's up Tomori-san?" Nishimori asked while Yu was the one who answered her albeit with a noticeable tone in his voice.

"One just happened to decide to tell another story that is so illogical and stupid in so many levels" Yu said in a sardonic, cynical and sarcastic tone combined making the two flinch from how harsh he said it.

"You just have issues" came Tomori's reply making Yu irritated.

"No!" Yu shouted. "This whole day is full of that already!" he protested but it was just ignored by Tomori making him sigh.

"So the story is about why the student council has only few members as stated by the students!" Tomori said as she crossed her arms before continuing. "...or you could say the **{Seven Mysteries Number 3: Sounds of Protests and Failed Recruitment in the Hallways!}** " she stated the title of the supposed mystery that they were now going to solve much to Yu's frustration, wait...

"Why does it always happen in the hallways?" Yu grumbled as he rested his face on his hands, just now realizing that whatever mystery they get and no matter how stupid it was it always happens in the freaki'n pathways of this freaki'n school. "Just start!" he stated deciding to just get it over with.

 **{Seven Mysteries Number Three: Sounds of Protests and Failed Recruitment in the Hallways}**

 _[Play: Deochi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _School was done for the day as a female student was currently seated in a chair with a table just in front of the Student Council Room. The student was currently waiting for new recruits for the Student Council seeing that they were only three members in the club and it would help them immensely when people begin to join._

 _A male student suddenly approached the student which she took note of._

" _Can I join the Student Council?" the male said as he gave papers that has his information as one of the members of the club read it._

" _The answer is no" the female said immediately as she returned the papers making the student that she was talking to, gawked in surprise._

" _W-Why?!" the student questioned knowing that he had sufficient grades enough to qualify for the position right?_

" _It stated that you have an ability that is called_ _ **{Accretion}**_ _right?" the female stated making the student nod. "The ability to build up strength in a period of time and release it in a single burst" she added making the student nod again._

" _So wh-" the male was about to ask why when the female swiftly interrupted._

" _But you also need to build the foundation of that strength for a very long time" she pointed out the flaw. "And you mostly don't even use it that much" she added but the student didn't see anything wrong with it._

" _Again, wh-" he was interrupted again._

" _We need active_ _ **{Ability Wielders}**_ _here sorry" the female said as she gave a form about the criteria of the recruits that they were searching for._

 _The male seeing the list then sighed dejectedly before going on his way while the female waited again._

 _Another student approached her again and was now a female one._

" _I would like to make the student council my harem" the girl said as she placed her hands on the table._

" _Sorry, but the members except one don't swing that way unfortunately" the female professionally stated making the female groan before leaving._

" _Can I-" Another male said as he appeared after the female left._

" _No you can't" the female swiftly said making the teen surprised._

" _I meant-" the teen was interrupted again when the female spoke._

" _All the toilets in the school are in maintenance right now" the female informed as if reading his mind. "Go to another toilet in another facility please" she added making the teen slumped his shoulders before shouting._

" _DAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGG ITTTTTTTTTT!"_

 **{Story End}**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Tomori finished the story with a clap when suddenly...

"I knew it was going to be stupid again!" Yu shouted as he slammed his head on the table.

He had listened to the story with his utmost patience but the sheer stupidity and randomness or you can even say how it was really simple to understand made him think that the students or whoever made that particular story and made it as so called 'mysterious' didn't have anything much to do in their life and just did it in a whim with their useless mind. (Yes that's absolutely correct... Hey!)

He can also safely say that he figured out the supposed 'mystery' in this case even with one clue that he discovered.

Students were unable to apply because of- no need!

Hadn't still figure it out yet?

"Except for the first one, the following applicants ask unnecessary questions and went to the wrong booth" Yu said but Tomori smirked.

"You're wro-" Tomori was interrupted when Yu interrupted.

"And you eventually got bored after the first three" Yu blankly said making Tomori flinch in surprise.

That was... fast.

The (not so) great mystery was currently solved by Yu Otosaka with a very blank tone. **{Current mysteries left: 3}**

Yu then observed Tomori's expression as he smirked victoriously.

"Idiot" Yu stated making Tomori glare. "This whole mystery should be named as Nao's stupid and-" he didn't get to finish when the white haired girl interrupted.

"Stupid you say?" Tomori shook her head in disbelief. "You're just a retard" she insulted much to Yu's irritation before realizing something about said mystery.

Tomori stated that only one character showed up as the recruiter which means that...

"So you did try" Yu said with a smile making Tomori confused, as he figured something else.

She also once stated that the reason why the Student Council has only three members apart from the reason that people misunderstood her was because the student council themselves didn't even try to recruit members themselves but now that he understood this mystery it just goes to show that Tomori did indeed try to recruit even though she went at it alon-

Yu had his mouth covered by Tomori when the latter finally realized what he was implying of.

The former was confused as to why Tomori suddenly covered his mouth but upon seeing Tomori's face that was blushing he now knows why.

His girlfriend can be a bit of a tsundere sometime-

"Stop thinking!" Tomori shouted as she punched Yu in the chest making him grunt in pain.

"I'll just list it to your many many behaviors that I am not aware of just like earlie- *Gah!*" Yu tried to tease but was stopped when Tomori performed a heel kick in his stomach making him unable to say what indeed happened earlier.

Told you it wasn't random! And there are more to come!

"I said stop embarrassing me further!" Tomori shouted again before Yu just smiled before embracing the former making her blush.

"You're embarrassed right now" Yu stated much to Tomori's unease on how she was easily caught off-guard again by Yu this day, not the way he embraced her however.

Sure he hates the coincidental mysteries that keep popping out of nowhere and he can also truthfully say that this was the most random and stupid one that he heard all day and most probably is the most outrageously simple of all the mysteries, but...

...he can also say that this one is the mystery he likes the most apparently.

The couple then continued to argue (Tomori) and tease (Yu) after that as Nishimori and Takajo saw it all with a smile before deciding to leave the clubroom to not interrupt the duo.

Once they were now outside and had closed the door, the idol was the first one who spoke.

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Being a couple seems fun" Nishimori stated, remembering how Yu and Tomori interacted earlier making Takajo nod.

"Seems so" Takajo nodded in confirmation.

The two then decided into a comfortable silence before the idol suddenly remembered something earlier.

"Takajo never did say what you like about Yusa right?" Nishimori mentioned making Takajo looked at her with wide eyes.

"D-Do I need to answer that?" Takajo asked scratching his cheek nervously trying to think of an excuse but the idol was determined to get an answer.

"You need to tell me" Nishimori said as she moved closer in front of him waiting for his response, though she also noticed that she had been rather courageous today after they had their discussion and it hadn't faded yet apparently and she was enjoying this as much as Tomori did.

Who knew being a tease could be so much fun? Well, that's what Nishimori thinks anyway.

She remembered the discussion and a brief trip to memory lane that they had earlier, and even though she didn't had the chance to confront him with her own questions, she realized that she had really enjoyed their alone time together... yes even the running and the time were he carried her earlier.

Only one word came to her mind that made their discussion earlier really worthwhile.

It was a simple, straightforward and plain gesture but the only word that she can truly say that really made her time with him earlier wonderful was that his-

"Your smile"

"Eh?"

Yep, a simple gesture that made the day so much better.


	12. Operation: Unexpected

**Operation: [Unexpected]**

 **Hours Later**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

School had ended for the students of Hoshinoumi Academy, some of them were staying late for either class duty, extra-curricular, or just hanging out in the campus.

Two fairly well-known students were making their way outside the gates, as decided earlier by their president seeing that the latter alongside her lover had left earlier than them.

Takajo and Nishimori were walking side by side, having done with arranging some documents in the clubroom. And when the former glanced at what the latter's expression was; he spoke.

"You seem cheerful now" Takajo mentioned seeing how Nishimori indeed had her cheerful expression like usual unlike earlier. The latter face him still having her smile.

"You think so?" Nishimori said while Takajo nodded.

Earlier, when she and Takajo had a talk about the past, it made her demeanor returned to what she usually showed and furthermore...

"Maybe someone managed to cheer me up" Nishimori teased making Takajo scratch his cheek.

"Yeah..." Takajo trailed off making the idol giggle.

...not only being happy but also she had gotten more courageous in teasing the fanboy and she quite like enjoy what she was seeing now.

From what she could see, maybe this was why Tomori loves teasing Yu all the time...

"If you're alright then" Takajo coughed wanting to end the discussion which was granted by Nishimori, as she just grinned... for now.

Even though she wasn't quite sure of the reason why her behavior changed greatly, she can still guess...

Nishimori then looked at Takajo with a fond look knowing that not he also can be so modest but was a great friend that you can count on in times of needs.

...remembering the past, where he had worked hard in changing her own mind to show how she really felt about her older sister's "second" passing, she knew now that if she wanted to get answers of what she noticed about Takajo in school now that she had gotten a more closer look. She had to put her own effort in doing it and not only just showing a conflicting expression whilst thinking how to do so.

Simply put, if she wanted to know what was bothering Takajo, she had to get her point across and not act like a reluctant snob... if she worded that correctly.

Now she was only waiting for a perfect place where they can be alone...

Nishimori then blushed thinking more thoroughly what she had just thought, before blinking as she realized something that should have been clear.

"Look there they ar-" Takajo called out with a halt making Nishimori glance towards the direction confused as to why he stopped suddenly before seeing what he saw.

 _[Play: Orokamonotachi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The duo could see that the official couple, whilst in their argument, one of them was seen leaning on a wall while the other one was unintentionally lodging that person in place, need more describing?

Yu had Tomori's wrists held on his hand as it was planted on a nearby wall while his unoccupied hand was on the wall acting as a support to let him keep his balance. His right leg were between her thighs as his face was really close to hers which looks like they were about to kiss or something, though the both of them probably didn't knew their own current position because they continued arguing with each other.

"Black Hole!" Yu shouted as he held her wrist tighter.

"Cyclops!" Tomori shouted before blinking as she was the first to become aware of their position, as she gave out a smirk while she quickly stared at his eyes with a certain glint making Yu confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yu questioned as his rage died down while Tomori just giggled.

"Look at what we put ourselves idiot" Tomori said as she kept up her smirk not really bothered by their position no matter how inappropriate it is on public but to Yu who now noticed definitely was bothered. "You look like you're going to molest me or something" she added while Yu immediately backed off.

Yu didn't say anything as he just blushed because of earlier while Tomori who was amused came towards his ear to whisper something.

Takajo and Nishimori who saw the spectacle couldn't help but blush themselves, seeing how really intimate that was. Not that they weren't used to their usual banters, but that was really too much for them. And when Tomori whispered something to Yu's ear, the latter immediately backed off again, they could only speculate that it was really embarrassing or something lewd seeing Yu's bright blush that quickly died down as he pinched her nose again and with that, the argument began anew.

"Oh! There you two are!" the argument was amazingly postponed as Tomori suddenly spoke as she noticed the two as she beckoned them to get closer which they followed, before remembering Yu's hold on her nose. "Okay! Stop your grip for a second geez!" she stated before Yu let it go as Tomori faced the two again. "Are you guys doing anything later?" Tomori asked the two.

"Nothing in particular Nao-san" Nishimori answered before she faced Takajo for confirmation, the latter just shook his head indicating for a no. "The two of us aren't doing anything later" she faced Tomori again who just nodded.

"Then..." Tomori said as she pulled out something inside her bag before showing it towards the others. "Me and Yu were going to watch some movies in his dorms this evening!" she stated while showing some DVD's "And I figured that it would be better when the entire group comes along!" she added while Yu just looked surprised.

"I didn't kno-" Yu was about to say when his mouth was immediately clamped shut by Tomori's hand.

"So, what do both of you say?" Tomori continued.

Nishimori and Takajo looked at each other as if deciding when the former suddenly spoke.

"Um..." Nishimori started with hesitation. "Yusa and Takajo don't want to be a bother to you two" she said with a wry smile knowing that this could probably be a couple's alone time or something.

"Nonsense!" Tomori urged. "Just think of it as a group bonding activity after the work we did earlier" she stated while they were contemplating. "And a chance for us to connect more" she added hinting towards something as Nishimori's eyes suddenly widen getting the clue.

She then looked at Tomori who just smiled and nodded at her which she clearly understood.

Tomori was giving her the opportunity to talk to Takajo in a desirable setting, similar to what she was thinking earlier. Since the former knew that she was a bit nervous in asking for questions earlier, which she was really thankful for, but it was probably too soon seeing that she had only confirmed it today, Though, after the brief discussion she had with Takajo earlier it was making her more motivated unlike earlier, which Tomori probably had noticed from her interaction with Takajo in the clubroom and just decided to help her a bit, she didn't know.

The white haired girl then glanced towards Takajo as she smirked.

"Oh and that means you too Takajo" Tomori stated.

"You mean you didn't include me all along just now!" Takajo retorted while Tomori shrugged making him sigh.

"Hey, I am a considerate President right?" Tomori proclaimed. "And every member in the student council is taken care by me" she stated. "No matter how turn-off one can be" she rhymed making Takajo twitch an eyebrow.

"I'm not a turn-off!" Takajo retorted.

"Really?" Tomori said before bringing out a question that probably never have been said to a specific someone, and that someone is..."Then Yusa-san?" she asked getting Nishimori's attention while the two males took note of how they addressed themselves, that they had been noticing earlier.

After the... mystery they solved when lunchtime had ended, Tomori and Nishimori had been seen talking with each other in that way making Yu and Takajo conclude that they probably had a girl's talk or something, when they parted to solve the so called mystery much earlier aside from what Tomori discussed. And the result was that they had been calling each other in their first names, they weren't quite sure.

"Yes?" Nishimori replied.

"Is Takajo a turn-off to you?" Tomori asked with a grin as Takajo deflated while Yu just looked on.

"W-why are you asking me?" Nishimori stuttered before being in thought.

She did know that Takajo can been a very excited perso-, okay an outright turn-off, that loves her career and indeed does show it, she also noticed that his stunts like those now were a lot more "tamed" compare to the past... if that was the correct term to use, but nonetheless not that she hated or thought it was a bother.

As an idol, she had been showered by praises by a lot of people. In fact, if she was given the right time and right motivation in expressing her own opinion, specifically Takajo's praises to her were really-

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Yusa-san" Tomori called out seeing Nishimori deep in thought for a few seconds as the latter just faced her. "Your smiling a bit there" she said with a small smile noticing Yusa had indeed smile unlike what the former noticed earlier.

Even though what happened earlier may had ended up in a suitable outcome, Tomori was currently thinking if it indeed affected Nishimori considering the fit she had earlier and also the confirmed knowledge of what she was probably assuming all day or even a long time from what she witnessed.

But after she had requested for her and Takajo to get something from the teacher's faculty, she indeed had noticed that Nishimori's mood had brighten more, she concluded that something had happened while they were in that trip.

Apart from the chasing part that Takajo had informed them earlier by the way... or was that included?

"Yes" Takajo agreed with a nod. "Yusa-san's mood had improved greatly" he stated with a salute making Tomori call him a turn-off though Nishimori had notice that he hadn't mentioned his part of helping her making the idol smile from the obvious modesty.

' _There he goes being humble again...'_ thought Nishimori as she kept that in her thoughts not wanting to let them know that she had probably discovered a new side of Takajo that not even Tomori was aware of.

Even she somewhat liked to keep secrets after all.

Not that she had completely recovered, the episode that she showed to Tomori earlier did kinda affect her somehow, but it was mostly about that she knew that Takajo may have something bothering him even before the time when they had first met and not taking note of it despite more than a year had passed alongside the time they got closer. And when they both had a discussion earlier it really managed to lift her mood up and even made her a bit motivated to express an attitude that she rarely shows.

The show of mischievousness of the way she teased Takajo earlier that was really unlike her and that was why now that she concluded that she liked it similar to Tomori, now that she thought about it more.

"Did Takajo do something to you?" Tomori said seriously though the idol could tell it was fake, just to tease Takajo as she answered with the same motivation she had earlier that still hadn't disappeared.

"Yes he did" Nishimori simply said with a smile making Takajo pale.

"I-I said I was sorry at that time!" Takajo bellowed while Tomori immediately looked towards him with a glare making him pale even more.

"Oh Takajo~" Tomori said with a really sweet tone that made Takajo and even Yu's teeth clatter from the tone she's using. "What. Did. You. Just Do?" she stated word by word making him whitish.

"He carried me in a princess style" Nishimori uttered making Takajo gape while Yu and Tomori blinked unaware of that specific information as they were only told that they were chased.

"Oh really..." Tomori looked at Takajo with a suspicious glare making the latter tense while Yu just raised an eyebrow from what he heard, before the girl then released her look towards making Takajo sigh in relief.

"I never knew" Yu coined with a smirk towards Takajo who could only sigh again.

"Anyway, not that I can interfere to whatever both your doing, but! "Tomori said with a shrug before saying in a serious tone that made Takajo's anxiety return. "If I hear about you doing something to Yusa-san..." she added with a pause. "I will gut you" she 'simply' threatened making Takajo sweat.

"R-right!" Takajo said with a vigorous nod.

Even though it was only a 4-word phrase, when coming from Tomori of all people, he knew that it isn't meaningless at all, oh no... and yes, it's from his experience from her of course.

"So about my earlier offer" Tomori asked with a her normal tone making Nishimori think.

Nishimori looked over to Takajo, who somehow recovered, as well before he nodded with a smile, which in turn deciding her own answer as well.

"Okay then Nao-san!" Nishimori said with an enthusiastic tone. "We may bother you, but we accept!" she agreed making Tomori smile.

"Don't worry you won't be a bother" Tomori assured before glancing at Takajo. "Though I don't know about him" she added making Takajo retort.

"Hey!"

"So with that" Tomori announced ignoring Takajo before she latched onto Yu's arm. "Let's meet up in Yu's dorm some time later!" she added making Yu blink from what was happening.

Yu who was listening was the only one confused from what Tomori was deciding, seeing that he had only heard of this until now. But thinking further...

"Alright then" Yu nodded getting their attention. "Let's meet up in my place" he said in confirmation now liking the idea, as he knew that this was probably Tomori's way of giving her friends a break from the work they did with her own idea no matter what how blunt the approach she was using.

She was Tomori after all...

"Are you talking about an org-" Tomori was interrupted when Yu was the one now who clamped her mouth shut before he faced the two.

"Well, we'll leave first" Yu decided while Tomori tried to remove his hand from her mouth. "I don't want this girl to complicate the situation furthe- *OW!*" he shouted in pain feeling Tomori bite her hand before facing the two again with a strained smile. "So, see you both late- *OW* Stop that!"

The two saw the couple argue again as they sweatdropped before they bid goodbye heading to their own dor-, wait scratch that, they saw Tomori suddenly dragged Yu to a convenience store for obvious reasons.

"Let's get going" Takajo suddenly said getting Nishimori's attention as she nodded before they started to walk in their own dorm.

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As they were walking Nishimori could see some students, specifically the females, glance towards Takajo as some of them had blushes on their faces.

She glanced towards Takajo who was seemingly aware of the looks he was getting, though he only ignored such looks but Nishimori could see him showing signs of nervousness even if it was a tiny bit... a thing that she didn't notice in the past until now.

"Takajo-san" Nishimori started deciding to start up a conversation seeing him a bit tense unlike earlier with his interaction with Tomori. "What do you think about Nao-san's offer earlier?" she asked with a smile as Takajo heard her question with a noticeable relief in his muscles.

"I know Tomori-san..." Takajo said before continuing. "She may have just done that seeing how we worked hard earlier, it's best to agree to her even though she voiced it out that way" he added unknowingly matching Yu's thoughts earlier as Nishimori just nodded before remembering something that she wanted to brought up now that she had been bold because of earlier.

"It's been a while since we started walking together huh?" Nishimori asked.

When he had helped her with her problems, they had been closer to the point of even when they decided, technically she suggested it first to him, to walk and leave together for school that her friends and probably the whole school had been noticing by now.

"You didn't have to walk with me every time you know" Takajo stated. "You can just ask Tomori-san to accompany you" he added making Nishimori pout that he could clearly see.

"You really don't like Yusa's company that much?" Nishimori said with narrowed eyes hearing his sudden statement. "That's the second time you ask Yusa this day" she accused as Takajo quickly answered.

"Not that I'm displeased!" Takajo corrected while shaking his head. "I just thought that now that the student council is a bit well known, people may start to misunderstand things like earlier for example" he added while Nishimori didn't lose her stare.

"And that's also the second time you said that when Yusa first suggested we walk together to school without the well known part" Nishimori pouted whilst crossing her arms.

In reality, she didn't particularly mind what other people say about them going in and out of school like this... except for earlier, how Takao had find out and expressed it to them, since she added a minor yet significant detail alongside it.

Yes, she was used to getting admiration from fans because of her career, but that also came with the hate of some people that doesn't like her performance. She may not look like it but she can safely say that even if she was an airhead, she can disregard those kinds of people along with their comments.

Being an idol does not only mean living and working for the praises and good side of society after all.

This also applies to this situation since she knew that she can choose to ignore what other students will say since she wanted this to happen.

Takajo, seeing her expression, just nodded then smiled before speaking.

"I wonder how many times we did this kind of thing" Takajo said as the idol just smiled.

"The correct term would be 'how it started', is what Yusa thinks" Nishimori corrected making Takajo think.

"I probably said something first right?" Takajo asked making the idol pout.

"You're forgetting what you said again!" Nishimori as Takajo scratched the back of his head in trepidation.

Nishimori, even though it happened in a long time, remembers every significant sentence that she had heard from Takajo when he had started to hang out with her more. Like this one for example...

"Nonetheless whatever it is, if you still want to..." Takajo spoke getting the idol's attention. "...I'll be your companion like always" he added with a smile while Nishimori just slightly blushed as he had gotten the right phrase, though she didn't know if he intended to say it or it was on his whim.

' _...and that's the second time you said that when you finally accepted...'_ she spoke in her mind before the idol saw Takajo waiting for a response as she hurriedly gave one. "T-then it's okay!"

The idol and her fan then talked with each other more, as both of them were enjoying their usual company whenever they go and leave for school.

As they continued to talk, they were unaware that a certain someone was looking at them amidst the trees with a notepad in her hands.

 _[Play: Warudakumi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"As I said..." the figure in a seemingly female voice spoke up. "This is not over senpai~" she said in a teasing tone as three figures appeared from behind her.

Three familiar figures wearing black robes with hoods that hid their faces.

"Miss" one of the black robed figures spoke in a female voice as she kneeled her one leg in respect as did the others with her. "The preparations have been set in the dormitories" she stated while the unknown(?) figure faced her.

"You all don't need to kneel you know" the figure offered while the robed figures merely shook their heads in response.

"It's just our way of showing thanks for cooperating with us" one of the other figures stated with a female voice as well. "We are merely grateful and for the thing about earlier" she added with a noticeable nervous tone regarding what indeed happened earlier.

"Just don't let it happen again and your interests just aligned with mine" the figure stated as she looked towards Takajo and Nishimori who were walking. "And besides the 'two' help that we will get are-

Then out of nowhere two new people suddenly emerged from behind a nearby tree before one of them spoke.

"Remember, this is only the-" one of them said.

"-time where we will-" the other said.

""be working together alright!"" both of them said getting the figures' attention while the leader just nodded in acceptance before showing a smirk.

"The second phase may have ended in a failure... but let the Phase 3 of **{Operation: Conversion}** commence!"

 **Dormitories**

 **An Hour Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The dormitory that was just next to the school by a few distance away, was currently populated with a few students as they made their way into their own dorms to rest for the day.

Two certain students were currently making their way on a certain male's dorm to spend some time there since they were invited by their president to watch some movies.

As they were talking, Takajo noticed they were now in front of Yu's dorm as he called out to the idol beside him.

"Here we are" Takajo said but before he could even ring the doorbell, the door opened abruptly hitting him in the nose as he fell backwards. "*OW!*"

The door opened and they could see Tomori looking at them with a surprised expression.

"I see that you're both finally here" Tomori stated before looking at Takajo as she raised an eyebrow. "That floor isn't meant to be seated on Takajo" she remarked.

"And whose fault is it?!" Takajo retorted as he immediately stood up with a noticeable swollen nose.

Tomori just shrugged making him sigh before the former suddenly remembered something.

"You guys can come in" Tomori beckoned them to come inside as they followed her words before getting confused as to why she just stood in the same place.

"What's up?" Takajo asked.

"I'm just going to call the police" Tomori said offhandedly much to their shock.

"P-Police!" Nishimori cried out as she trembled, thinking if there was some sort of a crime that was happening.

"Why?" Takajo questioned really confused.

"There's a siscon with lolicon tendencies inside" Tomori said with a pout making them further confused from the answer she gave and the expression she showed.

They were about to ask why when another person suddenly appeared inside the dorm.

"You all got the wrong idea!" Yu shouted making the three look towards him.

 **An Explanation Later**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Yu finished his explanation with a sigh as he let his hands down.

"What you mean to say is..." Takajo was the first who spoke. "Tomori-san may have accused you of being a... siscon when she saw you and Ayumi-chan hugging and kissing" he asked for confirmation which made Yu slammed his hands on the table.

"Please word that correctly!" Yu retorted.

"Isn't that what happened?" Tomori said with a pout making the three glanced towards her as she was sitting in the corner while holding both of her knees.

Earlier, Yu was seen doting Ayumi as the little sister herself ordered by the way, just in time as Tomori saw the whole event and had concluded that there was an incestuous activity going on.

"You are absolutely aware of that!" Yu shouted while Tomori just stuck out her tongue in response.

In truth, Tomori knew of their usual interaction but even she had limitation no matter how a patient person she is. Simply put, she seeing how they act and adding how she was the lover of that certain someone that practically dotes his little sister to the extreme she couldn't take it anymore.

You can also simply put, as Tomori was getting jealous apparently.

"That isn't fair!" Tomori shouted as she stood up.

"What?" Yu asked confused as he saw Tomori made her way towards him.

"You always dote Ayumi-chan comfortably and when it comes to me..." Tomori said as she trailed off.

Yu was about to say something but Tomori quickly recovered.

"You don't do that stuff with me at all!" Tomori quickly stated. "And that makes me wet!" she yelled making the entire group silent.

"..."

The silence occupied the room for a few seconds before...

"What the hell?!" Yu roared as his eyes were widened in shock while the two had the same reaction.

Yu knew Tomori can be a bit bold in what she does but this was something that he could never expect from her. And that was a really-

"Oh, sorry about that" Tomori apologized as she put a hand over her mouth before retrieving a small book on her pocket as she opened it. "Oh it's, 'And that makes me jealous', yeah that's it" Tomori muttered with a nod as she placed that book back on her pocket before addressing the others. "And that makes me-" she was about to repeat before the book that she held earlier floated on her pocket as it went towards Yu.

Yu silently activated **{Telekinesis}** and made the book go towards him as he picked it up before reading the title.

"...'How to react if your partner cheats or do something inappropriate towards you by using someone else'" Yu read the title. "'by The Yaoi Club'" he stated the maker of the book before unhesitatingly burning the book out of existence with a straight face making Tomori shout.

He didn't know why he burned the book out of reflex seeing the supposed owner or maker of the book but he was feeling kinda guarded today not only because of the so called mysteries that they had been dealing with for the whole day. It was also how he was slightly perturbed that the Yaoi Club may have something in accordance to their whole situation or you could simply say that someone related to that club was behind the shadows planning all of this 'mystery'.

Oh boy, how he was right on that one.

"Why did you burn it?!" Tomori shouted as she saw the remained dust and particles of the book cascade on the floor.

"...It had to be done" Yu said with the same straight expression, truthfully, feeling satisfied and not feeling any ounce of regret to what he had done earlier as Tomori glared towards him before shrugging.

"It was just a copy after all" Tomori said. "I can get one easily" she remarked as Yu quickly chopped her head making her shout in pain. "*OW!* Why did you do that?!" she shouted as she rubbed her head before blinking as she felt something familiar and soft on her lips.

Yu then released his contact as Tomori still didn't get what happened before the latter blushed slightly from his unexpected gesture.

"Better?" Yu said after he kissed her hoping that she could not get another copy of that book.

Tomori just nodded as she suddenly smiled in satisfaction before latching on Yu's arm. As Yu was about to say something he was swiftly interrupted again when...

"*GAH!*" Yu shouted in pain as he felt Tomori elbowed him in the abdomen making him fall backwards.

"*Hmph*" Tomori huffed as she went outside the room to help Ayumi prepare dinner leaving the three as one of them was currently on the floor while the other two just smiled somehow used to their intereaction.

 **Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The group having done eating in Yu's dorm then placed themselves in the living room as Tomori and Yu was fixing the DVD set while Takajo and Nishimori was talking with each other.

"That's... unexpected" Takajo commented hearing what Nishimori said as she nodded with a smile.

"Yusa may not look like it but she has likes on unusual things!" the idol whispered as Takajo just nodded before speaking.

"I always thought that you were always afraid if horror things are in discussion" Takajo stated.

Truth be told, even our resident fanboy was surprised when Nishimori had stated that she likes horror films or movies. He always regarded her as a girl that was usually frightened in things like that but he was proved wrong apparently.

"Then you saw another thing of what Yusa is like!" Nishimori said with a clap really glad that she can tell Takajo something about herself, although it was a minor detail. "It's only for Takajo okay? So keep it a secret" she added making Takajo nod.

"Yes!" the fanboy nodded, glad that he can know the idol more as Nishimori smiled.

She also noticed that she had been showing the others or more specifically Takajo more of her public side and the time where she only showed something different was when her sister had passed her a farewell letter.

Well, she had to fix that somehow and show more of what she likes personally to the others, but she would show something more, exclusively for Takajo who had helped her really immensely... yep, that was the only reason... and yes that could be taken as something more, not that the person knew it herself.

"Horror, huh?" Tomori said, hearing what only Takajo last said, as she was fixing some wires while Yu just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Yu asked. "You scared of horror movies or something?" he inquired surprised that Tomori was actually scared of something.

He knew that Tomori, apart from being responsible, was a very brave girl that isn't afraid of almost anything in general. So hearing her that she was scared of something that other people can normally be afraid of, really makes him conclude that she still was a normal girl after all.

"Of course not" came Tomori's reply as she quickly put up a smile. "Then let's watch that so that I can see you pee uncontrollably if a jump scare suddenly appear" she commented making Yu sigh as he returned in organizing some disc.

"I am not going to pee my pants just like you said" Yu simply commented as Tomori just muttered something about being a liar as he smiled, knowing that something like horror films were only minor to all the things he had seen through on his journey and also knowing that things like horror films are small when compared to real life, he also remembered to say it like that to not make the others and especially Tomori awkward to things that he would state regarding things about his mission.

"And... done!" Tomori said as she stretched her arms while Yu just nodded.

"Let's just keep quiet" Yu said. "Ayu is probably doing homework by now" he stated, knowing that Ayumi could have probably joined them but decided not to as she stated that she had homework to do, while Tomori nodded before smirking.

"Siscon" Tomori teased.

"I... am not"

 **Hours Later**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

After the duo had fixed the DVD set, they quickly made themselves comfortable as Nishimori and Takajo were seating on the sofa while Yu and Tomori was seating on a separate one as they watched films while the lights were off.

Tomori also instigated that they watched a horror movie immediately and continously to prove whatever her claim To Yu earlier, which was agreed by the group but the latter could see something like reluctance to how she said and suggested earlier.

And now, as the 3rd film was playing and the girl herself hadn't screamed yet, what Tomori claimed must be actually true... well, visibly that is.

"I am not scared" Tomori muttered not wanting to hear what she said, though Yu could clearly hear what she stated as they were currently close to each other... too close in fact.

"If you're going to say that..." Yu muttered as he suppressed a groan from how Tomori's grip on his arm was really tight. "Then don't grip me that hard, like what you did for the couple of hours" he added.

"It's only insurance to help you prevent and avoid escalating to peeing" Tomori quickly stated as she tightened her grip on Yu's arm making the latter sigh.

"You're terrified right now" Yu stated as Tomori immediately shook her head.

"I. AM. NO-" Tomori was about to claim and at the same time a jump scare appeared making her unable to completed her sentence as she shouted for the first time in fright. "KYAH!" she yelped before punching Yu's side as he suppressed another shout.

"*Shhhh*" he heard Takajo and Nishimori shushed as he quickly mouthed a sorry to them before rubbing Tomori's backside making her a bit calm.

If he was not surprised earlier, he was surprised now knowing that Tomori indeed was scared of horror films- Yu then blinked as he realized something.

The Tomori he knew was adept at seeing things through and to carefully analyze it, so that she can understand how a specific subject or event happened.

But that isn't the case for horror film apparently, realizing that horror films are too farfetched and can't be explained normally in real life. It also explained to how Tomori was acting now, without anything to based her assumptions or own opinion to and that if there wasn't anything to explain in the start leaving also the scary and fright factor, he can now understand as to why Tomori was so terrified right now.

Still, who knew Tomori had a weakness like that?

As for the other two who was currently watching, Nishimori surprisingly haven't made a sound yet further proving her claim earlier unlike Tomori while Takajo was at the same state.

Nishimori, who was taking peeks towards Takajo since earlier, pouted really wanting to see Takajo jump in fright so that she can tease him or even-

She then looked towards Takajo's hand that was placed near her as thoughts flooded her mind.

Nishimori then sneakily glance towards Takajo's face as she raised her hand slightly.

' _I'm... just scared okay?'_ Nishimori thought to herself, even though it was unlikely based on her earlier expression, as she slowly descended her hand. _'Yep, I'm just scared..."_ she then mustered up her courage as her palm was close to the unaware Takajo.

Her hand was a mere centimeters off, and as she was about to feel the hand of her... friend, a very close friend indeed, that she had gotten close to and also feel how his warmth that day really made her fee-

"*KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!*" a shout was heard just outside the dorm making the entire group startled as Nishimori quickly retrieved her hand out of reflex.

"Another one!" Tomori, unlike from what Yu expected, stood up with a grin as she quickly turned on the lights of the room and quickly paused the movie. "And it's the **{Seven Mysteries Number 5: Weird Events in The Dormitories' Hallways!}** " she added.

Yu who saw her could only sigh, knowing that things like these could indeed not make Tomori scared. Considering that it was currently happening and she can explain it as well, like a mystery and like what Tomori just stated earlie-

"No..." Yu, who was reacting now unlike previously, had his hands on his face to hide the really frightened look he currently had before it turned to something akin to irritation. "Not another one!" he shouted loudly compare to the earlier shout outside and Tomori's shout.

"Please be quiet Yu-niichan!" came the little sister's complain from the other room as he quickly shut his mouth.

"S-sorry!" Yu apologized before sighing as he saw Tomori was prepared for another of those stories as he just decided to listen, hoping from the title itself the mystery was legit even if it happened in the hallways... again, if not, somehow scary at all.

 **{Seven Mysteries Number Five: Weird Events in the Dormitories' Hallways}**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _It was dark, the night had settled in as the sun had disappeared a long time ago. There, a student was fixing his own uniform to wear tomorrow as it was a somehow important day ahead._

" _There we go" the male said as he nodded satisfied as he placed it on a hanger and hung it on the door._

 _Done with whatever he's doing, he then made his way towards the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself, seeing that it was already late at night and he hadn't eaten yet._

 _Heating up leftovers this afternoon, he checked the time on his wrist watch before gasping seeing how late indeed it already was._

" _I forgot to return it to him!" he exclaimed before temporarily turning off the oven, as he quickly got to his room to retrieve some notes that he had borrowed from a friend/classmate earlier._

" _I'm heading out" he quickly said as he wore his sweater as he made his way outside his dorm before walking quietly on the hallways of the dormitories not wanting to disturb anybody that was asleep._

 _As he made his way below the stairs, he suddenly felt someone was watching him from behind as he turned his head to the specific direction but seeing no one in particular at all._

" _Probably just my whim" he shrugged as he continued walking ahead to his friend's dorm._

" _Thanks bud" his friend thanked as he handed the notes before giving a small welcome as he returned to his dorm right after._

 _[Play: Munesawagi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _As he was walking, he can now hear distinct sounds from his surroundings as he glanced everywhere to locate the source... to find nothing at all._

" _This is getting weirder" he concluded with a gulp as he fastened his walk._

 _Walking more hurriedly he was unaware of something below the floor as it made him tripped as he fell backwards._

 _[Play: Taiji (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

" _*OW!*" he grunted quietly. "What the-" he was about to see what it was when suddenly something was sprayed on his face making him clenched his eyes closed unable to see anything."Wha-!" he asked again but failed when something entrapped his right leg and pulled it making his head bump against the floor as he tried to shout in pain but he also failed when something covered his mouth as he found out that he also can't move his body from the shock._

 _Now the student, as he can't move, can't see and can't speak, was really terrified now about his situation as he tried to shout for help but can't do it as his mouth was currently clamped shut._

 _*Giggle*_

 _He stopped struggling when he heard something akin to a laugh._

 _*Giggle* *Giggle*_

 _He started to sweat hearing more of those laughs._

" _*HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!*" the giggling intensified as if many where uttering such noises before the student suddenly felt something liquid and something... extremely cold below his torso._

" _*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*"_

 **{Story End}**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Tomori finished the story as Takajo and Nishimori suddenly felt shiver from hearing the ending.

"That's..." Takajo tried to say but failed, realizing now that story was really more different to what he heard before from the other stories. Not that it was frightening as the first mystery they solved, since the first was fangirls of course, but this one somehow was a bit crueler than the others in his perspective and he could see that Nishimori shared his opinion.

And not that he was wrong on that one, but he was about to see and _experience_ something more cruel compare to that one... not now though. (hehehe)

"And it also stated that every victim suffered differently" Tomori bluntly stated much to the shock of the fanboy and idol.

"S-Suffered..." Takajo said with a stutter.

"N-Nao-san" Nishimori said with a wry grin. "Can you say those things in a more indirect way please?" she suggested while Tomori, who was looking at them weirdly, just nodded.

"Noted" Tomori said as she nodded again, though both of them could see that she had disregarded the suggestion quite swiftly, which both of them didn't voice. "Well anyway..." she shrugged as she continued. "It's my most favorite mystery if you're asking" she added.

"Why Tomori-san?" Nishimori asked while Tomori showed a grin.

"Can't you tell from the story?!" Tomori said with an excited tone making both of them confused. "The mysteries' plot or you could say how the mystery itself worked!" she stated. "Especially the ending, Is somewhat done by an akin to a coordinated group to how they thoroughly incapacitated the student rendering him blind, mute and paralyzed!" she added as she spread her arms joyfully while Takajo and Nishimori just sweatdropped wondering how this particular mystery can excite Tomori this much.

"H-How about you Otosaka-san" Takajo said as he saw Tomori was about to continue. "What are your thoughts about this- eh?" he turned towards Yu but the former couldn't find his friend anywhere. "Where did he go?" he asked with a clueless tone while the others had the same expression.

"*Hmph*" Tomori huffed as she crossed her arms. "Maybe the idiot peed his pants or something from hearing my horrifying story" she concluded with a satisfied grin while the duo just sweatdrop again.

"Now, now Tomori-san" Takajo said. "That's not the Otosaka-san we know" he tried to reason. "And If I might add, that's yo-" he quickly clamped his mouth shut when Tomori gave a dangerous glare towards the fanboy.

"Anything you would like to say... turn-off?" Tomori questioned as she said the last part with a very obvious cold tone making Takajo gulp and as he was about to say something the former quickly spoke. "Want to know what's really scary?" she flexed her knuckles as she went closer Takajo.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Takajo shook his head rapidly with hands waving hurriedly also as he backtracked while Tomori just gave a merciless grin.

Sure with his tough and robust figure he can take any attack even if it was intentionally prepared or not, but Tomori's punches were in a different league. They may not hurt that much, seeing her slim figure, but they still hurt nonetheless and considering how her every punch also damages something more than his something physical towards him.

"Takajo the turn-off is about to get pummeled" Tomori stated getting closer to the victim as said victim was bracing for the unimaginable physical and mental pain that he was about to get.

Nishimori, who was seeing all of these, had observed this kind of interaction from them every day in the clubroom even to the point that it was usual for them to act like this, but now...

 _[Play: Ketsui (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Get out of the way Yusa-san" Tomori warned seeing how Nishimori was in front of her. "The turn-off needs to get punished" she stated while the idol just gulped in nervousness.

She didn't know why her body suddenly reacted like this, but upon hearing that Tomori will hurt Takajo just now, her mind suddenly told her to act this way apparently even though she considered their interaction was normal to say the least and had seen it numerously first hand.

"Um..." Nishimori tried to say but failed as the two were waiting for her reply.

There was a lot that indeed happened today and she concluded that it was probably today's activities or more specifically, someone's doing that was making her act like this.

Nishimori then shook her head to dismiss her thoughts fully knowing well who made her like this, as she faced Tomori with a determined face, unaware that Tomori was intrigue by her current expression.

' _You really grew attached to the turn-off, huh?'_ Tomori thought in her mind as she displayed a mental smile.

Tomori also knew that they had gotten close but she was still slightly surprised it escalated to this degree. Now, she was really curious to what the idol will say in defense.

Time went slow for the group as they waited for one to say something but that was magnificently interrupted when...

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

""Unhand us!"" two voices was heard from the other side of the room making them stop their supposed quarrel as they quickly made their towards the door to find the source while Nishimori breathe a sigh of relief really thankful for that interruption.

They looked towards the door to see Yu, who currently had two very familiar faces as they struggled to get away.

"You two..." Takajo pointed out seeing twins namely; Shizuku and Shizuka, still on their uniforms, with a spray cans, ropes and bottled water is hand as well.

"I caught the two culprits" Yu stated making the two sweat as the entire group looked towards them as well as confused except for one... apart from him of course.

The attacks were coordinated, as Tomori stated.

It was done by a group of people seeing that it was physically impossible to apply those so called 'suffering', as Tomori stated again.

Hadn't still figure it out yet?

"The perpetrators were Shizuku and Shizuka Kanzaki, and with the help of their unique ability they can do those so called 'coordinated attacks' by two people only" Yu retorted blankly making the twins flinched from how the former gave an accurate answer.

The (not so) great mystery was currently solved by Yu Otosaka with a very blank tone. **{Current mysteries left: 2}**

"How did-" Shizuku started.

"-you know-" Shizuka said.

""-our magnificent suffering applications!"" both of them said making Yu gain a tickmark on his forehead.

"Stop calling it that!" Yu retorted unaware making Takajo and Nishimori reflexively nod in acceptance.

The twins getting yelled at showed a somewhat close to crying expression wanting to get out of Yu's grasp with pity which was dismissed very quickly.

"Don't even think about it" Yu warned making them sigh as they just mumbled.

""...Now we know that this phase failed"" they unfortunately uttered quite clearly, which Yu heard as his eyes sharpened making the entire group shiver including Tomori.

"Oh, a phase now huh?" the twins hearing how calm his tone already knew that they were in a hell lot of trouble because of their unintended murmuring and considering that they leaked a somewhat very significant information as well.

Nishimori quickly got out of her current state as she knew this might take very long, as she knew she had made plans to talk to someone after this meeting.

"...Otosaka-san" Nishimori hesitatingly called out knowing that he may very well pissed right now.

"What?" Yu said with a hint of steel in his voice making the idol shiver again.

"Y-Yusa just wants to inform you, that she and Takajo's are going to leave first" Nishimori informed with a stutter. "We have something to do after this" she added making Takajo confused.

"We did?" the fanboy asked but he didn't get a reply when the idol abruptly shoved him ahead while she guided him.

"Of course we did" Nishimori repeated before they went outside. "Goodbye everyone!" she gave a farewell before closing the door.

Yu, who was confused as to why the idol was acting, then directed his gaze towards the clearly nervous twin.

"Explain now"

 **Outside The Dorm**

 _[Play: Heion (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As Takajo and Nishimori were walking in the lighted corridor, the former stopped walking as the latter seeing him halt, stopped also.

"So what's up Yusa-san?" Takajo stated wondering what they would do as the idol stated earlier.

Nishimori, who was in front of him, didn't turn for a few seconds as Takajo could barely see a sigh that came out of the idol's lips before said girl then turned towards the fanboy with a determined gaze.

Their location was now very ideal for a place that she wanted to hold a discussion with, no one would interrupt them, the place was quiet and more importantly they were all alone, though she can't help but blush at how she described it before dimming it down.

Takajo was still confused to her reaction and as he was about to say something he was interrupted.

"Tell me... Jojiro" Nishimori said as she applied her own courage from earlier and more importantly, utmost care for the boy she had gotten close to.

"Wha-" Takajo surprised from how she called him, tried to speak but was interrupted again when Nishimori suddenly got close to his face a mere centimeters away making him blush but it disappeared when the idol's expression didn't falter.

"What's the problem Yusa?" Takajo, matching how Nishimori addressed him, said knowing that this must be important for her as he displayed a serious expression.

This was not the first time that Takajo had seen such a serious expression from the idol and he knew that this was not the time to be in fanboy mode right now, he knew how to act serious if a situation demands it after all, no matter how it was unlikely for him.

Nishimori, who was really suppressing her blush from how close she was, and seeing how serious Takajo was, managed to recompose herself as she spoke.

"Why are you so guarded about relationships?" Nishimori asked making Takajo wide-eyed from his claim before calming himself as he turned to the side.

"W-What are you talking about?" Takajo stuttered scratching the back of his head and was about to deny her claim but failed when Nishimori turned his head to face her again, returning how their faces were close like earlier.

"Tell me" Nishimori said in a much softer tone, eyes showing worry and concern that really surprised Takajo before he directed his gaze on the ground his hair shadowing his face.

Nishimori, seeing probably how this was a very personal this was for him, saw Takajo ended up really quiet compare to what she knew of, decided to just dismissed her claim and as she was to do that...

"You... noticed?" Nishimori heard what Takajo muttered which she quickly answered to.

"...Yes, I did" Nishimori answered while Takajo just turned to the balcony before leaning towards it as he gave out a sigh.

Nishimori, unused seeing him like this, was now carefully thinking of what she would say.

"It's a very boring story" Takajo said as he looked towards Nishimori who listened intently. "You still want to know?" he asked.

"...Yes, I do" Nishimori nodded with a determined tone in her voice.

"..."

"..."

"Then how about this..." Takajo said with a sigh. "It will probably make you see me as a piece of trash or a cruel person afterwards" he stated with an indifferent tone wanting to see how Nishimori would reply. "Do you really want to know?" he asked again.

Nishimori hearing how he described himself was shock to say the least, as she saw how his expression hadn't faltered in the slightest bit but she stood strong knowing that...

"I don't think you're a cruel person" Nishimori stated with a smile and a shook of her head. "You're more than that" she added making Takajo stunned as he showed a small smile himself.

"Well..." Takajo said as he scratched the back of his head. "Can't let my favorite idol be disappointed, can I?" he stated with a grin as he showed his usual expression making Nishimori smile.

Whatever Takajo would say to her after this, it would not affect how she looked at him afterwards as well. Fully knowing well that she can be a very somewhat cruel person herself, always seeing what was in front of her, disregarding the feelings of people that she had considered close. For example, how she dismissed the idea that her older sister who had passed away had been interacting with the group and now this boy's feelings and uneasiness, which she had also disregarded and the one who had managed to convince her to get out of that state afterwards.

Yes, no matter how bizarre and unexpected it will be. She as an idol and more importantly, she as his friend, will see through it until the very en-

"For starters, I had somewhat of a girlfriend you see"

"Eh?"

Yep, that was quite unexpected.


	13. Operation: Type F: Boring

**You may be wondering...**

 **Since the last time, about ten or some days ago, I haven't yet updated and I have a very reasonable explanation for that.**

 **First reason...**

 **Rewrite.**

 **I expended my time in rewriting the flashbacks parts since I felt that they were too fast (though you will probably notice that it will nonetheless) and I decided to rewrite them!**

 **Second reason...**

 **I felt absolutely tired.**

 **Not in the sense that I'm feeling tired or getting fed up in continuing this story, no! Don't you ever think of that! It's more of a result from me sleeping in different time intervals since starting school, with all the school work catching me of guard and I know that's bad. So in turn, whenever I start typing after school, my eyelids keep closing for some reason like what happens when I'm in school in general, which has some relations with my last reason.**

 **Last reason...**

 **That's just it. School work, homework, projects and attendance that I have to manage in a daily basis, whether I'm bored and lazy I have to do them, so it kinda messes up my chance to make another chapter.**

 **On another irrelevant and unnecessary side note, I'm what you call as a lazy person in general.**

 **Anyways, I hope you can understand my reasons in me failing to update often and the story itself, which is a completely another discussion.**

 **I apologize if the following chapter may not include Yu and Nao since it's a flashback and the days of childhood by our good friend Takajo. In the anime, I don't think they got in depth of Takajo's side of the story, which I know the story did focus on the abilities more than the background of some characters.**

 **In this story though, I wanted to portray each character's past which I once stated that it would be slow and steady and I wanted this to be a very long Charlotte fanfic unlike the others, not that I'm ridiculing the other works but it's more about the horribly long and convoluted chapters that I am really trying hard to make with numerous grammar errors that I weirdly keep missing.**

 **Speaking of the chapters, I always maintain them above seven thousand (7k) words, which is probably another reason why chapters take a while to be created and I don't know if that's normal for a chapter to be that long, but I will continue to write it within or above that number nonetheless.**

 **And of course, I am not garnering thoughts of ever stopping this story, even though some of you may doubt that, which I honestly can understand. So if you have noticed that a chapter is taking long to be posted since the last one, I may just be in the process of making it or hadn't yet started it as all, but I will continue this fic so don't worry.**

 **This chapter may be just the same compared to the last one but I did change after about half, I think.**

 **Well, now that's out of the way. I won't trouble you any longer with my author's notes of a horrible story such as this with obvious disbelieving reasons that I listed above, so let's start reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charlotte, and its characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Operation: {Type F}: [Boring]**

 **Unknown Time**

 **Park**

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The sun was about to set as grown-ups and children alike where getting ready to go home, as they planned to prepare dinner and have sleep afterwards to a rest from the day filled with work and fun.

The playground was painted in the color of orange as the sun made it its canvas while seemingly having two shadows that overlapped its rays.

"I've decided!"

A sad boy's dark blue-gray eyes grew surprise as he saw a girl that had a jovial expression accompanied with a bright smile that was just in front of him.

The girl kept her smile as she watched how the boy in front of him was really surprised based on his expression.

"I'll just make you fall in love with me!" the girl exclaimed with a vivid smile as that expression highly complemented her hazel eyes as it was brightened by the sun rays, while her long blond vibrant hair danced guided by the wind.

The boy looked wide-eyed from her sudden declaration as he failed to answer immediately and as he was also a bit captivated by the sight that was in front of him.

"So I'll make sure to keep you in a more special place!"

The two stared at each other for a few moments as one was grinning while the other one had his mouth slightly agape.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Present**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy**

As Takajo closed his mouth finishing what he just said, Nishimori who had been listening couldn't help but glance towards the ground as she adopted a sad smile.

 _[Play: Kokuhaku (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"G-Girlfriend, huh" Nishimori said in a low tone as she heard what Takajo said.

She had stated that whatever would Takajo would say, she would face it head on and not show any kind of reluctance as she listened to his self-proclaimed boring story.

Nishimori then looked at Takajo's face that was adorning a smile that also indicated that he was probably thinking of that girlfriend that she was thinking about before she noticed that she was clenching her fist for some reason.

The idol then shook her head lightly, as she knew herself that Takajo may probably had some relationship in the past that she was unaware of and that was only natural as she, herself, can't deny that Takajo is a fine man himself.

' _Stupid... Takajo'_ thought Nishimori as she turned to look at the ground and couldn't help but notice something watery on her eyes as she brushed it off quickly with her hands, not wanting to show any kind of weakness.

She didn't know why her eyes suddenly produced water albeit slightly from hearing him say that but she could conclude that it was probably of feeling a sense of sadness coupled with a little bit of what you call as something akin to... betrayal, as she knew that those two particular emotions that she had stated was so unlike her to express and feel as opposed to her usually jovial behavior, though she can admit that the feeling of sadness was natural for a person but, she was having a hard time managing her composure in feeling two supposedly similar emotions.

Why didn't he tell her that he had gone in a relationship already? Isn't she his friend? His comrade? ... His favorite idol?

Despite that though, deep inside she knew something that she didn't want to admit. The fact that kind of mindset was wrong and illogical, as she knew that even if she was a friend of him and his favorite idol at that, people always have their own personal lives that they wanted to be a secret, like she herself. So why was she feeling so... frustrated and bitter right now?

She had even stated herself that no matter how bizarre and unexpected it is, she would see through it until the very end but this...

"I say girlfriend but..." Takajo said as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't think we even established it officially, now that I think about it" he said as he scratched his chin making Nishimori flinch.

 _[Play: Deochi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

*Clench*

Nishimori upon hearing that proceeded to lift her head and showed a smile that was really different to what she had earlier, which was noticed by Takajo.

"W-Why is your smile a bit scary Yusa-san?" Takajo said as he sweated, first time seeing the idol smile like that.

"What do you mean Takajo-kun~" Nishimori said in a really sweet tone, that made Takajo's teeth clatter from how she used a really similar tone of someone, with an honorific as she clenched her fist, as she had an urge... an extremely huge urge to punch something.

The feelings that she had earlier was currently erased, if not, almost all of it, as she heard that Takajo didn't even know if the relationship with his supposed "girlfriend" was official, though the feeling of frustration is still felt by the idol... though with a little bit of intensity.

Takajo, seeing his favorite idol smile so... horrifyingly, could only show a nervous smile as he didn't know what to do and didn't even know why she had acted so.

He was just answering her question right? What was wrong with that?

Takajo then coughed as Nishimori's... intimidation continued before he spoke.

"S-So what did you want to ask again Y-Yusa-sa-" Takajo tried to say but he failed when Nishimori suddenly interrupted.

"I want to punch something" Nishimori muttered as she still kept that smile making Takajo gulp, really unused to seeing his idol like this.

"H-How about I tell you what I was like before" Takajo said as he nodded. "And along the way how I met the girl that I was talking about" he added, unaware making Nishimori recomposed herself.

Nishimori hearing again what he stated, immediately calmed down as she straightened herself.

She had lose her cool for a minute there hearing what Takajo... corrected, knowing also that this was her chance to know a lot more about her friend.

And that was her primary focus as to why she had done all of this correct?

"Then tell me Takajo-san!" Nishimori said with an excited expression, it should have made Takajo happy that his idol had returned to her usual behavior but...

"W-Well, I may not look like it but..." Takajo shook his head to get rid of that thought as he spoke. "I was a bit of an asocial nerd back then" he said with a grin as he scratched his cheek nervously.

Nishimori didn't say anything as she waited for his continuation with a smile before Takajo sighed.

"Yeah... no reactions huh" Takajo muttered as he knew that person was right.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nishimori said as she tilted her head making Takajo slumped his shoulders.

"I'm a-*sigh*" Takajo sighed again as he didn't finish what he said before looking towards his favorite idol. "Hmm... where should I start?" he muttered as he nodded. "Okay then, let's begin when I was a measly ten year old boy..." he began talking about his past as Nishimori intently listened.

Nishimori, who was listening attentively, couldn't help but feel giddy herself as she continued to absorb Takajo's words, knowing that this was the chance she had been waiting for all day, though...

The idol looked at Takajo as he showed that similar expression, as he was talking earlier about his supposedly girlfriend, and those turbulent emotions that she felt earlier had returned albeit lesser.

... why did Takajo seemed so happ- wait...

Her thoughts then were dismissed, and now that she looked at Takajo with a clearer mind she can now notice small distinguishable... sadness within his features also.

Then does that mean that the relationship he had with whoever that was, was making him feel similar emotions like she was now but he was more attuned to hiding it?

Nishimori then tried to remove what kind of emotions she had felt earlier as it was not fair for Takajo if he himself had his own troubles while she was just feeling emotions in a spur of the moment. She still hadn't forget that she had promised to herself that she would see through this until the very end, she knew she could only listen to him now and just rearrange what she will feel for later.

 **Flashback**

 **Seven Years Ago**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The sun was shining as it radiated light throughout the earth with a few clouds in the sky making it a beautiful day. A few cars were driving in the road as some of the drivers went to work or even maybe was just casually driving. People with smiles on their faces walked the neighborhood accompanied with children that were full of smiles ready to go to school.

In a particular house, a certain familiar person seemingly a grade schooler, was fixing his own clothes which if you look at it closely was somehow weird seeing that another person was speaking towards him as he fixed his outfit.

"Joji-chan!" a woman, presumably the mother, pouted as she saw how his son was getting ready for school ignoring her. "Jojiro Takajo!" the mother exclaimed revealing the full name of the child in front of her which still ignored her. "You can let your mother fix your uniform, you know" she stated with a sigh.

"No need Okaa-san" the now named Takajo said not sparing a glance towards her mother as he straightened his uniform. "And don't call me 'Joji-chan', I'm not a child anymore!" he pointed out before feeling a flick that descended on his forehead. "*OW!*"

"You're just ten years old!" his mother complained while Takajo just rubbed his forehead. "You're clearly in your childhood stage mister, which means you don't have to show maturity" she lectured though Takajo just glance towards her before sighing.

"Maturity is not based on age Okaa-san, it depends on the choice of a person" Takajo stated as he patted his uniform. "And even I can fix my own clothes on my own, you know" he asked making his mother frown.

The mother knew that his son was, if not, showed signs of maturity and responsibility despite his age. She observed how he would clean his own room and other household chores including cooking, never, if not, rarely asked her for something he wants or even how he himself earns what he needs with his given allowance, which really makes her glad that her son had shown quite a responsible display when she had first noticed it and even praised him for it... which she was now slightly regretting.

Not that she wanted to stop him from doing all of those things, no, she was really proud of him. Though she couldn't help thinking like that as she also noticed something in that time alongside with Takajo's early signs of maturity...

"I'll be going now Okaa-san" the mother snapped out of her thoughts as Takajo called out to her before giving her son a small peck in the forehead as a temporary goodbye before said son headed out with a wave of his hand which she reciprocated.

...Takajo was also prone to show having no kind of interest in socializing and making friends in general. Knowing that, as her mother that had been by his side, had noticed that whenever they would go outside he would just read a book in silence and would want to be alone, and even if other children would invite him to play, Takajo would politely decline. And that didn't even consider how he was in school which he was a lot worse.

"Oh Joji-chan" the mother sighed as she wished anyone or someone can make her son a bit more social so that he can enjoy more of his childhood days.

Well as his mother even if she had raised him alone for a long time, she can only help her son and guide him. Though she knew that it was in his choice if he wants to socialize and she can only help to a degree.

 **Outside**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo, now prepared for school, closed the door of their house as he made his way to the sidewalk before walking as he picked up a book from his bag.

He can see that it was a really good day, as the sun was shining brightly and had been very glad that he had decided to walk to school as it was close by without any kind of transportation. He also couldn't help but noticed the newly rented house just beside their home indicating that someone had moved there unlike in the past.

"We'll whatever" Takajo shrugged as he passed by the house knowing that no matter who would move there, it wasn't his business at all.

He then continued to look at some schoolers that were just in front of him as he heard they're conversation before redirecting his view forward uninterested to what they have been talking about.

He was also slightly confused to how they can be cheerful while talking to each other with smiles on their faces and not get fed up with what they were doing.

He once participated in those kinds of display but has found it to be quite... boring for him actually. Always saying the same things over and over again, which he quickly realized that he preferred to read rather than to listen to the endless loop of chatter that they had been babbling.

"Really though" Takajo muttered with a sigh as he walked still hearing the chatter of children, that he could've sworn were talking about something quite similar yesterday.

Not that he was against to how they act, he was just slightly perturbed to how they can be so noisy and endless without being, if not, a bit of reserved and specific to how they talk with each other, knowing that talking can be done with the sufficient amount of volume alongside with changes of topic.

Takajo then stopped himself for thinking such thoughts; fully aware that he can be quite different and have a bit of difference in how he perceives life in general.

Maybe it was from realizing that he only had a mother that had taken care of him since he was born and had decided to repay her immediately by showing that he can be a responsible child that she can rely on anytime, he himself didn't know.

He can only guess that in that time he had realized more to life than joking around or taking it easy, he wasn't quite sure at all. Or it would simply be that he had found peace and quiet to be more inviting than loud and a more strident setting... maybe that was it.

Nonetheless, whatever the reason he had, he can gladly tell that he himself had chosen the correct path to follow, or maybe it was just his youth even though he had been showing signs of maturity.

Takajo then looked forward rearranging his thoughts. He wouldn't want to worry about such things anymore since it was his own opinion to think like that and knew that whatever the outcome is, he would gladly face it as he himself took this path.

Taking a deep breath as he saw school was now just a few distances away, he continued walking wanting to not be late for class.

 **Kiryuu Academy**

 **Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The whole school had a lot of buildings in view with some of them tall and also some facilities like gyms and fields, seeing that this was a school that offers elementary to high school education and furthermore a sign that said "Kiryuu Academy" just beside its huge gates indicating it's name.

The hallways of a particular building that holds elementary students were filled with students as some of them ran to their classrooms while the others talk animatedly with each other, a fairly joyful atmosphere were visibly seen as laughter of children reverberated throughout the halls.

A very comforting atmosphere filled with joy that would undoubtedly make anyone smile from how the people in a building can smile despite the fact that it can happen almost every day.

Takajo then observed the surroundings with half-lidded eyes as he passed by the lockers before getting in the hallways.

But for Takajo however, it was merely his normal every day that he get to see in the times he went to school and even in other places. Such as the park, the neighborhood, any place at all.

Smiles displayed that were either genuine or fake that people plaster on their faces to socialize with each other, which is actually needed in a conversation in the first place in order to function properly, to make it more presentable and know that they are happy even though some of them was undoubtedly bothered in the inside.

He may have joined in with the others, and the fact that he can tolerate and even ignore the genuine and fake expression that they may hide, more so from the adults, which makes the possibility more alluring but for him. Though all of that possibility was entirely dismissed by...

"Did you watch T.V. yesterday?"

Takajo heard one of the grade schoolers state just a few meters in front of him as he they were in a group and was probably talking with each other as he have seen.

"Yes I did! It's quite amazing right?!"

Another one of them talked loudly as if really fascinated from the talk that they were having as one of them spoke in response.

"Really? It isn't that great from what I saw.

The one who spoke had an unsure tone as he crossed his arms with eyebrows knitted.

"Then did you play that game that I lend you!"

The topic was changed by the first one who spoke first as he picked up something from his bag to show it to the others.

"Yes I did! It's quite amazing right?!"

Another repeat of one of them as his voice carried a tone of eagerness and excitedness.

"Really? It isn't that great from what I sa-

Takajo immediately ignored what they were talking about as he momentarily past them to continue on his way to his own classroom.

It's just as he stated earlier this morning. Their talks would become repetitive and continue until they didn't even notice that it would become a loop, and also, their topics aren't even quite interesting at all. They just repeat what they said the last time with a different subject.

He may be a bit biased, and there were probably some instances that they could be talking about something else, but in his first time that he had talked to the people of his age, he could remember he lasted for about five minutes till he got bored of their discussion before he left on the spot.

Takajo then sighed, as he can't quite figure out what was wrong with children nowadays and they seemingly have a cycle that they subconsciously follow as they converse.

Things like behavior, habits and friendship isn't even included in what he had said about their so called "Socialization" and he could foresee that he would be undoubtedly tired mentally in just listing or explaining all of those, so he avoided it.

Though when it comes to the grown-ups and adults, he could only say that they are not entirely boring to talk to, if you manage to get their attention, and then you should be able to get a decent conversation.

But when Takajo had practically been smeared by the children's "Socialization" he didn't even try to converse that much to the other adults and even his own teacher, and would only ask if he had any issues of school in general, except for his mother of course.

As Takajo was in his thoughts, he abruptly shook his head regaining composure as his sight finally found the room that he was looking for and quickly made his way towards it, unable to endure the constant talking around him.

 **Classroom**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The classroom was filled with noise as schoolers were playing and some were talking in each of their own respective seats.

It was fairly normal, seeing that homeroom didn't start yet. So students got the chance to converse with their friends and classmates until the supposed hour of boringness approach them.

Takajo, ignoring the noise, made his way towards his own desk as he seated on his chair before plopping his bag beside him before opening it as he picked up a small book.

Despite his age, he had discovered the wonder's and joy of reading novels that were made by different authors across the world. And unlike other of his classmates that read only childish and fantasy books that were filled with fairy tales accompanied with easy words to read, he had been exposed to the difficult and sometimes confusing terminologies that took him a while to get used to, to enjoy reading.

Takajo then placed his book above his desk as he opened the bookmarked page as started reading, knowing that there was a lot of time left before homeroom started.

He then picked up a pair of earphones from his pocket before attaching it to both of his ear, using it as ear muffs to barricade the noise coming from the classroom as he turned the MP3 player that was inside the same pocket starting music.

It was also quite weird seeing how a grade schooler would act seemingly like a high school student, well that was what other grown-ups and especially the teachers would say when they notice Takajo act this way alongside how he carries himself inside and outside the classroom.

Takajo knew that of course, though he didn't quite get why it was so surprising to them. Seeing that, everyone can do these things if they have the right amount of interest within them.

"Takajo-san!" Takajo heard someone in front of him as he looked slightly over his book before uplugging the earphones in his ear, to only see a trio of his classmates that had those smiles in their faces.

' _Great'_ Takajo thought as he placed a smile of his own that was not genuine at all. "How can I help you? He asked, though he suspected what they would say based only on the expressions they wore as one of them spoke in response to his question.

"Wanna play with us?!" One of them said unaware of Takajo's fake smile as the latter just shook his head for his question.

"Sorry" Takajo stated. "But class is starting soon and I just want to review some of the lessons we learned" he excused though in reality he had a novel in his hands that he had been thrilling to finish, before mentally sighing in relief as he saw the three had seemingly understood his reason.

"Okay then!" one of them said. "Just come to us if you want to play okay!" with Takajo's nod they just nodded as well before promptly leaving in front of his desk.

Takajo then sighed as he returned the earphone he held to his ear, congratulating himself for his so called "deception" and he wasn't even feeling any ounce of regret in dismissing them, as he knew that they would probably talked about their discussion of yesterday.

From his observation of course.

Giving another sigh before returning to what he was reading as he eyed the lines of words on the piece of paper which seemingly was way more interesting than children repeating their chatter which he could prove was really more conservative than getting out of there and just say whatever you like until it kept repeating.

Not that the fact that he hated them, no. With the constant reiteration that he practically could hear every day. It had just made him rather quite bored in their infinite conversation as he just decided to avoid them as many times as possible as he knew he would come to regret it afterwards.

As his earphones blocked out the noise from the classroom, he continued to read his novel with silence.

 **Few Minutes Later**

It had been about a few minutes since Takajo entered the classroom and his classmates were still making noises accompanied with chatters from groups of children with their tables joined.

That was momentarily stopped when the door opened again, revealing a young woman about in her twenties holding a book within her arms.

Takajo, noticing the teacher had arrived, immediately pluck out his earphones whilst closing his book, not forgetting to put a bookmark of course, as he hid the two objects in his pockets to continue them later when the class reaches lunchtime.

"Quiet down now" the teacher kindly called out making the whole class stop their noise as they quickly returned their seats onto their original positions before seating. "Good morning class" she greeted as she reached her own desk in front of the class plopping her book filled with lessons for the day.

"Good morning sensei!" the whole class acknowledged her own greeting as they stood up whilst bowing before seating making the teacher smile and nod.

"Okay class!" the teacher said as she clapped. "Let's start with the lessons for the day" she stated making the class give sounds of agreement as they nodded.

Takajo, now with his full attention towards the teacher and approaching lessons that was about to come, couldn't help but groan mentally as he knew that the day would be boring like usual.

It wasn't the fact that he had trouble in his studies; it was actually the other way around as he was quite smart for his age, responding each questions and tests given by the teacher with right answers making latter proud by his rather smart mind for a ten year old.

Takajo was simply feeling bored, knowing that with the supposed easy lessons, he would undoubtedly feel uninterested towards the class in general. Just like what he currently felt towards his own environment itself.

Mustering up his willingness to learn, which he had learned was a very helpful technique in surviving for the hours under the tutelage of the teacher, he set his gaze towards the teacher as he listened with comprehension to what the teacher was saying.

 **Lunchtime**

 **A Few Hours Later**

 _[Play: Breaktime (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As the teacher bid goodbye towards the whole class, with a response from the latter. Most students in the room immediately went outside to head towards the cafeteria to buy food, now that it is lunchtime.

Some students, who haven't left the room, retrieved each of their homemade bento inside their bag as they once again joined some tables for them to place their meal on.

Takajo stood up from within his seat as he had intended to leave the classroom to get to the cafeteria to get some lunch, knowing that he didn't pack lunches for himself.

He didn't particularly like bringing his own cooking or even if his mother cooked for him, in school. He had always made his way towards the cafeteria for lunch since he had stated himself that they may attract attention.

Said attention was when your classmates would ask what you have for lunch and even have a taste, thus starting a rather convenient conversation to erupt from a simple sharing of cooking place in a square, sometimes rectangular piece of tapper ware.

When his own mother had first heard of this, she didn't even laugh by his supposed "logical" reason, as he stated it, but was displeased by the part that he didn't want to draw attention and had urged him to bring his own lunch with that intended affect to happen to him.

With enough protests and whines from Takajo, the latter's mother just stopped then sighed before stating that he would never get friends if he kept up with this, which he promptly ignored.

Takajo, walking in the hallways, made a turn in the corner, as he remembered that particular discussion with his own mother.

When his mother was "lecturing" him for his supposed stubbornness about the matter, he had been only half-listening to her words as he analyzed what she had said.

Friendship was a term that happens to a group of individuals if they accomplish a certain requirement in order to familiarize themselves with each other, a definition which was made by Takajo himself after he had read the dictionary for its meaning, which he immediately disagreed with.

He also added the fact that if there was any kind of this "friendship" to become possibly stable. There should be a factor that the first group should hold something, either physical, mental, psychological or any type of subject, interesting for the second group to get their attention draw towards the first group.

A factor, which he had realized to keep the friendship stable and steady. Knowing that without any kind of interest within the connection, it would likely collapse and break magnificently.

That was also the thing that he often read from his novels, a crude example where some of the protagonist would get betrayed, and left or ignored by the other side characters since they had done their role or even had their treasures stolen to keep the group's company stable.

So adding the infinity of repeating conversations with the exact definition of the word friendship and multiply it with Takajo's supposed mature mind and intellect, we get the answer to the effort of making friends as...

"Boring" Takajo said as he plopped down to one of the seat of an unoccupied table bringing his sandwiches that he bought also.

It simply means that, if Takajo would just get boring reiterating individuals to get his attention without any kind of interest within them and the fact that they can't even catch up and get used to his supposed maturity, he would not even bother to make friends in the first place.

A philosophy that he had specifically stated clearly towards his mother that had an effect of a nod, a sigh and a muttering of "This is my son alright, always the high standards", an effect that only made Takajo confused on the spot.

Takajo, as he threw the plastic wrappers of his bought sandwiches towards the trashcan, made his way back to his room, knowing that there was plenty of time left until the afternoon session starts and also wanting to spend that time to indulge himself with the kind of literature that was filled with more interesting facts than the fact that society is boring which was called as novels.

As he entered the room some of his classmates glance towards him as he appeared, making him confused.

"Did I do something?" Takajo muttered as he scratched his cheek in confusion before shrugging as he continued his course towards his own desk.

He didn't particularly remember doing something that would garner such attention right? Knowing that he was practically the most quiet and silent person in class whilst he was stating his internal monologue.

With the stares that was still directed towards him as he was walking towards his seat, he couldn't help but sigh as he was now getting uncomfortable from the immense attention that he was getting.

He knew that this was probably some of the effects of being a practical and figural loner in class, which he still stubbornly refused to acknowledge.

"Is there something wrong?" Takajo amidst the intense attention finally summed up his courage to ask.

 _[Play: Shoubu (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"There was a cute girl that approached your table earlier, and a placed a letter under it... again" one of his classmates said as he glanced towards the male, which Takajo could see had a glare on his face. "Though that weirdly makes me angry for some reason" he stated with a confused mix with low growl.

Takajo hearing the reply couldn't help but look towards the one who answered with a blank look.

"..." Takajo opened his mouth to describe him with a specific word before closing it as he considered the way all of the males nod in unison whilst having serious expressions on their faces, like the one that answered him.

He knew better to threaten the supposed jealousy of the male populace in this room of course, even if they were ten year olds like him.

Takajo sighed mentally before continuing his walk towards his desk, as he had an idea to what it was and had decided to give a piece of his mind to stop such... nonsense, from appearing further.

Once arriving, he seated before checking under his desk to only feel that there was something as he pulled it out discovering that it was a letter...

A love letter.

Groaning internally, he opened it before reading the content with a noticeable gulp.

 **{Letter Start}**

 _[Play: Yuuki (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

 _Dear Jojiro Takajo-kun,_

 _Good Day._

 _I, an innocent maiden of this institution, had once again been observing your magnificent and graceful acts amidst the occasional deafening and other times hushed room overflowing with knowledge._

 _Your sharp-like expressions, coupled with your analyzing and scrutinizing eyes that seemed to understand everything in the world, your stillness that deviates itself from the common. And the chilly yet comforting aura that you seem to emanate subconsciously._

 _As a maiden, I find those traits truly fascinating and could only hope that you would find my invitation, behind the gym, worthy enough to catch your fleeting attention, to express my adoration that had developed from you bearing in mind._

 _Good day once again._

 _From your secret admirer..._

 **{End}**

 _[Play: Shoubu (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo immediately ended his reading as he was a bit stupefied from how this girl was so... good paraphrasing her own emotions and feelings in a piece of paper, that normally children his age wouldn't be able to do so, before realizing that it was the girl again that he could've sworn he had "lectured" about this topic.

Even if this wasn't the first time that he got this letter with surprisingly good writing, that didn't mean that he can't look at awe about the content.

Takajo had concluded that she may probably had skills in the arts of literature, which was understandable, or just plain honest and true to her feelings to the point that she could convey it all in an ordinary piece of pape-

Which was unlikely right?

With another groan, he then placed the letter inside his bag as he retrieved his book that he had read earlier this morning before opening where he had placed the bookmark, as he started reading.

In his mind though, he was currently thinking of plans to "deny" the feelings of the sender of that letter with the utmost care, knowing that was a really well-thought and written piece of literature.

With a sigh, Takajo continued to read, somewhat aware from the intense gazes that he was getting from the classroom... more specifically the boys.

You can't call this normal right?

Takajo then remembered as to why he was getting directed by confused stares of fury and anger that seemed to burn his being.

Apart from his rather intellectual mind that he had not intended to show, Takajo belonged to the group of above-average looking students in the elementary section.

It could even be said that he was the most handsome one in the entire building, considering how "maturely" he carries himself with his rather quiet nature compare to the loud majority of the male students in grade school; a thing that Takajo had shook his head in disapproval from hearing one of his female classmate's utter occasionally.

Not that he was bragging; he just fixes himself in order to be more presentable in the society. He had intended to make himself look normal and typical for a grade schooler, but that had been disproven when he hadn't anticipated that he would get moderate and even high attention from the other gender.

Thus, it came to the point that some females would show him adoration; in the form of letters.

Takajo remembered one of the letters he got when the sender stated that, "I don't know what's happening to me but I feel warm and fuzzy about thinking of you". A phrase that would naturally come from a grade schooler since in that stage, puberty hadn't happened yet.

That was also why Takajo had stated that he would give a piece of his mind to stop whoever the sender from sending again or looking at him in that way, knowing that feelings like these are quite inappropriate for a child's mind, well that was what Takajo believed.

Aside from friendship, he hadn't even yet considered of having a crush or even feeling love when he was in his current young age, knowing also that those feelings would only be detrimental to his "mature" yet young mind, as he needed to apply that wholeheartedly on his studies.

So with that in mind, Takajo stood up in his seat, knowing that homeroom had now ended and as his classmates was now racing towards the door to either get home or hang out with their friends.

 **Gymnasium (Rear)**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As students were now exiting the campus, as they head towards the main gate. Takajo redirected his walking as he made his way towards the gym, or more specifically behind it, to only see a female seemingly waiting and when the former made his presence known he was approached.

Takajo, seeing the smile from the rather cute girl right in front of him, sighed mentally before stopping his advance as the female stop right in front of him.

"I'm sorry again but..." Takajo began to explain.

 **An Explanation Later**

"-and that is why you should stop from doing this any further" Takajo stated as he was looking towards the female who was seemingly lost in thought as she failed to reply.

"Okay then!" the female said with a smile before bidding goodbye towards Takajo, who just sighed again as he knew that the girl didn't quite get his point entirely, based on her reaction... again. He then picked up his things with home a destination in his mind.

Takajo had gave a very convincing explaining to the girl as to why having feelings related to love could be detrimental to the mind of a ten year old, that hadn't even reached puberty.

"This was about the fifth time that happened" Takajo muttered as he exited the main gate as he walked towards the sidewalk with a few cars passing the road.

Just as he said, that was about the many times indeed that had happened. It may have made one male happy from the attention his getting but, Takajo was different, with his supposed mature mind and considering his rather young age.

Takajo then shook his head to get rid of such thoughts as he focused onto his walking as he opened the front door of his home. "I'm home!" he called out before closing the door as he took of his shoes.

"Welcome home Joji-chan!" Takajo heard a familiar voice from the other room, which he knew was his mother.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Don't call me Joji-chan!" Takajo shouted as he sighed entering the living room before plopping himself towards a couch as he placed his bag beside him.

"So how's school?" his mother entered the living room as well with a tray of cookies and a glass of juice juice, as she placed the tray towards the table. "Here you go" his mother gestured for him to eat as Takajo just nodded.

"Boring" Takajo stated as he took a bite from a cookie while his mother just frowned before seating herself in a couch as well.

"You didn't make friends again?" his mother asked while Takajo just scoffed.

"I don't need friends" Takajo reasoned.

"You're going to end up being lonely, you know?" the mother said while Takajo just looked away making the former sigh.

This was also a routine within the Takajo household, as Takajo would return; his mother would ask him if he had made any progress in achieving the connection between two individuals known as friendship.

"And I am not lonely" Takajo countered. "I just prefer being-" he was interrupted when his mother spoke.

 _[Play: Heion (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Isolated?" the female asked with a sigh before shaking her head. "You know what?" she stated. "It'll naturally come to you that feeling bored is quite normal for friendship" she added and as Takajo was about to open his mouth she swiftly interrupted. "And being interesting isn't just what builds a friendship in the first place" she said.

"Then what other emotions should you feel when you're not bored or interested?" Takajo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It depends on your preference Jijo-chan" the mother said as she saw Takajo was about to retort, he was rudely interrupted again. "Aside from feeling interesting and feeling bored..." the mother said for Takajo as she knew that was he was going to say. "Happiness, liveliness and curiosity is also a very good example" she stated much to her son's confusion.

"I don't quite understand the first two, but curiosity?" Takajo tilted his head. "How is that any different from feeling interesting?" he added with a shook of his head.

The mother was about to explain again before stopping as she thought of something better.

"If you have friends then you'll eventually understand the difference" she stated. "But now seeing that you hadn't even made one..." she trailed off narrowing her eyes towards Takajo, who just returned the stare.

"I. Don't. Need. One" Takajo said firmly word by word but the only response her mother gave was a simple pat in the head much to his frustration. "Don't pat me like a child!" he complained but didn't remove the soft caressing of his mother, as the latter just smiled.

"Though if you still have a mindset like that" his mother said with a smile. "You'll be greatly surprise by the difference" she chimed much to Takajo's confusion.

"I'm still confused" Takajo said as her mother just smiled towards his apparent confusion.

"Come 'on" his mother said as she stood up. "Change your outfit to something more comfortable" she instructed as Takajo just nodded as he made his way upstairs towards his own room.

As Takajo wore his casual shirt and pants for the afternoon, his thoughts were currently lingering to his day in school earlier.

If one asked Takajo what was his opinion about today he would undoubtedly say the words...

"...This day is really boring"


	14. Operation: Type F: Unusual

**Operation: {Type F}: [Unusual]**

 **Next Day**

 **Takajo Household**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The sky was still a bit dark as the sun hadn't appeared yet to shine light towards the earth. Few people also were occupying the streets with almost all the shops still closed indicating that it was too early in the morning.

*Ring*

Takajo groaned in tiredness as he mustered his eyes to open slightly as his gaze turned towards the ringing alarm clock.

*Ring* *Ring*

With another groan, he then reached out with his still sleepy hands as he pressed it to stop it from ringing any further.

The boy then slowly got up as he yawned before stretching his arms wide as he rubbed his tired out eyes from his sleep. With a sigh he got up but failed to realize that there was an object underneath his feet making him trip as he slipped downwards towards the floor.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"*Gah!*" Takajo grunted in pain loudly as he felt his chin collide with the hard floor.

There Takajo heard a series of steps coming from the stairs as it stopped just behind his door until someone opened it revealing his mother, who was wearing an apron indicating that she was cooking, who also had a worried look on her face. It only doubled when she saw how her son's face met the floor.

"Joji-chan!" the female hurriedly went towards Takajo as she crouched down. "Are you okay?!" she asked worriedly as Takajo just grunted in annoyance as he lifted his head slightly to face the worried stricken mother.

"Okaa-san" Takajo said as he slowly got up. "I thought I told you to knock first when you come to my room and don't call me Joji-chan!" he complained while the mother just flicked his forehead making him grunt in pain. "*OW!*"

"Joji-chan!" his mother stated, ignoring what her son had said. "I would not have abruptly let myself enter if you hadn't made a loud sound just now" she added as she crossed her arms, seeing Takajo stood up.

"Well, that's only natural I guess" Takajo stated as he bowed. "I ask for your forgiveness" he said dismissively before getting flicked again in the forehead. "*OW!*"

"You're talking like that again" his mother stated as she looked towards Takajo with a raised eyebrow.

"Talking like what?" Takajo asked.

"You're usually stuck-up tone of voice even if you're apologizing" the mother said making Takajo flinch slightly.

This was another trait that he had picked up as he was surrounded by his so called boring environment. He would often excuse himself with a rather dismissal-like tone that he counters to other people if he wasn't interested or if he suddenly got asked to play with them. He usually adds a fake smile, just like yesterday, to highly suggest to other people that he was being polite in declining. He also had used this kind of method in the face of society and as he can see this so called technique was rather effective to people both young and old, no matter whom it is.

The only one who was apparently unaffected was his own mother.

"It's just who I am" Takajo shrugged before getting flicked in the forehead again. "*OW!* Stop that!" he shouted while his mother just sighed.

"And what exactly happened to you?" she asked gesturing for the accident that happened.

"I slipped" Takajo stated as he rubbed his forehead.

"You slipped?" the female repeated again while Takajo just nodded. "You don't seem like your usual self now that I noticed" she concluded.

"I am my usual self" Takajo answered but his mother just shook her head in response.

"You don't usually slip first thing in the morning for starters" her mother said and as Takajo was about to say something he was interrupted. "And I flicked your forehead three times now unlike every morning" she stated much to Takajo's bewilderment as he realized something.

Indeed he had been the victim of getting flicks in the forehead by his mother that usually happens every morning when he made any kind of absurd or any not-so-philosophically-right-answer as his mother stated.

Though he also noticed that it was also indeed the first time he got thrice the flick and also considering that it was so early in the morning.

"It's probably just a coincidence" Takajo as he spoke with a shrug concluding that this was all just misfortune on his part.

That would be a natural and normal conclusion, seeing that it merely happened on a whim and Takajo himself can admit that he could have misplaced that particular object.

"Maybe..." Takajo heard his mother mutter as he glace towards to only see her having a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Takajo asked after a few seconds observing his mother think as the latter look at him.

"This could be the day that'll change something" his mother cryptically stated much to Takajo's confusion.

"Huh?" Takajo tilted his head puzzled by seeing his mother say something like that.

"You don't usually make mistakes like these right?" the female asked and with Takajo's nod, she nodded. "And you don't generally shout this much in the morning right?" With Takajo's nod again, the mother smiled. "And..." she trailed off.

"And?" Takajo said with a hint of impatience.

"Something unusual might also happen to you that don't normally happen everyday" the mother said much to Takajo's confusion which quickly changed when she continued.

"Finally getting a friend for a change" the female added, stunning Takajo.

"That's impossible!" Takajo automatically and as he was about to shout again, he got a glare from his mother, which he didn't continue as he coughed. "That is so illogical in so many levels" he added with a shook of his head.

Takajo's reaction was pretty reasonable... or is it?

In his own belief, that very idea was, just as he stated, impossible. He himself had acknowledged the fact that there wasn't any need to be "friends" with the boring people he had grown up with. Adding the fact that he had somewhat expressed to other people that he didn't have any plans of doing so, that some of them have either ignored or didn't see his implications, which was the majority of his classmates in school and other people by the way.

That also includes how his mother had managed to come up with that conclusion in the start as she abruptly based it on his so called unusual after wake up session.

Hearing that specific claim, he couldn't quite understand why his mother could conclude something so... unbelievable. It was something similar to what he had read from his novels that has a scenario like, when one of the protagonist experiences something early in the morning after they woke up that can be regarded as "unusual". The following events follow that particular theme where, the protagonist will experience levels of unusual-ness unlike the routine he had been used to.

It also often ends up where a new character would pop up seemingly out of nowhere without any kind of warning whatsoever.

Takajo then scoffed at the idea... there was no way that would happen. Right?

"That will not happen" Takajo stated firmly making his mother look at him in disbelief.

"So... aside from what we are talking about, you're practically denying the fact that this could be your opportunity to make friends and also ignoring the idea that this could be your chance to not be left alone, as you are now, for the rest of your childhood?" his mother said with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Takajo nodded with a resolutely determined unwavering expression.

"...That simple response is so wrong" the mother shook her head before looking at Takajo with a determined gaze. "I'll just make sure to teach you about why having friends is important for your own benefit and for your future as well, Jijo-chan" she added.

"Don't call me Jijo-chan" Takajo stated as he crossed his arms. "And I totally get what you're implying if the possibility of being lonely, which I do not admit, will be present in my future conquest" he said.

"Then what's the thing that you don't understand?" his mother asked. "Having friends will make you much more of a better person right?" she added while Takajo just laughed.

"That has only one problem" the mother heard Takajo said as he continued to laugh.

This was the few laughs that very _very_ few people can hear from the usually quiet Takajo, as his mother herself had rarely seen her own son laugh genuinely or even sarcastically for that matter. She should have feel happiness from seeing Takajo like this even if his current laugh was sarcastic but she felt an emotion clearly away from that, if not for the fact that she can predict what Takajo's next words were.

"I don't need friends" Takajo amusedly said with a shook of his head making the mother groan in frustration as she rubbed her temples.

This was the actual reaction and reply that she had been anticipating from the young teen, which really made her think that her usual remarks of Takajo being a loner would probably and undoubtedly just come through if he keeps this up...

"Don't just state that with a- you know what?" the mother stopped as she shook her head with a sigh, feeling a headache that was forming in her head. "I'll just include that with our approaching personal discussion of mother to son about friendship, just as I promised" she added making Takajo groan.

"Bu-!" Takajo was about to protest but he was stopped by a glare.

"No buts mister!" Her mother said quickly as Takajo just shut his lips tight. "Anyways" the mother shrugged as she made her way towards the door. "You should prepare and come down to eat breakfast" she added and as Takajo was about to say something again, he was swiftly interrupted the second time. "And I took the pleasure of preparing food for you, so just take and eat it" the mother notified before closing the door.

Takajo, hearing her, just sighed before getting his glasses from the nearby desk as he stood up. Stretching his slightly numbed arms, he then proceeded to get his clothes on the closet.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

As Takajo descended down the stairs, with his now wore casual clothes and had done his morning routine, he then entered the kitchen to see his breakfast laid out as he took a seat.

He usually cooks for himself breakfast every morning, especially weekends, but it seems that his mother really did prepare just as she stated earlier. Slight shaking his head, as he muttered a low "Itadakimasu", he then reached out for a pair of chopsticks as he ate.

Not that he was irritated and even hated for his mother preparing him breakfast. He was just slightly perturbed by the fact that he had stated to the female that there wasn't any kind of need to prepare him breakfast, knowing that he had the capability of rising up early in the morning and preparing it himself.

If he stated that he would be the one to make breakfast, then there was no reason for his mother to cook breakfast.

Though that didn't mean that he was not, at all, grateful for his mother's own efforts.

As he took a sip from a bowl of miso soup, he then admitted that this was probably the greater part as to why he had decided to become "mature" in terms of household and for himself, though not that he can admit it.

Saying thanks for the meal as he picked up his plates as he made his way around the table to get to the sink, planning to clean the dishes but he stopped when his mother entered the kitchen as she said something.

"Don't worry about the dishes" his mother called out from behind him, as Takajo stopped as he turned to look at her. "I'll take care of them and you should just go to the bookstore you always go to" she assured as she made her way towards him.

"It still early" Takajo said looking towards a wall clock. "I can do it myself" he suggested while his mother just patted his head much to his irritation.

"I'll do it" his mother repeated as she ruffled Takajo's hair. "Just an effort from me, seeing that you might possibly have a bad day depending on earlier" she stated.

Takajo then looked at his mother unsurely, as he didn't know why she had said what happened earlier. He could've sworn that his mother was just joking about that matter.

"That's only your whim, Kaa-san" Takajo stated with a smile before shrugging. "Fine then, I'll just drop by the bookstore now" he accepted and as he felt a small peck in the forehead from his mother he exited the kitchen, entering the living room to get his bag.

 **Outside**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As Takajo closed the door behind him before turning around as he walked, he made his way towards the sidewalks as he observed that there was indeed few people in the streets.

There was no school today, which could explain why there were fewer people early this morning in the streets. And it also indicated that many people were probably asleep yet seeing that it was a weekend.

But for Takajo, this particular day was somewhat important for him because, as stated earlier, he was planning to get something in the bookstore, most likely a book of course.

Takajo actually didn't need to go this early, if not for his tendency to get his oh so favorite literature from the bookstore since he had taken a particular liking towards a certain novel.

Like how others who would display excitable and eagerness towards a certain thing that they particularly like, it was the same for Takajo but with a minor difference.

He would get his particular thing, which is novels, quickly to not let it be grasped to others.

Takajo himself could admit that he was showing a lot of fixation to this particular hobby by showing haste and quickness to acquire it unlike most people, but that was the kind of person he is and will continue to be that way.

Continuing to walk for a few minutes, Takajo suddenly turned towards a shop, which was one of the few that was open this early, as he opened the door ringing a sound of the bell.

 **Bookstore**

As Takajo came in from the door, he could a rather wide bookstore with bunch of shelves aligned in the walls holding many books with accompanied tables, chairs, couches and mats that decorated the entire floor of the building.

Passing each table, he then turned towards a shelf to see a man in about his thirties seating in the back of a counter as he faced a computer with sounds of typing that he occasionally hears.

"Welcome" the presumed shop owner called out hearing the chime before he caught the sight of Takajo walking towards the counter. "Oh! Takajo-kun!" he stated as the boy brought his bag to the top of the counter as he opened it. "Morning, I assume that you would like to see if the new novels arrived right?" he guessed.

"Yes" Takajo said with a smile as he nodded before placing a book on the counter. "And the volume 3 of this please" he added as the shop owner nodded before a sound of series clicking was heard from his mouse as he was probably searching for some records.

This was actually a particular bookstore that Takajo often visits. Originally a store that had only books rented for educational purposes or other things like magazines and newspaper, but as the owner of the shop had noticed that book readers like Takajo had been looking for novels or more specifically light novels, he ordered monthly for shipments of that specific literature for added income to his shop.

As to why he had known Takajo, with how many customers he had probably interacted. He probably had recognized him for his undoubtedly young age, seeing that only few children his age was interested in light novels, and the greater part was that Takajo had been often visiting his store.

"Let's see... Oh there it is..." the owner said as he skimmed his computer screen before frowning. "Sorry but..." the owner then looked towards Takajo. "I'm afraid that particular book that you're buying, had all gone sold or rented" he notified.

"Really?" Takajo stated with a raised eyebrow as the owner just nodded.

"That novel seemed pretty popular for some people" the owner said. "And the last one got bought just about five minutes ago before you entered, tough luck..." he notified before shaking his head. "Anyways, so sorry, but I promised to update you if someone returned their copy or something" he added with an apologetic smile making Takajo nod.

"Thank you, for the meantime I'll just wait for another copy then" Takajo stated as he picked up his bag and with a small goodbye to the owner of the shop, he left the store.

 **Outside**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo was now walking towards his home, with his head slightly down as he gazed towards the floor.

He had been notified earlier that the novel that he was searching for had all been either sold or rented by customers already.

Not that he was particularly angry about the matter. He was slightly down, knowing the fact that he had been waiting to buy a copy of the book and adding the fact that this was the first time that this actually happened. He often gets the book that he wants immediately to read the following volumes of the novel series that he had taken a liking too.

Takajo himself had shown that he was a very patient person, which some people can agree with. He also hides his displeasure about a particular matter so that people cannot know that he was feeling annoyed or irritated, apart from his mother who he had practically had known for his entire life, which Takajo can show his true emotions without inhibitions.

But with the unusual timing that he had been disallowed of getting the particular book that he had been waiting for and had been a rather favorite in his tastes, it only added when he was slightly off the five minute mark when that particular book got sold. It was pretty normal seeing him down considering the fact that he was also a measly ten year old boy that has still "immature" tendencies, which Takajo tries to correct, it was natural to see him this way, no matter how Takajo himself would deny it.

With a sigh, Takajo's gaze then looked forward as he can now see the sight of his house before stopping.

"...Maybe going to the park this early would calm me down" Takajo concluded before turning around as he changed his destination.

He could only accept the fact that this can happen sometimes, as it was only natural for any people to acquire such magnificent literature.

Takajo then stopped as he had now crossed the road leading towards the park.

"Unusual?" Takajo trailed off as he got his eyebrows knitted to only scoff as he shrugged his shoulders as he kept walking. "It's just a coincidence" he stated firmly as he continued to walk.

He had remembered the talk he had with his mother from earlier about things that could happen unusually today before scoffing that particular memory, fully knowing that this was probably a coincidence or a series of misfortune that just accidentally happened today of all days.

As Takajo entered the park, he was currently looking around the park to see it was almost empty with occasional people walking their dogs and some were also exercising.

He didn't particularly thought of coming here this early until about mid-afternoon like he usually does in weekends, but because of his so called downed state, maybe coming here would alleviate his current condition.

Takajo then noticed that the park indeed was almost empty, realizing that this was also an ideal time where he could spend his time alone before people occupy the park. He made a mental note to add this to his habit as it correlates to his interest and he didn't mind waking up early.

His thoughts then stopped as his gaze looked towards a familiar female who was currently sitting in a nearby bench with a dog just beside her wearing a leash, indicating that it was probably her pet.

 _[Play: Booby Trap (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Hey, aren't you that..." Takajo stated as he trailed off, stopping his walk, not really knowing what to say from the girl that he had logically and practically "dumped" just yesterday behind the school.

As Takajo remembered that particular bit, he suddenly felt a little bit of emotion something akin to shame from replaying that memory. As he knew he had basically acted like a douche bag from possibly making the girl feel insecurities from the rejection that he just did, knowing that he did kinda "harshly" lectured her about unnecessary feelings in this age, many times in fact... though that what Takajo believes based on his novels of course-

...Wait.

Takajo blinked as he realized that he didn't even ask the girl for her name that had just practically confessed her, love despite her age, to him yesterday and knowing that the letters she sent was always nameless...

"Hey!" Takajo heard the voice of the girl in his thoughts. "Good morning! Takajo-kun!" as Takajo glance towards the source, he found a pair of eyes looking towards him as her face held an excited expression.

"Um... Morning as well" Takajo cursed himself slightly for that one-second late response he made.

"Why the long face?" the girl asked as she tilted her head making Takajo coughed as he straightened himself as he managed to answer in time.

"Nothing at all, just woken up with a bad start" Takajo excused while the girl just nodded.

"Bummer... maybe this will help you!" the girl reacted before opening her small bag as she tried to get something. "Where was it..." the girl muttered looking through her stuff while Takajo just looked on with a curious face until he shook his head.

"You don't have to give me something" Takajo tried to dissuade the girl but he was not heard as the girl got what she was looking for.

"Here it is!" the girl said with a smile as she successfully retrieved the object that she had been looking for, before showing it in front of Takajo, who got wide-eyed.

When Takajo settled his gaze towards what the girl was showing. His eyes had abruptly enlarged indicating that he was surprise beyond degree, a reaction that was all too unusual for Takajo himself.

"T-That's the!" Takajo stated with a loud tone recognizing the particular object or you could say... novel that the girl currently was holding.

It was the exact novel that he had been waiting for to the point that he had been considering to acknowledge what his mother had concluded earlier this morning because of how "important" it is for him.

"I sometimes read novels myself, like this one" the girl said making Takajo's eyes returned to her. "And I just got this book minutes ago as well" the girl said with a bright smile. "It's also a great book!" she added.

Takajo knew that there were some as age as him that indeed have the same hobby as himself, understanding now where she had probably gotten the skills in writing, but hearing it in person was surprising and it only added when he had now found out where the last copy have turned to-

"I'll let you borrow it!" the girl said snapping Takajo out of his thoughts as he closed his eyes briefly, pondering on the statement that the girl made.

Sure, he was feeling bummed out earlier about the novel that he had missed in buying, but in him was still the so called mature tendency to look at things in a different perspective disregarding whatever his interests claims. So he took in consideration that it was probably quite unfair for the girl herself, as she stated that the particular book that she held was a great one which he would agree, to just take it from her as she just bought it earlier.

"You don't have to do something like that" Takajo stated as he opened his eyes though there was a hidden tone of hesitation within his voice. "It would be unfair to as a fellow reader to disrupt another" he added,

As a reader himself, Takajo knew that it would be frustrating to just hand over the book that you were intending to read, as a booklover or more accurately, a novel lover, he knew at least that much despite his childish interest.

"It's okay!" the girl urged. "Having to see my crushes' face look like that, seemed uncomfortable for me" the girl said before she suddenly looked towards the ground. "That was... embarrassing to say" she muttered while a thin layer of pink shades overlapped her cheeks.

Takajo, hearing her, groaned silently. As he knew that her so called misunderstanding wasn't yet cleared up yet no matter how many times he had lectured her for. Now his reluctance to borrow the book immediately vanished as he realized that if he did borrow it, the so called misunderstood feelings would probably become more prevalent.

"As I said" Takajo said looking towards the girl. "You don't have to-" he was interrupted when the girl stood up as she pushed the book in his arms making him surprised.

"Just take it" the girl smiled. "It's what friends do right?" she asked which made Takajo more bewildered.

"Excuse me?" Takajo blinked.

"That's not right" the girl shook her head. "If I let myself become my friend, then my feelings would be just senseless!" the girl said with a dramatic tone making Takajo sweatdrop. "Then I'll just take back what I said before of acting like friends" she added.

Takajo didn't know if he should feel slightly annoyed due to the fact that the girl was still misunderstanding or feel happy that the girl took back what she said about being friends.

Unknown to him, a magnificent facepalm just occurred from his own house.

As Takajo was about to say something again, he was interrupted as the girl spoke first.

"Anyway, just take it!" the girl said before picking up her bag from the bench as she untied the knot on her dog's leash. "Just remember to return it to me if you finished it, as I still got a dog to stroll" she added. "Her name's Shounen by the way" she mentioned.

Takajo just looked blankly towards the dog who barked.

...This was the first time that Takajo heard someone name a female dog with a male one, and quite literally for that matter.

"Goodbye!" Takajo was once again interrupted from his thoughts as he looked towards the girl who was waving her hand and has now covered a few meters away from him.

Takajo was about to call out again to return the particular book that he held but stopped as he thought that it would only prove useless due to the fact that the girl had indeed had given him consent and even if he did try, he knew the girl would just encourage him to keep it in the first place.

 _[Play: Ginen (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo then sighed as he shook his head, knowing that he should have showed a nonchalant expression that would fit in that situation to hide his interest or reluctance in borrowing a novel in his interest and his downtrodden expression from where he was notified that the book was sold out in the first place, so that it would dissuade the girl from trying, if not, lessen her urged to make him feel better.

Indeed, letting Takajo have the book would have his expression lighten, if it wasn't for the way he had remembered that he would be probably making the girl feel his current condition as well. And the detail where he would most likely stopping a fellow reader's hobby to read, just as he stated earlier, was a really frustrating feeling to have even if the girl stated that it was okay.

That was also the girl that he would often lecture for having so called "misunderstood" feelings for him.

So instead of feeling lighten, his mood became more sour compare to earlier.

Adding to the fact that he once again forgot to ask for the girl's name...

As he sighed again, Takajo then plopped himself on the bench the girl just seated as he brought down his bag beside him before looking towards the book that he held.

Casting aside the growing feelings of regret and reluctance behind though it still lingers, Takajo then placed the book on his lap, the urge to read becoming more dimmer by the second.

"Seriously... what is up with me today" Takajo groaned as he brought up his hands towards his face.

Apart from his earlier turmoil, he was now feeling growing emotions akin to nervousness and anxiety from his earlier discussion with the girl, which was very unlikely for him to feel but for Takajo he knew clearly the reason why.

Today, he was rudely waken up by a presumed unusual event and had even the decision to just ignore it in the spot before another, out of nowhere; coincidence was thrown towards his face unexpectedly.

So you can guess how his so called "mature" yet young mind wouldn't be able to comprehend his current situation with the given amount of time seeing that he hadn't even started understanding it, and what his mother had said earlier didn't quite help in this situation.

There was actually another trait that Takajo himself _would not_ admit to just anyone, even his own mother aside his stubborn and asocial-like tendencies, that he was practically showing in this kind of situation.

The incapacity to engage in sudden unexpected events with his usual calmness.

The way he was easily caught-off guard by new situations that he was not familiar to almost quickly, as showed now.

The hidden anxiousness that would creep up inside his eyes when he feels something is different.

Or more specifically...

...his inability to move forward efficiently while unexpected obstacles would abruptly come towards his way...

Apart from the two stated prominent traits that he had, if Takajo was being honest, he could say that this was a trait that he wanted to remove since he knew that it had developed from his perspective in society as "boring", thus distorting his expectations to keep that "boring" mindset he had in the society constantly.

In simpler terms, while Takajo may regard society as "boring", you have to take consideration the fact that he had been exposed to that kind of environment in his life. And if something did change in that environment, Takajo has the tendency to be "caught-off guard" by the new addition.

Why?

Because that was one of his downside of having a mature yet young mind.

No matter how he deems himself as "mature" but if only at the age of a measly ten year old, his natural curiosity of a child is still present in that stage. Though maturity weighs more than his curiosity, but if a situation that he determined as "normal" suddenly emphasizes change that he is unsure of, his mind would either use his curiosity that would undoubtedly battle with his mature tendencies.

And in that state of confusion he will most likely be indecisive and caught-off guard, just as he stated.

In simpler terms again, when he is faced by a change in a situation more so when it was unexpected and happened in a place that he had grown to think of as, for example, boring. His "mature" views in that situation would become invalid before contemplating that if that was really "natural" or "usual" at all.

Also he knew he was acting more as "independent" rather than the mature mindset that he sought after, not that he can admit that to himself however, but he knew it was always there.

Anyways, in the conversation that held just earlier with the girl. He had felt that confusion as to why the girl would let him borrow the book that she bought without any kind of hesitation.

Seeing that he had been practically acting like a snob despite the lectures he had given her and even numerously did dismissed the girl's feelings on the spot, making him ask himself as to why the girl would let him borrow or treat him like nothing had happened for that matter.

And the fact that he had been feeling reluctant in following the girl's suggestion also stemmed from the so called mature mindset that he had battling with his interest and eagerness as a child that was making him feel like so.

So it was clear that, alongside with his supposed unwanted trait coupled with his mature and interest opposing each other and adding that his day have started a bit unexpected, he was now feeling a bit overwhelmed despite the day only starting.

Takajo shook his head lightly before sighing as he knew that it wasn't time for thinking if he wanted to advance here forward, though he knew that was contrary as he needed to think to venture forward.

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

And he finally noticed that the park was now occupied with a lot of people and the feeling of something on his lap that was way heavier than what he had remembered. Looking down, he saw piles of books on his lap that he may have read subconsciously.

This was new...

With the unexpected display that was practically in front of him, Takajo shrugged as he can now expect that it was indeed an unusual day for him just like what his mother had said.

Now that he thought about it... now that he was agreeing with his mother had concluded. If his situation right now continues, it would eventually end up where he would encounter someone that would correspond to her assumptions which would result in them being friends...

"That won't happen" Takajo concluded with a shrug as he immediately dismissed the idea.

Aside from the fact that it would undoubtedly be the most "unusual" thing that would happen to him all day or his whole life for that matter, it was practically impossible seeing that he had, as Takajo proudly declared, the most efficient way of "dealing" with anyone that would approach him with friendship as their intention.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

He had a lot of practice after all.

As Takajo was in his thoughts, he was unaware of someone running behind him as the person was currently laughing uproariously to even notice the former himself that was in that person's way.

Takajo himself had been in that position where he was "surrounded" by his classmates as they try to make friends with him, which he countered with the most efficient and practical way of dismissing them.

"This is super fun!" a girl's voice voice despite the loudness was unheard by Takajo, who was still in his thoughts, alongside with the worried shouts, of what people could distinguish, of a female adult as she followed the carefree and excited girl.

The most efficient way in his opinion was being blunt, plain and simple, accompanied with a fake smile to lessen the possible rudeness that would be noticed whilst conversing.

"Wait!" the sound of someone shouting was heard by the vicinity except for Takajo.

It would also be important to add a polite tone and maintain eye-contact with the recipients in order to express your sincerity and earnestness about your response as you try to, politely put, try to dissuade them from being friends in the first place.

"Hello world!" the voice reached high levels of loudness as the girl was now mere meters away from the bench of the probably still thinking Takajo.

And furthermore, try to hide your apparent bored expression from them as it may lead to-

"Super Kick!"

"..."

"Gah!" Takajo shouted in pain as he felt someone kick his head from behind, which made his body lurched forward as he had his face kissed the ground rather painfully.

Whatever he was thinking was rudely disturbed similar to how a foot managed to find its way towards the back of his head.

"I just love the scenery of the park! This is a good thing to write in this kind of situation!" Takajo, with his head still on the ground, heard the voice of a girl that was probably his age with accompanied scribbling indicating that she was writing.

"I-It hurts" Takajo muttered wincing again from the pain as his hand rubbed his nose in his now slightly dust-filled face, as he tried not to say that out loud but it seems that the girl heard him, hearing her gasp.

"Are you alright?!" the girl, who saw him, quickly jumped off the bench to go towards him and as she was about to help him up, Takajo raised a hand stopping her as he stood up.

Takajo, being a self-proclaimed mature young man, knew that it was only an accident(?) and was not intending to start a fit or cry from what happened, unlike what other kids his age would do in this kind of situation, even though they would most likely indeed cry as it was really painful and adding that it was really absurd in so many levels.

He already learned that mistakes can happen either it was intentional or not and reminded that himself to just take care of it to not let it escalate into a more possibly huge issue. Fortunately, the girl seemed to be unaware of what she had done and he had now taken it as a mere accident only, Takajo wished it was an incident.

So with that kind of mindset, he prepared himself to answer the girl with an 'It's alright' before reassuring the girl that it was just an accident in her part which would make the girl leave with no, if not, slight regret from what happened, which is okay with him and would just forget all of this happened altogether after that, as he knew three things that can possibly happen if he stayed long and if he didn't clear the girl's mind about this particular accident.

One, it could either be that the girl that did this to him was a bratty one and not admit her own so called unintentional mistake which he concluded was unlikely hearing the voice that was filled with concern earlier.

"I know it's only an accident, so you don't have to blame yourself" Takajo said bringing out his handkerchief to clean his face, as he stated what he had planned in a smooth and efficient manner.

Two, it could even escalate to the girl saying sorry before introducing herself and ask to be friends which he proudly proclaimed that he doesn't need right now as it can ruin his peace, just like earlier where the girl that he had been talking to was acting.

Takajo didn't hear the girl respond as he looked at her for a moment to register the appearance of the girl he was speaking with.

The girl had long light blond hair that reached her waist with a small distinguishable pen placed on her ear that he concluded was the source of the scribbling earlier. Her hazel brown eyes seemed looked at him with something akin to curiosity and a probing gaze. She was wearing a yellow sundress that with sandals that highly contrasted her long blonde hair, a contrast that Takajo failed to notice.

Last, he may be over thinking but, this could possibly be the person that would approach him with intention as he stated above.

With quick thinking, despite his state earlier of being caught-off guard, Takajo mentally focused in engaging the girl with the precise words in order to avoid her as she was still gazing towards him with the still almost inquisitive look that he was not sure of.

Seeing that the girl still hasn't said anything... Takajo then nodded mentally to proceed to his plan.

"I shall-" Takajo was about to say his leave, when the girl abruptly interrupted.

"This must be destiny!" the girl said with a nod making whatever Takajo was about to say magnificently thwarted as emotions of suppressed bafflement was released from that statement alone.

"No!" Takajo shouted in public for the first time as he shook his head rapidly. "It isn't possible!" he cried out before realizing what he just did as he immediately covered his mouth from his sudden shout.

He never had once shouted at anyone at all, except towards his mother of course, though that was in their banters. In public however, he had maintained the necessary composure in showing politeness and indifference with disguised boringness to show that he had "matured" unlike other children his age.

But with the earlier emotions that he had felt and the approaching inevitable conclusion of his mother that was possibly right in front of his face appearing out of nowhere, which he had somewhat finally accepted. The emotions that he was suppressing, the feeling of confusion, reluctance, regret and opposing views of maturity and interest had abruptly been discharge unceremoniously towards the unsuspecting girl that would possibly be his future turmoil.

Takajo repeatedly cursed himself, as he covered his mouth, in his mind as he slowly darted his eyes towards the girl that he could admit that had the most unexpected expression accompanied with a reply from his outburst that made him look blankly.

"Interesting... maybe you're the one..." the girl muttered which Takajo didn't hear as she took the pen in her ear while retrieving a small book in her pockets as she opened a page. "I have to know your name!" she asked with an unrestrained cheerful and bright smile.

Takajo was currently at loss for words as he was faced with the unusual response of the girl.

In his mind, it was only natural for a person that had been the direction of someone suddenly shouting to either be mad or scared, but it clearly didn't apply to the girl in front of him, who was still waiting for his response.

"Jojiro Takajo..." Takajo introduced himself before his eyes widened as he quickly covered his mouth again while the girl just nodded with the same smile as she wrote something, presumably his name.

He had not been planning of introducing himself, as he now closely believed that this girl was the one that his mother's conclusion was implying to. And by giving out his name, he knew he had immediately sealed the deal that this girl would possibly follow him everywhere now that she heard his name.

"Joji...ro Ta..ka...jo" the girl wrote before looking towards him with a smile that seemed to be more cheerful. "Now that I know your name, I shall introduce myself in return!" she exclaimed and as Takajo was about to protest, the girl was faster.

"My name's Sara, Sara Menako!" the now named Sara introduced herself with a grin. "And I see that this is the start of a friendship so I shall say thank you and sorry in advance!" she added with a salute.

Ignoring the last part that Takajo heard, he was currently looking at Sara with wide-eyes as he, for the first time, couldn't come up with a response as he just stood there truly baffled.

If one asked Takajo what was his opinion about this day, he would undoubtedly say the words...

"...This day is really unusual"


	15. Operation: Type F: Tiring

**Operation: {Type F}: [Tiring]**

 **Two Days Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The sun was shining brightly like usual as people, old and young alike, where currently walking amidst the sidewalks passing cars drove by the road.

"That did not happen" Takajo muttered as he wore his uniform alongside with his bag, walking through the sidewalk like other people.

It had been Takajo's first time where he could, for once, agree with what his mother had said.

It had been Takajo's first time where he could admit a day can indeed become unusual.

It had been Takajo's first time where he could had experienced, as what many people state as the so called "Joy of Youth"

...It had also been Takajo's first time where he had been dragged unceremoniously from left to right within the slim yet strong arms of the enthusiastic and excited girl known as Sara Menako.

Takajo then shook his head as he tried to get rid of that thought but failed when his thoughts keep diverting to the events that happened.

"At least I did some counter-measures" Takajo said with an unsure tone indicating that he was not quite sure with his own actions at all.

In that particular day, Takajo had experienced what it means to have a carefree and a friend that you can depend on.

But the term "can depend on" was distorted to "never escape from" as the girl literally all around the park as the girl clearly displayed her eagerness of making a new friend, if said friend was really overwhelmed and even forced, as the both of them played the whole afternoon.

Even though only a day had passed since he had met the girl, Takajo can accurately describe said girl's personality already, that he had the "pleasure" of meeting.

The enthusiastic part was really clear as, Sara showed rather high levels of cheerfulness the whole afternoon. She also showed oblivious tendencies as in the sense of not even getting his consent to spend his afternoon with her in the first place. An almost perfect example of an everyday kid that Takajo had been seeing in his life, though he somewhat knew that she was probably one of a kind where she practically had an endless supply of energy compare to others.

Though there was only one thing that made him confused of his overall overview of the girl, and that only one thing was the very aspect that made him stay, even though he was raring to escape the girl.

But before that, the "counter-measures" that he had stated was that after he had "escaped" the girl's surprisingly tight grip of the girl, said escape opportunity was in the form of the girl's mother who called her afterwards, though Takajo could have sworn that the female was observing them earlier.

So he briefly met his mother and even offered a little greeting before he heard the girl's words, which weirdly intensified whatever emotions that he felt then and there as he proceeded to sprint. Then upon reaching his house, he proceeded to barricade himself in his own room for the evening and even the following day as he can hear the sound of his own mother's complaints of calling him to go down from his room, which he promptly ignored the following day as well.

Today however, he didn't escape the earful that he had gotten from the enraged female known as his mother.

"That was for the best... I think" Takajo said as he scratched his head, realizing that his behavior after his supposed fateful encounter with the girl, the usual way that he manage himself and dealt with others were magnificently and brilliantly destroyed and thrown out the window.

"Yep" Takajo nodded to himself. "That's only natural for a human to act after all" he stated as he agreed on his own conclusion of the matter.

I mean, it's only natural for a reclusive and asocial teenager such as Takajo to lock himself in his own room to arrange his so called overwhelming feelings of that particular day and how he was forcibly maneuvered to spend the whole afternoon with a person that was practically his anti-thesis.

Satisfied with his thoughts, Takajo then walked faster realizing that the girl was probably just around the neighborhood and could have probably "attack" him out of nowhere, as he decided to continue his thoughts later.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

 **Kiryuu Academy**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

In a certain building, some of the children were hurrying to return towards their own classroom, while some of them, who had returned, was just chatting with each other as they waited for afternoon classes to arrive.

"This is not possible" Takajo grumbled out as he had his face covered by his novel to hide the nervousness that he didn't show quite often.

After he had plopped himself on his seat and had taken out the book that the girl from two days ago had forced him to borrow, he should probably ask her name this time, he had found that his thoughts keep diverging towards the particular unusual encounter that he had and had once again thought of the encounter.

Takajo had met a so called would-be-unusual-friend named as Sara Menako, which he had given himself enough mind and effort to deny and even though he was feeling pressured, for once. He focused on the way the girl acted as a, just as he stated, anti-thesis of his character.

It was due to the fact that he could have met the most impervious human that could counter him quite efficiently in his life, which he didn't even give another second to deny.

He saw how the girl would continuously and magnificently destroy his so called "efficient way of dealing with anyone" that he had followed in his life.

Whenever he tried to dismiss talking, the girl would just follow it with an irrelevant topic.

Whenever he would say something blunt and show a fake smile, the girl would just be cheerful and show a smile that spoke of radiance.

Whenever he would try to dissuade the girl with "polite" words accompanied with "maintaining eye-contact", the girl would just continue talking endlessly whilst weirdly listing it every time in the small notebook that she held.

And when Takajo was out of anymore options, he eventually considered just leaving abruptly and escaping the girl that was talking too much while she made sounds of writing.

But that failed rather brilliantly for some reason.

That also resulted in the first time where he had met a girl with a very strong grip.

Takajo then rubbed his arm that the girl grasp very tightly and even with his so called mature mind, he didn't know why someone, and a girl for that matter, was way too strong for her age.

Well, not that he can deny that he was a bit similar to her... in a different aspect of course.

This was what he was talking about the peculiar thing about the girl.

"Interesting..."

There were times where she just stops abruptly for a few seconds to look at him with eyes something akin to calculating and analyzing as if she was looking through his whole being that managed made him feel rather wary for some reason, it mostly happens when he does a particular action that made the girl deem him as interesting which confused and bewildered him to a degree from her random pauses as she accompanied those pauses with writing something on her small notebook which was probably the reason why he had been reluctant in escaping her.

Aside from the overall keen and enthusiastic behavior displayed by the girl, whom Takajo didn't want to face again, he could even admit that he was slightly curious as to why the girl acts that way, which divides her from the other people he knew.

"I...rem..."

Takajo could admit that there were only a few, if not, handful of things that makes him curious.

Anyways, Takajo only managed to escape when the girl's mother had arrived and made a small greeting, though Takajo could distinguish the happy yet slight concerned expression on her face as she looked at Sara, for reasons he doesn't know. The girl, seeing her mother, just gave a displeased expression and as if they were communicating which what seemed a stare off from the mother and daughter, the latter relented with a sigh before following.

Of course not with a follow up reply of "I will be watching you" from the girl before she followed her mother.

That made Takajo shiver on the spot, even though the girl said it with a bright smile... which was probably the first reason why the boy reacted that way.

As Takajo sighed from his seat, he then tried to focus on what he was reading but that proved to be somewhat hard, knowing himself that his mind was unsettled with the recent encounter that he had.

He knew that there was probably a chance that he could meet that particular girl again, he could only hope that the girl would forget about him entirely, which prove unlikely as Takajo remembered that she had indeed written his name on her notebook which makes things more complicated.

Nonetheless, he would approached her calmly seeing that he assured himself that whatever unusual happened that day wouldn't repeat itself. Though he knew that girl would somehow make that mindset shatter into pieces quite easily.

"Well things shouldn't possibly get worse, can't they?" Takajo mused as he read while sounds of chatter where heard inside the classroom.

The only good thing that happened after that encounter was that Takajo didn't see Sara since that day, except the fact that he did lock himself in his own room. Takajo could only sigh in relief, imagining if the girl did somehow find her way to this room, the days of unusual, irritation and sighing would never end.

Words were sometimes really powerful indeed.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Eh?" Takajo said as he felt someone's arm encircled on his shoulders while someone's head was currently placed on his chest.

Looking below he could discern that it was a girl with blond hair while seemingly wearing the same colored uniform as him albeit for girls.

Takajo's mind finally rebooted after a few seconds, realizing the girl that was currently embracing him without inhibitions.

Lo and behold, the girl that Takajo regarded as his anti-thesis and counter-part that shattered his outlook many times over.

"No...this must be a joke..." Takajo muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jiro-kun!"

"*Wah!* Takajo tumbled backwards from the sudden shout as he dragged his chair with him towards the floor. "*Ow*" he groaned while Sara, who was in front of his table, just looked at him funny.

"You're surprised!" Sara said with a very excited tone that Takajo heard as he immediately stood up before looking at the girl.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Takajo pointed a finger towards Sara, who just tilted her head confused.

"Me? I just sprinted here when I saw you!" Sara said.

"I mean, what are you doing HERE?!" Takajo repeated whilst pointing towards the ground which Sara had finally get, somewhat.

"I just used my feet, Jiro-kun" Sara said with a tilt of her head with the same confused tone while Takajo just looked at her dumbly.

"That's really obvious, thank you very much!" Takajo shouted as he realized something. "And how many times have I told you to not call me with that accursed nickname!" he added.

Despite only meeting about a day, Sara had already given Takajo a nickname that made the former's rage more apparent. He was enduring the way his own mother called him as "Joji-kun", and now another nickname that Takajo could've sworn was many times more irritating was created by the girl in front of him.

He always did hate how people alter his name to something short and cute.

"Why?" Sara asked. "It's short and cute right?" she stated, unknowingly saying his thoughts much to Takajo's growing frustration.

Takajo was about to open his mouth before promptly closing it as he palmed his face.

Aside from the irritating nickname, he had been sure that meeting the girl was slim to none and he had been planning to think of many scenarios where he would avoid her and just potentially make the girl forget about him about a few days' tops, which he thought of the time enough to act as a failsafe plan in order to reduce the possibility of the girl finding him.

It seems that fate has other ideas though.

"Oh Sara-chan" Takajo heard a voice from in front of the classroom, upon seeing that it was the teacher, he turned to look at Sara who just nodded and raise her right arm.

"Hai!" Sara said with a cheerful tone. "I'm finally here sensei!" she added making the teacher smile.

Takajo was slightly confused as to why the teacher was seemingly familiar by the girl in front of him before his eyes widen in realization that it was because of-

"How about you introduce yourself as our new friend?" the teacher urged, clasping her hand.

Well, that certainly answers his question, quite harshly in fact despite him already knowing what the circumstances was.

As Takajo just seated with a low groan, he set his eyes towards Sara, who was now currently walking forward before making a stop in front of the class as she turned around to show a dazzling smile.

"Hello everyone!" Sara greeted with a wave of her hand. "My name is Sara Menako" she bowed as she introduced herself. "And I'm looking forward to work with you all!" she added while the class just gave claps.

Takajo halfheartedly listening towards Sara's introduction just gave an out a sigh, as he knew that his life of peace and quiet would undoubtedly be gone forever because of one reason in the form of Sara Menako.

After her introduction, Sara declared that she would be seated beside Takajo, but as the latter tried to oppose, he immediately remembered that the seating arrangements were based on the teacher's decision and if students wanted to move to another seat, and it was never the students themselves to criticize anyone from seating anywhere.

And seeing that the only empty seat was beside him, that he had been secretly guarding, it was only the natural choice.

 **After Class**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As the bell rung indicating that school hours were over, students cheer can be heard from the building holding grade schoolers as they each went towards the doors while parents and teachers alike tried to call out to them but failed as the schoolers dashed.

"Goodbye everyone!" the teacher said amidst the noisy classroom once again as children immediately flooded the door.

Takajo, unlike everyone, proceeded to place his notebooks and other things inside his bag before sighing as he knew that today's class was over and he could finally have some rest from what happened earlier.

When he said earlier, he was referring to Sara as she pestered him the whole time during class. Despite only knowing her for only one day, he had notice that the girl in front of him was too excited to say the least.

By disturbing his peace and quiet and the class in general, she also sometimes make rather crude comments when finding something bored, and most of all, she would always talk to him every ten seconds and even open her small notebook as a guide to say something, though he didn't quite know what her actual reason to do that was.

Oh, here are some examples of three events that happened in class that solidified the character of Sara that Takajo had the pleasure in experiencing.

 **{Event #1}**

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The teacher was happily teaching the crowd of students in front of her as she wrote something on the blackboard.

"Okay class" The teacher said before turning towards them with a smile. "Can you tell me what this is-"she was cut-off when one of her students stood up.

"Look an airplane!" Sara pointed out doors making the entire class turn to the window.

"Where?! Where?!"

"I can't see it!"

"Maybe there!"

The grade schoolers immediately crowded the windows while the teacher was trying to stop them but failed when she was ignored.

Sara then nodded and gave a satisfied smirk before cleanly seating herself as she felt immense pride from distracting kids with simple machinery and aircraft object in an imaginary situatio-

"You're an idiot" Takajo retorted seeing how she seemed proud of what she did.

"Being an idiot can't get sick right?" Sara asked making Takajo reluctantly nod. "Then I'll gladly take that role to save money if I happened to pass by a medicinal store!" came her reason.

"Please think about what you just said!" Takajo shouted truthfully wanting to help his fellow student that was nuts to say the least for mentioning such a notion.

 **{Event #2}**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"This here class is-" the teacher was about to say when...

"I need to feed a cow" Sara said out loud as she was reading with an intent gaze towards the book with a serious expression.

The teacher was confused as to what she just said before promptly shaking her head as she returned to teaching. "O-Okay, now this is a-"

"Slaughtering a cow is indeed a good start" Sara stated again with a nod as she still had the same expression making the teacher stop her teaching once again.

"U-Um, Sara-chan" the teacher called out getting Sara's attention.

"Yes?" Sara said with the same serious expression in her face. "What seems to be the problem?"

"C-Can you read your book more quietly please?" the teacher said making Sara nod indicating for a yes, as the teacher gave a smile for her response. "Thank you, now class this is what you call as-"

 _[Play: Booby Trap (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"I'm bored!" Sara cried out as she threw the book upward making her body fell backwards from her sudden movement as her body lay on the floor. "I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" she repeatedly whined as she rolled side by side.

"Shut up!" Takajo shouted as he faced Sara with an irritated expression.

"I'm bored!" Sara stated again as she ignored what Takajo just said. "Oh, and look up" she randomly stated.

"What did yo- *GAH!*" Takajo with a confused expression proceeded to look up before he was cut-off when a projectile that came from above squarely hit his forehead sending him on the floor as well.

 **{Event #3}**

 _[Play: Orokamonotachi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Do you know I like interesting things?" Sara said with an eager face as she faced Takajo.

"That's great..." Takajo stated not taking his gaze off the book his reading.

"Okay then" Sara nodded as she returned to her reading.

"..."

"Do you know that I like writing stuff?" Sara stated as she faced Takajo again.

"Wonderful..." Takajo replied albeit with a visible strained expression on his face.

"Okay then" Sara nodded as she returned to her reading.

"..."

"Do you know that I survived a car crash once?" Sara mentioned making Takajo slam his book on the table as he faced her with an irritated expression.

"Shut u-!" Takajo wasn't able to continue his words as he realized what the girl said. "What?!"

"Yeah" Sara nodded as she returned to her reading. "Those were the times" she added making Takajo look at her weirdly as he was about to say something but ultimately sighed as he returned to what he was doing as well.

"..."

"Jiro-kun?" Sara called out as she faced Takajo, who slightly twitched from the nickname, as the latter faced her.

"...What?" Takajo asked as he straightened himself.

Sara just looked at him with a passive stare making Takajo feel nervous as he remembered the times where the girl often have pauses like these.

"So?" Takajo mustered up his courage and asked, sounding impatient. "What did you want to sa-" he was cut-off when Sara suddenly spoke.

"I like you a lot" Sara said with a straight tone making Takajo wide-eyed from the frank statement but calmed himself as he gave her an irritated stare.

"Don't say things like that" Takajo shook his head.

"Then should I say I absolutely despise and freaking hate you?" Sara tilted her head.

"Quite a contrast statement you have" Takajo stated with clear sarcasm.

 **{End}**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo, remembering those three yet so called memorable and absolutely stupid experience and taking note that he was in those events... for a reasonable reason of course.

He then looked towards Sara that was talking with some of their classmates as his mind realized and noticed something just now.

Sure she would interact with the other children but he could've sworn that she would return almost immediately right after as if she didn't want to spend time with them, though that was only his assumption.

Takajo's thoughts then diverged from something that he remembered in particular.

But those thoughts were then interrupted when someone in front of him suddenly spoke.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Jiro-kun!" Sara called out as the girl slammed his hands in front of his desk making Takajo look at her as he saw the usual bright smile she always shows.

"Stop bothering me" Takajo said with a sigh standing up.

He concluded that she was done talking to her friends to bug him more, as you can see. He actually quite preferred to be not bothered by her, though that was actually his own hope that was dwindling every second as she spoke.

"Let's play after this!" she offered but was shot down when Takajo shook his head.

"I have chores that I do at home, so excuse me" Takajo excused as he stood up before walking but was stopped when Sara got in front of him to block his way.

Sara then looked at him up and down as if scanning him which made Takajo raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Takajo asked before Sara nodded.

"You really are interesting" Sara innocently stated.

"Huh?" Takajo said in a confused tone a bit puzzled by what she stated.

"I mean, you don't have any friends and don't even try to befriend anyone" Sara said bluntly making Takajo wide-eyed as he felt something break inside of him but that was completely erased when he heard what Sara said next.

"But that's only what you do to not get people to bother you" Sara said. "Maybe you find them annoying or more specifically boring in your eyes, so you turn to books" she shook his head making Takajo's eyes widen. "And one more thing... though you act mature but you show independence more than anything judging from how you talk about chores" she concluded making Takajo's surprise dim. "But when something unexpected happen, you tend to lose your composure just like yesterday" she offhandedly say unaware to Takajo's shifting demeanor.

 _[Play: Munesawagi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo stared at her with narrowed eyes that Sara didn't notice as she was speaking.

It had been... rather easy for the girl to come up with those conclusions despite them only meeting less than a day. She practically had listed almost, if not, some of Takajo's traits that other people his age didn't notice or even state to him bluntly.

Takajo then felt wariness crept up to his skin.

He knew the reason why he was now feeling wary of the girl in front of him. The way she had almost offhandedly mentioned his traits like it was the weather, which he had not been hiding yet he knew that the girl was too quick to conclude those traits with rather accurate, if not, close truths.

Nonetheless, he knew how children his age would have a hard time figuring out his true character and mindset but the girl just did it in front of him with a know-it-all tone. He can now truthfully say that he was wary of the girl since it had been the first time that someone managed to read him like a book in a very short time.

Those thoughts were magnificently shattered to what the girl said next that managed to make Takajo gape as he was feeling absolutely bewildered and stupefied for the first time or second time in his life.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"All in all, you're probably a nerd!" Sara said with the brightest and innocent smile that Takajo had ever seen.

Takajo just stood silent comprehending what Sara just said with an agape mouth and wide-eyed expression in his face before he promptly closed his mouth while the twitching of his eyebrows become apparent.

He had been viewed by other's as a passive and calm person compare to other children that let's their emotions get the better of them, but it didn't mean that he was never affected by their words.

Takajo like to think of himself as a quiet and understanding person, but he could also admit that the thoughts that he had in his mind was way more heavy than any other kids his age.

Not that he was cursing them in his mind however, but more of the fact that he had been living in an environment that was too bland for his own tastes and he had concluded as something as "boring", resulting in him trying to comprehend as to why it is so. He tried to picture and put himself in the position of others so that he can understand them but that prove to be quite hard since he had already seen what people or kids his age would do.

In simpler terms, Takajo was prone to think more a of a deep level of understanding to what he had perceived in his environment, which in turn made his thoughts more "complicated" more than the others, if not, slightly.

In the case that he was now presented with, his mind had now left his earlier thoughts a while ago and was currently thinking of as to why the girl had described him as so.

He can disregard other people's opinion about him and even words that make most of kids his age wince and affect them greatly, a thing that Takajo had developed whilst he was in the so called boring society as he is now, though it often limits to mundane things like insults and curses.

Though Takajo could see that what Sara just said was an insult, he can somewhat sense that it could be a newly made nickname that would rampant if he did not take care of it.

"I'm not a nerd!" Takajo retorted, though it only made Sara laugh.

He had felt enrage and have already hated being called like that, though he also knew that would be the most likely word that other people would say to him at first glance. He also heard that a few times and can also disregard and ignore it but the way that Sara said it made him irritated for some reason.

"You are though" Sara concluded making Takajo sweatdrop before sighing as he tried to pass by the girl which failed when she blocked him again. "Hold up!" she stated making Takajo stop.

"What?" Takajo asked exasperatedly.

Takajo was now feeling tiredness from the day he had been kinda forced to endure. His day only got worse when the female that he had been thinking of avoiding was thrown at him like what she had done the first time they met.

"I could perfectly see that you don't have any friends..." Sara stated making Takajo's eyebrow twitch. "But there is me! A person that you had met from fateful kick of reality!" she declared and as Takajo was about to deny she continued again. "The cute and adorable Sara Menako!" she boasted.

"Cute?" Takajo scoffed before shaking his head. "I don't know what you mea-"*OW!*" he was forced to stop when he felt an elbow struck his stomach before attempting to glare towards Sara but failed as he froze.

 _[Play: Orokamonotachi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Please continue your explanation of why you don't think I'm cute Jiro-kun~" Sara said with a smile that spoke of landmines for Takajo as he clamped his mouth shut. "I'm waiting~" she stated with a happy tone that made Takajo shiver.

Takajo didn't know how Sara managed to quickly changed her demeanor so quickly, and so horrifyingly for that matter, but he knew one wrong step may cost him his life or even worse, face the wrath of a girl that was proud of her so called cuteness.

This was a similar display and show of aura that he sometimes see and feel emanating from his mother if she founds her statements and retort to be too much or too stupid to comprehend. But nonetheless, Takajo had learned to keep his mouth shut and conditioned his body to straighten itself if another one of his mother's episodes like these would erupt.

But it did not mean that he was used to it, or even going to be used to it whatsoever, to which he can prove as he was facing a narrow-eyed Sara with a smile that was too off plastered on her face.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', was the definite phrase that Takajo had found out in his novels, which he also gave his own definition that said, 'No matter how tough and cynical on the outside he may be, none would be wiser to avoid his mother's rage if deemed necessary'.

Now it got worse seeing that he had to think of the statements that he would pull to question Sara's so called cuteness.

And thus came a majestic yet crude way of getting out unharmed in this situation.

"Befriend someone else!" Takajo stated as he smoothly performed a dodged which Sara did not notice, as she lost her narrowed gaze, making him sigh in relief.

"But I want to be your friend!" Sara whined. "You're going to end up being lonely, you know?" she stated and as Takajo was about to retort to her claim, he had found out that he couldn't for some reason.

That was eerily familiar...

As Takajo shook his head to get rid of that thought, he returned his gaze to Sara, who was still talking about how he would end up as a loner in his life and how he would be hated by society making Takajo sweatdrop from her blunt yet almost harsh statements.

"So I'm here to not make you lonely!" Sara declared making Takajo's eyebrow twitch.

"I am not lonely!" Takajo exasperatedly stated, not caring if other people would hear their current argument.

He wasn't lonely! He rather like being alone and quiet after all, so he was in no way and any shape or form feeling any kind of lonesome emotion in his life even if he didn't have any friends like some other obviously lonely people would sa-

Wait... he had to rephrase that out better in his head.

"You are!" came her comment making Takajo unable to come up with a reply on that one. "And that weirdly make you more interesting!" Sara exclaimed much to Takajo's apparent confusion hearing her claim again.

He didn't know why he kept mentioning that particular phrase to describe him. He can only guess that she had probably stated that because she saw how he acts in the classroom or maybe from how she had quickly concluded almost all, if not, some of his traits that he had, like what she said earlier.

"Yes" Sara said as her excited expression dimmed before mechanically taking the pen in his ear and the small notebook on her pocket. "Interesting" she nodded before writing as she didn't took her gaze off from Takajo, who looked at her weirdly, though he can't help but feel slightly unnerved from the way Sara's expression changed abruptly.

Takajo was tempted to know why the girl would often pause but he had thought of it better to ignore it for the time being as he wasn't used to seeing Sara like that.

"Whatever" Takajo shrugged before walking ahead to only be followed by Sara much to his frustration.

 **Outside**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The duo then exited the classroom as they walked amidst the hallways before leaving the building whilst seeing many grade schoolers pass by them as they dashed to each of their parents.

Takajo walked as he avoided their stride whilst Sara was just behind him with the still usual bright expression plastered on her face.

"Can you not follow me?" Takajo said still walking as he didn't turn his head around to meet Sara's eyes.

"I'm not following you" Sara stated. "I'm just walking in the same direction you are heading." she added making Takajo sigh but didn't retort to what she said. "I can see that you're also alone in your adventure!" she added.

"I can also say the same thing to you" Takajo said, though he had a reasonably explanation as to why she had noticed that particular bit.

Takajo according to him, he didn't need any more assistance in going and leaving to school as it was a part of the so called pathway to maturity... which her mother had once lectured him for quite harshly in fact.

He had told her that there was no need, which was strongly rejected by his mother, yes, but the female eventually relented when the days passed as she had seen him capable of walking such a distance, though with a reminder of staying aware all the time and close to other students or people to stay safe, which he had followed obediently, thus making her mother allowed him to do so.

Well, not that he had any plans of telling this girl about that...

"Oh! My mother didn't mind as long as I find someone to go and leave for school with me!" Sara said in a cheerful tone. "And I found one! So it's alright!" she stated much to Takajo's confusion.

If she had claimed that then, she would have indeed found someone to accompany her. But in his short time as she followed him, he had found no one that had come with her so-

"...Can you tell me who it is?" Takajo asked stopping his walked prompting Sara to stop also, though he already knew who it was, as he begrudgingly waited for her confirmation before he faced her direction seeing a grin on her face much to his horror.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sara tilted her head whilst keeping her grin. "You! Of course!" she declared as she spread her hands wide making Takajo gape.

Takajo stood there looking at the bright grin that Sara displayed that made the latter a bit pissed seeing that particular expression.

"No" Takajo replied with a shake of his hand for dismissal.

"Just go with it!" Sara exclaimed. "And I thank you in advance for accompanying from here on out!" she bowed under the gaze of the now stupefied Takajo.

"Why me?!" Takajo managed to exclaim after a few seconds making Sara giggle as she looked at Takajo again.

"We're living in the same neighborhood!" Sara stated much to the boy's confusion. "More specifically we're neighbors!" she pointed out while Takajo's expression to one of shock again from hearing her claim.

"That's impo-" Takajo said before stopping himself as he realized something. "You mean you live there?!" he said indicating for the newly rented house just right beside them.

He remembered that there indeed was a house that had been rented just recently, he himself had always passed by it as he was going to school and the girl had probably seen him outside or just noticed that he was living next door, which made him conclude that his hiding had proved to be ineffective in the first place.

"Yes!" Sara said in a loud tone before looking at the still shocked Takajo. "Let's be neighbors from today onwards Jiro-kun!" she exclaimed much to Takajo's irritation about two things.

One was...

"I thought I told you to not call me by that name!" Takajo shouted before chasing Sara who just dodged as she sprinted ahead.

"Catch me if you can!" Sara stuck out her tongue further provoking the poor boy, as Takajo greeted his teeth before chasing her while the girl just laughed. "Too slow nerdy Jiro-kun!" she teased using the two nicknames that Takajo scorned as she was running.

"You!" Takajo said as he continued to run whilst hearing the laughter of the girl that was provoking him.

The duo then ran across the street as they made their way towards their home as they were now officially stated as neighbors and unofficially stated as friends despite only hours since they met, according to Takajo that is.

 **Takajo Household**

 **Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

As the front door of the house was opened, a person with a really tired and hollow look in his face proceeded to take his shoes off before going inside the living room.

"Joji-kun!" a female voice called out, though it didn't make Takajo stop him from plopping on the sofa whilst keeping his tired expression. "Is that you?" his mother asked again.

Takajo just sighed as he brought a palm on his face before hearing someone's step enter the living room as well, though he didn't uncover his face as he knew who it already was.

"Tough day Joji-kun?" his mother said as he entered with a tray of refreshments as she placed it in the table before seating on another couch.

"You could say- no..." Takajo was about to say before shaking his head. "It was absolutely tiring" he stated making the mother raised an eyebrow.

"Anything unusual happened?" his mother asked as she heard his son just grumble something in the lines of "literally". "So what is it?" the female asked wanting to know what made her son act like this. "And does it have anything to do as to why you suddenly barricaded yourself in your own room?" the way Takajo flinched slightly made her question answered.

The mother was really curious as to why Takajo was acting the way he is now. She remembered the past two days were her son just barged in the house without much of a reply from her greeting as he went up to his room to lock himself.

She had thought of it as just him having a bad day but when the following day arrived, she had found out that her son had stayed in his room for the whole day unlike what he would do before. She tried persuading him to come out of his room but the only response that he got was a "Go away!" or "Leave me alone!" which the female angry and worried at the same time.

She had known her son to be the composed and calm type albeit with some noisy tendencies that she knew he would only show to her, but nonetheless, his personality usually centers around those two states with his so called maturity that her son always spouts, which was at the same time adorable and irritating to say the least.

But now seeing him tired and show an expression akin to irritation, the mother concluded that something unusual did happen in his school or even the day where her son had locked himself in his room.

"So?" his mother said patiently wanting to ease the worried of her son.

Takajo then uncovered his face as he stared at his mother with uncertainty before sighing as he spoke.

"Well, there was this girl tha-" Takajo was interrupted, just as he guessed, by his mother.

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Girl?!" his mother shouted. "A girl attempts to take my Jijo-kun!" she howled but Takajo hearing her just twitched an eyebrow.

Apart from the caring and thoughtful mother that Takajo always knew along with their banters, the boy knew that his mother's protectiveness of him could reach zero to fifty if she had heard him mentioning a girl for some reason.

Takajo had proven this where he had mentioned the particular girl that would often send him letters of so called "love", upon hearing him continue, his mother had been absolutely livid to know the details of who the girl is with a happy and delightful smile on her face, that many would've probably mistaken for a pleased woman for finding out that his son was garnering attention from the females if it wasn't for how the smile was crooked and the mutterings of "a wench dares to take my Jijo-kun?" in the softest tone possible.

Takajo then decided from that day onward to never mention anything related to a girl in front of his mother, lest her rage would increase tremendously and the first reason why he had tried to lecture the girl that keep sending him those letters in the first place... which was constantly failing.

"I'm not yours!"Takajo retorted. "And this is more complicated than that!" he added seeing how his mother's gaze seemed murderous before she reverted it to a normal one.

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"That's a relief" the mother said while Takajo just raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to keep me from getting married if you keep that up you know?" Takajo said.

"But how can you get married if you can't even get friends in the first place" the mother pointed out with a blank tone making Takajo flinched as he knew that his mother had not gotten it from her preferences but more of a fact.

"A-Anyway!" Takajo coughed as he adjusted his glasses. "This girl just barged in my reading and suddenly claimed me to be her friend for some reason" he added whilst subconsciously rubbing the back of his head from the kick he had the pleasure of feeling.

Takajo expected her mother to react whether it was a scream of murder or a snide remark but he did not expect his mother to well-up in tears before promptly hugging Takajo's head.

"My son finally made a friend!" his mother shouted joyously as she tightened her embrace on Takajo.

"S-Stop it!" Takajo said as he got out of his mother's embrace as the latter stood up.

"This is a very wonderful day!" the female jumped in joy before adopting a thoughtful look. "You should invite her to come here every now and then and maybe we can have a party!" she suggested much to Takajo's disbelief.

"That won't be necessary!" Takajo retorted but sighed as he saw how his mother was already listing plans to hold the so called honorary step of starting a friendship that made Takajo's eyebrow twitch.

Takajo then sighed as he closed his eyes feeling tired and exhausted from the day he just spent as he continued his thoughts from earlier about the two things that made him irritated about this situation.

Two...he knew that, even if he doesn't admit it, this day was a turn shift of his life that happened rather quickly as he met someone that would undoubtedly annoy him today onwards and also disrupt his peace and quiet from now on.

Groaning from displeasure, Takajo then stood up before leaving his still talking mother in the living room as he proceeded to go upstairs to his room to change his outfit.

If one asked Takajo what was his opinion about this day, he would undoubtedly say the words...

"...This day is really tiring"


	16. Operation: Type F: Confusing

**Operation: {Type F}: [Confusing]**

 **One Week Later**

 _[Play: Munesawagi (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The generally occupied streets was currently missing the usual noisiness as silence encompassed the area, even the cars where unnaturally absent for the time being. Though the time indicated that it was morning, the sun presence was overlapped by the still dark night sky.

*Rustle*

The ominous-like sound that the wind was producing alongside the occasional shaking of the bush was the only sound prevalent to be heard upon the quiet district.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

The bushes continued to rustle as if someone was currently stealthily concealing himself, as the person didn't want to admit that this was hiding, in one of the most original and obscure spots in the world so that the person can conceal from-

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"*OW!* What the-! Darn this thorny plant- *OW!* Takajo winced as he felt the spiky and sharp thorns prick his skin rather painfully.

There was actually a good reason why Takajo, the self-proclaimed mature kid in the neighborhood, a proud and dignified loner with looks and a brain to boot, was currently avoiding the main sidewalk where most people would usually walk on, and had turned to hidin- I mean, "concealing" himself for a clearly and sane justified reason... or so he thinks.

"Physical resistance and endurance, don't fail me now!" Takajo gritted as he continued to hide in the thorny hedge plant.

Yes, it was to the point the Takajo, who dealt with things in a logical and analytical approach, deemed that hiding in a metaphorical thorny path full of hardships would made him capable of preventing the... predicament, that he was hidin- concealing from.

What predicament you say?

"Jiro-kun!" Takajo shuddered as he heard the voice of the newly self-proclaimed bane/opposite/nuisance of his existence melded into one form.

The girl, who was named as Sara, which he was indicating for, may not look like much and could even be called "normal" by a lot of people apart from her truly almost at edge "vibrant" personality which Takajo, himself, had the pleasure to be "dazzled" of.

And that dazzle that many people would take a liking to, seeing that in this society, the most cheerful and sociable one would undoubtedly be the top in terms of popularity, if not, at least be known by her peers.

"Jiro-kun! Where are you? Let's go to school together!" Sara called out as she searched left and right for any signs of Takajo's form, which was coincidentally just a few inches beside her as that particular bush suddenly quivered sensing her presence.

And that dazzle unfortunately made Takajo too afraid to be shone upon. Why?

Just think about it.

"Few distance left..." Takajo muttered as he saw Sara passed by him and had continued to walk away from him by at least a few meters, much to Takajo's relief.

If, hypothetically speaking, a naturally reclusive person that prefers peace, quiet and silence among other things that tends to stick his face upon a book all day and has this very interesting mindset of regarding society as "boring" in his so called mature views and analytical standards...

...be exposed with a naturally jovial person that prefers anything opposite to what the first subject favors, alongside with the fact that said person likes to stick her "presence" to the former all day with an unknown reason.

Yes, the answer would be-

"Jiro-kun!" Takajo became startled as he heard Sara's voice that he could've swore was behind him, making the former jump forward and landing his face on the still cold and hard cement.

Takajo growled as he fixed his, surprisingly not yet broken, glasses before getting up as he turned around to only be met by an amused Sara with the very same smile on her face.

"Jiro-kun!" Sara leaped as she proceeded to embrace the still recovering Takajo, making him flinched.

"Stop hugging me!" Takajo shouted as he tried to pry off Sara who was shamelessly, proceeding to congregate her two shockingly strong yet slim upper limbs as it enveloped his torso while her head was placed directly on top of his chest as if nuzzling him.

Despite only meeting for about a week ago, Takajo have noticed that Sara had the tendency to hug him without restrain when they saw one another, or in his case, when Sara spotted him hiding like a hunter catching it's prey, though he didn't know why the reason either but it never failed to startle and annoy Takajo from the show of affections.

As for the hiding however, Takajo, _the_ Takajo, who had once faced the so called boring society with the usual unrelenting passive expression on his face, was forced to show distress almost every day and every time since Sara had unceremoniously presented herself by figuratively kicking his built-up reality in the back of his head... and yes it did also happen quite literally.

"I like hugs!" Sara whined while continuing to nuzzle on Takajo's upper body. "Especially if it's Jiro-kun!" she quickly added, though it only made Takajo thought he was the one that she preferred to be bothered unlike her other classmates that she seemed, and only seemed, to be avoiding based on his observation.

If he ignored her rather over the top cheery personality, he could undoubtedly speculate that she was like him in that regard, as he saw her always place an almost undistinguishable smile on her face with short dismissal tones and the only thing that he can differentiate was that she tends to be cheerful more than sardonic in her approach.

Nonetheless, that was only his own assumption and he knew it was clearly way too early to presume such a statement since he knew her current personality directly contradicted to what he had seen and furthermore-

*Rustle*

Takajo's ear picked up something akin to rustling, as he snapped his head left and right to discover the source but to be only met by the quiet district as the darkness still remained in the surroundings.

He stood there baffled and had particularly remembered that this indeed happened for quite some time since meeting Sara, where he would sometimes felt someone's gaze over him, though, just like what he said earlier, it started when Sara started hanging out with him.

"Since I have found you..." Sara said before pulling back from the embrace making Takajo shook his head slightly and retreat his focus from the possibility of someone watching them to the girl in front of him to bask in the feeling of relief.

As Takajo, with a sigh, looked at Sara's eyes that now held mischief, that relief turned to horror as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Don't you dare!" Takajo hastily shook his head indicating for a no, but it was promptly ignored by Sara, who grasped his hand tightly before turning around as she started to kick her feet against the ground as she leaped forward.

"This will be fun!" Sara said with boisterous laughter as she sprinted while holding Takajo's hand tightly, dragging and forcing him to run with the girl in the front.

Takajo didn't even had the chance to voice out another protest, as he was now currently trying and almost failing to keep up with the energetic girl zipping across the street, and instead of stopping, he mustered his focus on his balance knowing that he could never shook of his held arm from the strong grip of the same cheerful girl.

Even though the running was unnecessary seeing that it was way too early in the morning and school would start about one hour later. Takajo knew Sara would undoubtedly disregard simple ethics of walking leisurely while classes are still far off from schedule.

After about only a day since they met, Sara had proposed, Takajo surely felt he was forced, running first time in the morning to keep the blood pumping and also exercise along the way for school. He fortunately had the chance to correct her albeit offhandedly, not that he was thrilled in any way to participate in her plan whatsoever, but upon seeing her just shrug and ignore his explanation, he knew he should have made his point clear.

"*Wooh*!" Sara sprinted as she felt wind's gale and hear the sound of shouting from the clearly unwilling Takajo behind her.

It then lead to about a few seconds, similar to earlier, where he was "swooped" away from his feet and had been forced to be dragged without his consent as they sprinted like there was no tomorrow, Takajo would have shook it off but there was still Sara's tight grip on his arm, that made him unable to get rid of.

Then it eventually lead to Takajo being out of breath for days straight as Sara had him struggle everyday just to keep up with her amazingly fast legs.

It also didn't help when Takajo had tried to go to school early like this day, where he would just meet Sara moments later and was weirdly ready for school like himself as if she was waiting for him to get outside of his house. He didn't know how she did it and frankly, he didn't want to know.

"Stop running!" Takajo yelled but was just ignored by Sara, who just laughed, as they made their way towards school.

 **Kiryuu Academy**

 **Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"We have arrived!" Sara said with a raised fist while Takajo was just behind her, seemingly out of breathe.

"We...made...it" Takajo tried to regain his breathing pattern but failed as he was currently tired from the running they did earlier.

"You need to exercise more Jiro-kun" Sara mentioned before taking a candy bar from her pocket. "You get too tired easily from just a run" she added before opening her treat as she took a bite while Takajo just gave her a glare.

Takajo knew and could admit that he had a body that was not accustomed to physical prowess which made him easily tired from doing strenuous activities like simple running for a long period amount of time.

He mostly stays at home doing chores or reading and just occasionally goes on park on weekends to read outside once in a while. Adding to the fact that he had a small body, despite his self-proclaimed mature mind, and had been neglecting to exercise that was making him really tired already.

"Don't say that after you dragged me to a candy store and forced me to buy you candy" Takajo deadpanned seeing Sara munched happily on the sweet that he was forced to purchase.

As they were running earlier, Sara had made a little detour from a shop with obvious displays of sweet and colorful candies that made the girl's eyes practically shine. And upon begging him to buy treats for her, though it took a while for Takajo to accept, she finally had her "well-deserved" prize from what she stated as remuneration for her services.

Said services were clearly obvious.

"Whatever" Takajo said with a shrug before walking while Sara, who by now had finished her treat quite quickly for that matter, hurriedly made her way beside the former.

"You have to wait for me Jiro-kun!" Sara said with a pout while Takajo just sighed, remembering how his everyday was turned by the girl to be always... lively.

"And why?" Takajo said as they entered the building while Sara's pout just intensified.

"Friends always wait for each other!" Sara said as she raised her arms high.

"We're not friends" Takajo stated simply.

Just as the boy had said, Takajo despite meeting and basically spending the few days with the ever cheerful Sara didn't even acknowledge the fact that they have become friends already, though that was only his part.

"Then how can I be your official friend?" Sara asked.

"You don't" Takajo countered.

"How about I become your best friend?" Sara stated.

"Don't even try" Takajo replied while Sara just shook her head.

"You'll eventually find how friendship and especially mine will benefit you Jiro-kun" Sara said sagely with a nod.

"Don't call me Jiro-kun!" Takajo shouted. "And for the record, I can't seem to find any reason to befriend you" he stated which should made the girl flinch from his rather harsh tone but it had the opposite effect of making Sara laugh, much to his displeasure.

He also found out in the time that he spent with her, albeit all of them were forced, Sara seemingly had this kind of immunity from the words that he usually says with brusqueness and bluntness in his tone. She would either just ignore it or straight up laugh on his face as if he had done something funny.

"Yep" Sara said with another nod. "An interesting friend..." the girl added with a seemingly different tone making Takajo blink in response from the unfamiliar tenor, knowing despite only meeting about a week or so, he could more or less understand her whole character just like where he had concluded about two days ago since meeting her.

 _[Play: Heion (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Sara Menako, the girl who can make her cheerfulness exude to unimaginable levels without even getting tired at all, coupled with her forceful and oblivious character, she had the most versatile character to make anyone either totally love her or absolutely annoy anyone, just like any other random children that Takajo met albeit with more energy.

But there was more that Takajo knew people would undoubtedly overlook, if not, neglect to even notice if one was to be ignorant and have a lower level of observation. Lucky or unlucky for Sara, the so called friend that he got close had practically lived his life with an analytical sense that could even dwarf an ordinary adult.

The only thing that he can differentiate Sara from other children was because simply she had times where she would be in a simple yet rare state or condition that was really unlike any other people her age to be in...

...being serious.

A simple yet a rare state, where other children failed to be in and would even treat it as a joke, though Takajo himself wasn't quite sure if Sara usually did it on purpose or even intended to do it to just make fun of him. Nonetheless, that was the only part of her that Takajo was taking note of to not just lash her to stay away even though her cheerfulness tends to be over the top.

It was the only thing that he can find that was way different compare to other children, a different thing no matter how small but was also a change of pace in his boring society. And Takajo would undoubtedly take notice of something different from that boring environment.

Takajo then groaned as he shook his head lightly.

He just practically admitted in a different manner that he was interested in her, not in a romantic way, but interested nonetheless.

With a sigh, Takajo then faced Sara, who was still talking while he was in his internal monologue, making him sweatdrop.

"Let's go, no matter how early it is we still have school" Takajo said simply with an annoyed expression but it wasn't because of what they did earlier, he also didn't know whether or not if Sara picked up on it judging from the silent response from her.

Not hearing any kind of response from the girl, Takajo groaned again before turning around to repeat what he said and as he did, he could only stare as the words he was meaning to say got stuck in his throat.

Sara was looking at him with her hazel brown eyes that seemed to look at him without any kind of cheerful as it was just blank, but Takajo could clearly see that it had the same feature that he usually puts on when talking to people and the exact thing that he was thinking of earlier.

Eyes that gazed towards him with a serious and analytical gaze that was so unlike her cheerfulness in general.

Takajo remained silent, looking at the almost analytic eyes that seemed to scour his whole being as it was that same gaze that made her different from other people and the same gaze that she had undoubtedly use to guess his character from one glance no matter how over-exaggerated it is.

He tried to speak but Takajo's lips failed to open, as he found this situation was too sudden, from the mischievous and annoying tone of the girl earlier that abruptly change to the now presently stern and quiet atmosphere that the girl was currently exuding.

The boy knew his sudden pause was because of his trait since this could be regarded as sudden and different from the usual scene that he grew up with, though he can't help but think that this was wrong.

The gaze that she was now showing seemed normal and casual for her to perform seeing that there was no kind of warning or notice from the girl currently emanating such a heavy stare.

Takajo himself can admit that he had seen and felt this kind of stare from the girl in front of him, though it did only nothing but make him uncomfortable seeing it from the girl that he regarded as annoying.

"Interesting..." he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sara speak, and as he looked at her once again, he only caught the sudden move of her hands as one returned the pen from her ear while the other hid the small notebook from her pocket.

"..." Takajo didn't know why she had tendency to write something on her notebook whilst the way she practically gazed at him with the same stare that rooted him in place a few seconds ago.

Though he found that he didn't have any urge to ask her whatsoever, as if he may just found something really weird or just plain disturbing, if he took in consideration the sudden change from earlier, so he kept his tongue to ask.

"Jiro-kun?" Takajo blinked from the sudden shift of her demeanor, as Sara was now looking at him with the usual joyous gaze that she usually shows, and the gaze that she held earlier seemed to vanish without leaving any kind of trace too quickly... yes, too quickly indeed.

"W-What?" Takajo said with a slight stutter, normally he would consider that as a bad habit but he was too occupied with figuring out why the girl could change so suddenly from two clearly different expressions in what seemed a single second.

"You're spacing out" Sara said making Takajo shook his head slightly from the accusation.

"Let's just go" Takajo said with barely restrained confused and aggravated tone as he turned around for the second time to start walking before trying to understand what just happened a few moments ago.

"Zip!" Takajo heard Sara state from behind him and he didn't had the chance to look back as Sara dashed forward to suddenly grasp him by the arm.

"Not agai-" he was silenced once again when Sara dragged him by his feet.

 **Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Shoubu (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"*Whooo!*" Sara stated as she dodged kids left and right amidst the hallways.

"Stop!" Takajo shouted in fright from behind Sara as he narrowly dodged people, which were now present in the building, whilst also keeping up with her.

The two children continued to dash through the hallways as they dodged young and old people along the way until they arrived in front of a classroom.

"We have arrived!" Sara said as she stopped sending Takajo inside the classroom because of her sudden halt in running, as few students got out of the way because of his crash. "Jiro-kun!" she yelled before getting inside the classroom.

"That hurts" Takajo groaned as he massaged his head with his panting that returned full force, which had a reason as to why it is so.

Hearing footsteps that were approaching him, Takajo then looked forward to only see Sara with her arms crossed in front of him.

"If you get tired that easily then don't run that fast first thing in the morning Jiro-kun" Sara said as she looked at him weirdly while Takajo just matched it with his own blank stare.

"I'm just... going to ignore that" Takajo said with a sigh before picking up his things as he made his way outside.

He truly had an urged to say that she basically forced a boy that was not in any way accustomed to running, to suddenly make a detour to get your sweets in the morning from a store that was so far away from the school.

And add that fact that the girl had a really wonderful idea of not going directly to their own classroom and instead just zip across hallways in different parts of the building, as if getting chased by angry mobs, was a good way to make someone tired.

"Where are you going?" Takajo heard the girl said from behind him as he stopped to look at her. "Class is starting soon right?" she said much to Takajo's annoyance.

"Yes, if it wasn't for the fact that you made me dash like there was no tomorrow earlier this morning then we still have time to spare till homeroom starts" Takajo nodded with clear and obvious sarcasm that the girl didn't get, making him groan. "And yes, so we have to go to our own classroom now" he stated getting Sara confused.

"You mean this isn't our classroom?" Sara tilted her head. "I could've sworn I went to the right one" making Takajo just looked at her blankly.

"That's the third time" Takajo shook his head with an aggravated sigh.

Sara had gone to school for a week, and by now, she should have been familiarized by the school she was going to, much less her own classroom. At first, when Sara had informed him of forgetting what classroom she had to be in, it made Takajo confused knowing that despite being a new student just a few days ago she should have more or less, just as he stated, know her own classroom.

It made him even more confused when just about the other day, not just forgetting her classroom, but even fail to recall where her own house was.

On a somewhat related side note, Takajo could've sworn someone was watching them whenever they met for school and when school hours end in the afternoon, just like what he had felt earlier and numerous times in the past, he didn't know if this two were connected in some way or maybe it was just him being paranoid of comparing two clearly different things, if basing on his own assumptions.

Though nonetheless, this was another kind of trait that Sara seemed to show every now and then. He could conclude that this was just her having a rather forgetful times instances due to having short attention spans, that he had the pleasure of receiving since whenever she did leave a subject, she would just go to him in person and proceed to bug him even more with unrestrained mirth.

As Takajo looked at Sara's ever bright/annoying smile with a clueless expression plastered on her face, he immediately concluded that she may- no, she hadn't been listening at all.

"Third time for what?" Sara tilted her head making Takajo sigh.

To think she had even forgotten the times she spoke of this predicament it seems.

"You know what? Forget it" Takajo said with a shrug. "The fact still remains that you run past our room as you forcefully dragged me" he stated with a scowl.

"Well anyway!" Sara shrugged as she got out of the classroom. "Better be late than sorry" she added much to Takajo's frustration before getting out of the classroom.

"I said don'-" Takajo was about to say but stopped himself as thought her words more as his face gained irritation figuring it out. "You mean you won't apologize for earlier!'" he roared as he realized what she had probably meant.

He practically suffered the start of his day with running, spending his money unannounced and more running! Where was his compensation! Or even at least an apology!

"Of course not" Sara said with her first-grade dazzling bright smile that completely wiped Takajo's search for his well-deserved gratitude.

Takajo was about to say something before closing his mouth as he just sighed exhaustedly not wanting to retort while Sara just giggled, as he they left the classroom to get to their own.

Sara, who was looking at him, then gave out a smile before saying; "You really are interesting!"

Takajo hearing that just tried to ignore it as he just wanted to get to his own classroom and probably get some peace, though deep inside he knew chances of that happening would be most unlikely.

He then dismissed those thoughts as he was already getting used to Sara's behavio- okay, why did he just think of that? It's only been a week since he met her!

The two now in their classroom, Takajo then ignored Sara who got crowded immediately by her classmate as he reached for his table, then plopped on to his seat with his things before laying his head on the desk really tired from the impromptu routine that he had or you could say he was kind of forced to do.

He should have planned ahead! It was also a naturally idealistic and logical thing to do but no! He had decided to go to school like usual and ended up like this, tired and out of breathe from the unprepared marathon that they had performed.

"You're really tired" Sara said as she placed her things down as she seated next to him.

Takajo just turned his head the other way still a bit angry from earlier.

"You don't have to be angry you know" Sara said with a giggle. "Your mother did say that you need to work out after all!" she added much to Takajo's irritation. "And I have it all written here!" she boasted as she retrieved the very same notebook that she usually uses.

Takajo then remembered a memory of the time where Sara and her mother met, a particular memory that immediately sealed the deal of his days becoming more raucous that it should be.

It happened about exactly two days since meeting her, that day where he found out that they were neighbors. Apart from the surprising fact that Sara never even suggested of going in his own house after that one time, much to Takajo's relief and wariness. The girl had waited every single day just to meet up with him, to either go to school every day or even the park in weekends.

So being the Takajo we know and love, he found her company rather slightly annoying. And have even voiced it out rather harshly, but only lead to effectively rendering him almost deaf when Sara had expressed that they should hang out more, making him begrudgingly accept her company once more.

Anyways, in that particular day however, Sara had immediately gone out of her way to visit his household while the latter was having a discussion with the mother.

At first, his mother had expressed her thoughts of not wanting her Jijo-chan to be taken, which Takajo had profusely stopped from escalating further. And even saw a distinct rivalry forming from the eyes of both female in the room as Takajo himself had sensed the change in atmosphere.

But it eventually dimmed and even turned to a rather good connection, where the mother had taken a liking to the loud girl almost hastily, much to Takajo's understandable confusion and outright disbelief.

As to why and how that was formed, Takajo didn't get to continue his thoughts when Sara waved her hand in front of his face, making the boy blink.

"You're making that funny face again" Sara said making the boy splutter in response.

"It's not funny!" Takajo retorted. "It's called concentration for pete's sake!" he uncharacteristically shouted much to the confusion of the class but he was too preoccupied to notice.

"I'll always think of you as funny Jiro-kun!" Sara assured with a thumbs up. "So don't worry!" the boy then sighed as he shook his head.

"What about your friends?" Takajo said as he changed the topic. "Aren't you talking to them just now?" he said indeed hearing that some of the grade schoolers approach earlier as he was thinking about the unfairness about the world just now.

He didn't hear any kind of response from Sara making him confused as he just concluded that for once she didn't want to answer him which was a change of pace since-

"They aren't interesting like you at all and I may just..." Sara muttered that Takajo didn't clearly hear as he had his head down low with thoughts in his mind.

Takajo's face gained confusion as he notice Sara got quiet all of a sudden, which may not be rare but it was still a sight to be seen. As he also could've sworn that he heard the girl mutter something, before deciding to face her as he lifted his head up.

"Sorry, what?" Takajo asked as he faced her making Sara, who seemed to be in thought, quickly reorganized her composure.

"N-Nothing" Sara said as Takajo just raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Well, not that I'm concerned or anything" Takajo said with a shrug making Sara pout.

"You should be!" Sara said before grinning. "But, that what makes you interesting than them after all!" she stated much to Takajo's frustration.

"Please just stop talking for once" Takajo commented as Sara just giggled.

"You can't stop humans from talking Jiro-kun" Sara stated. "It's only natural to-" she was cut-off when Takajo clamped her mouth making her stop talking.

"The teacher's here" Takajo said indeed seeing the teacher entered making Sara nod obediently as he removed his hand on her mouth.

"Good morning class!" the teacher said as the students returned the greeting. "Are you all ready for class?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Sara shouted with a fist pump making Takajo sigh in exasperation.

He knew that this was going to be a day filled with retorts and idiocy once again.

 **Takajo Household**

 **Hours Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"He's too cute!" Sara shouted as she showed a very excited expression.

"Yes" Takajo's mother nodded with a proud tone. "Jijo-chan is still young after all" she smiled before turning a page of a book entitled as "Joji-chan's Book of Collected Misadventures".

...the title of the book will be promptly explained later, in order to _not_ make the readers confuse this to a random piece of literature.

"This entire fic is rando-!" Jojir weirdly stopped voicing his thoughts to break the fourth wall and this fic is not random! At least that's what I think...

Anyways, once school had ended for the duo. Sara had promptly "requested" that they should go to the supposed mature boy's house to spend their afternoon time with some "tea".

Said request was explained as the, "forceful method of abdicating the possibility of losing your sanity by unnecessary shouting and immense pulling" which was scientifically defined by Takajo, as he based it from what Sara indeed done in that time.

Simply put, Takajo, no matter how reluctant he is, was forced to reconsider the idea of spending time in his place. Even if he had been planning to not let Sara go inside his house in the first place, it had to be done. So to not escalate it further, he had given up his own security to allow Sara to venture beyond on his doorstep albeit with a clearly obvious unrestrained hesitation.

Now said "tea" was-

"Neh? Jiro-kun!" Sara called out making Takajo stop his current thoughts as he looked towards the girl with a noticeable scowl.

"What?" Takajo grunted.

"You're kind of cute in this photo!" Sara stated with a mocked coo, at least that what Takajo saw. As his eyebrows twitched from how the girl was boldly presenting HIS evidences of _not_ showing maturity.

Namely his album photo...

"Okaa-san" Takajo called out with a blank tone.

"Yes Jijo-chan?" the mother responded, though Takajo could clearly hear her amusement about the situation, much to his barely restrained frustration.

"Why is my _book_ being presented in public?" Takajo turned not even bothering to hide how irritated he was.

The book that Takajo was currently indicating for was the exact album where his many photos of numerously embarrassing photos were contained in.

It may not look special at all. But considering that this was the album of the supposed mature Takajo, who had left his childhood rather quickly; it was a highly sought treasure to be discovered and seen, at least that what the mother had described it... and apparently Sara does too.

"Oh. Now don't be like that Jijo-chan" the female shook her head. "You should take pride in how cute you are when you were about five" the mother added. "How you were all cute and bubbly and in that age where you still continued to wear diaper-"

"Okay! Okay! Stop it!" Takajo hurriedly said with an atomic blush. "Don't you dare go there!" he warned.

The mother pouted, as if her son stole the chance for her to clearly explain what Takajo was in his babyhood(?) which was unfortunately the current case.

"Don't worry Jiro-kun!" Sara said getting the attention of both. "I'll accept you! Even if you did change diapers that often!" she said rather innocently making the mother laugh uproariously, and Takajo more irritated.

"Let's just drop that discussion please!" Takajo stated whilst rubbing his temples.

"Do you want to stop Sara-chan?" the mother chuckled leaning closer to Sara who just shook her head amusedly.

"I want to hear about why Jiro-kun still wore his diaper-" Sara failed to complete her sentence when Takajo seemingly teleported from his spot, now covering the girl's ear.

"Drop it!" Takajo howled having numerous tickmarks on his forehead as he clearly remembered how the two's friendship seemed to shift very closely.

When they were in a heated argument about who will "take" Jijo-chan, as his mother had stated and why "Jiro-kun" will be taken, as stated of course, by Sara. Takajo with all his sanity kept stopping the two females with fire in their eyes.

That was when his mother had boasted that she knew her Jijo-chan more than the girl, who pouted in response. To which the girl, who have mildly recovered, immediately stated that she won't leave Jiro-kun to an "old hag".

That would've been a very insulting word for the mother as the latter was actually young looking. If not for the mother who only retorted that she was more developed than Sara, who quickly got metaphorically shot by an arrow to her psyche as she yelled the unfairness of the world.

And just like that, the female's argument constantly shifted and changed until it became more and more irrelevant to their prior argument in the first place, which made Takajo stop his struggle and just look dumbly at the two females before giving up as he left for his room, to wait or even make Sara leave earlier.

Then when a few minutes have passed, to Takajo's frustration and confusion, Sara still didn't left and was now chatting with his mother rather harmoniously as if they were two close friends as it was really opposed to what he have seen earlier.

"Look! Jijo-chan's holding a rubber ducky! How cute!" the mother chirped while Sara just nodded excitedly in approval

"Okaa-san's lucky to have met Jiro-kun first!" Sara stated.

Truthfully, this was similar to the scene of what Takajo had witnessed, when both Sara and his mother got quite along rather quickly after he had checked up on them.

"Give me that!" Takajo stated as he swiped his album in Sara's hands.

"Jiro-kun!" Sara pouted in response as she tried to get Takajo's album back but failed when the boy stopped her by palming her face.

"That's enough" Takajo growled whilst stopping Sara in his hand. "You obviously know that this album is really personal" he chastised the girl who just removed his hand from her face and pouted again.

"And I should obviously know every Jiro-kun's exploits!" Sara reasoned making Takajo look at her blankly.

"And why?" Takajo couldn't help but asked, though he somewhat could guess what the girl was going to say next. And he had expected that it was going to be something crazy once again.

That's what only Takajo expected.

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"I want to know, how it feels like to live through childhood!" Sara answered making Takajo's eyebrow raise from the seemingly... weird response as it came from the Sara he knew.

"What do you mean by that?" Takajo slowly asked wanting to know why Sara worded it that way as he remembered his thoughts earlier this morning.

Apart from the really excited and rebellious-like attitude of the girl, Takajo had noticed that Sara somewhat indeed showed moments where she was... serious, similar to her current answer.

He had even thought that it was unlike her, from his observation of the girl. As the female, was known for said very loud and noisy demeanor. So it was kind of natural for Jojiro to take notice and have a little bit of interest, which was really rare for him to do so.

"It's because you're interesting Jiro-kun" Sara smiled towards Takajo, who couldn't help but get confused from his answer until he recognized that description.

That was the very same phrase that he had the pleasure of receiving whenever Sara had found out something she deemed to be remotely interesting at all about him, though she would rarely say it when she had turned serious just like now.

When Takajo heard it for the first time, he only showed confusion. And when he heard it multiple times he had expressed annoyance. Now though...

From the very same face of Sara that was now currently gazing at him, he couldn't help but think that there was a reason for the girl to act that way. Takajo was unconsciously disregarding what the girl had showed every time in the expense of determining the cause of her truly abrupt changes. He considered not only her now, but how she had many times displayed such similar faces, void of her usual energetic side.

Sara may have had her moments like that, but he absolutely knew that there was a reason no matter how insignificant it may be. And seeing that the person that he was indicating for had a natural excited one, it was making him feel something.

An emotion that was akin to curiosity, if not, interrelated to it.

That emotion that had been almost non-existent in his life in this so called boring society...

Takajo then opened his mouth as he wanted to ask her to specify her reasoning.

Yes... he was feeling-

"Am I a third wheel here by any chance?" the mother interrupted Takajo's thoughts as the latter glanced towards the former's direction, with clear amusement in her tone.

Takajo then processed what the female had said before realizing what she probably meant by that.

"Okaa-san!" Takajo shouted with the same atomic blush that he held earlier, though he himself didn't know if it was because he was caught in his thoughts or something else.

"Jiro-kun's blushing!" Sara teased making Takajo immediately turn her head towards her to glare, though it didn't even affect the girl.

"Now, how about I just make some snacks for the both of you?" the mother said as she stood up leaving the living room before she leaned her head close to the door to look at them once more. "Since I may be interrupting something?" she teased.

"Just go make some snacks!" Takajo shouted in response as the mother just laughed before she continued her way towards the kitchen.

Takajo sighed as he shook his head in frustration from the way how his mother even considered them that they may possibly be-

"Jiro-kun" Sara called out to the still thinking Takajo, who just turned towards her.

"What?" Takajo said with an annoyed tone, as he was still a bit grumpy.

"Friends spend almost all their time with each other right?" Sara asked.

Takajo blinked from the sudden question before recovering from his confusion as he nonetheless answered her.

"It depends..." Takajo started. "You have to include two basic factors where they usually stay in a specific place and their own preferences..." he explained. "And then you still have to consider their individual interests, mental condition, stable relationshi-" Takajo drabbled on but was interrupted when Sara spoke seemingly bored from his detailed explanation.

"Just say yes and no, Jiro-kun!" Sara stated as she brought her arms up. "No need to explain it further like a nerd!" she said making Takajo irritated once again.

"I'm not a nerd!" Takajo roared while Sara just sorted amusedly.

"Of course you're not" Sara mocked making Takajo sigh. "Your answer?" the girl asked once again.

"The answer overall, would be yes" Takajo answered making Sara nod in understanding.

"Then were friends right?" Sara asked.

"Not even remotely close" Takajo answered reflexively but instead of making Sara pout like usual, it made the girl smile.

"Then I have a long way to go it seems" Sara nodded as she somehow intended those words to be only for her, but it never failed Takajo to be confused once more.

He had expected that the girl was excited all the time...

But she showed passiveness.

He had expected that the girl could never be serious...

But she had her moments.

He had expected that the girl would ignore him for the very first time...

But she remained still.

He had expected that the girl will have a lot of friends...

But she only made one.

Takajo expected that Sara must be boring like the others...

But Sara was absurdly far from the usual... in more ways than one.

Takajo gazed at Sara, who was looking through his album once again, though he should have been irritated. The only expression that he had was one of confusion.

If one asked Takajo what was his opinion about this day, he would undoubtedly say the words...

"...This day is really confusing"


	17. Operation: Type F: What?

**Operation: {Type F}: [What?]**

 **One Month Later**

 **Takajo Household**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"It had been a month" Takajo stated as he was lying on his bed while his eyes were directed towards the ceiling.

"Yes indeed... it had been a month already" Sara said with nod as she had a wise expression.

"..."

"... What are you doing here?" Takajo said as he palmed his face, while Sara was amusedly watched him with a grin that the boy knew all too well.

If there was ever a nerdy yet fine looking boy with a strange and fixed perception of society as he regard it as something boring, as well as having the accompanied loner attitude and finally who loves his internal monologue...

"Good morning Jiro-kun!" Sara greeted with a bright smile that Takajo knew all too well.

The boy just stared at the girl who was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, just adjacently positioned to him whilst wearing the usual school uniform, who was also currently exuding an excitement that reached unbelievable catastrophic levels... already.

"It's way too damn early" Takajo stated after a few seconds of silence before he got his mouth clamped by the girl in front of him.

"Language, Jiro-kun!" Sara lectured whilst haveing her hand over Takajo's mouth, who just brushed it away.

"Let me repeat what I just said..." Takajo said before taking a deep sigh as he opened his mouth. "...What are you doing here?" he repeated once again.

This was actually (kind of) a normal encounter that Takajo had the pleasure of witnessing when about two weeks have passed since the girl, or more accurately the human, known as Sara Menako had intruded on his life.

If you think the girl's early morning... routine, was bad. Takajo himself have been seeing the girl's smiling face, first thing in the morning as the girl herself would pick him up for school. And not like he can actually protest to what the girl was doing... well he can, but he was mostly not willing to face the monste- I mean, woman known as his mother.

And since there were no kind of solution to his problem whatsoever, he was forced to endure the multitude of days were he would see the exact same person that he had regarded as-

"I wanted to see your sleeping face again, Jiro-kun!"

-annoying and irritating beyond degree, even if he never wanted to face it in the first plac-

That made Takajo pause.

"What did you just say?" Takajo asked as if he heard the girl's words wrong.

His mind tried to go back to what the girl had said moments later, but found out that his brain was currently not cooperating at all. It must be because of slight drowsiness as he woke up just recently... or maybe even that weird cliché, where someone would say something completely outrageous then the protagonist would be unable to hear it despite just being a few inches to the one who spoke...

It was truly an unscientific phenomenon that Takajo himself would disagree to... somewhat, since he had actually encountered it many times in his light novels. And the only thing that would prove that kind of fact would be if someone had problems with their own hearing, though you still get the point that Takajo would definitely disagree about that specific occurrence.

What is this? Anime? Or is his hearing was just having problems right now?

"I wanted to wake you up again, Jiro-kun!" Sara repeated... yeah, repeated.

"...That's not what you just said" Takajo stated with a blank tone while Sara just smiled widely with obvious mysteriousness on her current expression.

Takajo just shrugged not wanting to think of it further at all; since he knew himself he would just get tired right after. And the fact that he was currently saving his remaining sanity to rightfully utilize it in this particular day... once again.

This was not the first time that Takajo had seen weird and exasperating things that the girl would undoubtedly express to create mayhem... though it was mostly him that would be at the end of those so called mayhem.

The boy also "suffered" from the methods the girl had approached things. Sometimes it would be fueled with stupidity or even every time where she would just do the things she want without even thinking of the consequences and even in general, where the girl's excitement would practically escalate to the extremes.

But said consequences would just weirdly not happen at all, as it would just eventually all end up in Takajo in being more infuriated. And at the end of the day, he would just sleep before waking up in the morning to experience it once again.

"You know what?" Takajo stated with a sigh before getting up as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Let's just go downstairs and eat breakfast before my sanity is reduced once again for today... like always" he said with a deadpan as he tried to sit up but his efforts where wasted when Sara said something.

"You're forgetting something Jiro-kun!" Sara said with a mysterious smile accompanied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that made Takajo confused.

"What do you mea-" Takajo started before his eyes widen as he saw Sara was about to pounce. "Don't you dar-!" he desperately shouted but it had been too late, as he was now sent backwards by Sara back towards his own bed.

"Jiro-kun!"

Takajo promised to himself that he would fix this problem right away in order to save his sanity for next time, and never return to being a wuss that would scurry back to his own threshold while the mother would howl for the his own, stated, stupid views and worthless ideas that directly contradicts what every ten-year old's mind would definitely say.

"Jiro-kun's smiling!" Takajo heard Sara's voice as he was suddenly shook off from his thoughts. The girl was currently looking at him with the very same smile that the boy would always see and-

"No I'm not" Takajo denied casually as he hurriedly fixed his lips as it turned to a thin line.

"I saw Jiro-kun smile, once again!" Sara said with a very happy tone as she disregarded what Takajo had said before nuzzling once more on the top of his chest.

'Curse you outer layer of my mouth!' thought Takajo in his mind as he berated himself for his carelessness.

Takajo was a boy who tends to show a passive and indifferent expression outside of his own home. Once meeting Sara however, he had been forced to show scowls of annoyance and tones of infuriation to somehow counter Sara's own mischief but as you can see, it had been proven rather ineffective.

But this time or what Sara had said, "once again". It seemed that Takajo would show a smile, if not, a little twitch of his lips, which was surprising in of it itself, as this was Takajo were talking about.

There was actually a very significant reason as to why Takajo would express a simple yet unexpected facial expression that nobody, even his mother, had the pleasure of witnessing.

"Joji-chan! Sara-chan!" Takajo heard his mother called out behind the still closed door of his room until it opened revealing the former. "Breakfast is ready so come down and ea-" the mother stopped as she took in the sight of her son just under the grasp and hold of the girl.

"Good morning again, Okaa-san!" Sara greeted with a smile as she was still on top of Takajo who had eventually realized what their current position was.

Earlier, unknown to the two, the instance were Sara had pounced towards Takajo to embrace him. The two ended up in a position that would undoubtedly make a grown up stare and if the case was a parent, that was related to at least one of the two, he/she would certainly react vehemently.

The mother stood there looking towards the two with a wide-eyed stare before it lessened, as a smile adopted the woman's face as she closed her eyes.

"Just be gentle to her Joji-chan" came the mother's wise and shrewd response.

"Please react properly!"

 **Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Miraculously, Takajo managed to get out of the situation earlier in the bedroom. Though he had to explain what was going on to his mother about what actually happened back then, to avoid any kind of misunderstanding.

When his mother seemed calm and collected as he was waiting for her response, he had became confused, until said confused was deliberately and magnificently crushed when the mother opened her mouth to answer.

Said answer was that they were too young to even be accused of doing something like that, and the fact that this was Takajo that they were talking about... in more ways than one.

Takajo didn't know if he should feel relaxed and satisfied by the answer that his mother gave her. Or be outright frantically confused. As to why she had worded the last one that way with the sudden pause in the end.

"Seems like my day will be the usual... once again" Takajo said as he was currently gazing towards his own reflection in the mirror whilst brushing his teeth.

As they had stated, a month had passed since Takajo had the pleasure of meeting the girl that literally and figuratively kicked his own reality on the back of his head. The girl that completely destroyed his peace and have stayed to, but by bit, obliterate his own sanity with shouts, nagging and most of all, excitement. Anyone with a fixed mind about being alone and have a certain mindset about a boring society like Takajo, would undoubtedly agree with that notion... well at least that what he would say.

Takajo himself could clearly remember each day where his sanity would crumble, and even arrived where he theoretically, and undoubtedly, become insane from the constant exposal of the girl just a few inches away from him.

There were also times where he would be irritated, or just outright be aggravated to the point that he would increase his tone, as he was lecturing the girl about her actions.

Though it never did really affect the girl all that much, and it would just end up in Takajo being more annoyed.

"Truly, a very terrifying existence" Takajo said with a sarcastic tone as he just finished fixing his own uniform, whilst wiping his face with a towel.

"Though..." Takajo started as returned the fabric to its place, before he once again gazed towards his own reflection.

 _[Play: Heion (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The boy then saw a smile that adorned his lips.

It was a smile that was actually so simple, as many other people would undoubtedly say towards, the also many people who would display such an expression, even if it was subconsciously expressed; it was still a simple smile that everybody was allowed to exhibit.

But if it was Takajo we're talking about... anyone would agree that it was such a sight, since that very simple smile had been mostly absent as he lived through his childhood years, even though you can say that he was currently in that stage.

Takajo, seeing that particular expression, hurriedly wiped it off his face as he tried to return it into a thin one. Though it seemed that it had been proven hard, seeing that no matter what twitch his face would make, the smile would still stubbornly remain on his lips.

Now that Takajo had managed to turn it to the same thin line that he would show albeit barely. He then sighed. As he knew he had subconsciously smiled for the second time.

He then shook his head. As he knew he had subconsciously smiled for how so many times this month for that matter.

What was wrong with him? He was just only thinking of the person that he had known for about a month, and if he did develop something like this in those times, it would just be like admitting that he had forgone his own beliefs about how he should act, even though in a much smaller scale.

He had been interacting with her, albeit reluctantly, for a fairly short time. And even with her attitude that she had been showing in class in those particular days. There was no way that he would be glad, yes there was a possibility that he would barely get used to it, but not at all glad, knowing his own interests.

And from the specific person that definitely had shown a very unique yet annoying behavior from his interaction with her for the first time, and even had continued along the way... there was no way such a development would occur in a very short time. Much less feel a kind of companionship with the girl that he had regarded as someone annoying. But overall, there was actually no kind of reason for him to smile like that.

Well, at least that would be the thoughts of what the old Takajo would surely think.

"This is annoying" Takajo once again shook his head for the second time, trying to block those current thoughts about the instances where Sara would do immensely stupid things to him or in general.

Those instances where she would be rather blunt in her approach, exhaust him first thing in the morning with the feeling of numbness in his legs, how she would occasionally display a very unusual side to her that made him always feel guarded, forget things rather easily for that matter and even the other things that she would do to him that other people would surely wouldn't think off...

...nonetheless, it didn't mean that he hated all of it.

"That girl" Takajo scowled... though he tried to make it a scowl, but only ended up with an absolutely cute pout that his mother would definitely cuddle him for.

And he dared not to think of whatever reaction Sara would display if she ever saw it, as it may result in truly devastating results that he would gladly avoid.

Though within the time that had passed, even Takajo couldn't deny the fact that they have been getting closer to the point that he could now regard her as his "friend", even though he never once stated it to Sara vocally, but nonetheless, it was surprising since Takajo was... well Takajo.

It was actually kind of normal since Sara had been by his side at all times except for sleeping of course... Takajo thinks. Anyways, even if he had been almost rendered insane and suffered the terror known as Sera Menako, something would undoubtedly form.

Even though it somewhat contradicts his own belief about friendship, he had been confused, yes. But when that confusion finally passed, he just unconsciously accepted it and not even question as to how it happened in the first place.

At first, it only began from a one-sided amity that Takajo himself could attest, but it then passed where he had thought of it as a casual one. Until eventually arriving on a friendship that Takajo have even admitted himself with hidden acknowledgement, as he didn't even voiced it out whatsoever.

Looking at the same mirror that he had been standing in front for a few minutes now, his sight of his own image briefly changed to the girl that he was currently thinking of as it flickered, though Takajo knew that it was his own imagination that was currently distorting that image.

But it had been enough as he saw the glimpse of very same cheerful smile that the girl would usually keep on her face.

Takajo couldn't help but relax his body, as his lips twitched, forming a small smile once again. Though he tried his best to lessen it as much as possible, but it seemed it was all for naught, since it didn't even got the chance to erase itself from his usual thin-lined and frowning lips.

"Truly..." Takajo chuckled as he shook his head one more time. "...a very terrifying existence indeed"

An adjective that may be misunderstood as something horrible or even an over-exaggerated claim... but to Takajo, he knew it was a very appropriate description that he had given towards the girl.

Imagine, a very recluse boy who would prefer quietness more than anything would meet a girl that spoke of his contradiction and even manage to infuriate him in very significant degree to only end up in admitting that he had been wrong.

"Is this what Okaa-san said?" Takajo muttered under his breath before shaking that thought. "Impossible" he shrugged before making his way towards the door.

Takajo could clearly remember the three things that his mother had stated to him that day about her own idea of friendship that really opposes his own.

Happiness...

As he saw his own small smile that was currently placed on his lips, it definitely spoke of delight. No matter how he denied it, which he didn't even try, it certainly without a doubt expressed glee.

Since, in his own opinion, people only when two simple emotions are felt... one, the feeling of extreme sadness and another one is simply the feeling of... yes, happiness.

Liveliness...

He sighed, but not one of tiredness that he would feel at the end of the day whilst accompanying Sara... for the whole day, but one of acceptance as he himself couldn't deny it had been kind of fun.

Since, in his own opinion, sighing would also indicate melancholy, hopelessness, weariness, bliss and satisfaction.

Curiosity...

Takajo frowned as he remembered those episodes that Sara would sometimes display. He was curious as to why the girl would suddenly express such an expression that was really unusual for anyone to even think of.

How the girl would sometimes stop her own current happiness just to write something in her own small notebook and even state that he was "interesting". He may have stated himself that he didn't want to know but now, he couldn't himself to get curious by the strange phenomenon.

And even the fact that the girl would just hang out with him instead of the other children that would invite her in their own group. He saw how she would hastily dismiss them like he had and just promptly leave without any further discussion... like he would do.

It made him feel curious...

...and worry at the same time.

"..."

"This is absolutely stupid" Takajo said as he closed his eyes before grasping the doorknob.

Even though he had thought up all this things, there was still the old Takajo within him that would completely say otherwise.

It may have a smaller affect in own belief but he knew this way of thinking completely dwarfs his past one, but no matter how small it is, it's the mindset that he had believed in the first place after all.

Though he somewhat could relate it to his own trait that he still hated. About how unexpected situations seemed to just make him freeze in incomprehension and stay confused.

And now it seemed to be latching on his own development about how he had become this kind of person... now with this kind of mindset.

"..."

Well, not like he can actually voice his thoughts out loud in front of Sara right? Well, he can but he was sure the girl would undoubtedly erupt in excitement many times ove-

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Jiro-kun, you're taking too long!"

"*AAAH!*" Takajo shouted in surprise as two arms suddenly shot out to wrap around his torso in front of him.

Sara laughed as she looked at Takajo who was completely surprise.

"Don't do that!" Takajo shouted hysterically while Sara just laughed again before letting go of the embrace.

"Jiro-kun is probably doing that thing again when you are being a total nerd!" Sara quipped while Takajo bristled from the insult.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that don't call me a nerd!" Takajo shouted as he brought his arms up.

"You're always going to be a nerd to me Jiro-kun!" Sara added making Takajo sigh as he brought his arms down before shaking his head.

"I'm going to have breakfast first before I deal with this shi-" Takajo once again had his mouth shut when Sara abruptly clamped it.

"Jiro-kun! Don't use bad words!"

Sara then lectured him once again about profanity until the topic became more and more absent each passing second. And as Takajo was also retorting to the things that Sara was currently talking rather exasperatingly, his mind somewhat says otherwise.

 **Few Minutes Later**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Be careful both of you!" the mother stated from the door as she saw her son and the girl made their way in the neighborhood.

"We will!" Sara waved back with a cheerful smile on her face before turning towards Takajo. "You say something too Jiro-kun!" she stated while Takajo just gave out a grunt making her pout.

"I'm just currently saving my remaining sanity for use this particular day" Takajo said with a tone of as-a-matter-of-a- fact. "And saving my words for the day would certainly be an efficient practice to follow" he added while Sara looked at him unimpressed.

"You're being weird again Jiro-kun" Sara said with the same very serious tone that Takajo would hear once in a while but it wasn't quite the same if basing it on the situation. As it only made Takajo splutter.

"I'm not going to retort" Takajo gritted his teeth in frustration, not wanting to waste his efforts.

"Jiro-kun is truly weird" Sara nodded to herself as Takajo sighed in exasperation before changing the topic.

"You don't have to wait for me... every single time in my own house you know?" Takajo started with a casual tone but midway it definitely changed into one of annoyance that Sara undoubtedly didn't picked up.

"It's okay Jiro-kun!" Sara said with a smile. "It's what friends do after all!" she stated.

The boy would undoubtedly deny that notion quite immediately like usual, but...

Takajo just turned his head forward not wanting to retort to what she just said... knowing that he can't retort at all.

This particular sometimes happen in the past days and he can only hope that Sara would just disregard it like she always do... though it seems today was a different matter.

"Did I just witness Jiro-kun not denying that were friends!" Sara gasped in delight.

Takajo then snapped back his head towards her and was about to retort but he was stopped when Sara abruptly clung to his arm.

"Jiro-kun is cute when he's honest!" Sara squealed while Takajo's face adopted an unusual healthy blush as he was caught off guard.

"S-Stop it!" Takajo said as he tried to pry off Sara from his arm but it had proven quite useless as the girl stuck to him like a koala.

"And you don't have to worry" Sara started as she faced the boy. "Since I like spending time with you Jiro-kun after all!" she exclaimed much to Takajo's irritation, though he couldn't help but show a small twitch on his lips.

Takajo can only hope that Sara didn't see it as the girl was now giggling as if finding something funny.

"A-Anyway..." Takajo coughed whilst trying to separate from the hold of the girl and as he saw it was not working he just let it go with a sigh. "You shouldn't really be comfortable with someone you hardly met" he added. "It's only about a month after all" he pointed out, though he knew his words were somewhat useless.

"I am comfortable with you though" Sara commented while still clinging to his arm. "And a month is a very long time Jiro-kun!" she cried out.

"Don't say words like that so offhandedly" Takajo stated. "You don't have to say that to a person like me, as I stated again, you hardly knew" he added while Sara just giggled in response.

"Jiro-kun is being weird again" Takajo heard Sara stated making him sigh. "And at the same time interesting..." the words seem to be low toned unlike earlier.

There was it again... the description that the girl would give to Takajo given the right circumstances that he had the pleasure of being confused of.

"And please stop saying that" Takajo groaned. "I'm far from the interesting boy that you are currently picturing" he stated but he heard Sara's giggle once again.

"Yep, so interesting" he heard Sara repeated with a sigh of her own while Takajo just shrugged helplessly.

From all the people that he knew, the girl beside him would probably be the easiest yet at the same time, the hardest kind of girl that he would not undoubtedly understand completely... if that makes sense.

"Could you let go of my arm now?" Takajo politely ordered.

"Jiro-kun, Jiro-kun" Sara amusedly stated with two shake of her head.

"Of course not" the word seemed short but it definitely made Takajo groan in irritation.

"And after all..." he heard Sara mutter and as Takajo was about to ask what she just said...

"It's time for our morning jog!" Sara proclaimed loudly that made Takajo stop and he could've sworn he heard someone chuckle from the nearby bush.

He had no time to think of anything else as he was dragged by the slim yet strong arms of the girl as he can feel the wind brushed against his face.

"Not again!" Takajo yelled in frustration while Sara laughed uproariously as the two children made their way through the neighborhood, sprinting.

As Takajo was forced to drag by Sara behind her, instead of the usual scowl that people would usually see on his face. There was a small smile that Takajo himself couldn't help but expressed, as the same boy remembered the same thoughts that he had think of earlier.

This was the exact kind of behavior that he had seen and observed from Sara Menako since meeting her. And he knew he had to face yet another of her usual antics in class like what he had done for the past month.

Seeing Sara held a smile that befitted her excited behavior...

Takajo didn't notice the smile that adorned his lips intensified as his thoughts drifted to some of his days of being alone and friendless... had now finally ended.

...he had thought of that a lot better now huh?

After a month, as a meeting of a passive person that preferred to have peace and quiet more than anything, with self-proclaimed mature tendencies and a proactive person that often makes him outright insane accompanied with her usually excited demeanor. Each had gave enough time to themselves, though one was still reluctant, to create a friendship that was kind of different but held something more special than what people would see from others, as days passed by filled with retorts and idiocy.

Nonetheless after that day of meeting, they had continued to interact as one disrupted one's own way of living to make it more different than usual thus, making that one's life rather quite lively as he once thought...

' _This might not be so bad...'_ Takajo thought in his mind as they arrived inside the school as Sara was animatedly talking once like usual.

Admitting that phrase will sometimes make him regret even thinking of it as he spent time with this girl, though... he knew that there was something that far outweighs any kind of negative feeling he had in those kinds of situations with her.

But he didn't want to admit it as he took that as confessing that he had disregard his own way of living and shown any kind of acknowledging her as the one who would change him... though that kind of thinking may not be all bad right?

"Jiro-kun!" Sara called out beside him and as Takajo turned towards her, he could see her bright and mischievous smile. "You're being weird again"

The boy just returned his gaze in front of him wordlessly and as Sara giggled as if knowing the boy had a grumpy face again.

But for Takajo however, he was just afraid that the girl might see a simple yet unusual smile that currently adorned his face.

 **A Week Later**

 **Park**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

' _Weird'_ Takajo couldn't help but thought as he was currently sitting on a bench in the park with a book in hand.

As Takajo eyed each word on the page of his book, his mind seemed to be remotely far-off from the object in his hand as he had his own thoughts.

He was currently beside a clearly nervous girl about his age that was looking everywhere as if there was something that would jump any moment.

It should have been somewhat a normal sight and if Takajo himself didn't even knew much less care for the person at all, which just intensifies his own opinion.

But Takajo could clearly see from the corner of his eyes that this isn't just any random female that would seat beside him for that matter.

"Get a hold of yourself" Takajo stated whilst bringing his book down to face the girl. "Why are you shivering like someone's out to get you?" he asked while the girl instantly snapped her head towards him so she could answer him.

This was the infamous Sara Menako who made his life rather... colorful. And he may have thoughts that he didn't actually mind that much because of time itself, he was still kinda affected by the constant excitement that the girl would ensue.

"I-I'm not!" Sara hurriedly shook her head denying his claim. "And that's scary Jiro-kun!" she cried out making Takajo raised his eyebrow in confusion before shrugging as he returned to his reading.

It was a particularly normal day for the duo as they were currently located in the park. Earlier, Sara, like usual, was found on his own home in a rather early setting despite school being out for the weekends. With the usual situations that were getting more and more repetitive, accompanied with retorts and stupidity in the air, Takajo knew that the same day would become just like the usual as well.

As the noises stop in the Takajo household with the help of Takajo's mother, the two then ate breakfast with conversations erupting again that mostly came from Sara and his mother.

Now, seeing that it was a weekend, Takajo had excused himself since he had a schedule of going to the park to read. And as Sara heard it within hearing range, she had volunteered to accompany him... again.

The idea itself was proposed by Sara as she wanted to join Takajo in his weekend reading sessions outside his own establishment. Takajo himself could see that it had been a rather good proposition, but he didn't know if it was a good idea at all... well, seeing the glare that his mother showed him he was forced to oblige.

Nonetheless, it seemed he had been proven wrong since Sara would lessen her usually loud tone and would just bring out excitement whilst they were reading. Takajo was also surprise from that day seeing that Sara read as well.

Anyways, as the days followed. Takajo and Sara have been doing it for the past weeks already, and the former didn't even notice that it had been a rather... peaceful time for the both of them.

Unknowingly for him, that kind of setting also was one of the indirect causes as to why he had thoughts of Sara being his... friend after a month had past already and was related to the development as to why he had regarded her as such... not that Takajo knew himself of course.

As Takajo read, he still took brief glances towards the girl who was currently shivering like a leaf despite her earlier answer.

In his mind, emotions like bafflement and surprise keep popping up, even if he didn't even show it. Since he himself knew that the girl who was currently shaking was the girl that he regarded as a hyperactive in her own right and tends to act in that same manner also.

The old Takajo would undoubtedly won't even care, seeing that this doesn't even involve him somewhat and would just ignore the girl and her problems altogether to let her face it herself...

"Okay what's wrong?" Takajo said as he faced Sara again with a stern expression but his eyes seemed to portray... concern.

Even if Takajo didn't even look worry at all, he was definitely bothered. Since the girl was acting quite unusually today that directly opposes her own character. And seeing the girl act like this seemed to make something inside Takajo stir, just like the time where the girl would show a blank expression with a serious tone.

The boy saw how the girl gazed towards him with the same anxiousness that was way out of character. But it slowly shifted to one of calmness and composure as if seeing Takajo's way obvious worrying glance was good enough to calm her down overall.

"It's nothing Jiro-kun" Sara smiled towards her. "But I knew I could always count on you" she added but it came much softer that she intended it to be and the boy could guess that she probably meant it for herself.

But nonetheless, it failed to stop Takajo to instinctively turn his gaze away from the girl's eyes that portrayed absolute trust.

' _What just happened?'_ Takajo thought bewildered by the sudden outcome.

"I'm fine Jiro-kun!" Takajo blinked as he heard Sara's tone that suddenly changed to her usual one, facing the girl to only be met with the same cheerful smile that wasn't there the first time.

Takajo then sighed as he just shrugged, knowing that it was probably nothing at all and it was all on the girl's whim.

"Well, seeing that you're fine..." Takajo started as he then reached out towards his bag. "Let's just wait for somebody so that I can return something" he added whilst placing the bag on his lap.

He then heard something akin to stomping as he turned his head towards Sara with a well-placed pout on her lips.

"W-What?" Takajo stuttered while Sara just continued pouting before crossing her arms with huffed.

"Jiro-kun is still hanging out with that... girl" Sara stated as if acting like a tsundere while Takajo just looked blankly.

The person that they she was indicating for, was the same girl that let Takajo borrow his book the same day he had met Sara. And the very same girl who "confessed" to Takajo multiple times... which Sara had the pleasure of knowing.

And the result was weirdly easy to imagine.

"I am not hanging out with her" Takajo proclaimed though he didn't know why he saying this. "I just borrow novels from her to read and vice versa" he stated but seeing Sara's pout intensify, he just sighed.

After the normal and coincidental encounter Takajo had with that particular girl. They have formed an acquaintance-like relationship, though it wasn't close to something like friendship, it was a connection nonetheless. And they're so called connection only started when Takajo returned the book that she had let him borrow that day.

Though he didn't still weirdly got the girl's name with their many encounters.

"Jiro-kun is mine!" Sara whined. "And I feel slightly disappointed that Jiro-kun is having friends other than me!" she added making Takajo's eyebrow twitch.

"Please don't talk like my mother all of a sudden!" Takajo said hearing the phrase Sara worded. "And furthermore, I only have one friend and that is yo-" he hurriedly clamp his own mouth shut as he just blurted something... outrageous.

Even though he may have thought that he can now regard Sara as his friend, he hadn't yet admitted it out loud. He was having second thoughts on even saying it in a verbal manner... though now it seemed it was revealed.

' _Jojiro! You can still fix this!'_ Takajo's own mind was processing rather hastily to come up with various solutions to face his current problem. 'Just deny what you said and-' he was cut-off in his thoughts when Sara spoke.

"Finally..." the words came out softly in Sara's mouth but Takajo himself undoubtedly heard it.

Takajo sighed as he closed his eyes awaiting his fate.

"Finally!" Sara then shot out from his seat to leap towards Takajo who seemed prepared but the current expression that he held now says otherwise.

"Let go of me!" Takajo shouted but it failed to stop Sara as she embraced him tighter.

"Jiro-kun finally admits it!" Sara happily shouted before separating from her embrace as she then stood up much to Takajo's relief.

"Come Jiro-kun!" Takajo heard Sara call out in front of him as he looked towards her.

"Let's spread the good news about Jiro-kun finally having a friend!" Takajo groaned hearing her motivation.

"No" Takajo stated with a very blank tone.

Then his eyes suddenly went wide as he saw Sara already running.

Though he doesn't have any kind of reason to chase after her despite what she just said, his body seemed to reflexively stand up as he readied to run.

Why?

"My bag!" Takajo shouted as he sprinted seeing the particular object that Sara held in her hand while laughing and running.

It had been stated that Takajo absolutely loves reading his light novels. And it could even be said that it was a permanent trait that Takajo himself could attest to, the hobby that he will protect in his life.

Now seeing his bag that had his "hobbies" that had the possibility of breaking, his body naturally engaged in movement to chase the hysterical girl.

"Chase me Jiro-kun!" Sara provoked Takajo as she sprinted which was actually quite fast for the boy to catch up.

The duo then chased each other across the park as one was currently annoyed while the other one was laughing rather happily. As they were running, Takajo had been visibly getting more comfortable in running far distances.

"I somewhat conquered my deficient stamina levels!" Takajo said as he displayed a proud smile.

He hadn't just been slacking off this month either; he had been running and exercising almost every single day to compensate for his own tardiness in these kinds of activities.

Not that he can admit it, but he knew that it was because of Sara as she always dragged him to school running and it had also raise his stamina a bit compare to his earlier state, though he still didn't quite get why the girl was so damn fast compare to him in those times he had been exercising either intentionally or not.

"I see that you've been improving!" Sara shouted ahead of him. "But with the speed you're going, you won't last through a single session of-"

"Don't you dare say anything!" Takajo roared as he stepped up his running as he stopped what she was about to say that would probably be inappropriate in public.

Takajo tried to catch the still laughing Sara and as he leaped towards her that failed horribly and as he tried to correct his posture he suddenly lost balance. "Eh?" he blinked as he felt his feet never made it on the ground before he crashed towards the floor. "*Ow!*" came his groan.

Sara seeing Takajo tripped stopped her running before quickly making her way towards him.

"Jiro-kun!" Takajo heard Sara call his nickname with concern in her voice. "You alright there?!" he heard again as he felt Sara was now in front of him.

Takajo sighed before seating up as he saw Sara in front of him with a hand raised. Seeing this, he just sighed again before grasping her hand as the girl helped him get up.

"There you go!" Sara said as she saw Takajo stood up.

"Whatever" Takajo shrugged giving up on the chase as swiped the bag in her hands and was about to return, which failed when he felt someone grasp his hand.

"Let's discuss the science of how you tripped Jiro-kun" Sara said with a serious tone and it would be convincing to say the least, if it was not for the stupid topic she was willing to discuss.

"No!" Takajo retorted as Sara just laughed.

"Now don't be that way Jiro-kun" Sara said with a dismissal wave of her hand. "Tripping is fundamentally possible after all" she stated much to Takajo's irritation and internal shock hearing how she can be... scientific. "In your case, you just lost balance like the cause of usual tripping is" she pointed out rather professionally, but the stupidity of the subject entirely ruined her image.

"Stop!" Takajo shouted as he somewhat had the urge to speak.

"And adding you're rather scrawny frame it is only natural as gravity and your weight will-" Sara was about to explain while Takajo just turned more irritated after her next moments of talking.

 _[Play: Kokuhaku (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Takajo had stated that there were times that he can now admit that he had felt enjoyment with her behavior but there were also times, as he also stated, where he could come to regret it afterwards as well.

These kinds of shifting feelings inside of him were definitely new for him, as he didn't feel these kinds of emotions in the past and was also really bothering him since it was too unexpected.

Feelings of delight coupled with annoyance.

Feelings of amusement matched with aggravation.

And as he just stated... feelings of enjoyment battling with feelings of regret.

Those were the some of the things that he had felt as Sara accompanied her since the start of day one.

Simply put, sure he had been rather lenient in enduring the antics of this Sara Menako in front of him. He can also definitely say that he had been used to her antics that she had shown every single day...

...though that didn't mean he was used to it already whatsoever.

Takajo abruptly shook his hand releasing Sara's grasp on it, as the latter expected for an irritated expression from the former but she had found out that he didn't have one.

The boy that she had gotten used to was looking at him with a stern expression without any kind of irritation and annoyance, it was simply a blank expression.

"If you're not finished with your explanation then don't talk something idiotic to me until then" Takajo said coldly for once with a serious tone directed towards Sara as he turned around to start walking.

That was the first time that Takajo had ever said something serious to Sara and meant it as well, though he himself didn't quite get why he had done that as it just came out of his mouth.

He knew he might regret it as he just practically told off a ten-year old girl considering her carefree behavior. And it might also come back at him at anytime.

But he accepted what he said, as it might encourage Sara to tone down her behavior to a degree and it might even-

"S-Sorry Jiro-kun..." Takajo heard Sara's words reverberate inside his ear as he stood there silently.

"D-Did I go too far?" the boy once again felt her words echo despite it being quiet.

It may have been probably the first time for the girl to express such hesitation in her tone. Since she had felt that she had gone too far in doing something that would most likely aggravate someone genuinely.

And hearing the boy's tone that didn't display any kind of usual anger, and faced her own actions with a blank one have probably made the girl uncomfortable.

Takajo with a sigh then slowly turned to face Sara with a prepared stern expression. And as he fully turned to see her, his mind and body seemingly stopped.

"I-I'm sorry Jiro-kun... please f-forgive me" Sara said while tears descended down her cheeks as it fell towards the floor.

The sight was truly a sad one since the girl's expression portrayed feelings of sadness, shock and even... desperation, as if the mistake that she had done would ultimately end their friendship since Takajo, albeit accidentally, admitted it.

Takajo stood there with a wide-eyed expression as his mind couldn't think of any reason as to why the girl would have a great reaction from their earlier situation.

Sure, he had been rather harsh from voicing out his complaints and he was also expecting that the girl would just either ignore or even felt somewhat bad from it... and the fact that they would just forget that this all happened just like usual.

"J-Jiro-kun..." Sara voiced out with clear tremble in her tone.

But he did not anticipate that the girl would show immense emotions right then and there that could never be faked at all.

"...a-are you mad?" Sara in front of him asked with the same tone of hesitation.

Takajo just stood there truly baffled by the sudden result...

"D-Do you hate me now?"

...before his mind then seemed at ease as he closed his eyes.

Even though this situation was a very ugly and uncomfortable sight, his mind interpreted it as something akin to opportunity.

Opportunity you ask?

 _[Play: Ginen (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Yes, I'm mad" Takajo said with a steel expression making Sara look down as her tears kept falling. "By you disrupting my peace" he stated with the same tone.

"...I know" Sara said quietly, but it didn't made Takajo's expression falter.

It was safe to say that from the time that he had met Sara, his life that was full of quietness and peace where brutally shattered with her constant pestering and he knew that it was definitely bothering him as he valued those two things quite greatly.

"You're practically the epitome of annoyance for me" Takajo harshly said making Sara's expression grew more somber.

This girl also practically bothered him every day since they're meeting and he can also say that he would be probably better off without those things at all.

"You always made me do things and force something on to me that I find absolutely infuriating" Takajo said with a glare with the same harsh tone making Sara clutch her hand tightly.

The things that this girl had always forced him into always makes his irritation grew, and adding to the fact that it always happened this past month since the time he had met her, makes that irritation grew farther.

As Takajo saw Sara quietly yet more lost on crying her tears out, he sighed as he turned around unknowingly making the girl's tears seemed more evident, if that was possible, before he stopped until a certain distance.

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"But I don't hate you" Takajo reluctantly stated before turning to Sara as he saw her surprise as she look at him.

Despite what he had thought earlier with the constant annoyance she gave. He can say that those acts of her had been making his every day more interesting.

"You make me happy" Takajo stated whilst looking away as Sara's watery eyes grew wide.

How she can make him feel a bit of joy knowing that she can tolerate someone as boring as him.

"You always made every day lively" Takajo stated as he scratched his cheek.

How she can make him not get sick of everyday despite her constant pestering.

"And..." Takajo hesitated. "... you make me curious for some reason" he stated.

How she can make him retort to her words as he was normally quiet and passive.

"So, I don't hate you okay!" Takajo huffed as he returned his gaze towards Sara that was in front of him before what he saw made his mouth agape.

Sara was looking at him with her hazel colored eyes as it twinkled without any kind mischievousness whilst highly complimented her long flowing blond hair, and a small smile that he could've sworn was a little different than usual.

Looking at her expression he blushed, truthfully unprepared as he saw Sara's expression before shaking his head as he glanced the other way before hearing the girl's angel-like giggle unlike the sadness she had portrayed earlier, that made him feel more embarrassed.

Though now that he noticed, Sara was undoubtedly very pretty compare to the other girls in class or those that he knew of. Not that he can admit that though, knowing that it was really embarrassing to even think of it.

It was then a body crashed on his own, surprising him. But that surprise eventually turned to embarrassment as he got a look of the eyes that stared at him back with the expression that seemed to blossom in red.

"Jiro-kun..." Sara said with a tone that you can definitely define as...

Takajo didn't continue that thought as his own blushed intensified until the two individual's shared the same color.

"W-What?" Takajo turned his head away unable to look on the face that he regarded as someone annoying.

Silence then reined the surroundings as two different kind of person held onto each other. As if they were the only two people that currently existed in that space.

"...thank you" Takajo heard Sara spoke as he relaxed his body with sigh, thinking as if that was the only thing that she would say.

With another sigh, he controlled his blush though there was still redness, and then slowly turned his head to face the girl in front of him.

To only stop...

 _[Play: Ihyou (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

' _Eh?'_ Takajo thought as he blinked, his mind stopping as well as he felt something... soft against his lips.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **!**

Takajo immediately felt the body that crashed towards him moments ago suddenly separated as his mind suddenly rebooted once again.

"J-Jiro-kun..." the call made Takajo's face turn towards the source as his mind was currently at disarray.

Sara had her face etched with an atomic blush that reached her neck and entirely covered her face as steam seemed to spout in her ears.

"W-Why..."

It may have looked absolutely cute in other people's eyes but Takajo could only...

"What the hell did you just do?!" Takajo roared as new redness enveloped his cheek.

It looks like the nerdy-looking yet still handsome boy had his first official... lip smacking.

As crude as the term was, Takajo was currently at loss of how to properly react. Since it had been his first time that he got... lip smacked, and considering that this person was practically proud of being a loner...

"W-Why did you turn your head?!" Sara shouted back as redness of both pre-teens only intensified.

"W-What?" Takajo seemed to struggle from retorting even further.

"I only meant to k-kiss you in the cheek Jiro-kun!" Sara cried out. "W-Why did you suddenly turn your head?!" she shrieked.

Takajo was about to say something but Sara spoke first.

"T-That was my first kiss..." Sara touched her... not so virgin lips. "Y-You!" she uncharacteristically accused while pointing her trembling finger towards Takajo.

Takajo didn't know what to do in this kind of situation since it was rather unexpected... he was surely hating that word right about now.

"I'm sorry!" Takajo bowed in a perfect forty-five degree curve, as his mind couldn't think of anything while he could hear the girl's constant so called protests of what they had done earlier until it abruptly turned unrelated.

"Why did I forget my notebook now?!" Takajo clearly heard Sara's own shouting in front of him. "N-No that's not it! Muu~ What do I do?!" the girl continued to ask questions that definitely was unrelated to this current situation as it only made Takajo confused.

' _I-I should apologize'_ gulped Takajo as he made up his mind before nodding.

In his mind, he was sure an apology may not mean much, but after that he would surely treat Sara with more care in the future. Then he remembered that this was definitely because of his... speech earlier huh?

' _Why did I have to say that?!'_ Takajo berated himself for his honest mistake.

He was regretting the fact that he even thought of displaying his own feelings about his friendship with Sara and his thoughts seemed to agree as they both wished that...

...it could be all forgotten in the first place.

Unknown to Takajo, the regret that he felt now would be rather insignificant as he would turn back in this moment to take what he had just said.

But for now...

Takajo abruptly shook his head as he knew he still had to apologize.

 _[Play: Kizuna (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

"Eh?" Takajo blinked as he suddenly felt the same warmth over his body.

"Jiro-kun" Sara called out rather sternly as she embraced the boy once again.

"W-What?" Takajo nervously asked as he heard the unusual tone that the girl was using, though it was understandable.

"Look at me" Sara called making Takajo nod hesitantly as he returned his gaze towards her.

Instead of the same stern expression that he was anticipating, what greeted him was a smile that was so similar earlier when he had been... mesmerized.

"Did you regret it?" Takajo heard her question clearly as he stared at her own hazel orbs.

Did he regret it? Of course! Apart from the fact that what they did was much too intimate considering their own age, he was also worried that he may have just hurt the feelings of an annoying yet still innocent girl. Remembering that in their age and in this country, people seemed to value their first intimate exchange with someone that they truly love, especially the girls.

And a girl's first kiss was definitely one of them.

With a sigh, Takajo mustered his courage to answer.

"No..." the answer came out rather instinctively as Takajo waited for his doom.

Though from a logical aspect that answer may be wrong, but in his current situation. His emotions seemed to be on top since he somewhat knew saying no would be the wrong answer.

And it seems that his answer was correct since he heard the angel-like giggle of the girl before something soft invaded his cheek.

Wide-eyed from the sudden development he returned his gaze towards the girl.

Instead of the same angel-like expression that her tone indicated, he was met with a face with a smile that had something more uglier present within it... that made his mind stop once again.

"You'll take responsibility right, Jiro-kun?" Sara asked and it would have made Takajo blush once more, if not for the fact that Takajo clearly heard the same tone that he had used.

"Why are you talking like that now Sara?" Takajo asked, addressing her with her name for the first time making Sara smile brighten.

"Not fair Jiro-kun..." Sara stated with a much lower tone, as her eyelids seemed tired that really surprised Takajo all of a sudden, knowing that he really didn't even notice the girl get tired once.

"Are you okay?" Takajo asked not even bothering to hide his own concern but Sara just ignored his question.

"You say my name now all of times" Sara grinned albeit weakly that made Takajo further shocked, knowing that this was the hyperactive girl he was talking to.

"You're probably sick, right? Let's get you home" Takajo asked before nodding as he could feel the girl's hold on him weaken making his arms held her tighter as his voice was now showing distress.

"And even kiss me earlier..." Sara closed her eyes as if getting tired that made Takajo more distressed.

"What is going on Sara?!" Takajo couldn't help but shout as he observed Sara's current condition.

It had been too sudden. This was the first time where Takajo saw Sara like this in the month that he had spend time with her. He could remember each time where she would smile, do something stupid and outright annoy him.

But this wasn't those days at all.

"Jiro-kun..." Sara called out making Takajo stop his thoughts to look at her more closely.

"...thank you" the same simple yet meaningful word of gratitude escaped her lips.

As Takajo saw Sara remained silent while the breathing after she spoke her words. He then sighed as he concluded that the girl was most probably tired from the current day that they had gone into, since it was pretty acceptable.

Remembering the first time he saw the girl got nervous until where she had cried would definitely make anyone, especially the girl that he was currently steadying, be absolutely tired.

With a smile, Takajo then gazed towards Sara's own sleeping face, knowing that the next time those eyes open. Excitement and craziness would definitely pop like fire crackers in New Year's Eve.

Takajo then felt the slight movement of the girl that he was steadying; he wiped the smile on his face to greet the awakening sleepy head with his usual thin-lined lips.

"You're quite heavy you know?" Takajo said as he saw Sara's hazel eyes opened slowly. "Anyways, if you want to sleep, you need to go home now Sara, you should probably rest in your own roo-"

Takajo was... interrupted. As eyes that showed innocence, confusion and... fear, fully greeted his own as he felt his own breath hitched unconsciously upon hearing the whisper-like voice of the girl that he was currently holding, while confusion and bafflement completely filled his head along with new questions.

"W-Who are you?"

If one asked Takajo what was his opinion about this day, he would undoubtedly say the words...

"...What?"


	18. Operation: Type F: Hopeless

**Operation: {Type F}: [Hopeless]**

 **Unknown Time**

 _[Play: Heion (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Memories can be considered as the things that build up a person's identity.

Moments or just everyday things that gets stored into your brain, so that you can remember and either use it for the purpose to learn the things that you need in real life...

...or remind yourself that you have that thing called "existence" as an individual in this cruel and unfair world.

It can also be compared resume papers that you need for getting work and applying on a business venture, except the employer is yourself in that regard.

It serves as your reference to distinguish what kind of person you are. Important background that tells you what things you did in order to know the reasons of your development in the present. Based from the example, it's like whatever things you encountered in the past is directly written in a piece of paper. But in a literal situation, the only events that you need to write are your achievements, success and other things related to make yourself suitable for the job you wish to apply on...

...and it would be a bother to replace it, if it was accidentally lost or destroyed.

If you ask a certain self-proclaimed loner that has mature tendencies and abrupt change issues... he would define memories as,

"The power or process of reproducing or recalling what has been learned and retained especially through associative and mechanisms" or;

"The store of things learned and retained from an organism's activity or experience as evidenced by modification of structure or behavior or by recall or and recognition" and maybe even just a "plain" definition;

"A natural ability that activates once your brain develops the aptitude to remember the things associated with your growth and that acts as prior knowledge in order to remember situations that highlights your attention"

While they may be nerdy beyond degree, they are the exact definition if someone ever has the impulse to use it in their homework or just their own interest and boredom at work.

Said "boredom" would directly imply of a certain someone that would undoubtedly remark that the definitions above are waste of time to remember and are not fun to even ask for.

Said "certain someone" would directly suggest of a person that would reflexively comment that all knowledge is essential... just to be pulled by the arm and be forced to run like there was no tomorrow.

Anyways, memories, as you can see, are significant non-physical objects that make up your identity. Be it having a fixed sense of society or having equal excitement that rivals the brightness of the sun. They are examples of identities that can only be produced through having to live moments in life that proceeds to shape those moments into fragments of what you call as... memories.

Though...

"Memories are practically useless if you can't remember them at all... Sara" a boy asked with a stoical expression to the one named "Sara". But if you looked closer, you can see something... suppressing something watery that was about to cascade on his cheek.

"You're having those weird moments again Jiro-kun!" the girl exclaimed with a bright smile to the one named "Jiro-kun". As if unaware of the state the boy was going through.

The boy's expression broke and could only smile sardonically from the blatant ignorance of the girl just a few inches away from him... comfortably lying on a bed with no worries whatsoever.

The boy can dismiss the rude and bad-mannered actions of the girl for now. He had been used to that kind of behavior from her anyway. Though, he knew that there was no difference even if he responded with a soft and understanding patience or an extremely harsh berating, since...

"Um... hello?" the boy was snapped out of his musings when he was called. And upon redirecting his eyes right in front of him...

Two orbs of hazel brown eyes filled with confusion met the boy's somber blue-gray ones; the somberness was unnoticed even though it became more prevalent.

Yes, the boy would just let the girl scot-free even if she was being rude earlier...

"Um... are you listening?" the girl adopted a soft tone, which was way different than the excessive jovial one.

Yes, he would just tell himself that it was just her way of doing things and he would just understand her own circumstances...

"I finally got your attention!" the girl clapped her hand happily, indicating that the boy heard her voice from what she had said.

Yes...

"Can I ask your name and maybe afterwards we can be friends? I'll go first" the girl offered with the very same bright smile that the boy was accustomed to, but the latter could definitely see and feel that it was totally different than the last one.

"Sure, I guess" the boy answered with a smile of his own... though no matter how fake it was. He had to persevere for "his" own worries.

"My name's Sara, Sara Menako!" the now named "Sara" introduced herself with a grin. "And I see that this is the start of a friendship so I shall say thank you and sorry in advance!" she added with a salute.

The boy's expression in that instant broke into a heartbroken one and the tears seemed to be unable to hold itself back any longer. As one tear escaped his right eyelid, the liquid that signified sadness and grief fell onto his lap, but that was only one. He still had to endure... for "his" sake.

"It's your turn then!" "Sara" said as she waited for a response. As if unaware of the state the boy was going through.

The boy abruptly noticed that the same thing happened again. But he still needed to... tolerate for "him" to not get hurt.

Plastering another fake smile, the boy answered.

"Jojiro Takajo" the now named "Takajo" answered with the same smile trying to hold itself on his lips. "Be sure to remember it in the future okay! Friends always remember the ones they befriended!" he uncharacteristically voiced with his own excitement as if meeting a "new" friend was a dream come through.

Yes... "Jojiro Takajo" could let "Sara Menako" off the hook this time; since he knew that different yet same things would just happen if he stayed in her vicinity. And he has a lot of chance to correct her again. While other people would undoubtedly question him as to why he still stayed, one of which is his own mother, he would just answer them truthfully and wholeheartedly since he wasn't doing it whatsoever for the girl that he had once regarded as annoying... no, it was not for her.

"That's a good name!"

The smile full of happiness that resulted from the boy's action only made him internally downtrodden but he still relentlessly hid it.

The boy can dismiss the rude and bad-mannered actions of the girl for now. He had been used to that kind of behavior from her anyway. Though, he knew that there was no difference even if he responded with a soft and understanding patience or an extremely harsh berating, since...

"And I'm a bit selfish, you see! There are instances where I would just use this friendship just to get what I want! But, I'll try to change that about me since you look like you're still willing to befriend me!"

Jojiro Takajo would answer those people who would question him that he merely did it for his own volition and self-interest. Because that was he believed would be the most practical and best mindset when talking to a girl as unique as this...

Seeing the blossomed smile right in front of him, the boy only showed a smile of his own albeit more forcefully.

Memories can be considered as the things that build up a person's identity...

...but the girl known as Sara Menako existed right in front of him, kept the different yet similar identity even if it was never shaped by those so called memories in the first place.

 **Unknown Time**

 **Kiryuu Academy**

 _[Play: Danran (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

The silent and gentle wind was felt by people walking through the streets. As students, with parents on tow, that just attended the graduation for elementary school was either staying to take more pictures while the others were now leaving in groups as they had plans for the afternoon.

While the students with their were making their way outside the big gates of the school known as Kiryuu academy, a certain duo was seen walking while following the waves of students getting out of the campus.

"Takajo-san!" the duo stopped as they turned to look towards a particular female approaching them.

"Shinra-san?" Takajo asked seeing a familiar face.

This was the girl in particular who would occasionally exchange books to read with him and was the one that he had failed to know the name for about two months since meeting.

The girl named Shinra was wearing a casual white T-shirt with a blue skirt along with sandals. She then stopped before panting slightly from her run as she then set her sights towards Takajo.

"Congratulations Takajo-san!" the girl named Shinra beamed. "You've graduated now!" she added making Takajo scratch the back of his head while showing a wry smile.

"Yeah, sure looks like it" Takajo said while Shinra nodded.

"Well, seeing that you've graduated. It seems proper if I call you senpai right?" the girl said.

"You can still me Takajo if you want though" Takajo stated but it seems ineffective seeing the girl speak.

"Takajo-senpai then!" Takajo heard the girl said making him sigh.

Three years have passed since Takajo was merely a ten year old boy. He was currently a graduate of elementary school and he had now stepped into the stage of middle school.

His features were relatively the same compare to his younger self. With a difference of slightly thicker hair that he had maintained whilst in his face, the current glasses that he had were now brand new. All in all, nothing really changed except his more defined features.

"So what do you need Joji-chan, Shinra-chan?" Takajo's mother asked.

"Don't call me Joji-chan" he stated casually compare to the past, but was promptly ignored when the two females conversed.

"My cousin graduated as well and I was wondering if Takajo-san here is available for the party in our place" Shinra said whilst smiling towards Takajo who continued to rant about his nickname.

The mother was about to speak but she was interrupted by Takajo who stepped forwards.

"Sorry Shinra-san..." Takajo politely said after he calmed down. "Me and Okaa-san have plans after this" he stated while the girl nodded in understanding, though you could see the small traces of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh. Okay then" Shinra said after a few seconds, hiding her disappointment. "But if you change your mind, you can still come okay?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind then" Takajo said as he graced Shinra with a smile, eliciting a blush from the girl before abruptly turning around.

Looking towards Takajo a final time, somewhat clearing the redness of her cheek she spoke.

"Goodbye then, Takajo-senpai!" Shinra bid farewell with a wave of her hand while Takajo mirrored her movement. Staring at Takajo for a few seconds she then smiled before going on her way.

Takajo sighed after seeing the girl leave before hearing a chuckle from his side.

"Joji-chan sure is popular" the mother teased making Takajo sigh again. "That girl still has a crush on you huh?" she teased even further making Takajo groan.

"First of all I'm not that popular and second it is just admiration" Takajo excused.

"Still the analytical son I know, alright" the mother muttered with sigh before smiling. "Though, I'm happy you made friends before you leave your elementary years" she added much to Takajo's embarrassment.

Truthfully, the mother was a bit surprised herself from the sudden change Takajo have gone through, even though Takajo may have traces of the passive and logical person he once was, it never really did became that much prevalent nowadays.

Looking at her son who once would spout nonsense about the benefits of being alone and a boy who would undoubtedly became isolated... she was really happy when she saw in that certain time where Takajo was seen talking with his other classmates. It may just be a simple casual conversation, but she could distinguish that Takajo was really trying.

And even though her son was a bit awkward at first, at least there was effort on his part until it became kind of a norm to him somewhat. A contrary to what he would say when he was at an age of ten.

Of course the mother knew who had definitely changed his son for the better and she was thankful for that, but...

"You're going to see her again, huh?" the mother said while Takajo didn't answer, proceeding to walk while the former followed after.

With another sigh the woman then spoke again softly.

"You're only hurting yourself, you know?" Takajo heard the comment loud and clear but didn't show any signs of listening.

The person that she was indicating about was a certain someone that definitely changed Takajo thoroughly. The person, that abruptly barged on Takajo's life unceremoniously. One, who had stuck to him like glue, just to prove that her concept of friendship truly overwhelm his. A girl, which managed to irritate him further even to the point that he had broken his facade just to show anger.

You can say that those examples are crude and somewhat even not good examples at all. In which it can ruin the receiver's view of life that it already is, but knowing how it indeed changed the ways of the boy who preferred to be alone more than anything...

...the result indeed was way worse than the mother had thought.

If it was just a normal kind of girl, she wouldn't even think of something like this but this was somewhat of a special case.

She didn't know what kind of effect that the girl truly had integrated to her son, but she saw the signs that guaranteed it were positive and seeing it play out in front of her she couldn't be anymore factual.

"You don't have to, you know?" the mother tried to dissuade her son.

Not that she wanted to stop Takajo from meeting that particular girl. She just wanted for him to-

"It would be rather rude to not even say a farewell right?" the mother knew she couldn't stop his son now... seeing the smile that spoke of acceptance and sadness at the same time.

Takajo just gaze at his own mother with the very same smile that he would see from a particular person albeit with a minor distinct detail...

If one asked Takajo what he thought about the three years that have passed. He would normally answer that it had been hectic and chaotic as he knew that a certain girl will constantly stay by his side at all times.

He would voice out his concerns to that girl of why anybody wouldn't just stare at your face whilst you are sleeping.

He would be angry while that girl would proceed to force him to run first thing in the morning and just be plain vocal after that so called routine.

He would be blatant in expressing his obvious displease about how he would be irritated by that girl every single time.

He would just pause in bafflement upon seeing the "other side" of that girl and just stay quiet while she was in "focus mode", which he had named due to the weirdness of said action since the girl is rarely but is serious.

He would show tolerance whilst that girl would interrupt classes as if it was in her schedule.

And he would at times think about why he had met the girl that literally kicked his reality like it wasn't her business and would come regretting the fact that he had even met the girl in the first place.

"..."

 **Flashback**

 **3 years ago**

"You're an idiot" Takajo stated bluntly making Sara flinch.

"That's mean Jiro-kun" Sara frowned before sighing as she lay one the soft and comfortable hospital bed.

It had been about a week since a revelation was brought out in the open.

"Hmmm..." Takajo hummed before grasping a particular book on the desk as he opened it. "It's true though" he stated ignoring Sara's protest of him reading through her stuff.

"That's also rude, you know?" Sara said but Takajo ignored her once again whilst still skimming on the small notebook that Sara had at all times.

At first, Takajo wouldn't even think of rummaging through a girl's stuff, much less if it was Sara he was talking about. But upon knowing of a certain fact, he didn't even care anymore...

"This is something important to you, right?" Takajo offhandedly commented while having Sara's book on his face. "I currently hold the notebook that you remind yourself of" he added.

"At least make yourself look sad Jiro-kun" Sara commented. "You sound like you don't even care" she stated but the only response Takajo did was a stare.

"You didn't even tell me you had a condition in the first place" Takajo stated. "But I do care, at least somewhat" he added with a casual tone.

"It really is different when you deny things rather than accepting them huh?" Sara stated with a sigh.

"Want me to write that for you?" Takajo asked while reaching for a pen.

"Yes, please" Sara nodded whilst watching Takajo write on a blank page on her notebook.

This was actually a normal sight that would befall once in a while upon their meetings. Takajo would often (everyday) visit Sara in her house to check up on her, not even bothering to sugarcoat his intentions since when he had heard of Sara's supposed condition. He immediately got rid of his facade and just stayed casual in talking to the girl while letting out occasional smiles that he had been suppressing when he was around her.

Takajo then looked at Sara after he had written what she wanted.

"Still..." Takajo said before giving some thought of what he should say as he continued. "I'm surprised you can even get sick" he teased much to Sara's frustration.

"You're being weird again Jiro-kun" Sara said whilst pulling her blanket to cover half of her face leaving only her eyes and nose present, as her voice became muffled. "And this isn't just any normal sick, you know? You're probably just teasing me... again" Takajo clearly heard her mumble. As he knew the girl was currently pouting making him laugh slightly.

He then noticed that the girl's eyes became rather droopy, which was slightly unusual since he knew the girl had a good night's rest. Sighing silently, Takajo knew what he had to do but with something different...

"Want me to read you a book?" Takajo offered as Sara nodded vigorously hearing the statement shaking off her tiredness. "Okay then..." the boy stood up from his chair.

For some reason, the notebook that he held earlier ago was carefully concealed behind him.

"...I'll just make a quick visit in my house and retrieve a book there to read for you, okay?" he stated. And as he was about to walk, he was promptly stopped when his sleeve was pulled making him glance curiously towards the girl.

"...You'll come back right?" Sara meekly asked while still holding his sleeve making Takajo sigh albeit in a more good-natured one.

Takajo then grasped her soft hand carefully while clutching it with the same intensity as he nodded with a smile.

"Of course I will" Takajo said. "Didn't I say something like that and you made me write it so you can also remember it?" he asked while Sara nodded.

"Hmmm..." Sara nodded before hesitantly letting go of Takajo's hand. "But be quick okay?" she asked making Takajo nod.

"It will only take a moment" the girl smiled hearing those words as the boy then exited her room. And as the boy's form had passed by her door with a soft close, she closed her eyes whilst having a peaceful smile on her face, as she muttered...

"...thank you again... Jiro-kun"

The door closed with a soft slam as Takajo's hand tightly grip the doorknob as his face held a sad grimace.

"...about three hours, huh?" Takajo muttered before scowling which seemed solely intended for himself before he leaned by the closed bedroom door as he looked up towards the ceiling. "It's getting worse..." he mumbled before shaking his head as he gave a long drawn out sigh.

Steps then could be heard by the stairs as Takajo immediately straightened himself before wiping his eyes as he faced the newcomer.

"Takajo-chan" a woman in her late twenties that resembles Sara made her presence known.

"Menako-san" Takajo bowed for a greeting. "Good morning. Sorry again for visiting abruptly" he stated while the female just shook her head.

"You're always welcome here Takajo-chan" the female assured with a soft smile before frowning as she looked apologetic. "In fact, I should be the one apologizing for not telling you of the condition my daughter is currently experiencing and how you check up on her everyday" it was now Takajo's turn to shake his head.

"An apology is not needed" Takajo stated. "I can somewhat understand since it's more of a personal matter and I'm merely an outsider in your business"

"You're more of an outsider Takajo-chan" the female stated firmly. "I'm very grateful for your efforts to make my daughter's life more meaningful" the mother said with gratitude in her voice. "And if anything... you've become relatively closer, if not, something in the level of family" she added.

Takajo wanted to deny such a claim. But then chose to keep quiet as he knew that there was no more reason in dissuading the mother of his friend.

"And I'm also very grateful for you on keeping an eye out for her" the female mentioned making Takajo confused. "She desperately wanted to go to school and ask me multiple times until I accepted" she stated.

Takajo could only give a nod as he knew having a person with a condition such as that shouldn't even think of leaving their own home.

And it was pretty obvious who was that certain figure in the shadows that kept him alert at all times.

"But still..." Takajo started getting the female's attention. "It's hard to believe that girl can have a condition so... severe in the first place" he said as he returned his stare towards the ceiling. "Being way too cheerful and all that" he added with a sigh.

"...seems like what she said about her surviving a car crash is true after all" Takajo stated as a bitter smile adorned his face.

Truthfully, Takajo himself was feeling two distinct emotions upon knowing the supposed condition that Sara was currently suffering from.

One was of course, honest surprise. Since this was the ever cheerful and endless excitable Sara that he was talking about. This may come a bit rude, but a smaller part of him has always regarded the girl could pass off as an idiot.

And this was not just him talking randomly or sarcastically for that matter, no. Once you spend enough time with the girl in question... anyone would reached the similar conclusion, though the only difference that it was just him who has actually reached that far.

' _Yep, what an idiot...'_ Takajo thought with a dry chuckle.

A cognitive disorder where the memory is disturbed or lost...

The girl, Sara Menako, he was referring to has a condition called amnesia.

If you hit the books or listen to a doctor's ramblings, you may find out that there are two kinds of amnesia. Sara Menako currently belongs to one of those categories, though...

Takajo silently gritted his teeth as he remembered the specific category Sara is grouped with.

' _You just had to possess the worst between the two, huh?'_ Takajo thought as he vividly remembered what kind of amnesia Sara currently has.

Anterograde Amnesia is a selective memory deficit, the inability to remember events, resulting from brain injury or disease.

It also refers to a decreased ability to retain new information. As the said new information from the short term memory is the one that's entirely affected. Long-term memories from before the event remain intact.

Its causes can be broad but it is directly related to brain or neurological injuries like; head trauma, traumatic events or physical deficiencies.

Normally, amnesia could only just be temporary. Kind of like how a person progressively remembers each of those events, given the right amount of time or something close or familiar is exposed for them to see, hear, feel or etc, even if that time could reach months to years.

This could also apply to anterograde amnesiac patients, even though the possibility is lower than those that have retrograde amnesia; loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease.

But for Sara's case however...

If what the girl said was true about surviving a car crash...

The idea is actually simple to understand in that specific point. Even if Takajo or anyone for that matter would deny the conclusion, no matter how ugly or impossible it is... there was always common sense that would block their denial many times over.

Imagine, a girl with a rather scrawny and undeveloped body that didn't even exceed her teenage years. Be smacked with a fast-moving contraption directly to the most fragile body part of her body yet something intervened known as "luck" to "assure" her survival.

It was fortunate enough for the girl to be alive much less comatose, instead of death intruding after such an accident.

In simpler terms, Sara Menako was lucky enough to survive death in her face with a body of a child absorbing the almost fatal blow. Though it didn't mean that she came out unscathed...

Thus, came the worst kind of amnesia that a ten-year old girl could possibly have of all things...

' _Wait...'_ thought Takajo as he pondered about something.

He was not a doctor but after knowing how his... friend previously suffered such a harsh condition, there was still that urge to discover the specifics of said disease.

Amnesia indeed does pertain to loss of memories before or after an injury, right? Then can it also be relevant to the-

Takajo didn't even finish his thoughts as he hastily shifted his head to face the silent mother.

"Is Sara-" his own words got stuck in his throat but nonetheless it got the female's attention. Takajo coughed before continuing but there was still the slight stutter as he spoke. "I-Is Sara normally this active since the start?" he asked.

The mother just tilted her head confused by the sudden question. Takajo noticed this and proceeded to asked something different but something similar.

"Does Sara have any friends other than me?" Takajo asked before he realized what he had stated. "S-Sorry for being insensitive I-"

"It's okay" the mother assured with a smile making Takajo sigh mentally. "As for your question... yes she did have many friends but..." the female trailed off but Takajo held unconsciously on a certain feeling.

He didn't know why there was something lingering in his mind amidst the obvious distraught that he was currently feeling. He didn't even care enough to deny that emotion from the start. But nonetheless that certain influx remained as it gradually became more prevalent than the rest.

That certain stir can be called as anything and can be felt by anyone...

...and yet there was no mistaking it.

The sensation that remained elusive...

...but have shined the brightest in tragedies.

The distinct feeling that always accompanied wishes...

It was simply the emotion called Hope.

The emotion that Takajo subconsciously was leaning on to assure himself that there was a certain mistake.

And that feeling that exuded radiance became dimmer in each passing second as Takajo heard the mother's continuous claims.

"Upon knowing the condition that she was befallen to..." the mother seemed hesitant but nonetheless continued.

"Some of them just left because of reasons like pity, intolerance and plain anger"

Takajo didn't even need an explanation in order to understand the cause of those so called "reasons" for the girl to become so alone.

While amnesia does indeed affect a person's overall experiences, it did not specifically determine the emotional feelings into account of the patient.

What someone would feel that they have friends from the start before their continued fun simply vanishes like thin air?

What someone would feel that they may just be a bother because they can't remember anything at all afterwards?

What someone would feel that they indeed have friends that stood beside them before they just ignored your existence because you've done something "wrong"?

You can't just ignore emotions so easily after all, more so the complicated ones. While it may diminish, it must first grow to a certain point enough for the person to completely accept it.

But there was still amnesia that should be taken into account. How can you remember something you felt if something forces you to forget it before realizing what it is?

Even though the "experience" was forgotten, it still compiles "bit by bit" until it became more prevalent... more instinctual.

Simply put, the multitude of emotions that Sara felt while her "friends" left her even if they were forgotten piled up in a specific space called a "heart" until it grew as she instinctively urged to find "something".

...Something "interesting"

Takajo chuckled derisively... as he now somewhat realized what Sara was "unconsciously" searching for. He can also understand as to why Sara reacted rather emotionally when he was mad at her for doing something "wrong".

He also had thoughts of Sara having a chance to remember... since he himself have been witnessed to the sight of her same annoyance, same excitement and same smiles, the same personality that he was subjected to every single day.

But as he once thought, it was not specifically determined. It might only just be desperation on his side, enough to think of it further as a mere coincidence...

...or was it?

Looking towards the small notebook that he was clutching, he immediately knew that his impromptu decision couldn't be anything more correct to prove something that he can do, even though it was way too early, absolutely risky, tremendously painful and... incredibly selfish.

He was still the so called mature Takajo after all... with a rather "mature" feelings as well.

"...that's the only thing that she uses to remember you, you know?" the mother said as she laid her eyes on to the small yet significant notebook that the boy was holding on. "She also said that she preferred writing more than typing because it's complicated" she claimed jokingly.

"Well..." Takajo said as he silently laughed from the mother's claim before handing out the notebook to her arms. "I highly suggest that she doesn't need this if she wants to remember me afterwards" giving a slight grasp on the only object that practically connected them as it landed on the mother's hand.

The female could only have widened eyes before Takajo passed by her. But it eventually became a face of realization as she look somber.

Without turning, she spoke making Takajo stop.

"I can understand your actions somehow..." the mother stated. "Her past friends would just give her some words of encouragement before leaving her... and normally people upon knowing would just leave because they don't want the feeling of getting hurt, even claiming that it was for their own sake" the female added with a bitter tone.

"What about my own daughter? Sure she can't remember for long... but it still truly hurts to see her completely devoid of any memories, the experience that she had wanted to remember and treasure in her heart, completely gone..." the female spoke with a tone of hope that maybe, just maybe, the boy behind him could reconsider his supposed decision.

To befriend a girl that might not remember anything at all.

To stay beside her even if those moments were akin to fakeness.

To share smiles that would not eventually last long.

To stand and persevere just for "her sake" and only her.

To be something"interesting"...

"I can only hope that you are different..."

The feeling called "hope" appeared once again... but how can it be answered when it was directed towards the person that got his own "hope" diminished?

Takajo sighed as he knew that the female was mistake of everything... except one.

"I'm not all that different from the others, Menako-san" Takajo informed as he turned around to show decisiveness making the female grew lonelier.

But just like his hope, it also diminished...

...as her own version of hope brightened because of what Takajo said next.

"Apart from one thing... you are mistaken of everything Menako-san" that got the female's head to shoot upwards.

"I'm not doing this for her own sake at all, since I also learned to be more selfish while she was around" Takajo proclaimed with an honest tone, as his lips cracked a smile before turning around. "Thank you again for having me today Menako-san..."

"...but I'm sorry if I have to intrude later this afternoon again, since I still have to read a book for her" he stated before waving as he descended down the stairs, leaving the female that didn't even bother to rub her tear-stricken eyes.

The proclamation was crude, easily forgettable and overall lame by normal standards since the source worded it with a seemingly half-hearted and casual tone... but it was not.

The woman knew it was anything but that... because the boy's thinking was just way too "different".

And that only made her feel assurance that her hope was answered since the boy was _different._

There was a reason that the feeling called hope strictly remained elusive and almost unreachable to any other person...

"This is just pay back for all the annoyance that you caused me Sara" Takajo stated as he marched out of the Menako household.

Despite his statement, it never failed to hide the sheer conviction reflected in those gray blue eyes, as the smile on his face became determined.

"...this is also a thank you, so just shut up and be accept my gratefulness"

...since the moment you feel it's worth...

If anyone doesn't want to be "interesting" for her... then he'll just take that role for "his own sake"... in a more selfish approach of course, since Takajo won't admit that this was for Sara's sake but his own.

A pair of hazel brown eyes opened briefly as if hearing words that were so far away, before it promptly closed as a soft and simple undistinguishable smile graced her lips.

"...J...ir...o-k...u...n...?"

...everything becomes more interesting.

"..."

 **A Year Later**

But everything, eventually, fades and disappears after a given amount of time right?

And every person's curiosity about something will also certainly diminish, so that a new subject piques their interest.

"..."

"Jiro-kun... are you alright now?" Sara stated as she looked at Takajo seating adjacently towards her.

"Yeah, my fever's gone yesterda- wait, how did you know about that?" Takajo asked back in wonder.

"My mother told me silly" Sara chuckled making Takajo slightly blush, though the cause wasn't defined if it was because of obvious common sense or the giggle of a cute girl.

"A-Anyway" Takajo coughed before continuing as he realized something again.

"Did you just call me Jiro-kun?" the boy tilted his head in confusion but his mind was currently in a small turmoil.

It had been a year since Takajo was informed of Sara's sicknes- no, it would be more proper to call it something akin to destiny itself.

She was in a situation where she is forced to spend each and every single day to remember that moments like these wouldn't last that long and would continue until the day she died... though she would also forget to remember that particular bit.

The prior analytical Takajo was skeptical of the concept since he himself proclaimed that he was "mature", thus only believing a concept if it was proven.

But the current Takajo knew he was wrong since the evidence was just right in front of him...

...and the fact that his so called picture of maturity was slowly changing to something more profound each and every single day, where he would spend his time with the destiny-ridden girl... if that was possible at all.

"Is there something wrong?" Sara asked thinking if she got his name wrong.

"I told you that my name is Jojiro Takajo, right?" Takajo said whilst feeling two distinct emotions arising within him that he hated and longed for.

It was just like back then... where things would just get thrown towards him quite unexpected and where his own unscientific, improbable and truly desperate way of thinking that had presumed that Sara's condition could have been mistaken because of that nickname...

A nickname so simple yet the very same nickname that annoyed, irritated and...

"..."

And the only thing that could have reminded her of that particular moniker was a certain notebook that the girl had used prior in remembering the moments that she should have treasured.

...including him.

"Well..." Takajo said as he shrugged. "You can call me anything you like" he stated making Sara nod happily.

"Then I'll call you Jiro-kun!" Sara proclaimed excitedly making Takajo's eyes widen for a brief second.

'No, it's just a coincidence Jojiro' thought Takajo as he remembered the very same behavior that Sara would show.

The same thing that he would tell himself in each and every single day, when it was time to prove that it was all his selfishness that drove him to stay in the vicinity of the girl who can't remember.

"...thank you Jiro-kun" Takajo was brought out of his musings when Sara shyly looked at him.

"W-What for?" Takajo asked.

The girl who was trapped by destiny just smiled towards the boy who hates unexpected things.

"For being there for me... Jiro-kun"

 **Two Years Later**

Following the "principles of fascination"; someone's interest needs to slowly disappear in order for a new or old one to take its attention.

Hope functions the same way.

"..."

"D-Did you just confess to me?" Takajo said with an uncertain tone, as his brain managed to reboot after a few seconds before proceeding to blush.

Sara just gave a smile bewitchingly as she slowly took steps in front of Takajo who proceeded to step back making her pout.

"Muu~" Sara said with a cute voice that immediately struck Takajo. "That's not a proper reaction when a cute girl confesses to you, Jiro-kun" she whined though there was a hint of amusement in her tone.

"And that confession can't just be said without proper constitution!" Takajo retorted. Despite the statement could have indirectly pertained to Sara's condition, the latter just pouted more in response.

It was a certain agreement that the both, Takajo mostly, have decided. Even if one can't remember the moments that have passed and if the other can't admit that what he was doing was anything but selfish.

...both genuinely wanted to share the time that was left remaining... yes, left remaining.

Takajo then sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Even if I did accept your feelings..." Takajo trailed off before his features grew solemn.

"You only have a year left before leaving right?"

It had been two years since Takajo was informed of Sara's sicknes- destiny.

And the statement that he had said was also factual, no matter how it greatly troubled him.

The reason was in the lines of -because the girl's father, who was overseas, decided that her treatment should be better off to another hospital in another nation. With a more comfortable environment and where the family can reunite- or something like that.

But whatever the cause, sudden or unexpected, it was inevitable no matter how both concealed their dislike about the decision.

"Yeah I uh..." Sara looked as if she was having trouble in expressing her thoughts which Takajo saw.

The latter also knew that the same duo of emotions in his mind can never be mistaken... both from the sudden planned departure and how the girl could have remembered that she had stolen his first kiss to warrant enough affection.

But...

"Fine..." the words came out soft but it still made the girl blink in bafflement.

"What?" Takajo shuffled uncomfortably.

...he knew that the girl in front of him needs more of his attention more than anything.

It was the least he could do for being so "selfish".

"I'll... accept your affections even if it's only temporary" Takajo stated with a firm voice unlike earlier.

Unknown towards the fact that his following words would greatly affect the girl...

"I may not return your unrequited feelings with my own... but I can understand since I may just have the similar, if not, close enough camaraderie" Takajo lamely reasoned.

The response was the unconscious clutching of her left chest feeling something throbbing...

It was as if his words were triggering something that should have started way earlier.

"Even though your feelings are a spur of the moment or something like that... I can't just disregard the times that we shared even if you can't remember them at all" Takajo scratched the back of his head.

The response was the droplets of water that emerge within her eyes that signified anything but sadness...

It was as if his words were allowing something strictly kept to burst out.

"And you can even say that it's too impractical and nonsensical that I stayed for this long, much less made you somehow developed this kind of feelings and the fact that you can even regard me as a stranger if I hadn't kept in touch, but..." Takajo took a deep breath before looking towards the girl.

"You just had to annoy and irritate me to the extreme that I found myself changing along the way..." Takajo shook his head lightly. "...and you can't just brush aside someone that changed you this greatly Sara..."

"...so you might as well expect that each time you wake up, you have to see someone as stupid as me"

"..."

"But remember that I'm merely doing it for myself and since your cute and al-" Takajo tried to play the selfish card as he realized what he just said but was promptly silenced when Sara launched herself towards him.

"Jiro-kun!" Takajo felt the girl's body over him as he almost lost his balance.

"Hey! You don't need to be so excited! I-!" the selfish boy was ignored again when the forgetful girl proceeded to nuzzle her cheek towards him, making them both blush.

"I love you... Jiro-kun!"

 **Three Years Later**

 _[Play: Kimi no Moji (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Then... for how long does a boy's supposedly selfish effort to a girl's so called subconscious hope last until it will give birth to something new? Or...

...was there a chance for Takajo's own unanswered hope to take the stage once more?

"..."

"...I guess this is it" Takajo said as he heard the door close giving the both of them privacy.

"Mn..." Sara nodded as she kept her eyes downwards towards her blanket.

The silence that befell them wasn't awkward by any means, you could even say that it was comfortable but it seemed that only one of them felt its calmness.

"You know I graduated" Takajo stated changing the topic before bending down as he picked up something in his bag. "See?" he showed three medals and each of them represented his achievements.

"Hey..." the soft voice of the girl prompted him to listen.

"W-What?" Takajo stated as he knew he had been noticed wanting to avoid the topic.

Three years have passed since Takajo was informed of Sara's so called stupid destiny.

And those three years have passed along with the eventual start of the separation of the two individuals that kept having doubts, as one can't remember and one can't accept.

"Is it natural for me to miss you, even if I can't remember anything these past three years?" the girl's tone was a great contradiction compare to the tone the boy would usually hear.

But alas, it was not the time to think of unnecessary thoughts as Takajo himself knew that it was just avoiding the obvious situation that was placed in front of him.

"No it doesn't" Takajo bluntly replied as he knew that this was what on Sara's mind.

It wouldn't even take a genius to figure out what was in the girl's mind in the first place.

Imagine, a boy with mature issues coupled with continuous denial and a hint of hatred towards the unexpected, be matched with a girl with annoyance and irritation practically glittering amidst her every steps and possessing a condition that disables her to remember new memories.

A duo that should have never met since the traits that they hold didn't even relate to each other, much less, traits that are just way too different.

There was always common sense if looking at it in the girl's condition, it was normal for her to not feel any kind of emotions since the boy that she had met and his interactions with her had been completely wiped out, and you can't just feel any kind of closeness to a person without remembering them in the first place.

Whereas, for the boy however, he shouldn't even think of staying for long, much more, when he himself knew that the girl would be unable to remember anything and just proceed to end up feeling lonely afterwards because of the pain.

But since fate had intervened, it became possible... and stable.

"But I'll surely feel something, you know" Takajo sighed as Sara looked at him sadly with a forlorn frown.

"Sorry, I know I've been giving you hardships... which I can't remember but I-" Sara was cut-off when Takajo laughed making her confused.

"I guess this is just the result of being selfish huh?" Sara stood confused at Takajo's claim.

"Why?" the girl voiced out her thoughts. "It should have been me that's selfish right?" she asked.

"Nope, it's all me" Takajo stated with an easy smile. "I didn't stay this long for your own sake at all" he proclaimed with a resolute tone as he stood up.

"Wait..." Sara stated as she tried to reach out but Takajo kept on walking towards the door.

Takajo stopped walking as he held the doorknob with a tight grip, his face showing the unrestrained sad grimace that he would show every time he steps out of her room.

And he would continue to hide it for the girl who can't remember.

That was how selfish the boy is.

"...can you remember the same nickname that you would often say to me?" the selfish boy knew that it was impossible since he was asking the forgetful girl.

Compare to the things that he endured and no matter how he calls himself as "selfish". The boy- no, Takajo wanted to at least hear the simple nickname that Sara would subconsciously refer to him as.

The very same nickname that gave him two distinct emotions that made him stay for three years, tending to the girl that asked for someone "interesting"...

But it seems that fate became cruel once more, like what it had done when it let the two met in the first place.

The silence could be described as peaceful and calm, but for Takajo it was an answer.

An answer that acted as a response to his impossible question...

With a sigh, Takajo opened the door, but not with a final mutter of...

"...Goodbye Sara"

The door closed. But if maybe, just maybe, if the door had been held for a single second before closing...

...Takajo's impossible question would have been answered.

"Guess that's that" Takajo said casually as he walked the streets.

His features remained complacent acting as if the one-sided farewell was only a dream.

...but that was all merely it... acting.

The boy's mind went to the possibility of them meeting in a more normal setting, without any kind of doubts, mental conditions or fate introducing them with contradicted traits.

...but that was all merely it... possibilities.

"But that's impossible though" Takajo stated as his gaze settled on the blue endless sky.

Yes it was impossible... since those two persons wouldn't be the same Jojiro Takajo and Sara Menako and their interactions would never be the same.

"..."

If one asked Takajo what he thought about the three years that have passed. He would normally answer that it had been hectic and chaotic as he knew that a certain girl will constantly stay by his side at all times.

But if he was being truthfully honest however...

Takajo would hide his embarrassment upon seeing the cute stare of Sara since it was the first sight he would be met once waking up in the morning.

Takajo would sigh in acceptance since Sara had opened his eyes to something called exercise and even encourage him to keep his body fit.

Takajo would just turn around and show a smile since Sara would go so far as to make his day lively and escape the realm of boringness.

Takajo would conceal his astonishment and wonder as to why Sara would show such a side to him and only him.

Takajo would cover his chuckles seeing how Sara was so bold in joking around class whilst the female teacher would try to tone down the class.

And...

"...Sara... thank you..." Takajo stated as he felt water pouring down his eyes before proceeding to wipe it off as he continued his venture towards his home.

...Takajo would say a simple thank you that he failed to utter within Sara's presence.

"..."

And that was the end of the story of how two individual with varying sense of reality met.

You could even say that their tale was just like any other and absolutely normal...

...minus all the part where that simple meeting abruptly changed one's overall perspective of life.

You can also say that their meeting was simply a mistake that was written poorly by fate and destiny, as they were a conflicting match since the start.

But all meetings upon starting are needed to advance eventually right?

And in that state of advance you learn something.

In their case however, it was mostly about fear of the unexpected and simple hope.

Two completely different concepts but have underlying similarities.

Just like the two of them.

You can't just achieve "hope" easily when the "unexpected" is absent.

Likewise, when there is something "unexpected", someone's "hope" will be affected.

But unexpectedness and the feeling of hope will also eventually fade.

They are two examples of things that are only temporary.

Much like the meeting of a selfish boy and a forgetful girl...

And even if only one remembers, both emotions will continue to linger until it will emerge again, thus starting the cycle all over.

It is inevitable similar to a simple farewell.

A natural occurrence in this harsh reality that is needed to exist as it is in the balance...

"...no matter much how I grew to despise the both of them"

 **Present Time**

 **Hoshinoumi Academy**

 _[Play: Asa (ANANT-GARDE-EYES/Jun Maeda) Charlotte (O.S.T)]_

Nishimori walked amidst the quiet hallways of a particular building in the Hoshinoumi Academy campus.

Her student council members and friends would have protested in her walking alone, much less, going outside to get some fresh air. Knowing the fact that it wasn't relatively safe and there were "dangers" lurking around.

But it was all stopped with a simple silent stare that came from the idol that greatly weirded them out for some reason.

Nevertheless, she was allowed by the student council president aka Nao Tomori to continue with her plans but it may had not been possible, if not, for the insistence of the {One-Eyed Grim Reaper} aka Yu Otosaka to completely assure the white haired girl.

Though the idol could hear the latter mention about an exchange that needed constant attention or doting or in those lines, which the former hurriedly left herself out as she knew that the two couples were probably discussing about something... couple-like.

But the boy in her head however...

"Where is Takajo-san?!" Nishimori pouted as she looked around for any signs of the blue-gray haired teenager.

The idol then displayed a solemn expression as she remembered the discussion that they had last night.

Despite her... air-headed-like mind, she can understand divulging such personal information would have taken him or anybody for that matter immense security and trust in the receiver.

And that was why the poor idol was currently blushing whilst trying to restrain said redness.

"Keep your act together Yusa!" the idol placed her hands on her cheek before her expression turned solemn once more.

"He's an idiot too" Nishimori stated with humped as she understood one measly fact about our resident fanboy.

Selfish?

He was just so-

The idol stopped as her eyes fell upon a white rectangular shaped paper lying in the middle of the hallways.

Nishimori glanced left and right then after seeing that there was nobody in sight, she promptly made her way near the object before picking it up.

"...A letter?" Nishimori stated as she recognize the object and after some hesitation, she folded the letter as it opened.

As she read it after a few moments, her blue eyes became widened as her jaw dropped slightly indicating surprise and shock before distress immediately filled her being.

Wasting no time, she proceeded to turn around whilst clutching the letter in her hand tightly before sprinting back to the student council room.

Seeing the clubroom in sight, the idol, completely forgetting to show elegance, proceeded to abruptly open the door with a slam making Yu and Tomori surprise, the latter more so.

"What the-!" Tomori was cut off when the panting idol managed to voice out her concerns.

Concerns about a certain fanboy that was way too similar to her reaction when he finished his life story...

"Takajo-san is hopeless!"

"Eh?"

Yep, he is isn't he?


	19. Sorry

**My apologies...**

 **Due to reasons varying from natural boringness, cringe and repetitive mistakes on this fic. I am forced to do a truly disheartening motive that you (readers) may find as bothersome.**

 **But firstly, I would like to make an opinion of the fic that I progressively made this past few months.**

 **One is that, honestly. Due to horrid things like constant schoolwork, failed projects and desperate attendance to keep up with a boring schedule just to sit in class.**

 **I only managed to write chapters at night. And if you noticed various tendencies where I left unchecked mistakes; like grammar errors, incorrect spellings and more so in punctuations... definitely more so in punctuations. It makes it looks like the chapters themselves are quite "forced" doesn't it?**

 **Long story short, it often leads to being half-assed or even incomplete ones.**

 **Just being honest, when I'm done writing a chapter. I barely correct it. Since I always post it a few moments later in FanFiction without even taking a look at it. And when I do, in the means of reading it thoroughly with the said site, then it is only in that time where I see the mistakes before promptly forgetting about it completely.**

 **In which is a very not-so-writer characteristic that I unfortunately have, I know.**

 **I do correct some things. But the majority says otherwise.**

 **Though some people that review often says my grammar is alright as evidenced in my other one-shot story (go check it out, though I think only one said something like that...). The feeling of satisfaction is viciously destroyed with each and every error that I see in those said other mistakes that I applied on my main story, this story.**

 **Second is that... my imagination is as boring as I describe school itself.**

 **I am thankful for the one who pointed it out. Not going to lie. I also think my imagination is not that vast and interesting. Since the time I wrote the first chapter, I always thought that Charlotte would be good as a Slice and Life story. Though I also planned to add action-oriented in the near future. But first and foremost, I truthfully regarded Charlotte could pass as a decent slice and life story.**

 **In which case I was wrong, dreadfully wrong.**

 **Now I kinda understand why almost all the Charlotte fics that I read and seen posted in that section borders mostly on darker side of the spectrum.**

 **Because chapters that has dark and unforeseen outcome? elements, seem to make a charlotte story a good one. One that I read had evil groups and corrupt governments kidnap the main characters, mostly Tomori, before Yuu becomes somewhat insane and remembers his memories bit by bit.**

 **Though I also think that the mindset of it as a slice of life story was born from those fics themselves. Since I wanted to write something different. Just like how Yuu remembers his past and focus more on the abilities themselves. That I mostly forgot the difference of "what I wanted" instead of "what a passable story I desired it to end up in".**

 **And I can also admit that the first time I read a "dark" charlotte story, I hated it. Then a few minutes later of continuous reading, my eyes seem to never leave the screen even once.**

 **It's kinda like the feeling of something you hate but you can't just leave it because of the dreadful word as suspense.**

 **On an unrelated side note. Charlotte fanfics may or may not brought realization to me of the difference between horror and suspense.**

 **Thirdly, the story progresses quite fast without any kind of concrete background.**

 **I know some of you may have noticed the character development, but after reading it a few times, and I mean a few times. I immediately noticed how shallow it is.**

 **One obvious example is how Yuu completely returns seemingly unscathed with just an effect of a "passive facial expression" and "quiet", "pause momentarily" tendencies. And you can even add the fact of feeling regret of how he killed various people. As mentioned in the first chapter? Or was it second? Before totally forgetting about it in the next following chapters just to blush and stutter...**

 **Another one is the ability themselves.**

 **I always said it had "developed", "merged" and "altered". But I can see that I often make it fast and hurried just to get to the next scene. They may be long and even somewhat "concrete" but after "reading", it really makes me cringe as to why I even thought of placing it in heartfelt reunions in the first place! And how it came off like a lesson more than an explanation. I don't know about you, but I always regard those two things as different.**

 **It was like joining summer vacations and homework piled on the table. Two different things that should never be combined together...**

 **Fourthly! Well... that's it I guess? But I know that that there are more problems that I intended to avoid so please just ignore them!**

 **But importantly, I actually felt the natural boringness, cringe and repetitive mistakes. That I seem to repeat over and over and over again...**

 **That is why I decided to scrap the whole thing and make something different!**

 **So I rewrote it!**

 **Since there is nothing as bothersome as waiting for a writer's rewrite promised date to come. I plan to change that! By never promising something in the first place!**

 **Though it is better than giving up on a story huh? I don't know if it will apply to this one though.**

 **But I can assure you of one thing however! A single chapter is already posted as you read this "self-complaint of my own admitted half-assed story with self-deprecating induced blows on my psyche" kind of author's note.**

 **And I also proceeded to shamelessly wrote there the continuation of this awful rant!**

 **So check it out please!**


End file.
